Gohan's first day of high school
by tmb1112
Summary: Gohan's going to high school. Unfortunately for the Saiyan teenager, keeping his life a secret proves easier said then done as he has all new adventures with his new friends from high school and from his past. T-Violence Gohan/Videl My fist fanfic R/R
1. Chapter 1

"Gohan get up," his energetic little brother jumped on his bed, "get up get up get UP!"

"OK, sheesh I'm up," Gohan rolled over and pulled the pillow over his face. _Can't he just let me wake up on my own one day._ Goten looked at his brother with a wicked smile on his face and started to walk out the door.

Right before he left he turned back in and said, "Oh and by the way it's 8:00 big bro, doesn't your new school start at 7:30?" Goten put a innocent look on his face pretending like he didn't know the answer.

"WHAT!" Gohan flew out of his bed and sped downstairs to grab his backpack. _Oh no, late on my first day. What will my teachers think of me? Oh Dende why me?_ He grabbed his backpack and bolted out the door shouting, "See ya later mom," just to see the sky still dark it couldn't be later than 5, 5:30. "Goten, you are so gonna get it now," he shouted flying back through his front door straight into his mother.

"Gohan, what are you doing up so early, this is a nice change now you can help me with the chores before you head off to school," Chi Chi said in a voice challenging him to say no. Gohan sighed and went to get the laundry from his and Goten's room. "Oh, and after you get the laundry and fetch some water and catch a big juicy fish for us, I'll have a nice big breakfast waiting for you. How does that sound?" Chi Chi smiled as Gohan sprinted to his room and back with the laundry and right out the door.

_I'll get Goten later, now I just need to catch a fish for breakfast. Mmmm breakfast, with fish bacon..._ Gohan closed his eyes imagining the wonderful meal his mom was going to make him later that morning. Unfortunately he forgot to stop when his eyes closed and he crashed straight through four trees before he realized and fell out of the air.

"Mom I'm hungry," Goten said pouting in the kitchen as his mom was sitting back relaxing. "How long does it take big bro to catch a fish anyway?"

"Not long," Gohan said landing outside the window, "but five fish, that took me a little longer than expected." Gohan dropped multiple over-a-hundred pound fish on the grass outside. "I don't think they're going to fit through the door, haha," he grinned sheepishly as he put his hand behind his head, "oops."

Chi Chi sighed, _always thinking with his stomach just like his father._ "Well you better get ready for school Gohan," she walked out the door with a carving knife in hand.

"I would not want to be that fish right now," Gohan grinned looking towards his brother who smiled back. "Oh yeah and Goten," Goten looked up at his brother expectantly, "you're dead meat." Goten gulped and jumped out the open window. Still in the upwards arc Gohan sent a small kiai blast at his brother sending him a lot higher up in the air than Goten expected.

"Not fair," Goten growled with tears swelling up in his eyes after slamming down headfirst into the front yard. "You know I can't fly that was mean."

Gohan picked up his little brother, "I'll make it up to you, after I come home from school today we'll spar for a little ok?" Goten seemed to forget all about his head as he jumped out of his brother's arms and did a mid air fist pump. "Now come on, mom's probably done with breafast."

After his breakfast Gohan grabbed his specialized backpack that Bulma had made him and after carefully checking to see if everything was there he capsulized it and put it in his pocket. "Bye guys," he yelled, waving to his mom and brother as he lifted off the ground and flew off towards school. He arrived at Satan City in only thirty minutes, _500 miles isn't that far maybe I should have been going a little slower. Well, now at least I have time to check out the city before school starts._ He looked at his watch. "Nice thirty minutes until the first bell," he landed on the sidewalk of main street to see everyone looking at him. "Umm hello," he waved to some of them who just stared at him with evil glares.

_That was weird_ he started walking down the sidewalk. Out of nowhere a huge guy bumped into him on purpose obviously trying to knock him over, unsuccessfully. "I'm sorry sir," Gohan said obviously missing the message.

"Hey kid," Gohan looked back at the guy who now had his fists raised, "we don't take kindly to tricksters in these parts. In case you haven't noticed the name of the city's **Satan City**."

"I noticed, but... what does the name of the city have to do with you not liking me?" Gohan responded unsure of what was happening although all the other people seemed to be on the big guy's side.

"You don't think you can just 'fly' down from the sky and think nobody would call you out on it did you?" The man took a step towards Gohan, two others came from either side and grabbed one arm each of Gohan's and the man punched him in the face.

_Oh yeah I forgot people can't normally fly. This is what I get from hanging around my dad's friends all the time._ "I'm very sorry sir," Gohan said causing the guy to sweat drop. Not only did the kid just apologize for getting punched in the face but his hand felt like it was broken too.

"Well, just, uh... don't do it again." The guy's accomplices let go of Gohan's arms. Gohan just nodded and waved as he headed off towards school.

"Crap, that took a lot longer than I thought it would and I didn't even get to check out the city," he mumbled to himself. _I've got to remember not to reveal my powers, I wonder why that man called me a 'trickster'. _


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan burst through the door of classroom 306 just as the second bell rang indicating that first period had started. _Oh man, I'm probably the last one here... or not_. Gohan looked around to see only a couple other seats with students in them, even the teacher still seemed to be missing. Gohan walked up to one of the students in the front row on who was on his cellphone and asked, "Excuse me I'm new here where do I sit?" The kid mumbled in acknowledgement without really giving a reply.

"Hey new kid, yoohoo, up here." Gohan looked to the back row to see a blonde girl sitting one seat away from the aisle. "Come sit with me."

"Erasa don't call him up, damn whatever," the blonde guy sitting two seats away from her said in defeat as Gohan already started to make his way up the steps and took a seat next to Erasa. "Hey nerd boy, what's your name?" the blonde asked knowing that he wasn't going to call him by it anyway.

"I'm Gohan, what's your name miss?" Gohan replied. Half the class that was paying attention fell out of their seats including the blonde guy and Erasa.

"MISS! The name's Sharpner and I'm a boy." Sharpner was now on his feet flexing his muscles as proof.

"Oh, I just thought because your hair is longer than most of the girls in the classroom..." Gohan stopped as the guy turned bright red. He figured that this was a touchy topic for his classmate and decided not to push him any further. Unfortunately he had gone to far already.

"It just so happens that Mr. Satan's star pupil Curone has hair just like mine." Sharpner grinned and was about to continue when the teacher finally came in.

"Okay students, sorry I'm late, my name is Mr. Don and for those of you who ae wondering why I'm telling you this considering the first semester is almost over it's because we have a new student." The old man was balding and had white hair only right above his ears. It was obvious that without his cane he wouldn't be able to stand. "Now where are you," he looked down at his clipboard, "Gohan Son?"

Gohan raised his hand and walked up to the front of the room, "I'm Gohan sir,"

"Ok how about you tell the class something about youself." Mr. Don said taking a seat behind his desk.

"Well I live with my mom and my brother Goten, and I live in the 43..." The door flew open and a short girl with pigtails hanging over her shoulders walked into the classroom. _That was a close one I can't tell them where I live they'll wonder how I get to school, nice save. _The girl completely ignored the new student in the front of the room and went and sat on the other side of Erasa frowning about something. "Uh, as I was saying my hobbies include swimming, fishing, and running." He walked back up to his seat and sat down.

"Wow Videl that's crazy and you say the kid just walked away?" Erasa said piquing Gohan's curiosity.

"What happened?" Gohan asked. The girl who rushed into the classroom over five minutes late glared at him.

"Don't mind Videl Gohan, she's just peeved because some trickster was flying around the city this morning." Erasa said capturing Gohan's interest. "Apparently he just landed right in the middle of main street like it was nobody's business.

Videl cut in, "Ohhh it makes me so mad when low lifes try to steal the thunder from actual fighters with their silly light tricks and flying stunts." She slammed her fist down on the desk causing a glare from the teacher. "Sorry," she mumbled sinking into her seat.

"Hey Gohan, want to know who Videl's pop is," Videl scowled at her best friend but Erasa didn't seem to notice and continued anyway. "He's Mr. Satan, the martial arts champion of the world." When Gohan didn't seem very impressed she added, "He also saved the world from Cell don't you know." Gohan snapped his head towards Videl at that little tidbit. She was looking at him like he was an idiot as was Sharpner but for a different reason.

"Hey nerd, you forget your backpack at home, hahaha, for someone who's supposed to have aced his entrance exams you sure are clueless." Sharpner laughed.

"I didn't forget my books look," Gohan pulled out his backpack capsule from his baggy sweatpants and popped it open on his desk before removing his first period English books. "See i had them in my, pocket," he looked around at everyone whose mouths were dropped, even Mr. Don stopped teaching at the sight.

"Where did you get that?" Videl demanded. Gohan looked at her again with a curious look but without any fear which made her even more taken aback. Everyone always answered as soon as she asked a question, especially when she used her ordering voice.

"My friend Bul... Broly made it for me, yeah Broly." He looked around to see if anyone caught what he was originally going to say. _Crap crap crap crap, this is going to be harder than I thought. My whole life is going to be a lie, but I don't like to lie, Dende what should I do._

_** Well Gohan that's not really a question I can answer, you're just going to have to figure out high school on your own.**_

_Thanks Dende but it was a rhetorical question, nevermind_. "Hey Gohan" Gohan looked around to see everyone still looking at him even after he zoned out to talk with God. Mr. Don just sighed and mumbled something about kids these days. "Okay students for our end of the quarter assignment we will be working in groups of four on a research paper about an important recent historical event." He looked around, "To keep it simple you will be working with the people in your row."

Sharpner smirked, "Nice now I get to work with Videl and have nerd boy do all my work for me." He said it so quietly that Videl who was sitting right next to him didn't hear it but with his super hearing Gohan heard the whole quirk from Sharpner and frowned. _This guy is a piece of work. _

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly and Gohan was relieved to find that Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner were in all of his classes and even let him sit with them at lunch though he prefered to eat alone knowing what they would say about his eating habits. Gohan didn't want to have to explain the genetics behind his enormous stomach. Finally it was the last period, gym, the class Gohan had been dreading all day knowing he wouldn't be able to have fun because he would have to play at a normal human level. Fortunately for him the activity was just running laps.

"Hey Gohan try to keep up okay?" Sharpner laughed and ran ahead trying to keep pace with Videl. "Hey girl why is it that I always seem to be the one chasing you?" he said trying to flirt causing Videl to growl and pick up her speed. _Damn that guy gets annoying sometimes, I can't blame him though for trying I know I'm awesome._ She looked up ahead to see Gohan chatting it up with Erasa. _Damn it's hot out how does he wear that baggy long sleeved shirt in this heat?_

"Gohan," Videl called out about to lap the new boy and her friend. She was glaring at him, not her normal glare since earlier that didn't seem to work on him, but the glare she gave the bad guys that occasionally made them drop their guns in fear and run away. _They never make it far,_ "why the long sleeves, it's like a hundred degrees out here?" Gohan looked at her and didn't even flinch at the sight of her glare which made her almost lose her balance.

Gohan responded, "I guess I forgot to bring my gym clothes, and it feels more like 98 degrees." Videl thought she would have lapped Gohan by now but he was keeping up with her accidently forgetting about Erasa and his plan to stay slow, caught up in his and Videl's conversation. Thankfully before she could get more suspicious the gym teacher called them back in.

"Students I'm sorry to inform you that I will no longer be your gym teacher," cheers sounded out from the crowd of students making the six foot five, muscular gym teacher laugh. "Oh you might have thought I was bad but this guy is going to make me look like a sissy." The cheers stopped as many students gulped. Telling from their expressions, this gym teacher was not usually as laid back as he was today. "AS I was saying before I was rudely interupted, Mr. Bandit will be your new gym teacher as of tomorrow. So get a good nights sleep, this guy was a finalist in the World's Martial Arts tournament when he was a kid and grew up to be a professional baseball player before getting banned from the league for breaking many of other teams player's arms and legs during a fight that broke loose on the field eleven years back.

Gohan suddenly remembered that Yamcha's last name was Bandit. "Oh crap," he said.

Sharpner looked at him and although nervous himself about the new teacher still teased Gohan and said in a mock voice of a whining child, "Oh no, not a scary baseball player," some of his jock buddies laughed. "It's okay Gohan I'm sure he won't hurt you... that much. HAhahaha," he walked away high fiving his pals at how good of a joke that was.

_If only they knew what they were in for._ Gohan remembered the last time Yamcha was his trainer. Even if Yamcha couldn't do the tasks he was dishing out to Gohan, he knew that it was for his own good to bench press two mountains at the same time. He laughed at the memory.

Gohan and his two new friends, and Sharpner, left the school together but before they split ways Erasa said, "Wait, Gohan you want to hang out with us?" she looked at Videl who simply nodded showing she didn't really care either way and Sharpner just groaned. "Videl usually can't hang but it seems like a quiet day not one phone call from the chief yet." Gohan looked at Videl yet again a questioning look in his eyes but before he could even ask Videl's watch started beeping. "Ugh I jynxed it," Erasa moaned, "Just ignore it and come hang like a normal kid Videl."

She ignored the blonde and pressed the accept button on her watch, "Go ahead chief."

"Videl there's a bank robbery going on downtown we're under heavy fire,"

"Don't worry chief I'm on my way" Videl popped a capsule and got into her navy blue jet copter. _Damn I was actually beginning to think I would be able to hang out with them today. That new kid Gohan is really strange, but he's kind of cute, what?_

"Why did the cops call Videl to help with a bank robbery?" Gohan asked Erasa.

"She works part time as a bad ass. That's why she was late this morning, some guy was holding up a gas station but one kick to the head and the guy was out cold she said." Erasa smiled proudly at Gohan. "After her father she's the strongest person in the entire world."

Gohan looked at them like they were crazy then remembered, '._..we're under heavy fire,' VIDEL._ Gohan started running down the street "Just remembered I can't hang out today sorry." Gohan booked it into the nearest alley and threw off his shirt as to not be recognized, then went super saiyan. He then proceeded to fly right over where Erasa and Sharpner were standing on his way to the bank. _Oh damn I hope they didn't see me._

Erasa just stood starstruck as she turned to Sharpner, "Humada humada humada, did you see that guy?" She was wide eyed, "His pecs were like, wow, and his arms were like, double wow, and those abs, ooooh those abs." Sharpner turned to her noticing that she was practically drooling over this guy that just flew over them.

"Whatever he's just a trickster, did you see that glowing blonde hair? And he was flying, two signs that Mr. Satan says to look out for." Sharpner humphed as Erasa barely heard a word he said.

Meanwhile Gohan followed Videl's ki to the bank where she stood out in the open in front of six guys with machine guns piling bags of money into their escape van. "Didn't you hear me, I said STOP!" she screamed, freezing two of the assailants in their tracks. They dropped the money and started shooting at Videl who dove behind a police car. _Crap she's just making them angry. What does she think, she's invincible?_ Gohan hovered for a little longer deciding what to do. Before he could come up with a decision Videl made one for him and sprung into action. Jumping in front of the police car she started sprinting three times faster than she was in gym class and kicked one of the men in the face before he even knew she was there. The man was instantly knocked out.

The guy next to his fallen friend raised his gun and said, "Now you've asked for it girl," but before the gun was fully raised Videl roundhouse kicked the gun out of the criminal's hands then clapped both temples with open palms causing his ears to ring before kicking him in the chest sending him flying back into the two loading the truck. Gohan saw somethin she didn't however as one of the men came up from behind and raised his gun.

_**BANG!**_Videl heard the gunshot and looked down at her body but didn't see a bullet hole. She turned around to see who was shooting at her to see the nicest set of abs she's eveer seen. They were even glowing, _wait they're glowing_, she looked up to see the man's face with teal eyes and blonde swaying hair standing straight up. The guy smiled at her then his face became serious as it snapped towards the guy who just shot him in the back. The guy's face became flushed with anger as he realized he missed and unloaded the entire clip into this new stranger.

Gohan saw the bullets coming at him and had time to think _Should I catch them, stop them in mid air then let them fall, or just let them him my bare chest. Oooh I like that last one._ The bullets slammed into his chest and Videl gasped realizing this trickster just got killed because of his stupidity .

"God damn it why didn't you dodge?" she yelled at the boy in front of her who turned around and she saw the bullets flattened against his chest start to fall off.

"Huh," Gohan said turning back to the bank robber who had now hopped back into the getaway van and was leavng with the last member of his gang still conscious. "One sec I'll be right back, he said to Videl flying off towards the van. He punched a fist through the top and carried it back upside down to the cops before dropping it. Landing next to Videl he loweed his voice and said, "Are you okay miss?"

Videl looked at the boy in front of her and couldn't help but be distracted by his body. Gohan saw her looking up and down his body so he did the same determining her strength and ki level. Wrong move. "Stop checking me out," Videl shouted loud enough for the entire crowd to hear her.

Gohan turned bright red then replied, "Sorry after I saw you looking at my chest i assumed it was just what people did around here." Videl blushed even more than Gohan at that then stopped herself and screamed "I was **Not** checking you out." Gohan didn't realize what was going on but everyone seemed angry at him once again so he just flew up into the air then shot back towards the school.

Once he got his shirt back from the alley he allowed his super saiyan to wear off back to his base then lifted off the ground and up in the air towards home. _I can take my time, I dont need to be rushing back to more of mom's chores too soon. I've got an idea_. "NIMBUS!" He shouted and before long the puffy yellow cloud flew up to him and he hopped on doing loop de loops in mid air screaming weeeeee. _Oh Nimbus I don't nearly use you enough_.

Videl was flying her jet copter back towards her house on the far end of the city when she heard someone above her. _I'm hearing things, wait what_, she heard it again but louder and looked up out her window to see a weird yellow cloud up in the sky with a leg hanging off of it. She flew her copter up to it and gasped to see Gohan lying back on the cloud eyes closed with his arms behind his head. "Gohan?" she whispered.

Gohan heard the approaching helicopter and was going to open his eyes but he thought maybe it would go past him, that is until he heard his name coming from it. _Shit_ He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Videl looking at him from behind the controls of her jet-copter. He sat up and couldn't think of anything so he just responded hoarsly with "hi."


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan heard the approaching helicopter and was going to open his eyes but he thought maybe it would go past him, that is until he heard his name coming from it. _Shit_ He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Videl looking at him from behind the controls of her jet-copter. He sat up and couldn't think of anything so he just responded hoarsly with "hi."

Videl stared at him blankly for a solid ten seconds before responding with, "Hi? HI?! What the fuck!" _He's on a cloud, he's sitting on a fucking cloud. I'm going crazy_. "Gohan what are you doing on that cloud?" She was screaming at him and he seemed a lot more nervous than usual.

"Ummm, oh Videl, this?" he pointed at his cloud, "this is how I get to and from school. See it's a really long trip and this cloud is faster than any jet so I..." He noticed she was just glaring at him getting angrierr with every word he said. "What's wrong?"

_Does he really not get it?_ Videl's expression changed to a softer one as she said slowly, "Okay Gohan before you get hurt, get off that cloud and get in my jet-copter." Gohan looked again confused.

_Maybe I should just show her how safe it is. __**Hey Nimbus do a loop de loop for her to see.**_ Gohan didn't want her to know the cloud was alive so he told the cloud through his thoughts. Videl shrieked at the sight of her classmate going upside down on a yellow cloud, then stopped as she saw the joyful expression on Gohan's face. Gohan pulled back to a stop next to the driver's side of the copter right side up again. "See it's perfectly safe."

"What is that thing?" Videl asked losing the serious tone that she had just a minute before. _That looked like fun. Wait what that's not a legal form of transportation I've got to arrest him, maybe just a warning. _"Gohan I don't know if you know this but vehicles need a registration and permission forms to travel these skies."

Gohan's face looked shocked, "Oh no I didn't know, I'm so sorry how do I get one of those forms?" _Damn I'm going to have to only use you at home now buddy._

Videl just shook her head, "Sorry Gohan I don't think they'll give you one for your cloud thingy,"

"The Nimbus," he replied cutting her off.

"Okay for now on you're just going to have to fly like a normal person to school you can't live that far away can you?" Videl asked.

"No its not that far only 500 miles." Gohan replied then frowned _Ah crap I forgot not to tell people that, and it hasn't even been a full day, stupid Gohan, stupid._

Videl's mouth was gawking at Gohan and said, "That clou- that Nimbus can take you five _hundred_ miles? How long?" Gohan figured that he'd already told her this much no purpose in lying about it anymore.

"About an hour, give or take." he answered _I flew faster than Nimbus this morning, I've got to remember not to rush as much tomorrow._ Videl was just staring at him again so he figured it was okay to leave. "See you tomorrow Videl," Gohan patted the side of the Nimbus and it shot off into the distance leaving Videl behind to contemplate what she just saw. Gohan made sure he was a good couple miles away from Satan City before jumping off Nimbus and flying full speed for home remembering a promise he had made that morning.

"Goten I'm back," Gohan announced loudly as he landed outside the Son residence. "Where are you little man?" Gohan went into his room and got changed into his purple gi with blue belt noticing that his brothers orange gi was already gone. He went outside and searched for his mother and brother's ki only to sense him up in the mountains and his mom out in town picking up groceries. "Okay Goten here I come." Gohan shot into the air and sped to the mountain his brother liked to train on most because of all the dinosaurs that lived on it.

"EEEEK" Gohan heard his brother's shrill scream coming from the mountain and rushed up to it only to see a giant purple dragon with six large horns coming from its skull with one foot on top of Goten from his waist down. "Big bro help me."

Gohan flew over to the dragon then met its eyes with his own and smiled, "Hey Icarus." The dragon smiled and lashed out its tongue to licked Gohan. "Hahaha enough boy, down down." Goten looked up at his brother as the dragon stepped off of him.

"That's Icarus," Goten shouted up to his brother. "But, but he's so big, what happened."

"You must've hit your growth spurt didn't you big guy." Icarus purred as Gohan flew behind his right ear and scratched it. "He was probably just upset that you didn't remember him. Now run along boy we've got some training to do and I don't want you to get hurt." Icarus looked like he was going to argue, if ever a dragon could look like that but he flapped his wings and flew off. "Now," Gohan snapped his head to his brother, "you ready?"

Goten grinned, "I've been training with mom," then he put on a serious face trying to scare Gohan, "you have no idea what I'm capable of. Rarrrrrrggggghhh." A gold aura flared around Goten as rocks started lifting off the ground before shattering into dust in mid-air.

"No way." Gohan gasped as his half saiyan brother turned super saiyan in front of him. "Well, little brother I'm impressed." The mountain started shaking around them and Goten's smile froze then slowly receded as Gohan screamed and went to a much powerful super saiyan than he was at. "Let's go.

"Boys I'm home." Chi Chi walked into the house to find that neither of her sons were there. The house shook intensely for a minute then stopped, "Haven't I told them enough times they had to be far from the house when they train like that." Gohan landed in front of the house with an unconscious Goten in his arms. "My baby," Chi Chi ran outside and snatched Goten from his brother's arms. She glared at her older son and scowled, "How could you? He's just a child," she slapped him upside the head.

"Haha guess I got carried away for a minute there." Gohan scratched the back of his head, "sorry."

The next morning Gohan left at 6:30 at the same pace the morning before because he remembered that he never had the chance to look around the city. This time he was smart enough to land outside the city and jog into it so as not to draw as much attention. _Cool there's a movie theater and a mall, I wonder what else these kids do for fun around here_. As Gohan started making his way to school he noticed a car speeding down the road honking at a grandma driver in front of him. Before he realized what was happening the guy tried to pass her by driving on the other side of the street and didn't see the eighteen wheeler truck coming full speed. _Damn I don't have time to change, crap._ Gohan sprinted in between the two vehicles right as they were about to crash and held out one hand on either side stopping them in their tracks. He then looked at the guy who was trying to pass stupidly and said in a daring tone, "Don't do that again."

"Gohan," a familiar voice called out from behind him. Gohan turned around to see Erasa looking at him mouth on the floor. She ran up to him as he started walking away quickly towards the school, "wait up!"

"Listen Erasa we're gonna be late so," Erasa jumped in front of him.

"You're strong." Gohan didn't really know how to reply to that statement so he just blushed and smiled. "and brave," Erasa looked around to see if anyone was looking at her, "don't worry Gohan I'll only tell Videl." She started making her way to the front doors of the school but Gohan stopped her.

"Wait Erasa you can't even tell Videl, please," She looked at him confused. "I just want to be treated normally, she already thinks I'm a freak I don't need you adding to her repertoire of things against me. Yesterday she caught me on my flying cloud just imagine what she'll think if you tell her I..."

"Whoa whoa calm down Gohan I won't tell her, but she has a way that she finds out everything sooner or later." Erasa responded and made her way to the classroom.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Erasa kept to her word and didn't tell Videl about Gohan's strength. Right as Gohan thought he would make it through the day without an incident he made it to ninth period. "Hey Gohan what's going on? I didn't know you were going to this school." _Oh shit._

The rest of Gohan's gym class parted as the tall, extremely muscular, scar-faced man made his way through the crowd over to Gohan. "Hey Yamcha," no matter how much he knew he was going to have to explain this to everyone, he was still happy to see an old friend. "It looks like you've run out of your baseball money. Had to resort to teaching, new low my friend." Yamcha frowned at that comment.

"What can I say, I like spending money as much as I like making it." The two laughed and then Sharpner spoke up, "You know this weakling." Yamcha's face smiled wide as he realized Gohan had kept his powers a secret.

"Don't you do it," Gohan warned his eyes flashing teal.

"Weakling! Ha, Gohan had bigger muscles than you from the time he was five." The class gasped as Sharpner in his muscle shirt started to flex hard trying to prove to the teacher that he was in fact tough. "Oh I'm sorry," Sharpner grinned because Yamcha seemed to be thinking, "Maybe when he was six. But enough about Gohan today we are going to start our basketball unit."

Gohan smiled _I read a book on basketball once I'm gonna win._ "Okay so I'm going to split you up into teams of five. If five of you think you can beat me then go ahead and challenge me. I'll only have one person on my team to make it fair," Yamcha took a seat and began to meditate.

"Ha we could take you on," Sharpner yelled immediately interupting Yamcha's meditation. He looked up to see the five biggest boys in the class staring down at him. The one in front was holding a ball, it was the same kid that picked on Gohan earlier.

"Oh can you now," they didn't even see him move but now Yamcha was standing in front of them holding the basketball. Sharpner looked down to see it wasn't in his hands anymore. "Gohan come here," Yamcha yelled over to one of the other courts where Gohan was just standing around trying, but failing to participate.

"Haha I don't know why you think so highly of nerd boy but trust me you're going to regret this," Sharpner's buddy Huey said in a mocking tone.

"Let's start," most of the other games stopped as the students all came to watch the jocks take on Gohan and Yamcha. Yamcha tossed the ball up for the jump then right as it reached the top of its arc he jumped up and met it thirty feet up in the air. It was a good thing they were playing outside or he would have smashed the the ceiling of the indoor court. "Gohan ally-oop," he lobbed the ball from half court to the area right next to the rim.

_Ally-oop, oh yeah I remember that term._ Gohan saw the ball heading for the hoop and jumped up a couple feet caught it one handed and slammed it in. Again the class was shocked by Gohan's basketball skills, and his physical ability too. The game to twenty one didn't last over three minutes and obviously it was a shutout though the other team argued goaltending for everyone of their blocked shots. School ended and Gohan headed off with his new friends, he'd gained the respect of Sharpner during their game.

"Hey Videl can you... or not," Erasa stopped short as Videl's watch started beeping again. "that's weird second day in a row, not one message during school and then right as we leave."

Videl was already thinking the same thing so when she answered the first thing she asked was, "Chief did you wait until school ended to call me!?" She waited a couple seconds for a response.

A sigh was heard on the other side of the watch, "Sorry, Videl your school and your father asked us to stop calling you for every little thing while you're in school. We don't want your grades to drop, don't worry though if it's something big we'll still call you. But right now we need your help, there's a man walking around main street shooting beams out of his hands and he says he won't go away until he finds somebody.

"Ask him what the name is," Gohan said to Videl, although it sounded like order she complied.

"Who chief, does he want me? The mayor? My father?" Videl asked looking at Gohan wondering why he cared so much.

"No he just keeps shouting Kakarat, or kakacrat, no wait he's definitely yelling Kakabrat." Just as the chief said it they heard a voice over the watch, though they didn't need it as they heard it from the school.

"Kakabrat if you don't get your ass over here in the next ten seconds I'm going to level this entire city." Gohan gulped and ran away.

"What a coward," Sharpner teased as Gohan rounded the corner, "like a trickster could do anything like that." Just as he said the words they saw beams of like coming over the nearby skyscrapers before shooting off into the distance.

"SEVEN... SIX," Every time another number was called louder than before, and now the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Videl where are you going," Erasa yelled after her friend who started running towards the crazyness in the center of town. "Oh god leave me alone with Sharpner, nice."

"Hey," Sharpner looked at his friend obviously teasing him.

"Omg again." They looked up to see the man with golden hair and amazing body fly over them. Gohan was rushing, he almost didn't take off his shirt he was rushing so much.

"THREE!" He flew over a building to see Videl running straight towards, _I knew it. God damn it Vegeta why not just ask like a normal human being, oh wait that's right_ "Vegeta!" The short proud man looked up at Gohan.

"Ahh, he appears at last," Vegeta lifted off the ground not even noticing the girl who was screaming at him to freeze.

"You know you could have just called me, you didn't need to go around scaring everyone." Gohan looked at Vegeta scolding him.

"Pssh like they believed me, that idiot has the whole world believing I can't do anything like that, when in reality there are like seven people on this rock who can blow up this planet without even powering up." Vegeta turned to the ground, "That's the man's daughter down there we should-" **BAM **Vegeta was stopped mid-sentence as Gohan punched him so hard he flew miles out of the city.

Gohan flew up to the crater where Vegeta had crashed and growled, "Don't you even think about it."


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta looked up at Gohan who's rage was apparent in his eyes. It was taking all of his willpower not to dive into the crater and beat Vegeta lifeless. Vegeta didn't see it this way though, sometimes he and Gohan would spar but Gohan never used this much power. _Oh I've got to keep him angry,_ "Hey Gohan," he yelled flaring his Super Saiyan, "maybe after the spar we cout meet up with that Satan girl, I liked her nice round bo..." another punch out of nowhere sent Vegeta flying.

Sparks were coming out of Gohan's aura as he followed the streak of energy left by Vegeta. The entire ground was shaking around him, and although they were safely away from the city it was still felt by the inhabitants.

"Videl!" Erasa and Sharpner ran up to their friend who was staring up in the sky. Videl turned to them and just frowned before walking away. That was when the entire city started to shake. "What's going on?" Erasa screamed curling up in a ball.

"Earthquake!" Sharpner used his body as a shield leaning over Erasa in case of falling debris. Videl ran around trying to round people up into the streets out of their buildings.

Gohan finally found where Vegeta had landed but he was no longer in the hole, he looked up and saw the Saiyan prince also with sparks coming out of his aura hands over his head. "Vegeta wait," Gohan called up knowing he would have to send this back into the atmosphere as to avoid the planet from being destroyed.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta sent a massive ball of energy downwards to meet an even bigger Kamehameha Wave from Gohan. Both stopped in midair for a second but it was clear that Gohan's attack was stronger and pushed Vegeta's back at him. Vegeta quickly moved out of the way, _Damn his ki is decreasing again, gotta keep him mad_. "Hey Kakabrat don't worry I won't take the girl on my own, we can share her. Hahahaha," Vegeta gulped as Gohan's yellow aura flashed green for a second.

"I said," Gohan's teal irises disappeared for a second leaving pure white eyes, "Don't You Even Think About It!" Gohan screamed bulking up to three times his already jacked body, his aura changing completely to green and his eyes going white as snow.

Vegeta gulped realizing his mistake. _It can't be, only once every thousand years, and Broly was it. How could Gohan..._ "Gohan calm down I wasn't serious," he demanded but Gohan didn't seem to hear him as a crazy smile came across his face. He held up his right hand and a green ball of energy appeared.

"Die!" rapidly the green ball turned into twenty scattering all around Vegeta who was weaving in and out before getting hit directly in the side by a blast. "Haha what a pathetic prince,"Gohan teased his voice unnaturally low, "now time to end this."

"Gohan enough." Gohan turned around to see Piccolo floating behind him arms crossed. "Do you really want any more explosions to unintentionally damage the city or _her_," Picollo said stressing the last word. Gohan's aura depleted and his eyes went back to normal black.

"What the?" Gohan's eyes closed and he plummeted towards the ground landing on top of Vegeta's unconscious form. Piccolo groaned as he flew down to the bodies and tossed them over his shoulder.

Vegeta fidgeted and then spoke softly but with so much pride, "Drop me namekian I will find my own way home." Piccolo shrugged his left shoulder and tossed Vegeta. "Oh I'm so gonna get you for, ugh" he fell back unconscious after slamming into the rocks below. Piccolo flew back down and tossed him back over his shoulder.

"I'd love to leave you to die out here your highness but when the real bad guy comes you're always the first to join the fight," Piccolo whispered to himself. _Besides if I had balls Bulma would rip them off if I abandoned you to die out here_, he shuddered at the thought of the blue haired princess angry.

"Gohan my sweet sweet boy what happened?" Piccolo cringed at the loud high-pitched voice of Chi Chi as she ran over to him as he landed. "Did the mean kids at school do this to you? Oh I knew i should never have let you go..."

"Enough! He'll be fine he just needs some rest. Besides it was a spar with Vegeta not some punk kids at his high school, like they could hurt him at all." Chi Chi looked at the blood stain on Piccolo's left shoulder and then at Gohan then back to the shoulder.

"Vegeta?" Chi Chi asked looking at the stain.

"Yes," Piccolo responded.

"Good," Chi Chi smirked then took her son back to the house. She turned back around saying, "You're welcome to come inside for a drink," but nobody was behind her. "Damn you'd think merging with God would teach you some manners but nooo, drop off a knocked out child then leave without a second glance.

_**Dad! DAD! Where are you? He's too strong I'll never be able to defeat him without you. Why did you leave me?**_

_** Die! Bojack sent a huge ki blast tearing through Trunks and straight on to Gohan. **_

"Ahhhhh," Gohan sat up in his bed screaming. Goten jumped out of his bed then crawled underneath it. The older of the two just looked at the bed of the other amused.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Goten asked peeking his head out for a quick glance around the room. He crawled out from under the bed and put on a pouty face, "Gohan it's like eleven o'clock couldn't you let me sleep in a little longer?" Goten yawned dramatically before collapsing back on his bed.

"Sorry bro I was having a nightmare about... wait ELEVEN O'CLOCK!" Gohan was about to run down the stairs when he heard his mom call up to him.

"Don't worry hon, I called the school said you weren't going to make it today." Chi Chi continued getting prepared for the stampede, "and boys I made waffles." She called up but to her surprise didn't see any starving children running down the stairs. "Hmm I guess they're more tired than I thought." She turned around to see both of her sons devouring plates of waffles on the table. "But how, what?

"Stairs would've taken too long mom," Goten said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah I just grabbed Goten and took the window route." Gohan mumbled like it was a completely normal option of getting downstairs.

"Well it's good to see you are feeling a lot better, you had a rough day yesterday," Chi Chi said. Gohan gulped, "One could almost say that you came home so exhausted that you didn't have time to study, but I'm sure that person would be lying because my son would never do something so irresponsible." she not so subtly scolded him. "What happened yesterday?"

Goten looked at his brother while rubbing his stomach to show that he was full, "Yeah big bro how come you were all scratched up?"

Gohan thought for a second, _What did happen? I remember Vegeta threatening to kill us all, as usual. Did we spar? We must have and telling from the way I slept I'm guessing he destroyed me. I better congratulate him later._ "Vegeta and I were sparring that's all, I guess we must have overdid it haha." He rubbed the back of his head Goku style and his mom just sighed.

_From the way Piccolo was acting it didn't seem like just another spar but I'll let it slide just this once._ "Well since you aren't going to school today it looks like you can spend the whole day studying." Chi Chi grinned as her eldest son made his way upstairs sulking. "And you," Goten was sneaking off and had made it to the door, "where do you think you're going? You are going to sweep the house, wash the dishes, help me do the laundry."

"Hey mom what's that?" Gohan shouted pointing out the window. Chi Chi spun around but didn't see anything. "Bye mom I'll be at Trunks'." Goten sprinted out the door and into the jungle running Southwest towards West City.

"Young man get back... ah he's gone," Chi Chi sighed. _Oh Gohan better never teach that boy how to fly._

Her older son walked back downstairs to grab his backpack capsule when Gohan's face twisted as he remembered something, "Oh no! Today we were going to decide what historical event to research for our end of semester project. Telling by the kids in my group I'm pretty sure I know what they're going to choose."

"Who's in your group?" his mom asked as he started making his way back up the stairs.

"Sharpner, a girl named Erasa, and Videl Satan, I'll give you three guesses as to what they're gonna pick."

**ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOL**_ (During first period)_

"Do you guys think Gohan's alright with us researching the Cell Games?" Erasa said worriedly. "Maybe we should give him a call and ask." Sharpner snatched the phone from her hand.

"No no no, nerd boy would probably just pick something lame like King Furry's re election or something like that." Sharpner laughed as he raised his hand before Erasa could object, "Mr. Don we want the Cell Games," Mr. Don nodded and wrote **The Cell Games** on the chalkboard next to Group 3.

Videl glared at her blonde haired guy friend before punching him in the kidney. He keeled over in his seat. "Don't I get a say, what if I didn't want to do the Cell Games?"

Sharpner looked at her apologetically, "Look girl I know you don't like hearing about it all the time about how great your dad is but with this we have an inside scoop with your father who is one of the only eyewitnesses of the event."

"Yeah sorry Videl but Sharpner is right," Sharpner and Videl gasped never thinking Erasa would put 'Sharpner' and 'right' in the same sentence. "We need this grade to bring our averages up, besides if you ace this class then maybe the chief will be allowed to start calling you during school again."

Videl's expression softened, "I guess your right," she looked around hoping to see Gohan walk in late but it was just a kid coming back from the bathroom. _Why did I want it to be Gohan so bad._ "Gohan better not be absent for long he's as much a part of this group as the rest of us."

"Now that we have our assignment I'll text him." Erasa pulled out her phone and sent a text, her thumbs moved faster than Videl could even see and two seconds after she started she presed send and put her phone away. Erasa turned to see her friend gawking, "Oh it wasn't a long one I just said, _'Hey Gohan, what's up? Why aren't you in school today? You've gotta tell me all about it. Yesterday after you left the whole city was shaking, though I doubt you could have missed that. Anyway for the assignment in Mr. Don's class we got the Cell Games, I hope you're okay with that. Hope to see you tomorrow cutie ;)._

"You sent a winky face?" Videl asked after her friend finished explaining. _Why do I care?_ "nevermind."

**4 hours later...**

Gohan ran up to his room to check his phone. Sure enough there was a long text from Erasa, "Blah blah blah, city shaking, blah, there it is, oh I knew it."

"Crap."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey guys what's up?" Gohan asked his new friends as he walked over to his seat for first period. It was Thursday morning and Gohan was ready to go back to school even though his mother was against it. She'd said that he needed more time to recuperate but he'd been able to convince her by reminding Chi Chi that he would fall behind his classmates. She literally threw him out the door to make sure that didn't happen.

Videl smiled unintentionally from seeing Gohan walk into the room. _Gohan's back, great. I thought he might've been hurt on Tuesday with all the earthquakes but he looks okay_. Sharpner noticed Videl staring at Gohan with a smile on her face, maybe not a wide smile, and maybe it wasn't even showing any teeth but a smile from Videl was in itself amazing. Videl saw Sharpner gawking at her realizing that she was staring at Gohan, _damn_, _gotta fix this,_ "Gohan good you're back," Videl said, "We're working on the project after school, if you weren't here oh I would of..." she shook her fist angrilly stealing a glance at Sharpner who seemed convinced. _Fwew close one he almost found out I like, wait no, he almost got the wrong idea, yeah that's it._

Mr. Don cleared his throat quieting down the classroom. "As you all know this project must be finished _and_ presented by the end of the quarter which is next Friday." The class groaned at the short time they would have to do their work.

"That's bull," Sharpner mumbled only loud enough for his group to hear. He lifted up his hand and started putting down fingers, "That leaves us only, like, three days to procrastinate before actually working on it."

Videl elbowed him in the gut and he hunched over his desk. "You will not be procrastinating at all, or you'll have to answer to me."

"Yeah or to Gohan," Erasa said cheerfully. The others looked at her confused and Gohan face palmed. Before she could say anything incriminating about Gohan, Mr. Don slapped his desk with a meterstick. SLAP!

Half the class jumped before realizing they weren't paying attention. "As I was saying," he continued in an annoyed voice, "Each group will need the entire class period to present." He paused letting the class put two and two together to figure out that now they had a required time to make their presentations. "Group one will go first on Tuesday, two on Wednesday, three on thursday, and four will finish us off on Friday." The four students sitting on the other side of the aisle started congratulating themselves for picking group four and having the most time to prepare.

The bell rang and the four friends started making their way to second period which was Biology. Gohan grinned, he knew all the answers having taken the exact course when he was seven years old. "Okay guys after school let's meet up in front of the school before we head over to my house." Videl took charge of the situation, "Sharpner can we take your car?" She asked in more of a 'this is not up for debate voice.'

"Sure Videl," he smirked, "you can ride up front with me." Videl frowned, _maybe I should just take my jet copter and meet them there._ "No I'll ride in the back with Erasa you take shotgun Gohan."

Gohan wasn't paying attention his mind still on his childhood memories but he did hear one word. 'Shotgun,' Gohan jumped in front of Videl and shouted "Where?" Noticing everyone in the hallway was staring at him he turned around to see Videl blushing. "huh?"

Sharpner laughed, "She meant shotgun as in you get to ride in the passenger seat of the car, duh, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Gohan looked around as the other kids started chuckling at his expense, he looked down and started walking to class. Videl however didn't care about the fact that he was really oblivious to modern phrases as much that he heard the word gun and jumped in front of her. _He was trying to save me_, she shook her head to get rid of the thought, _ha like I need some boy to save me, I can take care of myself._

The rest of the day went smoothly with Erasa being quietly reminded by Gohan not to tell anyone about him being strong. She was really sorry she let it slip but was careful to keep her mouth shut about it. Gohan also made sure to tell Yamcha not to let it slip any more than he already had. He'd said no promises in a joking voice but when Gohan's eyes flashed teal for a second Yamcha went, "All right all right, sheesh, no need to pull a Vegeta on me."

After school Sharpner pulled out his dino cap and popped it on the street releasing a cool red convertable. "Careful nerd boy," Sharpner said as Gohan was stepping into the front seat. "Do you know how much this thing costs?"

Gohan nodded, "196,000 dollars."

"No it costs 196,000 dollars," Sharpner smirked, "wait how in the hell did you guess that?" Sharpner's mouth was agape as was Erasa's and Videl's.

Gohan looked at them confused, "I didn't guess you asked me if I knew and yes I know. Let's get going." Sharpner blinked away his amazement before starting up the car. It didn't take long and no matter how much Videl and Gohan wanted to comment on how fast he was going, Sharpner was a great driver easily making his way around buildings and cars without so much as a second thought. No matter how fast he was going they had to admit he was a safer driver than most of the people going the speed limit on the road.

"Wow," Videl said stepping out of the car as they reached her mansion, "I've got to hand it to you Sharpner. That's usually a fifteen minute drive and we made it in five impressive," He basked in the first and probably last compliment Videl had ever given him.

"This is your hotel?" Gohan asked stepping inside after the other three, "Which way to your part?" The others looked at him chuckling. "What did I miss something again?"

"Gohan," Erasa said, "Videl's daddy is one of the richest men in the world, no he is the richest man." Gohan looked shocked.

"But how? The WMAT doesn't pay that much in prize money." Gohan responded.

Videl answered this time trying to finish the conversation, "He's sponsored by about every company in existence except Capsule Corp. Plus all the commercials and movie deals, he even told me he's considering running for world emperor when King Furry's term is up. Though between you guys and me," She looked around to see f her dad was listening, "I don't think he has the guts to go through with it."

"What! Your dad took on Cell and he doesn' have the guts to take on Furry. You've gotta be kidding me." Sharpner yelled defending his idol.

_I guess all attempts to be subtle about it are gone,_ "He would win easily," now the other three were more confused as ever. Videl continued, "He just doesn't want to have his reputation tarnished and being a politician is the easiest way to lose the support of all your fans." Gohan understood knowing that that was all Mr. Satan cared about, attention.

"Videl, what are you telling these nice kids." Mr. Satan boomed coming out of the kitchen. "Are you ready for the one, the only Mr. Satan!" He announced as he walked into the room. Erasa and Sharpner clapped loudly and for a solid twenty seconds before the Champ raised his hand for them to be quiet. "Sharpner how is the training coming along?" Sharpner grinned with a fast punch and kick combo to show the Champ his improvement.

_Whoa that kid's getting a little too good, got to watch how much I train them._ "Alright though it needs practice, more practice." Sharpner frowned he thought he had mastered that combo. Gohan also frowned, _that was actually really good, this Satan guy is an asshole, as if I didn't already think that._

"So dad," Mr. Satan looked for the first time at his daughter since walking into the room.

"Honey, your home." Hercule shouted in a booming voice, "What do you need, and not that I'm upset or anything but why are there a bunch of teenagers in my living room?" Erasa gulped and Gohan looked around at the massive glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the plasma tvs on every wall, the polar bear rug in front of the fireplace.

_This is their living room. Wow kind of regretting not taking the credit for Cell after all_. "Don't you remember dad I said we were coming to interview you after school," Videl smiled at Gohan's awe at the magnificence of her house, something her father was not too happy about.

_She always talks about Sharpner hitting on her but she would never go for a guy like him. This guy though..._ "Hey honey there's a frozen pizza in the kitchen how about you and your friends go heat it up." He looked at his daughter's new friend, "you what's your name?"

Gohan looked at the buffoon determining what to say to a man that takes your credit for saving the world. "Gohan."

"Well Gohan can you help me set up for the interview?" Hercule asked. Videl was already in the kitchen with Erasa and Sharpner close behind her. Gohan nodded and they walked over to the sitting area in front of the largest tv. "So I'm just going to put this out there as a friendly warning sport," the Champ sat on a comfy looking chair motioning for Gohan to sit on the couch.

Gohan looked at the couch and saw it was made out of leather. Interrupting the Champ he said, "Is this made from dinosaur skin?" in disgust.

Hercule didn't notice the tone of his voice though and responded very proudly, "I hired the poachers, I mean hunters myself. The best dinosaur money could buy to have killed was made into this couch." Gohan's frown deepened, "as I was saying before you rudely cut me off, nobody dates my daughter unless they can beat me in a fight. So I'm only going to say this once, if you try to pull anything..." Gohan used his hearing to make sure that the other students were far enough away before turning back to Mr. Satan.

"You really shouldn't kill dinosaurs just so your couch looks more expensive." Gohan said refusing to sit down. _I can't handle this guy maybe I should, no I've got to keep my cover._

"Now listen here punk," Hercule said slamming his hand on his arm-rest, "I can do whatever I feel like doing because I'm the strongest in the world." Gohan flinched noticeably. "Haha that got you, I even defeated the Mighty Cell."

_Fuck it all to hell. Somebodys got to put this guy in his place._ Gohan flashed his Super Saiyan for a second. "What were you saying?" Gohan asked as the World Champion stopped talking. Mr. Satan rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple times trying to figure out if he had really just seen the kid's hair go gold or if his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Hey Gohan the pizza's ready." Erasa called from the kitchen. Gohan stood up without saying a word and made his way for the kitchen.

_Haha the kid's scared speechless. He couldn't come up with anything to say, but did he... I know I saw it. And the kid, he looks just like the delivery boy._ The Champ gulped as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Looks like we should have made more pizzas," Sharpner observed as Gohan easily swallowed another whole slice of the pie before asking Videl if she was going to eat her second.

"No, go ahead Gohan, I lost my appetite." She scowled but Gohan didn't take the hint to slow down. "Do you usually eat this much?" she asked.

"Yeah," he admitted, "I usually keep my lunch in a capsule and eat it on the roof so you guys don't lose your appetites." He looked at Videl who suddenly felt guilty for being the reason Gohan didn't sit with them at lunch.

"It's okay Gohan we'll get used to it just sit with us for now on right guys." Videl looked around and Erasa nodded her head in agreement and Sharpner mumbled something incoherent. "Good, it's settled you'll sit with us at lunch for now on." Gohan looked surprised that he didn't have a say in the matter but he wasn't going to complain, it was lonely eating by himself.

Hercule wanted to stop any chance of his daughter continuing to talk with this new boy so he changed the subject, kind of. "How do you stay such a twig when you eat like that? Hahahaha, you should try my workout regimen to stay fit." Gohan gave him a glare that would have made Zarbon piss himself. Herc shut up and looked at his daughter to avoid eye contact with the scary boy. "So are you kids ready for the interview?"

Sharpner grinned, _Nice I'll be the most popular kid in school, like I'm not already. I get to talk with the one the only Hercule Satan._ "Yeah were ready!" He ran back into the living room like an excited puppy. The rest followed him back to the living room however, Gohan brought his stool from the kitchen to sit on.

Videl was confused at Gohan's behavior but decided to ignore it, "So dad, what did it feel like when you were fighting Cell?" Erasa and Sharpner leaned in real close while Gohan stayed as far back as he could without actually leaving the area.

Mr. Satan laughed like thunder, as usual at a time when nobody had said anything funny, "Well, the first thing I did was go in there and give him a piece of my mind. I told him I knew about all his mirror tricks and explosions and he was speechless." _More like he didn't even acknowledge you_ Gohan chuckled. "It was an easy fight to say the least but it was a tough day for me." He grabbed his stomach in a mock reenactment.

"Yeah Mr. Satan on a scale of one to ten how painful was that stomach ache of yours during the fight?" Erasa asked remembering some of the details.

"How painful? HOW PAINFUL! Think of the most excrutiating pain you've ever felt then multiply it by a hundred. On a scale of one to ten it was a twelve. But I knew the world was depending on me so I fought through the pain." Gohan couldn't help letting out a laugh before covering his mouth.

_Crap, but how am I supposed to keep it together when this guy is making it seem like it was a war movie. I mean it was obvious to everyone that he was faking the pain._ "Sorry continue," Gohan said recieving glares from his classmates except Videl who was also annoyed at how much further the exaggeration of the fight got every time he told it.

"So there I was, the camera had been destroyed by one of the silly light shows that one of the tricksters put on, and it was just me and Cell left." Herc waited for dramatic build up as Erasa and Sharpner leaned in even closer. He looked over to Gohan who instead of frowning, was smiling showing teeth gritted together, his fists were clenched on his lap and he was visibly furious. "I went up to Cell and, and," The Champ gulped.

"And?" Erasa asked.

"And!" Sharpner was about to fall out of his seat of the couch.

Forgetting about Gohan because of all the attention on him the Champ clenched his right fist and punched forward. "BAM!" He yelled sending Erasa and Sharpner reeling back to the couch afraid the punch might hit them. "My signature dynamic punch knocked Cell right off his feet. He didn't even know what hit him it moved so fast."

"Whoa, then what happened?" Erasa asked wide-eyed.

"Yes please tell us Mr. Satan what happened after?" Gohan asked trying not to show his anger.

"Well, Cell tried to stand up but he was so damaged from the punch he couldn't see straight. It was a monster and it deserved what happened next, I roundhouse kicked it when it got to its knees and it exploded into a cloud of dust from the power of the kick." Gohan literally shoved his hand in his mouth to stop from laughing, it was a good thing everyone was looking at Videl's dad.

"Ah thanks dad, that answers our next and second to last question, 'why was Cell's body never recovered?' That just leaves, 'What happened to the Gold Fighters and his friends?'" Gohan perked up for this one staring the Champ right in the eyes making perfect eye contact with him.

"You see, those tricksters," Gohan's eyes flashed teal for a second and the Champ stopped, "t-t-they saw t-that I had beaten Cell so t-t-they t-thanked me and ran away." Sharpner and Erasa looked confused at Mr. Satan who seemed to be afraid, but that couldn't be right he's never scared. Videl saw where her father was looking on the other hand, and she saw Gohan staring at him like he was the devil.

"Alright thanks dad," Videl said putting down the paper she was taking notes on. "Alright guys you should go we'll work on this more over the weekend, I've got other homework to do." She started making her way to the stairs. "Dad can you show them out?" Not waiting for an answer she jogged up the stairs.

Erasa and Sharpner walked out the door with Gohan following slightly behind and Mr. Satan staying arm's length away from Gohan. "You guys go on home I'll take my own ride, see you tomorrow." Gohan told his friends and they waved before taking off. He turned back to Mr. Satan who jumped back before regaining his composure.

"Just remember what I said about dating my daughter." Gohan turned away from him to check if Sharpner was off the street then looked through the door to make sure Videl wasn't watching.

"And you remember what I'm about to say." Gohan lashed out and grabbed Mr. Satan by the collar before lifting him off the ground. Hercule was stuttering like a mad man but couldn't come up with anything to say. Gohan went Super Saiyan and said, "If I want to date your daughter I will because one I like her, and two I am stronger than you. You're a pussy who faked being hurt at the Cell Games then took my credit for beating Cell."

"Y-you,"

"Yeah me. Now if I hear you ever, Ever call me and my friends '_tricksters'_ again," He paused as he saw the Champ's red pants slowly get darker, wet around the groind then spread down his right pant leg. "You'll regret it." He dropped Herc on his ass before lifting off the ground. "Anyway bye Mr. Satan," he said smiling, "hope I don't see you soon." Then he shot straight up in the air until he was above the Satan mansion before shooting off back home.

_Hmmm I wonder why Gohan was staring at my dad with so much dislike._ Videl walked over to her window to close her blinds, the sunlight distracting her from her work. Right as she got there she saw a gold haired boy shoot into the sky right past her window. "Oh my God!" She ran over and threw open the window to see a streak of gold trailing into the distance. She looked down and saw her dad on the ground in front of their door. _What the Hell just happened and... _she noticed a puddle around where he was sitting _did he piss himself?_


	6. Chapter 6

_ Can't I just sleep in, nobody can tell me what to do I'm Gohan. Hmm wonder where that came from._ Gohan sat up in his bed, it hadn't even been one day since the incident at the Satan's but he knew that the repercussions would be big. It wasn't even on Gohan's mind that the Champ could reveal him because that would mean admitting that he didn't defeat Cell, and that was something the man would never do in public. "Gohan get your lazy butt down here Goten's eating all your food." The Saiyan's mother called from the kitchen knocking Gohan out of his daze.

"What!" Gohan lifted off and flew down the stairs to see Goten's hands on his placemat covered in crumbs of what must've been a stack of pancakes.

"Big brother, your pancakes were almost as tasty as mine." The little boy laughed and Gohan screamed.

"Gohan calm down I'm making another batch don't worry." Gohan turned to his mother, eyes white, and she fell backwards putting her hands on the stovetop to stop herself from falling onto it. "Ouch," she shouted snapping Gohan out of his rage.

"Did you say more pancakes? What happened to your hands?" Chi Chi's elder son asked as his mother was blowing on her hands intensely. She went to put them under water shaking off what just happened as a trick of the mind. Goten saw his brother's eyes change however, the second Goten finished the word 'mine' his brother's eyes went pure white.

"It's okay Goten just don't eat my breakfast again you here me?" Gohan asked in a half-joking tone. His brother just nodded with a terrified look on his face. _What's got the little guy so spooked, ooh pancakes._ Chi Chi dropped another plate full of pancakes in front of Gohan and he started gobbling away. "Well I guess I better get going to school." Gohan said shoving the last pancake into his mouth and in one bite swallowing it.

"But big brother," Goten said finally feeling that his brother was completely normal again after seeing him eat. "You said you'd train with me today." Goten pouted.

"Sorry bro I know it's only six but if I get to the city early today I can look out for criminals and try to stop them, I'll be like a super hero." Gohan stuck his arms out imitating Superman and Goten giggled. "I'll help you train tomorrow sport, it'll be a weekend and I'll have all day to hang with you." _Except when I have to leave to go work on the project but I'll leave that little part out. Also I just wanted to see if there was any news on Mr. Satan, not that I'm worried or anything but he'll be pacified with the super hero excuse._

In truth Gohan wasn't really worried, but even if he wasn't revealed there was always the chance that the Champ was seen and came up with an excuse. He grabbed his capsule and pocketed it, gave his mom a peck on the cheek and sped of into the horizon.

"Hey mom what are you doing?" Goten asked as his mother walked outside with her eyes closed head pointed up.

"I'm praying Goten," Chi Chi repied and Goten just ran off to find something to do. '**Dende, Piccolo, can either of you here me?'** She waited thirty seconds for a reply before getting angry, '**I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME NOW ANSWER!"** Chi Chi mentally screamed. She had heard once from Gohan that the Namekians hate loud noise and if those two were listening they wouldn't be able to take it.

'**Woman Calm down, we're listening.' **Piccolo answered pain apparent in his voice.

The mother of the Saiyans felt a pang of guilt realizing that her attempt to annoy them into listening seemed to have caused physical pain. **'Sorry about the screaming. Gohan was acting weird this morning.'** She waited for a response but hearing none figured she needed to explain in more detail. **'He got angry and his eyes went white, like entirely not even a pupil.'**

**'Don't worry Chi Chi,'** This time it was Dende speaking. **'We'll summon him to the tower and check up on him I'm sure it's nothing'** He ended the connection not waiting for a reply. Hanging out with Piccolo all the time has made him a little more rude, or at least he thought he was. "It is nothing, right Piccolo?" Piccolo frowned.

"I thought maybe it would only be that once." Dende didn't understand but Piccolo stoppped him before he asked, "It isn't nothing, I can tell you that. As to exactly what it is, I don't really know for sure but it has to do with an old Saiyan legend. Once every thousand years an unstoppable force comes from amongst the Saiyans and wreaks havoc on the universe."

Dende was putting up his fingers one by one and then said, "Well besides the wreaks havoc on the universe part it kind of seems like Gohan. Unstoppable force, a one in a million Saiyan." Piccolo still seemed angry so Dende stopped but then again Piccolo was always angry.

"This is different, summon Gohan to the Lookout immediately." Piccolo walked away towards the palace.

_Why is it that even when I'm God, random women can yell at me and others can order me what to do? _Dende sighed and decided to wait a little while to call on Gohan, he was going to go, and, he looked around trying to find something else to do for a couple hours before summoning the teenager. "I guess I'll meditate," Dende said aloud to no one in particular and sat on the ground cross legged.

Gohan had arrived in the city in ten minutes, a new record but he knew he could easily beat it if tried. _I guess I could look for some criminals to stop, but I might run into someone I know. And if I know this city, if theres crimes, theres Videl so maybe I should just..._ Gohan stopped as he saw one of the big monitors showing Mr. Satan in an interview. The Champ was doing his annoying laugh and Gohan felt like teaching him another lesson just for that but the great part was the headline, **Challenger runs away after peeing their pants on Mr. Satan's porch.** "Haha so someone did see it." Some people were walking past Gohan and looked at him oddly as he stared up at the big screen.

Gohan decided to just head for class and sleep in first period, room 306 has terrible lighting from outside and if the lights were off he could almost pretend like it was still night for another hour until the other kids got there. Gohan stepped into the school surprising the greeter and security guard who had both just arrived. Kids never get to school an hour early they thought almost at the same time seeing Gohan rush past them. His classroom was empty as he suspected. _Ha as if Mr. Don would be on time let alone early._ Gohan chuckled before sitting at his usual seat and putting his head down.

Videl's morning was terrible. First she was woken up at four in the morning by the cheif who needed her to help stop some early morning theives. Then her helicopter broke down on her way back home so she wasn't able to go back to sleep, instead she had to bring it in and after an hour wait the guy at the counter had told her to come back after school. She had to walk back across town to get home but there really wasn't enough time anyway to go back to sleep so she decided to head to school early and maybe take a nap at her desk.

"Yeah and that's when the punk saw how big I was compared to him and you know what he did, he peed himself. Hahahaha, then, get this he _flew_ away." Videl looked up at her father on the early morning show talking about the event yesterday. It was her who had suggested he tell the reporters about what had happened but the way he told it didn't seem to match what she had witnessed, sure a lot of it made sense but how did the guy pee on her dad's pants? It didn't add up.

She got to the school much earlier than she had planned on getting there and decided that maybe she wouldn't run into any students before the bell. The security guard was walking back and forth and decided that he should go check on that kid, students were never here this early. Just as he thought it Videl ran through the doors giving him a polite nod before jogging down the hall to class. "Hey miss no running," Videl slowed her pace to a fast walk. _Good enough for me,_ the guy thought, _wow what are the chances two kids get here early on the same day? Overachievers._

Videl slowly cracked open the door to 306, _good the lights are still off and I've got almost an hour to get some shut-eye._ She walked over to her desk feeling her way around because she could barely see. Her backpack didn't make a sound as she placed it on her desk, she took one quick glance around and didn't see anything, not that she could, then pulled off her crime fighting clothes before stuffing them into her bag. She looked down at her sports bra and decided that it would be okay to keep on so she reached into her bag, and pushing her books aside, took out her normal school clothes. "Now to get some sleep." She said throwing on her clothes and sitting down in her chair as comfortably as possible.

"Mom?" Gohan whispered still sleeping only one seat separating him and Videl where Erasa usually sits. Videl snapped her head to the left to where she could have sworn she just heard Gohan. She leaned her head in and then in a little more before seeing the outline of Gohan's head flat against the table. Screaming was the first thing that came into her mind but she decided against it when she looked a little closer. _He's asleep, nice dodged a bullet there, he could've seen me changing, did he? What if he's pretending? No Gohan's a nice guy he's not a pervert. If that was Sharpner, even if he was asleep oh I'd beat the living shit out of him._

Videl decided that she could still take her nap as long as her phone's alarm was set to got off at 7:10, much earlier than any of the other students get to class, the earliest kid comes at 7:25 and that's Erasa. Videl put her head against the desk and quickly fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Erasa also had a terrible morning but she was happy as usual. The bad hair day, running out of shampoo, and having to be driven to school a half an hour early wasn't a big deal and she could just shake it off. But this, this was big. Erasa walked into the classroom at 7:08 and turned on the lights upon entering the classroom as she did every morning the entire first half of the year. The first thing she saw was her best friend sleeping in the back row and was about to call out to her before seeing Gohan sleeping two seats away from her. Without hesitation she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, the next thing she thought was going to be hilarious and went and sat down in between Gohan and Videl in her normal seat.

As soon as Erasa's butt hit the seat Videl's alarm went off waking up both her and Gohan. The phone was sitting on the table between them and as Videl turned to turn it off and Gohan wanted to see where the noise was coming from Erasa yelled, "Good morning," causing both teenagers to fall out of their seats.

Gohan flipped out from the shock leaping off the ground where he fell and did a mid-air backflip landing on the table across the aisle from him in fighting pose. Videl had recognized her best friend's voice and stood back up prepared to give Erasa a stern talking to about not waking her so abruptly, what if she had lashed out, she didn't want to be responsible for hurting her friends. That was what she was planning on doing, what she did was the same thing as Erasa and dropped her jaw at seeing Gohan standing in a perfect fighting pose on the next table down.

Too late Gohan remembered where he was and instantly cursed himself for coming to school so early. He hopped of the desk and gave the two girls a little wave, "Hi guys when did you get here?"

Erasa seemed to snap out of her shock and was back to embarrassing her friends. "Well I walked in and saw you two lovebirds sleeping together and it was just so cute I had to take a picture."

Videl started out of her trance and realized what Erasa just said, blushing she shouted, "We are not lovebirds!" She calmed down as Erasa pulled out her phone and showed Gohan a picture causing him to blush, Videl walked over and looked at the phone to see her and Gohan's heads faciing each other on the desk eyes closed.

"Awwwwww," Erasa smirked, "are you feeling okay Videl because your cheeks are bright red?" She started cracking up and Gohan decided enough was enough and snatched the phone from Erasa's hand and deleted the picture, then returned the phone to the girl's hand without anyone noticing.

_Damn being fast has its pros_, Erasa turned her phone from Videl feeling it move slightly and looked at the screen. "Videl, what did you do? I really liked that picture." Erasa frowned at her friend who just shrugged and sat down. Gohan sat back in his seat and Erasa losing the picture sat frowning before realizing that she should be happy. "Hey guys so about tomorrow, I won't be able to make it to help work on the project." Gohan looked at the blonde girl suspicious that she was just trying to get out of doing work but gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay Erasa we'll make do," he said smiling at her.

Videl had different plans, "We'll make do!" Gohan gulped, "Erasa says she's not coming and you're perfectly fine with it?!" She slammed both hands on the desk and arose from her seat. "Well I need an explanation. Erasa?"

Videl was looking quetioningly at her friend and Erasa knew she couldn't get out of it without telling her. She leaned in real close to Videl so that Gohan wouldn't hear her although he did anyway. "I got asked out by Chad." Videl looked shocked and started bouncing happily, this was a side to her that Gohan had never seen: excited about a guy Videl. "I know he's so hot right?"

Videl smiled happy for her friend, Erasa had been crushing on Chad for a month and the signs were obvious but Chad was so dumb he didn't pick up on any of them. "He's good looking, I don't know about hot." Erasa looked at her friend amazed but then a new thought came into her mind.

"Chad is the most gorgeous guy in school and a couple weeks ago you agreed with me." Videl slightly recalled something of the sort though she would never admit it. The whole time the conversation was going on Gohan was pretending not to listen, unpacking his backpack and then staring instensely at a blank sheet of paper so the others wouldn't get suspicious. Erasa continued even quieter and Gohan had to strain to hear this whisper, "Is it because in the last week a guy has caught your eye, and now you only have the hots for this _new_ guy and nobody else?"

_Well not nobody else, I mean Gohan's good at sports, smart, but that glowing guy, oh the things I would do to that body._ She looked over and noticed Gohan blushing furiously and put two and two together, "You were listening to us!" she yelled and Gohan held up his hands shaking his head no. "You were weren't you?" Erasa was sure she had been speaking as quietly as she could but who's one to argue with Videl?

"No I, I may have heard some but I wasn't trying I just hear really well." Which was part true even though he had wanted to hear about this _new_ guy that sounded very much like Erasa was hinting at him.

Videl was going to continue but another pair of students walked into the classroom so instead of making a scene she just crossed her arms and sat back down looking away from Gohan. Erasa giggled and started to unpack as Gohan desperately tried to think of a way to avoid drawing any more attention to himself.

First period started then a couple minutes later Sharpner walked in followed by Mr. Don a minute after him. "Cutting it close there Sharpy," Erasa said as the blonde boy sat down right before the teacher stepped in. Gohan spent the period listening to Mr. Don teach history like it was his passion. He took detailed notes of almost word by word lecture of his teacher finding it as the most interesting topic because there was so much that this teacher knew that he didn't compared to all the other teachers where Gohan thought he was much more qualified to be teaching.

Mid-way through the period Gohan felt a twinge as Dende started to talk to him telepathically. Gohan tried to block him out but the little guy had been getting lessons from Mr. Piccolo and easily broke through. **'Hey Gohan how's school?'**

** 'I was doing great until you called God,'**__Gohan knew that it still made Dende feel uncomfortable when other people called him that.

**'Don't call me that Gohan, please,'** The young Namek pleaded.

**'Okay Okay, what do you need **_**Dende'**_ Gohan put emphasis on the last word, he'd been teased enough this morning it was time to pass it on to someone else.

**'Don't ask me why but we need you up at the Lookout immediately. It's apparently really important according to Piccolo.'** Dende looked back over to the palace intentionally raising his voice so the other Namekian could hear him, **'I really don't see the big rush but he needs to talk to you right away.'**

**'No need to yell, I'm in school right now but I'll try to find an excuse to get out, see you in a bit God,'** Gohan was about to hang up when Dende laughed.

**'You know I was about to apologize but you know it serves you right,' **Gohan was pretty confused, **'You've been speaking out loud the entire time, don't worry though they couldn't hear me,'** Dende snickered and hung up. _Serves the guy right, If only he had been a little more polite._

Gohan looked around coming out of his daze to notice the entire class staring at him. He couldn't come up with a valid excuse for why he was talking to himself and it didn't look like everyone was going to go back to what they were doing until he explained himself so he played along with what they were probably all thinking. He put his hand up to his ear, "Uh huh, uh huh, yeah agreed, see you tonight." Gohan looked at Mr. Don hoping that it would work, "Sorry I had to take that, work call."

"Uh huh," Mr. Don hardly believed it but enough time had been wasted already so instead of giving his top student a lecture he just went back to teaching. Slowly the rest of the class just shook off the incident except for Videl and Erasa who could clearly see there was not earpiece in Gohan's right ear that he just put his hand up to.

Class went fine after that and Videl and Erasa came up with ideas about what happened in first period but gave up because the possibilities were endless. "I'll bring it up when we're working on the project tomorrow," Videl promised her friend, "I'll tell you all about it over the phone."

Lunch came, and for the first day all week, Gohan sat with his new friends. They tried to ignore his eating habits and Gohan tried hard to eat as slow as possible which was still way too fast for anyone who happened to cast a glance in his direction. Gym came and Yamcha was out, "Your normal teacher, Mr. Bandit, is out with the flu so..." the substitute continued and Gohan looked for Yamcha's ki in the city, then expanded the range, farther, farther, found him, right smack in the middle of the Caribbean, probably the Bahamas. Gohan chuckled at a story the man had told hm once about Puar and this monkey but was interrupted by Sharpner who grabbed him by the shoulders.

"So, buddy, Gohan my man," Gohan became nervous. Sharpner never called him by his first name. "Sorry about telling you this last minute but I can't make it to working on the project tomorrow, got other plans." Gohan felt like arguing but something about a day alone with Videl seemed a lot more fun than a day with him Sharpner and Videl without Erasa to break the awkward silences that were sure to be there whenever Sharpner struck out with Videl.

"Sure no problem, I'll inform Videl." Gohan started making his way over to the girls who were playing a different game of basketball.

"I was wondering if you could tell her after school," Gohan looked at Sharpner oddly, "I like my head on my shoulders thank you very much." Sharpner ran back to the game and caught a ball and went in for a lay up. _Could that guy get any lazier?_ Gohan thought stepping back into the action scoring another twenty points before the period ended marking the end of the day.

"Hey Videl," Gohan called out stepping over to her as she was on her way out the door of the school. Sharpner had made sure to get out of the locker room fast and book it out of the school. "What's your phone number?"

Videl almost dropped, she'd been waiting for Gohan to ask all week, he already had Erasa, Sharpner, and some girl named Franny's numbers but he'd never asked her. _Why do I care so much?_ _Oh stop lying to yourself you like this guy. _"Why do you ask?"

"Erasa isn't gonna be able to go to the library to work on the project tomorrow and neither will Sharpner so..." Gohan expected Videl to snap and yell about Sharpner but she just nodded waiting for him to continue. "So can I have your number so we can arrange when to meet, what to bring, etcetera?"

"Sure, 666-666-6664, got it?" She said looking at her watch that she had set on vibrate so as not to be interrupted. Gohan nodded and looked around, they had been walking since they'd left the school and the road wasn't very crowded.

"So sorry about this Videl, but remember that call I had to take this morning? Well I've put it off for hours and they wanted me there right away so I have to get there fast. And well, NIMBUS!" She looked around confused because Gohan just stopped talking to her and screamed into the air. Before she had time to ask, the yellow cloud swooped in and the boy jumped on and flew off waving behind him.

She didn't know what to say, no words came to her mind to describe what had just happened. _That cloud just, did he just summon it... da Fuck!_

Gohan figured he had to get out of there and flying was not an option unless he did it on something she'd seen before. Once he was out of range of the city he jumped off the cloud, "Thanks Nimbus, I was in a tight spot and you really saved me right there." _And probably a bunch of other people, she didn't think I noticed her watch beeping sliently, am I really that important to her? YES!_ A white aura surrounded him as he flew like the wind towards the Lookout.

"Gohan's on his way," Dende told Piccolo between push ups. Piccolo came out of the Lookout hours before, livid that Dende had waited until after Gohan's school had started to tell him so now they would have to wait all day. He said that until Gohan got there Dende was going to work his ass off.

"Yeah well he's not here yet so keep going." Piccolo shouted, patience was not his strong suit. Dende kept doing push ups until Gohan got there three minutes later and he stood up. Piccolo was the first to speak, "Gohan I thought you were going to find an excuse to get out of school! I almost flew down there and pulled you out myself but I figured that would be a little harsh, but next time, I summon you and you get here." Gohan looked down apologetically but Piccolo gave one of his rare smiles, "It's nice to see you kid."

Gohan laughed as some of the tension melted away, "According to my mom, you saw me the just the other night." Piccolo's smile faded.

"You may need to sit down for this Gohan," now Gohan and Dende were looking at him with confused looks on their faces.

_I've fought the baddest bad guys in history and he's worried about how I take whatever he's about to tell me._ "Spit it out Piccolo, am I dying?"

"No, your not, but... your becoming a legendary Super Saiyan." Piccolo finally spat out. Gohan looked to Dende who just shrugged then back to his master.

"Not to belittle what you just told me Piccolo, but umm what's that?" Gohan asked scratching the back of his head because to Piccolo it seemed obvious.

"Broly."


	7. Chapter 7

_ Broly..._ Gohan had spent the rest of his Friday afternoon deciding what to do about the news. _I've controlled transforming before, I could do it again._ He doubted it though as what Piccolo had told him kept nagging away at him. When he was legendary he had no control, sure he was easily snapped out of it by his friends and family, and yeah he hadn't hurt anybody yet to his knowledge, but what about the next time.

_"Just remember Gohan next time you start to get angry get out or calm down, we'll try to figure out a solution but until we do... try not to get pissed."_ Gohan couldn't believe what he was being told, on the Lookout Piccolo had told him not to get angry, but he was most powerful when he was angry. _Maybe that was it, there were so many signs, all the anger welled up inside me, as a kid I was always able to release it because there were bad guys. But, now the world is peaceful, something bad has to happen soon because if I can release my anger while I control myself, it will be a lot better then if keep transforming to a legendary._

"Hey Gohan?" Goten had been told by his mother to leave Gohan alone for the day but Goten wanted to see what was wrong. His older brother hadn't gotten up in the morning and it bothered him that he could still be there. Goten poked his head through the door to see Gohan getting dressed. "Yay you're up." _Now maybe he'll want to train._

Gohan knew what was on his brother's mind and didn't want to let him down two days in a row but he couldn't let Videl work on the project alone. "Sorry Goten, when I get home tonight okay?"

Goten frowned but nodded, it was best not to argue, he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. "Where are you going? It's the weekend." Goten asked as his brother grabbed his backpack and capsuled it.

"Sorry little man but I've got a project due next week, I'm meeting up with Videl to work on it." Gohan realized his mistake and turned to face his little brother who was smiling wide. "She's just a partner that I have to work with... Goten don't." he pleaded but the little boy was already running out the door.

"Mom MOM! Gohans got a girlfriend!" Goten kept repeating running around the house. Gohan put his head in his hands, _hmmm maybe I could just leave before she gets to me._ Gohan stood up and ran out his bedroom for the door, too late. Chi Chi was standing next to the door and before stepping aside to let Gohan past leaned in so Goten couldn't hear her. The little boy was grinning hiding behind his mother's legs to avoid the wrath of Gohan.

"Go get me some grandbabies." Chi Chi said opening the door for her son after whispering it in his ear. Gohan blushed furiously, he tried to make out a reply but his mother shoved him out the door, "Oh and Gohan, bring her home for dinner, I want to meet this _Videl_." Gohan gulped knowing that he had to bring her but not able to think of a way to ask. He lifted off and shot off for Satan City, and in twenty minutes he was there.

Gohan pulled out his cellphone and found Videl's number, he looked at the time on the phone, _10:30 crap_, Gohan tried to text fast like Erasa but ended up just having to backspace many of his words and rewrite them. He asked Videl to meet him at the library in ten minutes.

Videl had been pacing her room for close to an hour. She had gotten up at nine and taken a shower and gotten ready. After waiting for Gohan's text for a couple minutes and regretting not taking his number down so she could text him she decided to go get some breakfast. She'd went back to her room and tried to work out but kept getting distracted by looking at her phone. Finally he texted her and she was prepared to yell at him but the first word of the text was 'Sorry.' Instantly she forgave him, partially, though she was going to make him pay later. He'd asked to meet at the library but it was such a nice sunny day she texted him back and said, 'Meet u in the park in 10,' sent it then thought again and typed in a smilely face, she was about to send it before shaking herself and deleting that text. _Wow that could have been bad._

Gohan was actually happy they had decided to meet in the park, he didn't want to spent the day having to be quiet and cooped up in an underlit library. He jogged over to the park and found a nice shady spot under a tree. Videl walked into the park and saw the new boy leaning up against the tree sitting down. Barely anyone else was near him, most were over at the playground or by the pond but they would need some space to work in and not be too distracted.

"Hi Videl," Gohan said standing up to be polite. She walked over and sat in the spot Gohan was just in making him sit without a back rest. He didn't mind though, "So you wanna get straight to work, sorry about texting you so late I didn't get much sleep and wound up losing track of time.

Videl lost her plans of making him pay and thought maybe her morning wasn't that bad after all. "It's alright and yeah let's get straight to work." Both of them took out their notes and then Gohan took out Sharpner's extremely detailed interview from Mr. Satan which had almost word for word of the interview making Gohan wince. Videl took out Erasa's notes, (though there weren't many) and they started putting them together to make a pretty good presentation.

"The oral part seems great," Gohan commented then continued after a little over an hour of work, "I don't think it will take up the entire class period though, if we drag it out we could probably make it take up thirty of the forty minutes." he said.

"Sharpner and I could make up a pretend fight since both of us were taught by my father and he could dress up like Cell." Gohan smiled and Videl continued, "Erasa could be the reporter who was there and you could act as one of the tricksters who were stupid enough to challenge Cell."

Videl looked at Gohan expecting him to love the idea but he was frowning. He kept thinking, _it isn't her fault her dad told her all these lies,_ but every time he thought it it just made him more angry. _Keep calm, _ Gohan put back on a fake smile, "Great idea Videl," and started writing down some ideas for costumes. _Just remember if you get mad think of what you could do to these people and chill._

She was not convinced by his words though and saw straight through his smile, she couldn't put her finger on it but every time she looked at Gohan, since the first day of school, she recognized him from somewhere else. Videl tried to ignore it, and soon they were back to work coming up with lines for the acting, she had watched the film so many times she could remember even more details than Gohan, that is until the camera broke.

After about another hour of working they had had enough and decided to go get pizza. Videl knew a great place and Gohan gobbled down an entire pie in the time that Videl finished her two slices. Even though she was greatful she couldn't figure out why the pizza place owner had come out and asked if they needed anything else after Gohan had paid for both of them with his weird looking credit card. Gohan had slid his unlimited Capsule Corp card back into his pocket quickly to avoid any questions from a curious Videl. Bulma had given it to him for a birthday present the year before knowing Gohan to be a responsible kid that wouldn't spend too much of it.

They headed back to the park and even though there wasn't much left to do for the project they couldn't get beack into their morning drive. Gohan went and lied underneath the tree hands behind his head. Videl walked over to him after a couple minutes of doing nothing, which was actually quite relaxing for a change. "Hey Gohan I'm going to train for a little bit," Gohan perked up lifting his head off the ground and looking at Videl. "The WMAT is coming up and I've got to meet my dad in the finals this year," Gohan looked surprised and Videl tried to explain. "A couple years back I won the junior devision but now I'll be able to fight with the adults."

Gohan nodded thinking about entering the competition too, as long as he entered as a super saiyan nobody would recognize him, except Videl, but she would recognize him from the bank robbery. "Well good luck, I'll see if I can go and cheer you on."

Videl smiled and walked over to a flat area a couple yards away from where Gohan was lying and started throwing some punches and kicks. Ususally Gohan would love to watch her fight invisible bad guys to mentally comment on her fighting style but today he was not lying when he said he didn't get a lot of sleep_. A quick nap will be fine as long as she wakes me up when she wants to get back to work._

A couple minutes of training later Videl had decided to cast a glance to see if Gohan was being wowed by her fighting style. She looked over to see the boy, arms behind his head and, _IS HE SNORING?!_ Videl walked over more surprised than anything that he could be sleeping, most people the first time they saw her fight were amazed at how fast she was moving. To Gohan she was actually moving in slow motion, not that he'd ever tell her that. Gohan was mumbling under his breath and she remembered back in class he had said 'Mom' while sleeping. _Does he always sleep talk, he must have pretty vivid dreams._

On this particular afternoon Gohan was dreaming, though having a nightmare would be more like it. It was a nightmare he had frequently, Cell was there and he was killing all his friends one by one, Gohan was powerless to stop it and could only get sad, not angry. Unfortunately for him, his brother had always kept it to himself whenever Gohan would sleep talk.

Videl was leaning in close to hear what Gohan was mumbling before he stopped mumbling and began speaking very clearly in a strained voice, "Cell no!" _Wow this project has really gotten to his head. Maybe I should wake him up,_ Gohan started to raise his voice and Videl looked around but nobody was in the vicinity. "Dad I'm sorry," now Videl was interested the dream had gotten real personal real fast. _Gohan always talks about his mom, I shouldn't listen what if he doesn't want me knowing about his dad._ Gohan couldn't stop dream talking, his dream was getting out of control, the deaths that had happened were over and now Cell was killing the others who hadn't really died but dream Gohan didn't know that.

"Hey Gohan get up," Videl whispered so that she could say she at least tried waking him up. Gohan just rolled around now he was writhing on the floor his hands digging into the dirt.

"Krillin, Piccolo no. Stop it Cell, Stop It!" In the dream he was screaming but he had only slightly raised his voice in reality so Videl just stared at this kid. _Did Cell really kill all his friends? It's a good thing that everyone miraculously came back to life after my dad killed Cell. _Gohan's dream changed as he was following Cell, now after killing all his friends his dad was back and Gohan was being cheered on. Gohan was beating up Cell, this time he would make him pay for every last person he killed, but once again Cell began to self destruct. His dad went to Cell and looked back, 'It's all your fault Gohan,' before disappearing but Gohan knew he had died. Videl heard Gohan mumble what his dad had said in the dream before Gohan's hair flashed gold for a second. The grass around them was pointing straight up and the tree's branches were swaying.

Videl couldn't believe her eyes and stood up from her kneeling position next to Gohan. He started shouting, "Dad didn't have to sacrifice himself, it should have been ME!" Gohan's hair turned gold and stayed that way.

"Piccolo that's Gohan!" Dende shouted but Piccolo had already lifted off the Lookout and was on his was to Satan City. _God damn it Gohan, you couldn't make it one day? Wait, this isn't the legendary's energy I'm feeling, this is all Gohan._ Piccolo sped up, "I'm coming kid."

Now Videl was shouting at Gohan to stop because he had lifted off the ground in his sleep. She didn't know what was happening to him but it was scaring her and she didn't want him to get hurt. She ran back over to him and place a hand on his forehead which besides being smoldering hot, shocked her and she pulled her hand back. Little lighting flashes were coming out of his body. She started screaming for help but anyone that was around had ran off from the ground that was rumbling assuming it to be an earthquake. The sky had gone dark too with clouds swirling around the sky above them.

"Gohan please stop, calm down," she pleaded but Gohan's energy was flaring all around him and his body become covered in a gold veil of aura. Just as theh ground started to crack beneath them Piccolo landed taking in the scene. _Oh shit he's dreamin, and if it's anywhere as bad as that Nappa dream a couple years ago... I've got to stop him before this gets too out of control. _ Piccol flew over and pulled the girl aside who was crying but then started freaking out as the tall green man started punching Gohan in the face. Piccolo knew that Gohan was much more powerful than him but while he was sleeping as long as Piccolo could knock him unconscious, out of his dream state and blank then he would be fine. His punches weren't working so he picked it up a notch ignoring the girl who was screaming at him to stop. He charged a huge ki blast and put it up to Gohan's head point blank, "Sorry about this kid."

Videl opened her eyes lying in her bed, she didn't remember coming home after working on the project, the last thing she remembered... _Gohan!_ She looked around but her books were there along with the project though it looked like they never got to finishing it. She checked her phone, ten messages from Erasa, two from Sharpner, none from the person she wanted to hear from. _Did I just dream all of that. Oh it makes perfect sense, the two guys I've allowed myself to like turn out as the same guy, hah, I wish._ Her phone said ten o'clock PM so she decided to go back to sleep. Piccolo was looking through her window to make sure she didn't go try to alert the media and when he was sure she was asleep he headed back to the Lookout where he had brought Gohan and the girl after knocking her out before returning her to her home.

_I can't believe Gohan would even think about that guy's daughter like that. I mean sure she's a fighter, I'll never understand these humans._

Gohan had woken up while Piccolo was gone and Dende explained to him what happened. All Gohan could keep imagining was school on Monday and everyone looking at him like he was a monster. _Maybe I should just ask my mom if I can go to a different school._ Just then his phone buzzed, he looked down and it was from Videl. _Oh great._

'Hey Gohan, guess we lost track of time today didn't we. I guess we can finish the project next week in school, we get to go towards the end of the week so we've got some time. Anyway see ya Monday :)' Dende was looking over his shoulder at the text and sure he was new at the whole Earthling rituals and such but he was old enough to realize what that smilely face meant even if Gohan didn't.

Gohan was so relieved that Videl apparently didn't remember a thing. _This is great, I don't have to change schools after all._ "Hey Gohan I didn't know that girl was your girlfriend." Dende said innocently causing Gohan to turn red and the Guardian jumped back.

Gohan tried to punch the little guy in the shoulder but the Namek was already ten feet away, "She's _NOT_ My Girlfiend!" He shouted, _though I wouldn't mind it if she was._


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own DBZ

The Sunday after Gohan's incident in the park the freak weather in Satan City and earthquake that lasted about a minute was the top thing on the news and everyone seemed to be watching it. Everyone except Videl that is, who spent the entire day training hard for the World's Martial Arts Tournament. _I can win, I can win, right left, win,_ Videl spent the entire day in that mindset even though she never believed it for a second. Cell had defeated the entire Royal Army and her dad had beaten him, and easily tooshe kept reminding herself. She went in before the gym opened and besides taking a quick lunch break, didn't see an inch of the outside world until her father came to get her later in the afternoon because they had to close the gym.

Videl would never find out about the _minor _weather changes the day before that she would have quickly recognized from her dream, because a much bigger storm than anyone could have predicted was about to hit the city. "And the storm of the centure is planning to hit our city late night tomorrow so be sure to stock up on supplies," Mr. Satan had turned on one of the televisions upon entering the house and kicked back on a new couch, he had thrown away the old one. One of the news reporters pointed to the camera and the screen changed to show a meteorologist, _Oh they just love not calling themselves weathermen, _Videl chuckled silently standing beside her father.

"As you see here Tom," the weatherman pointed to a spot on the screen, "the rain is going to start off slow at first about five-ish, then by six p.m. it should pick and become a downpour that should last much into Tuesday and maybe even Tuesday night."

"What about the windpeeds Bob?" The camera refocused on the news anchor smiling at the camera obviously trying to get as much face time as possible.

Bob the weatherman continued, "People shouldn't be worried, schools will be open, jobs will be open, roads will be open, the winds won't even reach past forty miles per hour. I know many people think that's a lot, but it's nothing we can't handle, back to you Tom." Videl left at this point bored with the weather report. _I just hope some criminals don't try to take advantage of the weather for looting if stores do close. I need some __**real**__ training, not what those pathetic morons can give me._

sc

Gohan had returned home relieved about Videl not learning her secret but there was something he was much more worried about now. He had spent the night at the Lookout and he was almost home, half expecting to be jumped by his brother for failing his promise to train with him, and half expecting his mother to attack him for not bringing Videl back for dinner and staying out all night.

He couldn't have been more wrong, the second he touched down on the grass of his front yard both mother and brother ran up to him and embraced him in a deep hug, _I guess I'm not usually away for that long anymore._ Gohan put his hand on the back of his head, "Sorry guys I didn't realize you would miss me so much, it was only a day."

"No it was more like twenty six hours oh Gohan why didn't you call?" Now Chi Chi was losing the look of happiness and joy of her son returning and getting angry. Before she could actually lose the smile on her face Gohan pulled her in for another hug, this time it wasn't out of surprise of seeing his family, but it was a deeper more emotional hug.

"I'm sorry mom, I really am," Gohan pulled out of the hug and led his family back inside where his mother made him a cup of tea and the family sat it the living room waiting for Gohan's explanation. Gohan took a deep breath not wanting to take over one sentence to explain, "I had a bad dream and almost destroyed the city but Piccolo came and brought me to the lookout but I had already finished my project mostly so it was okay and he brought Videl back to her house and she put the experience off as a bad dream because she woke up in her bed." Chi Chi smiled and was about to interject but Gohan speedily added, "Piccolo opened her window brought her inside and placed her on her bed I was not there." His mother frowned again wishing that she could've met this _Videl_ that she was suddenly hearing so much about.

"You will bring her to the house tomorrow Gohan," her son looked like her was going to argue, "No exceptions this time." She put her foot down hard shaking the coffee table and almost spilling the tea.

Gohan accepted the inevitability of Videl coming over but came up with a new plan. "Hey mom can I bring my other friends too? Erasa and Sharpner, both are working on the project with myself and Videl." Chi Chi perked up at the mention of even more friends in just one week of high school. She herself was always homeschooled by her mother when she wasn't training with the Ox King and had raised Gohan on the same principles, going to highschool was never an experience for her but from what she had heard it was going to be tough for her son to fit in.

She couldn't believe it and stood up fast. "We need to make a good impression on them, Goten tomorrow you will wear that really cute suit that you wore to Bulma's party." It was a demand rather than a question but Goten shouted "Woopee" and jumped up into the air almost hitting the ceiling. The little boy was never allowed to wear it usually because his mother thought he would ruin it and although it wasn't as comfortable as his orange training gis, people said that he looked 'spiffy' and that word was super cool.

The next morning Gohan had a renewed sense of confidence: Videl didn't know who, what he was, He hadn't gone legendary to his knowledge in the past few days, the sky was black, and at seven oclock he should make it to school with a couple minutes to spare... _The sky is black?_ As he headed into the city the conditions were looking a little better than off a couple hundred miles to the north. _Still it is weird that everything is going on as usual, if that storm comes through here there could be a lot of damage and it looked as if it was heading this direction._

Gohan was about to land on the outskirts and jog to school when he heard a female scream and the screech of tires a little ways into town. Without hesitation he turned Super Saiyan and flew fast for the source of the noise, he was not going to be late for school, too much suspicion already. Planning on not joking around he flew over another building to see an unusual scene unfolding down below. Men in what looked like yellow camoflage uniforms were getting out of vans, three vans in total and about fifteen to twenty guys, _yellow doesn't camoflage well with anything, what are the designers of that outfit thinking?_ Gohan also saw quite a few people on the ground crawling backwards as many others ran away down the sidewalk or got out of their crashed cars to follow the crowd. From the look of it the men had already done some serious property damage, _good doesn't look like anyone is hurt yet._ Gohan quickly flew down in between one of the men, obviously the leader because he had a weird hat on that was two feet tall with a big U smack in the center, and the woman who Gohan had determined was the source of the scream.

"Excuse me but get in your cars and drive out of this city now." Gohan ordered in his most menacing tone, he didn't expect this to work as it never did and got into fighting stance.

The men looked at him oddly but the first one to speak up was the woman who had stood up beind him now more angry than afraid, "Some nerve you've got there Blondie," serious scorn in her voice, "playing your dirty tricks, you should be thrown in jail with these ingrates." Gohan was extremely surprised by her reaction to him saving her, had he been a more spiteful man like Vegeta he would have flown away right then and there and left the woman to fend for herself but he was a good guy, that had to mean something.

He returned his gaze trying to look as badass as he could making his muscles bulge through his long sleeved shirt and baggy pants which was impressive because he wore them loose so people wouldn't notice. The action was unnecessary however, as the leader, the guy with the funny hat screamed and stuttered while stepping back a few steps, "You c-c-can't be. RETREAT!" All the men were obviously surprised by the order but took closer looks at Gohan themselves and all ran screaming back to their vans. Gohan scratched his head like normal except he was a Super Saiyan while he did it, the vans' tires screeched as the drivers stepped on the gas to get out of there as fast as possible.

The woman next to him, a middle aged scretary for the head of transportation in the city started yelling at him, "They're getting away, aren't you going to do something?!" Gohan figured this lady deserved to be told off but instead just flew over to school, the whole exchange had went without injury yet there was something still remarkably weird about the situation. _I am so late,_ he pulled out his phone landing on the rood of the school and turning back to his base form. _Maybe coming to the city at six was the best couse of action, and what was with those guys..._ Gohan lifted up his arm waving at a guy who's mouth was on the floor if not close to it before running into the roof door and heading downstairs.

The guy looked back and forth between the spot the golden boy had landed and where he could have sworn Gohan appeared in his place. "Wow what a coincidence," Chad said before going back to whistling the tune to Drunken Sailor, _That kid in my gym class got here the same time as that weird glowing dude._ The boys eyes were bloodshot and he lied down on the roof, having a free period first thing of the day was so great because he just got to lay there and imagine what the clouds looked like before the second bell rings. The boy, despite being deemed extremely hot by all the girls in school, was not in any more of Gohan's classes as he was quite an idiot, and that meant that he was not in that cute blonde girl's classes either. _That date was fun, she's so hot. I hope I didn't ruin things with the comment about her hair._

Gohan got to first period ten minutes late but the teacher didn't seem to mind. Mr. Don had gone over some final adjustments on how the presentations would go for the next four days and Gohan probably knew all that already so there was no need for concern. The real problem Gohan faced was Videl.

"Erasa calm down, so he said your hair would look cool longer, so what." Videl asked trying to get her friend to see how silly she had been acting. Videl sent one reply to the ten texts that her best friend had sent her on Friday, 'Talk to u Monday.' This had recieved about another ten messages instantly buzzing her phone which is why she left it in her room when she went to train on Sunday. _I love her but she can overreact wayyy too much._

"It's just not fair, he's so perfect and look at me," All the boys in the vicinity turned around for the opportunity to check Erasa out before turning back around from a glare Videl sent out. Gohan had taken his seat next to the girls and was too preoccupied with those crazy looking men and that guy on the roof who had seen him land earlier. The same kid was on his basketball team in gym, _this gives me about five hours of normalcy left before that kid sees me and reveals who I am to everyone._

Videl had lost interest in Erasa's rant, besides Sharpner was listening intently to her, and had noticed that Gohan was deep in thought, which wasn't unusual for the odd teenager, but this time was different. _He's always so calm and layed back but he looks really worried._ "Hey Gohan what's wrong?" She asked recieving no reply.

_Then what is it with those guys, everyone had ran away from them, but, but, of course they didn't have guns, or any weapons for that matter. The only reason I stopped them was because everyone was afraid of them._ "GOHAN!" he snapped his head around to see Videl trying to keep her cool so the teacher wouldn't hear but still talking in his ear loud enough to get him out of his trance. Videl looked at him expectantly, "Well?" Gohan's face told the girls and Sharpner who were still looking at him that he had no idea what they were asking.

"Videl asked you what's up?" Erasa said suddenly merry and cheerful, back to her old self because Videl looked so concerned and she could totally use that as teasing later. "Why the worried face?"

Both reasons Gohan could think that his face was looking worried were both inexplicable to his friends without causing suspicion. "The weather was looking really bad on my way to school, it should probably reach Satan City in an hour or two." Suddenly Gohan had another thing to worry about as his excuse became an actual concern when he thought about it. _We won't even be halfway done with school yet, this could get real bad fast._

The other three teens were looking at him blank faces, "Where do you live Gohan?" Videl asked and Gohan cursed himself for revealing yet another aspect of his life to his friends.

_Well, they're going to find out when I take them there tonight so_, "The 439 mountain area north of the city." He replied hoping that none of them knew their geography. Unfortunately they did.

"What?" Sharpner asked in pure disbelief, "That would be like a, seven hour drive, or a three hour flight. Do you have a nice jetcopter, theres no way you spend that much time going to school each day."

Quickly trying to change the subject back to the weather he responded, "I'm really dedicated to my education, and would you three like to come over for dinner?" The sudden question cause all three teens to forget about everything as the new guy had asked them over for dinner. Sure their parents had invited them over often to each other houses for dinner but a six hour commute to get there and back didn't sound too great. "My mom really wants to meet you guys, she's a little obsessed with me getting married so don't be too weirded out Erasa and Videl." The girls squeeked in excitement to Gohan's surprise.

Instantly Sharpner knew the girls opinions had changed and they were _all_ going to Gohan's, "Hey nerd-boy, your mom make good chow?" Gohan nodded licking his lips at the thought of his mother's cooking. "Nice okay I'm in."

The girls quickly agreed and the bell rang so they headed off to their next class together. Videl and Erasa had walked on ahead and at the start of biology both had asked to go to the bathroom a minute apart, oblivious to Gohan and the teacher but to the rest of the students, especially the girls who knew the trick and all its variations, they knew the two weren't going to be back for a while. Gohan looked around and everyone seemed to be acting normal, no one was talking about the weather report, until the bio teacher finally made a remark about it twenty minutes after class had started, right after Videl and Erasa had walked in a minute apart from each other again.

"So as you know students, the wind will be picking up to a speed of forty miles per hour at the maximum tonight," _oh crap,_ Gohan thought and the teacher continued ignoring Gohan's raised hand, "can anyone tell me what that number is in kilometers per hour? Anyone?" he sighed, "yes Mr. Son." This new student could answer every one of his questions and it was getting annoying.

"64.3738, but Mr. Whale," the teacher and most of the students were again shocked by the precision of his answer. "Why have the reports said forty miles per hour max?" Sensing the confused looks of everyone in the classroom he stood up. Using hand motions to get his point across, "I was on my way to school this morning and I past the storm and it is going to be bad, hurricane bad." Some of the students who had never seen Gohan be wrong took his word for truth and started to panic the teacher was still not convinced but Gohan held his hands close together. "This is the size of a normal storm," he spread his hands a little father apart, "this is what the cities finest weathermen have predicted the severity of the storm today to be." Gohan then put down his pencil on his desk and walked three seats over to Sharpner and continued, "Between me and that pencil is how bad today's storm is gonna be."

"Nice analogy Gohan Son, but where is your prove, all you've managed to do is scare a classroom full of supposedly intelligent students." Some of the kids calmed down after that accusation believing they might be overreacting besides who is Gohan to challenge a meteorologist on his liine of work.

"What time did the reports say the rain was going to come?" Gohan asked already knowing the answer was much later than it probably should be.

Videl spoke up, a little annoyed, a little intrigued, "6, why what time do you think it'll start?" She asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Gohan was at the window and after peeking behind to confirm his thoughts said, "When do you think?" He pulled up the blinds fast in one motion and the class saw the huge dark cloud in the distance but was closing fast. Now the panic had started and the teacher was taken aback, that cloud was one of the scariest things he had ever seen and he was nearing sixty years old. The cloud was not a cloud at all but the sky seemed to just change from blue to grey and black right beyond the city. Not only was the color horrifying to the students, but lightning was constantly flying out of the cloud and if it wasn't for their impending doom, it would've made for a great picture.

The teacher finally took back control of the classroom getting all the students back in their seats except for two: Videl Satan who had run out of the room on her watch radio probably informing them that they were ill-informed, and Gohan who had continued staring out the window. "Everyone listen, Sharpner," he pointed to the long haired blonde, "You will take everyone down to the auditorium, sit down in the front and I'll inform the principal."

Gohan was contemplating his options, for one he could just go and try to fight the weather, which was stupid of him to consider, right? The next, most reasonable plan, was to go Super and help the police, firefighters, and medical teams after finding an excuse to leave school. The third option was to do nothing and sit in the auditorium with his classmates. _Ha I know which one I'm checking off right off the bat._ Gohan had been following his classmates towards the auditorium when the bell rang, while Sharpner tried to keep track of the Biology students and bring them to the auditorium. The halls filled with students and Gohan was planning on escaping but the situation became immediately worse.

"Attention Students!" The voice came in over the loudspeaker as a woman with a strong Italian accent anonunced. Gohan instantly regretted the teacher's decision to go tell the principal, they should have waited to the next period. Again the woman's voice spoke up and in the background of the voice a stupid employee in the main office shouted to his coworker, "Hey lady get the message through quick we've got to board up the windows." Now all the students who had frozen in the hallway were babbling amongst themselves deciding what was going on and coming up with a million different reasons. The woman finally continued, "Please make your way quickly to the auditorium, this is an emergency weather situation," she paused, "orderly go now."

_Oh my Dende why are these people so incompetent at keeping calm._ The entire hallway had turned into a frenzy as people all made their way in the same direction. "STOP!" Gohan shouted with such a commanding tone that the entire hall froze. "Go in an orderly fashion, the storm won't be here for a good thirty minutes," he picked up the girl he had seen knocked to the floor and almost trampled. Most of the entire student body started walking much slower towards the auditorium they usually held their end of the year play in.

Gohan had taken this opening to slip out to the roof access door and stepped outside expecting it to be empty. The winds had now picked up considerably as the city had begun to be covered in darkness. The school was smack dead in the center of Satan City and would not come out unscathed. _Crap, the lightning is everywhere, the rain has just started, and the wind is already passed its "highest possible wind speed of forty miles per hour."_

"Gohan?" A familar face appeared in front of Gohan lying on the floor of the roof. Chad had slept through both first and second period and probably would have slept through third if a raindrop hadn't landed on his face. Gohan was thinking of a way to explain himself for the morning while also trying to excuse himself to go help the cops. Chad looked around yawning, "Looks like that storm came earlier than everyone said huh?" Chad strentched his arms above his head, "So uh, Gohan right, your friends with Erasa do you know what she," Gohan's eyes widened but his reaction time was not fast enough in his base form.

In mid-sentence, the now standing straight up with arms above his head Chad, was struck by lightning.

A/n Hello and thanks for reading and reviewing. Although there was only one this chapter, when a scene changes, (since I have no idea how to transition well) the 'sc' will be put on its own line just so you know. Hope you enjoy the story, I'll try to keep posting the chapters as quick as I do but I plan on making them a bit longer like this one so it might take a day or two more to update.


	9. Chapter 9

The day was not going well. First he had to explain to the principal that many people have similar appearances to him when Principal Gardo showed him a picture taken from the internet that showed him and two Latina women drinking maritis on a beach when he was supposed to be, and Dr. Gardo used his hands when he said it, "sick." Yamcha had gotten away with it only to have his entire first period class ignore most everthing he was saying because they were excited for the storm later. His second period class was doing much of the same as his first and the basketball games were terrible, he thought _at least sometimes these kids put up a decent struggle when I play them._ But after beating three teams in a row by himself he lost the enjoyment of slaying these kids. Then there was the announcement.

Yamcha had been waiting for his third period class planning on changing units a day early because he was sick of basketball when the lady with the strong Italian accent, Ms. Diana, caused a panic. He instantly felt it in the distressed ki's of almost every student in the high school, he had heard the weather report earlier and didn't see the need for the emergency weather situation, that is until he looked out his window. _Holy Shit!_ Yamcha pulled open the window and instantly all the papers in his small office were blown off the desk. He gave himself a mental note to clean those up later and jumped out the window and headed for the roof. Gohan's ki was steadily raising as he was making his way up there and Yamcha thought the kid was going to lift off but then the ki stopped rising. The ex-pro baseball player poked his head up to look on top of the roof to see Gohan talking to a kid that he recognized from Gohan's gym class.

The kid was talking and Yamcha moved his head in a little since neither was looking his direction. Chad was talking pretty loud so as to be heard over the wind, "So uh, Gohan right, your friends with Erasa do you know what she," Yamcha flew out of his hiding spot right next to the roof and tried to make it to the kid but he wasn't fast enough. Lightning is pretty fast, Yamcha raced over to the kid who was still standing straight up and grabbed onto him instantly feeling a shock, nothing he couldn't handle but if he could absorb any of it so the kid wouldn't have to it would be worth it. Gohan was standing a few feet away still unable to move, the realization that his classmate had most likely just died in front of him setting in.

Yamcha checked the kid's pulse but there was none, _crap._ "Gohan, Gohan!" Yamcha shouted knocking Gohan out of his daze. Gohan turned to the scar-faced man, he wasn't angry, how could he, how could anyone stop lightning? It was nature, natural death. "Gohan we've got to take him to the hospital maybe they can resuscitate him."

Gohan just shook his head, _a natural death. No set of balls can fix this, or anyone else who gets hurt or killed in this storm. It's all up to me, but I let Chad die._ "I let him die," Yamcha was close enough to Gohan and they could both feel that Chad no longer had any ki, it had all slipped out of his charred body.

"It's not your fault kid," he saw that his words were having no effect on Gohan and decided he'd have to be harsh with the kid. "Gohan you can sit here moping or you can help me save more people from this kid's fate."

"His name was Chad," Gohan said in a whisper, "His Name Was CHAD!" Gohan flew off with a new purpose, nobody else would die today. Yamcha felt so proud that he was able to get that reaction out of the kid, and it wasn't even how he planned. _I've got to remember what Piccolo said, keep him stable._ Yamcha remembered the awkward conversation with Piccolo a few nights earlier and shivered, the green guy was menacing even when he was concerned. Gym teacher Yamcha decided to fly off to his apartment for a second before joining Gohan in the far end of the city where he could feel the kid's ki rising.

Yamcha flew straight to his window opened it and put on a ski mask and his orange turtle hermit gi. _Haven't used this thing in a while. _Then with superhuman speed he boarded up his windows from the outside and flew off to meet the kid. Gohan meanwhile had found the start of the actual serious storm on the outskirts of the north side of Satan City. To his surprise there was Videl on the ground below, somehow she had made it here before him, _though with my distraction..._ he shook his head to get Chad's body out of his mind. Videl wasn't the surprise however as the man who was with her was who really caught him off guard. Mr. Satan was helping people get to cover from the rain, directing traffic, and even at times carrying people to safety who couldn't even stand in the furious winds now that must've been reaching around sixty miles per hour.

Gohan was about to fly down and tell the Satans to leave the area, even two trained martial artists wouldn't be able to be strong enough to handle this storm when Yamcha appeared behind him. The half saiyan turned around and almost smacked himself because he had forgotten to go Super and he was about to confront Videl. Yamcha gave him a knowing wink and Gohan powered up turning his hair gold and flew down to the world's hero and his daughter.

"You, get back inside, don't worry I'll get her. No. Yes. Turn around." Videl was shouting from her wristwatch to help coordinate the police's movements, and to the street that she was on that still had people believing the storm wasn't going to be that bad. She ran over and grabbed a little girl who was grabbing hold of a telephone pole for dear life and carried her over to the building before passing her off to her parents waiting inside. Another huge gust of wind ripped the door off its hinges as Videl opened it and she was almost thrown back but managed to keep her footing. She turned back and ran towards her father before gasping. Standing in front of her dad waving his arms like a crazy person was the Gold Fighter. _What is that guy doing out here, his tricks are nothing up against a god damn hurricane._ The teenage crime fighter stormed over to her father's side and pointed at the golden boy.

Gohan stepped back in surprise. He had been informing Mr. Satan, as calmly as he could that he would take it from there and within ten minutes him and his daughter wouldn't be able to stand anymore. Instead of backing off like the last time, the champ was in public and besides knowing that this kid was much stronger and could force him to do what he said, he simply denied the request and said that they were the protectors of the city, the people needed them out there to keep the public's morale high. Gohan really wanted to argue with the Champ but Videl got up in his face and poked her finger straight into his chest. "You've got some nerve kid, leave this to the professionals. We don't need some flyboy running around getting in our way."

Videl was trying hard to keep her feelings from being known. Sure this guy had probably saved her with that trick at the bank robbery, and yeah his chest was amazing and she could literally see how defined it was behind his shirt. _I've seen that shirt before._ "Get out of here now before you get yourselves hurt." Gohan pleaded with Hercule and the WMAT champion was finally considering it almost falling from a gust of wind that didn't even faze Gohan.

Videl looked at her father seeing him about to concede and almost argued when a man wearing a ski mask and orange gi flew past her almost too fast to see. She turned around to see a telephone pole falling about to crush a car that was speeding, probably trying to get home from work after seeing how bad the storm was. The masked figure grabbed the telephone pole while it was diagonal for enough time to let the car pass then he snapped the wires connecting to it with his bare hands and ripped the pole out of the ground throwing it out of the city and into the distance. _That had to be a trick, right,_ she looked back at her father who was less amazed already seeing what these people were capable of, the gold fighter had already flown off and was talking with the masked man.

"Videl it's time for us to go." Her father said turning and running for the closest building. She wanted to argue so badly but another downpour of water and gust of wind caused her to slip and hit her arm bad on the pavement. She got up and jogged over to where her father was standing holding the door open for her. They both went in to see people all over surprised that they weren't still fighting the storm. Hercule slammed the door shut tight and demanded, "Nobody goes out there and unless someone is trying to get in, don't open this door." The residents of the apartment building they stepped into seemed to like that at least the Champ was in charge.

Yamcha was smiling, besides all the people that were probably getting hurt from it, this hurricane was more fun than he'd had in a long time. Definitely better than hanging out on a beach in the Caribbean. Gohan flew up to him still perfectly dry, their auras were causing the rain to bounce right off causing underneath the aura to not feel the effects of the wind or rain. "Hey Yamcha having fun I see." Gohan remarked.

"Hell yeah, first I got to remember how it feels like when people stare at you because of your strength. Then I got to show off that I was stronger than the Champ to his daughter." Gohan frowned at the last comment and Yamcha gulped, then grinned, "Oh that Satan girl's in all your classes right.

Gohan's facial expression changed from one of a little annoyance to embarrassment realizing that Yamcha was the girl expert. "It's not like that..."

"You like her." Yamcha said flying a couple feet back. Gohan's face turned red and he was about to retort but the sky burst open and lightning bolts flew out all over, most hitting lightning rods on the top of buildings but others obviously were crashing in the city.

"Yamcha stay below the tops of the buildings or we'll be struck instantly. Even Gohan didn't imagine the storm would be this bad when he was on his was to school. The wind was getting stronger and stronger, it was probably at the intensity of a level two maybe a three but it didn't seem like it was flattening out. Actually it seemed to be gaining speed more than before. "Split up!" Gohan had to yell to be heard, the rain and wind were much too loud to speak normally to his friend who was a couple feet away from him.

Yamcha nodded, _This is going to turn into a disaster before we know it and that kid is determined._ He flew off for downtown while Gohan stayed in the immediate vicinity of the apartment Videl was hiding in.

Videl was boarding up windows with the help of some of the building's residents, they were going floor by floor asking people in each room if they needed help. Some cops had also been stranded in the building after checking in and having their car blown away by the wind. The golden boy had flown in and blown the car to pieces with a weird light trick so that it wouldn't cause any damage. _They have to be tricks, but how then did he._ She stopped as the loud weather that was going on outside made a new sound. The window they were at was boarded up so she looked out the one next to it that they were going to board up in a second. She screamed, not something encouraging for the people who thought her fearless but she couldn't help it. The crashing of every window on the building across from theirs wasn't that scary. The fact that people were hanging out those windows holding on for dear life wasn't that bad. But the building was bending at one of the lower levels and she looked up to see the whole twenty something story building leaning diagonally creaking with every second moving faster towards the building she was in. Some of her helpers came to look out the window and dropped their tools and made for the opposite wall hoping that even that bit of distance would save them.

Gohan was torn, a small tornado of super high winds had formed farther towards the center of town near his school and Yamcha was farther away obviously dealing with other problems Gohan could tell from his ki. However, the building Videl was in was about to be hit by another falling building. _There are more people who will be affected by the tornado so why do I hesitate._ "Arrrgh, damn it Videl." Gohan flew towards the building not being too far away from it and grabbed on to the falling side . _Oh how I wish i had Piccolo's extendable arms so I could wrap around the building._

_ What the hell is he doing._ Videl was petrified, the Gold Fighter was right outside her window. The two buildings were about to collide when the boy shot between them. With both arms, he gripped on to the building and lifted.

_No time, no time, no time._ Gohan kept feeling ki's near the tornado getting extremely aggravated and upset. _The tornado must be about to touch down and if the winds here are around a hundred, how fast are the ones inside that thing? _For the first time he wondered if even he could face the strength of this storm but put the concerns aside, he had to do it. Paying attention to the task at hand Gohan pulled up harder silently apologizing to whatever floor gets its roof ripped off as he completely pulled the building up in the air. The middle of the fifth floor was torn and Gohan started flying away with the top twenty floors of the building. _Now where to put it._

Videl looked across in amazement, no disbelief. She was beyond the point of calling this kid a trickster and decided that this man couldn't do it all himself. The floor that he had ripped it in two was where the start of the bend had started but the people on the floor who just had their roof ripped off were in a panic. She was on the seventh floor of her building and could see the people in fetal position on the floor, grabbing on to their beds and doors to stop from being thrown by the power of the wind. _I'll never make it down the stairs, across the street and up to them in time to help them from flying away._ "Oh why do I have to go," she started running for the stairs behind her ignoring the questions from her team. "And be the hero all the God," she pulled open the ninth floor door and ran back to the side of the building facing the one that had been ripped in two. "Damn time." She kicked the window that was already under stress from the wind and it shattered outward. Quickly looking down to make sure the glass didn't land on anyone and cursing herself for not checking prior, she looked back across the street. _Its a good twenty five, thirty feet between this building and the next, but if what Gohan said during that physics lesson where he interrupted the teacher, again was true._ She took a deep breath, "Oh Gohan I hope you're right." and she stepped back and ran for the open window diving head first out and front flipping into a ready stance.

Gohan was right during that lesson, but in the lesson he was using a pen and paper, not Videl. In theory she was the line and if she was heading outward, even with gravity, the ninth floor was the perfect place to jump and reach the building across. This was only under certain circumstances however: the jumped had to be able to survive falling four stories, and even better land on his/her feet, and no wind.

Videl had taken the first factor into account when she had jumped having done it from her helicopter from higher heights before. She did not predict for the wind and was instantly thrown off course from the spot she was planning on landing, an open area where even if she didn't land on her feet she would have been able to fall into a roll. Instead she was now on course the slam straight into a wall that divided two neighbor's rooms and was now only four feet high. At the last second she was able to twerk her body in mid-air to avoid hitting it but couldn't land correctly. The girl slammed into the ground, hard. She screamed feeling more pain than she could remember having felt in her entire life. Not only did she hear a crack when trying to land on her feet and collapsed to the ground, her hands were now all cut up having been placed hard down on a pile of shattered glass. _Ignore the pain Videl,_ She stopped screaming although all she could think about was her pain and looked around the room.

Two people were staring at her wide eyed as she limped up onto one foot, the wind almost knocked her right back down but she was able to grab on to the wall as the people who owned that apartment were doing. She yelled, unable to hide the pain from her voice but not really caring anyway, "Head for the stairs," the couple, probably man and wife shook their heads no, was this girl crazy? Yes she just jumped four stories out a building, if they let go they're going to fly away immediately. "If you don't head for the stairs right now the wind will get stronger and you won't be able to hold on any more, get on your hands and knees, avoid broken glass and crawl for the stairs." She walked out the open area where the door probably stood.

The man let go of the wall, it blocked the brunt of the wind so he wasn't instantly knocked down, "Wait come with us." he shouted. Videl just smiled and stepped out into the hallway. Since the walls of the hallway were still standing except for all the way down on one end she couldn't feel the wind that badly, one by one she went to rooms and if they were empty she left, but when they had people in them she had to convince them to leave and go downstairs, or die.

sc

Gohan had flown out of the city and finally found a flat piece of land to place the building down on. Once he was sure it was secure on the ground, not about to fall or collapse he shot back towards Satan City. Apparently the storm had waited until it hit the city to show what it was truly capable of as the area right beyond where the city started was nowhere near as bad as the city was now. _Good maybe it's almost past._ He was speeding as fast as he could back to the location of the tornado which had long ago touched down and was tearing apart buildings. Gohan desperately tried to block out the fading ki's and couldn't handle the amount of people who were dying that wouldn't be able to be revived. He saw the tornado right as it was about to hit the school.

_Erasa, Sharpner,_ Gohan couldn't make it, he couldn't fight a tornado. He flew straight up into the storm cloud, "ARRRRRGHH!" He powered up more and more, his hair getting spikier while he ascended to the next level of Super Saiyan. "FUCK YOU!" He shot a huge energy blast into the clouds in different directions to no avail. The clouds parted and then reformed filling in where the ones that were destroyed disappeared. The tornado was only ten seconds from his school now and he ran out of options, _time to head straight into it._

Sharpner had been assigned by his teacher to lead his class to the auditorium and since all the other kids had been in the hall at the time he wound up leading the entire school with Erasa by his side. The teachers were still proving their incompetence in the first real danger that had presented itself to the school. _They were all so good at the drills, _Sharpner thought as the entire student body was kept calm only by himself and Mr. Don who had found his was into the auditorium and up on stage with Sharpner.

"Everyone calm down and shut up!" Mr. Don yelled into the mike causing a few kids to whimper and everyone to stop talking. The wind had picked up considerably in the last hour since the announcement and showed no signs of slowing down. "Sharpner," he said looking away from the microphone for an instant allowing the students to think they could talk again before seeing the teacher glare back in their direction. Looking back to Sharpner he whispered, "go check out the window in the hall, these kids need to know the situation out there, be back in the minute or I'll come after you." Sharpner didn't reply but just sprinted off into the hall. Erasa saw the exchange and snuck off to follow the blonde haired boy.

"Hey Sharpy what's up? How is it out there?" Erasa shrieked as the glass windows around the one Sharpner was at shattered inwards. She curled up into a ball expecting to be hit with many shards of glass, she waited, and waited for seconds that felt like a lifetime. Finally she looked up to see Sharpner standing over her, blood dripping down his face and his arms that were still completely visible due to his muscle shirt. She gasped as he fell to his knees and she saw the extent of how much glass was imbedded in his back. Luckily, none had hit his neck or head, though to Erasa's dismay, a very large piece was sticking right out of Sharpner's right ass cheek.

"Erasa let's get out of here," Sharpner said collapsing to the ground almost falling on her. She grabbed him by his shoulders and rolled him onto his back trying to prevent any new wounds but unable to stop the glass from getting pushed farther in.

"Sharpner get up," she was crying trying to drag him back for the auditorium when she finally looked out the window to see what had caused it to shatter after surviving the hurricane for so long. "It's all over," _And I just got Chad to ask me out._ She fell to her knees forgetting about dragging Sharpner as it was clear to her they were both doomed. The tornado was on the street now, crashing through the gates of the driveway to the school Erasa didn't close her eyes and had stopped her tears. She stared death in the face as it headed straight for her, with a new found confidence that she never knew she had, she stood up and walked straight over to the window fighting the winds that were forcing her back and grabbed on to sharp shards of glass that were still attached to the window. "Bring it on!"

The tornado was so close now she could feel herself getting dragged out the window and into it. She lost her courage and tried to pull back but the wind had completely changed and was now pulling her out the window instead of pushing her away. Sharpner had gotten back to his knees seeing Erasa at the cracked window screaming at the tornado that he was in shock from seeing before the window had broken. Mr. Don had waited long enough and went to see what was wrong and saw Sharpner bloodied on the ground and Erasa hands covered in blood gripping the glass and trying to push herself away. Both men shouted her name at the same time and she turned her head slowly around, tears welling up and although they couldn't hear her they could see the words she mouthed, 'I don't want to die.' Then she was dragged out the window and straight into the tornado.

"ERASA!" Mr. Don ran over to Sharpner who had started to drag himself to the window screaming and tried to save at least one of his students. Erasa had disappeared into the tornado but Mr. Don felt something fly by him. He thought it was a piece of flying debris but grabbing the once again passed out Sharpner and dragging him back turning around he saw the guy with golden hair that the students had been talking about gently place Erasa down on the ground behind him.

Gohan had made it just in time to see Erasa being thrown from the school and into the tornado. He rushed in and grabbed her, unconscious probably from fear, and flew right back in the window she came out of. After putting her down he turned to see Mr. Don staring wide-eyed at him but there was no time for words. The wind funnel was mere seconds away from tearing apart the entire school. Gohan flew straight back out the window and into the tornado powering up so that his Super Saiyan 2 was at full power. While he was trying to save the school, his power up had caused the ground beneath him to form a crater that got bigger and bigger as the ground disintegrated around him. The entire parking lot and parts of the building were flying towards the boy who Mr. Don could just make out inside the tornado screaming his lungs out.

The wind was not as powerful as Gohan thought and wasn't affecting him that badly but he couldn't redirect it from the school, all he could do was hold it in place but that wasn't good enough. An idea hit him but he would have to act fast because the second he let go the tornado it would be back on its warpath for the school. _On three I've got to make this work. One, two, three._ He sped out of the tornado now in between it and the school as it resumed heading for it. Gohan lifted his arms and shot the most powerful kiai blasts he could at the funnel of wind.

The tornado had been strong enough to lift cars and tear benches out of the ground, and those cars and benches were spinning insanely fast around and around the tornado. The wind started to slow down but as it did the cars were no longer able to be kept in the wind funnel and shot out at crazy speeds out into the city or into the school building. One pickup truck, Dr. Gardo's, flew straight for him and he didn't move letting it explode against him stopping his barrage of kiai's for a split second. The tornado got another couple feet closer to the school a little weaker but still strong enough to tear at its foundations, pieces of the wall and ceiling were being ripped off and pulled into the it.

sc

Mr. Don had been dragging Sharpner, and now he was dragging Erasa as well as he got back into the auditorium slamming the doors shut behind him. All the kids in the room, who a second before had been on the verge of screaming because most of the faculty had left the school and headed home, went silent. Two teens soaked in blood, mainly Sharpner's, were dragged in by the only member of the staff who had stayed with them. He went up to the microphone, "Does anyone here have first aid experience?" A couple of girls in the front row raised their hands and sprinted over to Erasa.

The two were staring at her hands which were still gushing blood, "Omg Erasa, Erasa what happened?" They were shaking her trying to wake her up, Tiffany turned to Lexi and they almost started crying. Mr. Don walked over and was about to yell that they had lied about the first aid experience when they started ripping pieces of the two teen's clothes and wrapping Erasa's hands to apply pressure.

The history teacher was convinced, although really wanting to see how the gold guy was fighting a _Tornado_, he had bigger things to worry about as the front end of a pickup truck slammed threw the wall about ten feet above anyone's head. He sighed with relief as it didn't go any further and stayed in its spot in the wall, the students were not so happy and made their ways for the doors. _Oh God da fuck can I do, there's hundreds of them, if not over a thousand._ The maximum occupancy of the room was eight hundred and it seemed like they were over it because students were so close together even sitting on the floor because they'd run out of seats. "Everyone calm down and sit down!" He tried desperately to keep order but the end seemed near, even without the tornado the rest of the hurricane was ripping apart the building.

sc

Parts of skyscrapers were falling all around him. For every person he stopped from falling out a window, two more seemed to pass him and hit the ground below. Yamcha lost all enjoyment in the thrill of the storm after he had seen a little girl fall past him and splat against the sidewalk. Glass was falling everywhere as it seemed not a single window was able to handle this level of storm. It had long past a hundred miles per hour winds and even the desert bandit could barely handle the wind and rain. _Twice_ he had been struck by lightning and taken out of commission for a couple minutes, twice he had struggled to get back up with cuts from falling on glass.

"This is fucking ridiculous, when are you gonna let up?" Yamcha screamed towards the heavens. As he looked up he cursed, a building hadn't been able to handle the wind and was falling over, he knew he was no Super Saiyan, and a building is tons upon tons of weight. _If I don't do something so many people are going to die from this._ He couldn't think of another way, it had almost fallen on another building, it would create a domino effect. _Dende forgive me. _"Kame-Hame-HAAAAA," he released a huge energy wave blowing the building above him to smithereens. Nothing was left of it, hundreds of innocent lives extinguished instantly, _at least it was quick._ Then another idea hit him. _I killed them!_ He smiled. _I KILLED THEM. It wasn't natural._ Too bad for him the celebration was only a ruse, he couldn't trick himself no matter how hard he tried, he had just killed over a hundred people.

He frowned more buildings around him were starting to shake more violently, "I can't do it again." he whispered, "I won't do it!"

sc

Hercule was looking everywhere for his daughter but the building was big and had many stories. Finally he found a man who was part of Videl's team. He grabbed the man by the collar, "Where is she?" menacing look in his eye Mr. Satan was not one to be messed with when his daughter's safety was involved. The man gulped and pointed towads a boarded up window.

The Champion of the world walked over to the window in a trance and looked down expecting to see his daughter's lifeless body. "No over t-there," the man pointed to the building across the street and Hercule instantly saw his daughter.

"Videl No!"

sc

The entire fifth floor had been evacuated to her knowledge, either the last three rooms had no one in them or they had flown away already. She didn't like to think about the latter. Videl crawled back towards the other end of the hall to the stairs, after sending so many people down this direction she was glad to finally be going that way too.

Her smile dropped as a man sensing a drop in wind speed sped out from his doorway that was missing a door. _How did I miss that guy earlier,_ "Hey get low!" she shouted but the man didn't hear her. Just then a huge gust of wind came in and swept the man off his feet right before he reached the stairs, he was thrown up almost into the clouds the wind was so strong. Videl clawed her nails into the ground finding little grooves to dig her fingernails into. Her legs had no hold however and were lifted up into the air. She was hanging on for dear life waiting for the wind to die down so she could keep going, the wind speed wasn't increasing anymore but it was much too fast for any normal person to be able to hold on this long. Videl was super strong, but not _super _super strong.

_Oh my god, I'm going to die._ The thought hadn't occurred to her, even when she jumped out the window for the other building all she could think about was other people, but now she was the only one left, and she was in the air. One of her hands let go and she was hanging on for dear life.

sc

It was the peak of the storm, Gohan didn't see an eye to this hurricane and nothing seemed to be slowing down but he could tell they were right in the middle of it. Even after the tornado was pretty much demolished by his kiai attacks the wind barely slowed down. The hurricane itself was too strong, the city would be completely destroyed.

He gave up.

Gohan, the boy who defeated Cell, alien, space-traveler, monkey, scholar, gave up. He fell out of the sky and landed on his knees, still in his ascended Super Saiyan form he wept, wept for all the people who died, who were about to die because he was too weak. "Help me!" He shouted into the sky.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Krillin appeared next to him, obviously news of the storm traveled fast because the man never would have come if it was supposed to be small. "Hey Gohan let's end this." Gohan looked up at the bald man with no hope in his eyes, they were so sad that Krillin lost his happy attitude for a second.

"Get up Gohan." Vegeta said from above, floating over the boy. He used Gohan's name which surprised Krillin and at any other time would have had Gohan amazed.

Gohan didn't even acknowledge the other Saiyan's presence but just started speaking out loud, loud enough for all three to hear him. "It's all over, everyone's dying can't you feel it? I couldn't stop it, I'm so worthless." Krillin pricked Gohan up underneath one shoulder and carried him up into the sky.

"You are far from worthless Gohan," The boy looked at Krillin, his childlike expression returning to his face. "You, not me, not Vegeta have the power to end this." Gohan flinched slightly snapping out of his breakdown. "Now get yourself up and give me the Kamehameha wave that beat Cell."

Vegeta flew up into the clouds and met the two of them, "Whether or not I admit it to your face Kakabrat, you've got the power," Gohan turned finally looking at Vegeta in his normal all black outfit, hair spiked as usual, "Now are you ready or should he drop you?"

Gohan tilted his head forward and stopped slouching. He looked left at Vegeta then right at Krillin and nodded. "KAME" He put his hands together flying right into the clouds.

The bald headed monk flew up after him repeating the same words and continuing, "Hame!"

Vegeta flew up last spreading his arms out to the sides of his body and going ascended Super Saiyan as well. "Final," his aura spread around him as his energy focused out to his hands.

Yamcha felt the massive increase in energy and looked up to the clouds forgetting about the buildings around him about to fall. "Vegeta! Krillin!" He flew up into the cloud and appeared on Vegeta's left side shouting out the first two parts of the Kamehameha wave match the others and raised his power to the max.

"HA!"

"HA!"

"FLASH!"

Gohan pushed his arms out in front of him and the blue ball increased to ten, twenty times the size of Yamcha's and Krillin's, "HAAAAA!" He screamed the blue light mixing with Vegeta's white and the two smaller waves spinning around it. The waves somehow merged without exploding and spun violently taking the clouds with them with their force, the water droplets that were in mid-air, in the clouds, were disintegrated into atoms. Lightning bolts were absorbed by the massive beam of light that was so wide it covered the entire sky of the city to all those who had managed to watch. The wind died down almost instantly having nothing to fuel it anymore. The beams of light, now one giant beam, flew off into the sky, into space, just narrowly missing the moon, and out into the void.

The clouds were all but gone. Little traces of them remained but tried spreading out and disappeared into nothing. What had, a minute before, been a war zone that was all but destroyed, turned into a war zone that was quiet. No sirens blasted, no wind to make noise, everything was silent.

The warriors admired their work, even Vegeta was impressed by the size of the blast they had created. Finally Krillin turned to Yamcha who was looking around to see if any buildings were on their way to collapsing, "So Yamcha," the man turned around, "What's up with the mask?" Krillin was suppressing a laugh as the "mask" was a shred of black cloth that went diagonal across his face it had been torn apart so badly.

Vegeta laughed, a rare occurrence to say the least and Krillin was so proud that he had been the one to make it happen that he beamed causing the other three to laugh even harder.

Gohan turned to his friends, "Thank you guys, you saved us, you saved me."

Yamcha nodded in agreement and Vegeta, not one to deny praise said bluntly, "Yeah we did." and then the prince shot back off towards West City. Krillin did the same back towards Kame House.

The two watched them leave for a minute before realizing, Yamcha was the first to shout it out but the two were already gone, "Aren't you gonna help us clean this place up?" He sighed, "Gohan, aren't you going to go check up on that Satan girl." he turned but Gohan was nowhere in sight. "And again left to clean up by myself. Eh figures."

A/n Thanks for reading. I appreciate the reviews and I'll keep the chapters coming as fast as I can!


	10. Chapter 10

It was two days after the freak storm hit Satan City. The news reporters gave it the name Hurricane Steve, the last one started with an R so it made sense. They announced (wrongly) that after the hurricane passed over the city it quickly faded out. Gohan, after quickly checking up on Videl and his classmates at school, headed home and went to sleep. Chi Chi decided not to wake him up for school the next day but it wouldn't have mattered if she did.

The Orange Star high school was closed for renovations for the next three weeks. The damage to the building was less than many others throughout the city, but there was also the problem of hiring a new staff. Outraged parents flooded to the demolished school to find two staff members with the entire student body. They tried to pass it off as a mistake they wouldn't make in the future but Mr. Satan came in and demanded some sort of punishment for the teachers. Principal Gardo agreed whole-heartedly and started announcing a new staff would be needed but at the meeting the superintendant stood up interrupting him and shouted "You're fired too!" and everybody laughed as the old principal sulked off.

The only teachers that were at the school were Mr. Don, the history teacher, and Yamcha Bandit, the gym teacher. Nobody remembered seeing Yamcha when the storm hit but when they walked out of the school they saw his clothes all beat up and all the windows on the school, even the ones that had shattered, were boarded up with planks of wood. Mr. Don was flocked by reporters but wouldn't say anything to them about what happened during the storm, after realizing he was not a good story they went to the student that every kid in the high school said pretty much saved them all.

Sharpner was soaking up the praise, it had been two days of constant interviews and people offering him gifts. _This must be what it feels like to be Videl, Awesome._ He had thought that at first, but when the reporters followed him home, and wherever he went the next day, he began to doubt the praise was worth it, or if he deserved it. _I don't know how Erasa got back inside after she flew out that window. It must have been Mr. Don, everyone said he dragged us back into the auditorium all bloody._ Sharpner couldn't get a weird feeling out of his head that something was wrong.

It was Wednesday, Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl had met up in one of the only non-damaged buildings which was a smoothie shop. They had thought it would be filled with people but anyone who wasn't working to repair the city had pretty much left and were waiting for the fixing to be done to return to the city. This meant that robbers were on a rampage as nobody was in their apartments or houses and had left doors unlocked for the clean up crews. Videl's watch had been going off twenty four seven since the storm stopped two days before. After the storm had died down, miraculously, _What the hell happened,_ she fell back to the ground having only two fingers left holding on to the floor as the rest of her body was in mid-air. She was knocked unconscious and awoke in a hospital bed a couple hours later. The nurse told her that some tall boy with black hair had carried her in as soon as the storm stopped and then ran off before she could get his name. Oddly, Videl felt no pain where her leg had broken and all the scratches from where she was cut by glass or splinters of wood had disappeared.

Against the hospital's wishes, she was released with minor to no injuries reported and went straight back to the criminals who were taking advantage of the situation. There was a break in the action and she desperately wanted to meet up with her friends. As she sat there, drinking her extra large strawberry banana smoothie, she just kept hoping _maybe they've decided that since I'm still around they can't committ crimes as usual. I hope they're thinking that._ She sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

Erasa was talking non-stop to the other two teens at the table and as long as they nodded to show they were listening, kinda, she continued to talk. Finally she brought up the subject that was on both the girls minds and Sharpner had been trying to think of for days, "So guys, anyone heard from Gohan?"

"Ah hah!" Sharpner jumped out of his seat and hugged Erasa before realizing she was blushing like crazy and let go. He sat down to explain, "I've been thinking of something for a couple days and I couldn't seem to place my finger on it." Now Videl was actually paying attention unlike before. "He was with us in Biology when the storm hit right," the other two nodded, "then, after you left Videl, he kept order in the hallways after the main office made that stupid announcement that could've gotten us all killed." Videl almost dropped her jaw, _Gohan, the really shy kid, keeping order? _"Then he was gone."

"Wait what?" Both girls said at the same time. Videl was thinking, _tall boy with black hair, Gohan fits the description, but so do a thousand other people in the city more likely._

"After we went to the auditorium I was going to ask him to help me keep control but he was nowhere to be found, after all the stuff that happened afterwards I completely forgot about it." He continued, looking down guilty, "I hope he didn't leave, I've never seen his car but I doubt he would've made it out of the city anyways..."

"No," Videl slammed her hand down on the table, knocking down her smoothie, "I'm sure he's fine." Erasa and Sharpner both looked like they doubted even she believed it. "Well we have to do something."

After a minute Erasa grinned, "Hey Videl," the black haired girl looked up. "Remember that guy I liked," Videl looked at her questioningly, _Guess I've got to be more specific_, "two years ago, his name was Howie." Videl still looked confused for another minute when a smirk appeared on her face as well.

"I have no idea what either of you are talking about, but Howie?!" Sharpner asked shocked getting laughs out of all three of them.

sc

"Gohan, get up already!" His mother called from the kitchen, "I've made waffles." She looked back expecting both sons to be sitting at the table already but only Goten was. "Goten where is your brother?"

Goten shrugged and gulped down another waffle, "He. Was. Sitting. Up on. His. Bed." Goten repied taking another bite between each word. Chi Chi frowned _That boy has been sulking for over a day now, ready or not he's going back to school._ She stormed up the stairs to the boys' room and peeked inside. Gohan was sitting cross legged frowning, meditation was doing him no good.

"I see you standing there mom," he said breaking the silence eyes still closed.

"I wasn't hiding, now it's time for you to go back to school." Chi Chi demanded and was about to walk right out the door so he couldn't retort.

"School's closed." Chi Chi stopped in her tracks and Gohan held up his phone, there were several messages from each of his friends. The matriarch of the Son household frowned and smacked her son on the side of the head.

Gohan, not expecting the hit at all, fell off of his bed and rubbing his temple almost yelled at his mother, "What was that for?"

"Those two girls you're texting seem pretty concerned about you Gohan, and not only did you fail to bring them over for dinner," Gohan looked down hoping his mother had forgotten about that, "but they keep texting you asking if you're alright and you haven't responded once."

"I'll tell them my phone was off," he replied obviously not appeasing his mother. She kept glaring at him but he didn't seem to want to talk to them right now and she finally decided to let him off with responding tomorrow. "Are there really waffles?" Gohan asked smiling for the first time since she saw him return from the city and nodded.

With less enthusiasm than usual, Gohan rushed downstairs and started eating with his brother who was excited to see Gohan back to his usual self again. For the next couple hours he helped around the house, trained with his brother, and did some studying ignoring the fact that the school was destroyed, _and I let it get that way,_ he quickly shook off that thought keeping his mind on the positives. _Nobody in the school was fatally wounded, except for Chad,_ he forgot what the positives were and just kept picturing Chad's body twitching as he lay on the floor of the roof. _I could have stopped it, if only I was stronger._ The pencil in his hand snapped, _Shit wait what's that._

**Tumtatumtatum**, _What the hell, _ Gohan walked over to his window and saw a helicopter landing on his front yard. Erasa jumped out of the passenger side and then Videl and Sharpner slowly got out after her. _How the hell did they find me?_ _Oh no, mom._ He ran downstairs but his mother was already out the door in a fighting stance facing the blonde girl who ran up to their front door.

Erasa was more than shocked, she was afraid. The school's database definitely said this is where the Sons lived, but this lady was crazy. _Is this Gohan's mother, no wonder he's so afraid of her._ "Hey lady back off," Videl shouted running over and picking Erasa off the ground where she had fallen.

Chi Chi was outraged, first these people have the audacity to land on her property messing up her perfectly trimmed grass, and now this bitch calls he '_Lady!'_ They were going to have to pay. "You land on my front lawn uninvited, expect to fight." Chi Chi got lower into her stance. Gohan was watching from behind the front door, _I heard Videl is pretty good at martial arts, lets see how she does against my mom._

Videl saw no other choice, this woman was insane, though she kind of had a point, nobody talks to Videl Satan like that. "I don't think you know who you're dealing with _lady_," she held out that last word for emphasis intending to get the woman angry and make a mistake before they even start. The mysterious woman seemed unfazed and what was worse, her stance was amazingly toned almost to perfection, _almost._

Videl charged in feigning to the left and then striking at the right side intending to hit her unguarded face. Chi Chi had planned on it from the start, giving herself an obvious opening so anyone with the slightest bit of martial arts experience could see it. She didn't expect the girl's speed or how fast the punch would be thrown but she was still able to follow through with her plan and didn't fall for the feign at all and moved her head to the left avoidin the real punch. She then lashed out with an elbow and hit the girl in the unguarded right armpit. This caused Videl to draw back her arm but Chi Chi had seen the next kick coming and ducked beneath it swiping the other leg out with her own knocking the girl to the ground. Gohan's mom then put her fist up to Videl's face before she could stand and the girl was shocked.

"Videl give up, let's get out of here." Chi Chi jumped backwards, after Erasa had said that. The blonde girl was holding the other guy back from joining in the fight, if Videl couldn't beat this person how could he.

"You are Videl?" Chi Ci asked as the girl stood up, dirt in her pigtails.

Videl wiped a drop of blood away from her lip that had busted when she hit the ground. "Yeah that's me, now you know who you're dealing with and I won't take you lightly next time so you ready?" Videl asked getting back into fighting stance. Chi Chi dropped her stance and walked back to her front door. "Hey stop ignoring me!" Videl shouted but Chi Chi just opened the door and stepped inside. Videl muttered, "Bitch," and headed back for the jet copter. "Come on guys let's go, Gohan has to be somewhere in this area, it did say 439 mountain area right?"

"Wait guys," Gohan ran out his front door, Chi Chi told him that she was going down to the river to get some water but after she came back, proper introductions were in order. The three teens turned around to see Gohan running out the front door that that lady had just disappeared into.

"Gohan!" Erasa shouted running over to the boy and jumped on him. Again caught off guard Gohan didn't stop running and Erasa slammed into him in mid-air. "Ouch," she said rubbing her nose after it slammed against Gohan's chest. "oooh."

Erasa put her hand back on Gohan's chest and was trying to squeeze it but it was rock hard. Gohan's face turned into a tomato and he put his hand behind his head as the other two walked up and were staring at Erasa, "Ummmm, Erasa, could you, like maybe stop." Erasa realized what she was doing and blushed taking a step back from the boy.

_What was Erasa doing to Gohan, rrrrggg, wow,_ all three of them noticed at the same time that instead of Gohan's usual baggy long-sleeved shirt, he was wearing a muscle shirt, sleeveless, and damn those muscles were big. Gohan noticed where they were all looking and silently cursed himself for not changing while his mother fought Videl. "So what's up guys, what are you doing here?"

Sharpner was the first to speak, the other two were still transfixed by his arms. "Hey man, why aren't you answering your texts?"

"Oh you guys have been texting me," he said in a completely non believeable voice, "my phone was turned off."

"Liar," Videl said.

"How did you..." Gohan was shocked, he had been thinking up that excuse for hours.

"Gohan you must not lie a lot." Erasa said and Gohan smiled again scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I don't, but hey guys come inside I'll show you around." Gohan said turning and walking back towards his house Videl right behind him and the other two walking nervously father back. Gohan turned around sensing they were getting a little far back, Erasa and Sharpner were dragging their feet and Videl almost bumped into him when he stopped they were so close together. "What's wrong guys?"

Erasa chirped, "Is that lady still here?"

Gohan laughed, "That was my mom, she left to go get some water." The others stared at him, "we don't have running water so we go down to the river five miles away to get ours." 

"But, I didn't see a car leaving?" Sharpner said dumbfounded.

They were now inside sitting on the couch and Gohan got up to get some lemonade from the fridge. He called into the living room from the kitchen, "She walked." All three of them sweat dropped.

Videl decided enough was enough, she stood up and walked into the kitchen, "Gohan what do you mean she walked?"

"She walked?" he answered confused by the question but Videl seemed to need some explaining. "Don't worry she can carry the water back from the river, she'll be back in an hour."

"An hour!" Erasa squeaked also coming into the kitchen grabbing a lemonade from Gohan's hand. "But thats ten miles round trip."

"Oh, you're right, and she was rushing to come back and meet you guys 'properly' hahahaha, more like twenty minutes." Gohan said and turned after pouring another glass to give to Videl who had her legs up in the air haviing fell to the ground. Instead of asking another question that Gohan would somehow answer truthfully but with making no sense they just followed him back to the living room and caught him up on what's going on in the city.

"So man, I never asked," Sharpner started, "Where did you go when the storm started?"

Gohan had thought up this lie from the second he left his class for the roof. "Videl already knows my means of transportation to and from school, and I was scared so I took off." he frowned making it look like he was sorry that he didn't stay to help. The lie was still terrible but Videl did know what he was talking about and that thing moved fast.

"So you were a coward after all," Videl looked down sad _I was really hoping he had stayed and tried to help and Sharpner had just not seen him._ "You took that yellow cloud thingy," Gohan was about to interrupt so she said, "the Nimbus, and ran away. Where did you take off from, I doubt they would have let you walk out the front doors?" 

The memory of the roof resurfaced and he decided to tell this part of the story. "Well, I went to the roof, where I used to eat lunch, and took off from there." He gulped not knowing how they would react to the next part. "I was there when Chad..."

"You saw Chad!" Erasa shouted gleefully. Gohan looked confused _did they not know, of couse the wind, his body would have been taken and thrown miles away, I should've put him inside, No the oter people were more important._ "I've been texting him for days, I haven't met his parents yet since we've only been dating a couple days and didn't know how to get in touch with them unless I did the same thing I did to find you." Gohan looked at her expecting to hear how they found him, "The school's computer database, it has all the students records in it. So you saw Chad, what was he doing on the roof?"

"Well, he," Gohan looked around and sat next to Erasa, "the storm had just started, I think he was sleeping on the roof." Erasa was smiling, _that is so like Chad, _she thought. "I was about to take off on my cloud," Erasa and Sharpner still looked at him like he was ridiculous but one look from Videl and they didn't argue. "I told him to go inside, but," Gohan couldn't figure out how to say it and not cause Erasa to cry or himself, "I don't think he knew what was going on, the rain started to fall." Videl was getting impatient, _why doesn't he spit it out already?_ "Chad started asking about you Erasa," she smiled wide, Sharpner was about to tell him to get to the point but Gohan continued, "and then he got struck by lightning."

Videl gasped, Sharpner gasped, Erasa still had a smile on her face she hadn't heard what Gohan had said, it didn't process with her. "What was that?" Erasa asked dazed.

"He was struck by lightning," Gohan responded looking down, "he, he died." Erasa's smile went away, tears started to well up in her eyes. "It was painless, one second he was alive and talking about you, and then he was just gone." Erasa wailed tears flowing from her eyes, Sharpner cursed and slammed his fist down on the coffee table before storming out the front door to let off some steam but Videl, Videl was furious.

"And you left him there!" She shouted, Gohan's face became shadowed with guilt, his normally cheerful expression darker than night. "You were so scared that instead of bringing him inside you left him for the storm?!" Erasa who had been crying against Gohan's chest looked up at the boy confused, Gohan didn't seem like the type to leave someone behind like that, though she had barely known him a week. "He was probably picked up by the wind and carried away never to be seen again, what do we tell his parents? 'Sorry you can't bury your son because Gohan was too scared to touch a dead body to carry your son inside.'"

Gohan stood up angrilly shocking Videl but Erasa had gone back to crying and was now lying on the full length of the couch. "It's not my fault," _keep calm Gohan keep calm._

"Oh it's not is it?" Videl accused, "Then let me ask you, what did you do to help, nothing you ran away, I'm angry at myself for caring enough about you to fly out here." Gohan stormed out of the room for the back door but Videl was on his tail, she wasn't letting him get away again. He opened the back door and shut it behind him, "Hey I'm not finished with you yet," She opened up the door but Gohan was nowhere in sight. The back yard went for over a mile before the tree line so he couldn't have made it to the forest, she looked around the house screaming profanity before giving up and going back inside to comfort Erasa.

Gohan was sitting on top of his house trying to drown out the noise of Videl's cursing when it finally died down. _Oh she makes me so mad, what does she know, I was there, I was helping._ Gohan's eyes flashed pure white for a second but he realized it, _CALM DOWN!_ He started breathing excersizes and soon calmed down. After only five minutes of sitting on the roof he felt his mother almost back from her trip. _Oh Dende, now I have to confront my 'friends' again, if they even are my friends anymore._

Sharpner was trying to convince Videl that it wasn't Gohan's fault, the kid had just seen someone die for the first time, give him a break. Videl had loosened up a bit at that but was still angry at herself. _I liked him, he let me down._

Just then Gohan walked back in through the back door but instead of getting shouted at like he expected, Erasa ran over and hugged him tight. Videl was confused, _why aren't they mad at him_. "It's okay Gohan, it's not your fault Chad died." Erasa said out loud, having seen Gohan perform an amazing feat of strength before and telling by his muscles and the look on his face when Videl was yelling at him, he was beating himself up over Chad's death hard. "You can't fight lightning Gohan, it's nobody's fault Chad died just let it out, let it out."

Gohan couldn't believe it, Erasa knew exactly what he was thinking, and it was helping, he looked at her confused and then his face started getting red. Tears welled up in his eyes and he hugged Erasa back. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Videl gasped, _Erasa was right, Gohan is a mess_.

"Gohan I'm sorry about what I said before," Gohan wiped the tears out of his eyes and smiled back at Videl. "I didn't mean all that stuff I said," she was staring down at her feet.

"I forgive you Videl," Videl looked back up at him and they made eye contact smiling. Having his friends come over was exactly what he needed. They all sat back down on the couch and staying away from the Chad topic or anything that could be traced back to it, they talked about other things, Videl talked about the award ceremony for those who performed extreme acts of bravery in the face of danger, Sharpner piped in how he was also getting an award at the ceremony though Videl deserved it more, Erasa talked about her favorite nail salon that even though there was a car sticking out of it's roof, was still open and she got a manacure that morning. Finally Chi Chi walked in and saw the kids laughing and talking amongst themselves, _they are just what Gohan needed._

"Hey Gohan I'm back," before anything else, the other three teens looked at their phones and only twenty two minutes had passed although the two buckets of water that Gohan's mother had in her hands were filled to the top as if they hadn't spilled a drop on the trip back. Videl then looked to the lady she had a fight with earlier and tensed up but Chi Chi seemed to be quite interested in them. She cleared her throat so Gohan could hear her but he didn't know why she was doing it. "Aren't you going to introduce me son of mine who I raised better than this?"

"Oh sorry mom," he quickly said standing up and walking his mom over to the living room. "Okay this is Erasa, Sharpner, and I believe you've already met Videl." he said pointing to each one of his classmates. "Guys this is my mother."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Son," Sharpner greeted with a quick wave of his hand.

"It's Mrs. but please call me Chi Chi." She responded and Videl gasped, "Ah yes I've heard that you were a famous martial artist from my son, heard of me have you?" Chi Chi was basking in the praise that she was about to recieve from this girl.

"Heard of you, you were known as the strongest woman in the world before me." Videl responded happily, but Chi Chi frowned, "You were once a finalist in the world's martial arts tournament back when people still used those silly light tricks but I've seen a video of one of your fights and you were amazing and never used a trick once."

"Before you?" Chi Chi laughed, _Oh no mom don't do it,_ Gohan thought. "Hahaha, I _am _the strongest woman in the world. _I guess she's counting out 18 as an android, figures._

Gohan tried to change the subject, "So mom Erasa here got her nails done at what was the place called? Erasa?" Erasa sank back into the couch with Sharpner as the two women had a showdown with their eyes. Gohan gulped and his throat started to get sore, _I must be gulping every five seconds the tension is so thick in here._

"Yeah, before me." Videl answered glaring at the other woman's eyes _I don't know who this woman thinks she is but that was twenty years ago, she's gotten old. Though she still looks great, could I beat her? Of course I could I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan._

_Left hook, followed by jumping kick, then a roundhouse to the temple to take her out._ Chi Chi was planning her moves knowing this girl would not be caught of guard for a second time. "How about we find out who's the strongest right now?" Chi Chi asked egging the younger girl on.

"Stop." Gohan said getting the two women to stare at him with the same ferocity they were showing each other, "mom why don't you just enter in the WMAT this year and then you two could fight in the finals?" His mother seemed to like the idea and so did Videl who wanted to see this woman there. They turned around from each other arms crossed and in unison said 'Fine!'

Erasa and Sharpner let out a sigh of relief, that was intense. The three teens stayed for a little longer but the three of Gohan's friends soon decided it was time to leave. _Good they are getting out of here before Goten gets back from the Briefs'. That could've been bad._

"So Gohan," Erasa started before getting into the helicopter to follow her friends, "We've been talking, and all three of our houses are inside the city," Gohan knew where this was going, "Videl's house got the worst of it and will have to be completely rebuilt from scratch and they're thinking mine will have to be too. We have been staying at Sharpner's but his house is pretty beat up as well." _The other two were two proud to say anything about it as they might come off as Erasa is right now. I should save her the embarrassment of asking and just invite them now._

"Hey Erasa would you guys like to stay at my house for the next couple weeks?" he asked.

"Could we really?" She shouted with glee and Gohan nodded. "Yes!" she leaned in and gave Gohan a peck on the cheek, "you're the best Gohan," he blushed and she ran back to the helicopter. It lifted off and Gohan waved.

Erasa was in the helicopter and once they were far enough from Gohan's house that they wouldn't go back she said out loud, "I asked Gohan, and we're all staying with him for the next couple of weeks."

The copter jolted to a stop in mid-air, "You did What!?" Sharpner and Videl yelled. "I'm turning this around right now to tell him nevermind." Erasa grabbed the controls from Videl's hands, "What are you doing Erasa."

"Our houses are broken, and we need this, the city is loud the entire night because of all the construction and I need my beauty sleep." She had Sharpner convinced but Videl was still iffy, "Plus you'll get to see more of Chi Chi's fighting style." She knew she got her friend with that one and Videl's face lit up as she grabbed the controls and started heading back for Satan City.

"Pack quickly guys, were going to Gohan's." she turned the copter back on and flew full speed back towards the city.

The other two smiled then squinted as they saw something out the window, "What is that?" Erasa asked and all three of them looked as it got closer and closer, "Videl move out of the way!" Erasa shouted as the gold light was about to slam straight into them.

Videl smashed the controls to the right and the blur of light narrowly missed them. "Holy Shit what was that?" Videl shouted as she steadied the controls.

Sharpner's mouth was wide open jaw on the floor, "It looked like, it looked like a toddler."

A/N Hello sorry about another late update but now that it's February break I'l be getting a lot in this week before I head off to the mountains myself for some skiing.

lightshadow101- Gohan didn't forget about the deaths after Vegeta and Krillin showed up, it was only right after the storm was past that Gohan was able to smile knowing that nobody else would die. That feeling quickly went away with another, guilt taking its place as I tried to show in this chapter.

maximusrexmundi- Glad you liked that part about Yamcha saving people by killing them, yes it will be important later on. About the strength to push the storm away... don't want to give anything away now but was it a normal storm?...

As always I love the feedback and thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update again within the next two days.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey mom," Gohan slowly made his way into the kitchen a couple minutes after his friends left his house. The second they took off he realized that he really should have asked his mom if they could stay over, _If she says no I'm fucked!_

"Yes Gohan," Chi Chi turned around from the kitchen counter holding a large cutting knife that she was using to chop up vegetables. She noticed Gohan eyeing the knife nervously and decided not to put it down, "What is it sweety, you look nervous," she said in her most creepy voice still holding the knife in front of her.

"Umm, well you know how my friends all live in the city right," he waited for her to nod, "and their houses were all kinda destroyed," Chi Chi nodded again. "Well I invited them over to spend a couple weeks until school starts again." He mumbled so fast that it just sounded like 'wlinvit emove tospnd cplweks tilscolstrtain.' but Chi Chi was used to listening to her husband and boys talk with their mouths full and understood what he said completely. _Oh yes, Gohans going to have __**two**__, two girls over for a couple weeks, grandbabies here we come. But he didn't ask me first and that's why he's nervous hmmm._ She slammed the knife into the counter and it stuck straight up in the air.

Gohan stepped back wondering what his mother would say. "Gohan," she started, Gohan's face distorted so many things going through his mind, "good for you, that was a very nice thing you did offering them a place to stay." She turned back to her veggies and continued chopping. Gohan opened his mouth to say something but no words came out so he left and went up to his room. _I guess there's no point in wearing a long sleeved shirt when it's this nice out now that they know what my arms look like anyway._ He tossed on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and decided to take a trip to Bulma's to see if she had a capsule house he could borrow.

"See ya mom, I'm gonna go ask Bulma for a capsule house." he shouted down from his room before taking off out the window and slamming straight into his kid brother. "Trunks, whoa sorry little man didn't mean to fly into you like that. Where's Goten?"

The lavender haired boy looked up at Gohan excitedly, "Gohan who were those people that were flying away from your house?" Gohan's jaw dropped, _he didn't,_ "I gave them a good scare on my way over here. I saw a couple girls your age in there, was one of them your girlfriend?" Trunks was smirking.

"What do you mean _scare?_" Gohan asked wondering what the son of Vegeta could think would scare people.

The boy shrugged, "I just flew straight at them, it was like we were playing chicken, I totally won. They like swerved out of the way like wooosh and swoop." Trunks waved his arms left and right for emphasis and Gohan face palmed. "Anyway Gohan, since Goten can't fly yet I came over to get his teddy and pjs cuz he's gonna sleep over tonight." Gohan opened his mouth but Trunks knew what he was going to say, "It's okay my mom called your mom, wow Gohan don't be such a worry wart."

"Actually Trunks I was going to say let's fly back to your house together since I need to get something from your mom anyway." Gohan repied, "but now that your so confident you know what I'm going to say, what will I say next?" Trunks gulped and grabbed Goten's teddy and pjs tight and shrugged. "Race ya!"

Gohan flew out the window and Trunks flew after him shouting, "No fair, you got a head start." Gohan's head start didn't seem to matter as he kept getting farther and farther in front of the younger boy. _Well if he's not going to slow down then I'll have to speed up._ "Super Trunks away!" His purple hair turned yellow and he flew past Gohan giving a fake salute to the older boy who had stopped in his tracks out of surprise and fallen out of the air.

"Well, now everyones a super saiyan. Great, looks like I can speed it up a little bit." Gohan said aloud to himself before goiing gold and chasing the streak of light the other boy left behind. "I'm gaining on you Trunks," Gohan shouted and they both sped up a little bit more. They were a mile out of West City and closing in on the Briefs' compund fast. Gohan felt a twinge increase in Vegeta's ki in front of them and they would be at Capsule Corp. in ten seconds, "new plan Trunks." Gohan shouted in front of him but the second oldest half-saiyan didn't slow down. _He's trying to trick me,_ Trunks thought, "Whoever can dodge the best wins!" Gohan shouted, _Dodge the best what is he talking... crap_ as two yellow energy blasts flew into the sky intercepting Trunks mid-flight blowing up on impact and the other narrowly missing Gohan with a quick dodge to the left. Trunks started plummetting out of the air already out of his Super Saiyan state, Gohan caught him and went back to his base form as he landed on the front lawn of Bulma's house.

"Hey Vegeta did you have to put so much power behind that blast?" Gohan asked as he walked over to the Prince handing him his unconscious son.

"Humph, he should have felt it coming and dodged, always be ready." Vegeta retorted taking his son out of Gohan's hands and heading inside.

"It was nice talking to you too." Gohan called after him before heading off to the science wing where Bulma was usually twenty hours a day, every day. _I know she get's rich off this stuff but taking a break is good too._ He flew in the window that was always open for him whenever he decided to stop by and help with some crazy new experiment.

"Gohan great you're here, can you hold this up for me?" Bulma asked barely glancing at the teenager. Gohan went over and lifted the two ton metal contraption that Bulma was working on with little difficulty so she could get under it and work on the bottom. That's how much she trusted him, he wouldn't drop that on her and crush her, she believed in him.

_They could be arriving at any minute I need to get back quick._ "Actually Bulma I didn't come to work on inventions tonight." Bulma slid out from under the metal thingy and nodded to Gohan who put it down gently, "I actually have some friends whose houses were destroyed in Hurricane Hercule," they both chuckled at the name, "and they are going to stay with me for a while so I can I please borrow a capsule house since ours isn't big enough for all three of them."

Bulma smiled, _aww, he's so cute with his politeness, I wish my boys would treat me like he does. Trunks could learn from a role model like him._ "Of course Gohan, I've got the newest model right here, somewhere," she rooted around a clump of small capsules looking for the one with the right label. "Ahh here it is, four bedroom, two bathroom, and a small living room in between where the front door opens up into. The perfect house for a group of teenagers living together."

"Oh but Bulma, we don't need four bedrooms, I'm going to stay in my house." Gohan told the blue haired woman.

The princess of the Saiyans frowned and shook her head, "Oh no you are not." Gohan looked confused, "you are their host, and besides, Chi Chi is going to make you stay in there anyway so she can have grandchildren, there is a girl right?" she asked.

"Two actually," Gohan replied knowing she was right.

"As I was saying, either you spend the nights there having to share a room with one of them in a smaller capsule house, or I can give you this one and you can each have your own room and might get out of having kids at eighteen." Gohan smiled, Bulma always thought ten steps ahead of everybody. "I know, I'm awesome," Bulma said tossing him the red capsule. Gohan caught it then looked around to see if Vegeta was around before giving Bulma a big hug.

"See ya, they're gonna be at my house any minute now." Gohan took off back out the window, "Tell Goten i said hi."

"Those Saiyans," Bulma looked back at her contraption, _wait how am I supposed to work on this now, _"VEGETA," she yelled. The Prince of the Saiyans had put Trunks to bed and nodded for the other little half saiyan to follow him when they hear Bulma's scream.

"Where are we going Mr. Vegeta?" Goten asked wide eyed as the Prince grabbed him by one arm and flew off into the night sky.

"Anywhere but here kid," Vegeta responded looking back to make sure Bulma wasn't following him in a plane like last time he took off.

sc

"Land us in the back this time Videl," Erasa told her friend as they approached Gohan's house. The sun had just set over the horizon and after another couple hours worth of flying they were finally back at Gohan's house. Videl was anticipating seeing Gohan again, last time she'd seen him, a couple hours earlier, she had gotten a glimpse of his arms and she really wanted to see how they felt. _I have to make it accidental_ she thought landing her super fast helicopter in the back _I'll pretend to slip and catch my balance by grabbing on to him, this is ridiculous I don't think like this. I just can't wait to see that Chi Chi either,_ Videl growled remembering the quick fight they had earlier which ended in her defeat. _Can I really wait a little over a month to fight her? I'm going to be living with her!_

"I thought Gohan would have come out to meet us what should we do?" Sharpner asked still sitting in the back of the copter.

"We could go up to the house," Erasa offered thought nobody seemed to like the idea of meeting Chi Chi without Gohan there.

"Follow me guys," Videl stated and started heading for the house slowly. The other two were close behind her having hopped out of the jetcopter and capsulizing it. Erasa handed Videl the capsule and she pocketed it as they reached the back door. Videl extended her arm inch by inch towards the back door and knocked quietly a couple times. Gohan was watching from the air above and decided to go in the front door before letting them in. He landed on the front and tossed a capsule releasing a house much nicer than his own except for the color. Instead of the nice white hosue that was the Son's, this new house was orange with a bunch of yellow poka dots.

_Bulma you're killing me, _Gohan used his super speed to run inside where he heard his mother walking towards the back door where Videl was still knocking almost inaudibly. _Gotta do this fast,_ he ran to the closet and took out a can of black paint and a paint roller,_ faster,_ he went super saiyan and sped up so that time was slowed down for him. He went outside and painted the entire house in a matter of seconds, then knowing that he couldn't let the paint stay wet as they had just flown over and would get suspicious he sent weak kiais all around the building drying the paint fast.

"Oh hello, I believe Gohan just got back with your sleeping arrangements he's in the front." Chi Chi said as she opened the door letting the teens in. They said thanks and started making their way to the front door.

_Fwew done, now for the big reveal,_ Gohan capsulized the house and held in in his hand. The teens walked out the front door to see Gohan standing in front of them with a big smile on his face, "Hey Gohan what's up?" Erasa asked skipping over to him and he held up a hand, turning away from his house he tossed the capsule. _**Pop**_the capsule opened showing an amazing, one story building that was wide and elegant. It was rounded at the top like most other houses but there were more that one bump, the biggest being right after the front door, then four more bumps surrounding it where the bedrooms each were.

"Whoaa," the three said at once, "Gohan, this is too cool." Sharpner said running over and throwing the newly painted black door open to check out the inside. Gohan hadn't checked out the inside yet and was hoping that the colors of the inner walls were different from those of the outside. While Sharpner instantly plopped down on the couch in front of the 54 inch plasma screen television and started watching boxing, Erasa ran over to the bathroom between the four rooms.

"Oh, My, God." Erasa said in shock. "It's so big, and the shower has so many different settings, and the mirror is so big, and the sink area is so big for all my makeup." She turned around to see Gohan and Videl looking at her holding back laughs at how giddy she was, "I mean it's like, really big." They couldn't hold it in anymore and just started laughing and soon Erasa joined in.

"Yeah!" Sharpner threw an arm up in the air, his favorite boxer had just won again, knockout in the third round. He spun around and imitated the move that had one the match, "And Killa wins his eighth match in a row, there's no doubt he's gonna win the WMAT this year." Videl scowled at her blonde friend who quickly realized his mistake, "I mean win second place, I meant second."

She grinned, "You better have."

Chi Chi threw open the door with a couple bags in her hands, "Here you go Gohan, you didn't think you'd be leaving your friends in here by themselves did you?" she smirked.

"Nope, not at all." Gohan grabbed the bags which were filled with his clothes and towels and a blanket and brought them over to one of the bedrooms. Unlike the living room which had tan walls, his were a dark shade of blue. "Bulma made the house to have four rooms in it." Chi Chi frowned disappointed that her son wouldn't be sharing a room with one of the girls but living in the same house was enough, it would happen sooner or later.

"Did you say Bulma?" Erasa asked Gohan after his mom shut the door again and walked back to the main house. "As in Bulma Briefs?"

_Shit, I can't really say no, and Bulma isn't really a common name, at least it's not like they're figuring out I can fly or something._ "Yeah my mom and me are friends with her actually her whole family." Videl and Sharpner's jaws dropped. Erasa on the other hand was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Bulma Briefs head of Capsule Corporation is your friend, this is fantastic. She's the head of many departments related to space travel and spaceship engineering right." She asked but she already knew the answer, Bulma was her idol since she was like seven years old. "You have to introduce me to her." she demanded.

"Ummm why?" Gohan asked but before Erasa could go on a humongous rant Videl interjected.

"She wants to be the first person to discover an alien species." Videl said rolling her eyes, _as if there are such things as aliens._

"It's been my dream ever since I was a little kid to go up into the stars in a spaceship, I even went to space camp when I was fourteen." Erasa kept talking, obviously her favorite subject, "Most people think I'm jsut a dinky blonde who just cares about boys and such, but I also like space. A lot!"

Gohan never would have guessed that this girl actually went to space camp, _I mean space camp is for nerds, they must have been drooling over a girl like her the entire time._ "Sorry Erasa but weren't there already aliens discovered?" Gohan asked.

"Pssh you mean that hoax thirteen years ago, like that was a _real _alien invasion." Sharpner said, "the only _spaceship_ that was recovered just happened to explode the day after the incident."

"Shut it Sharpner," Erasa commanded using her most grown up voice, "I always believed it wasn't a hoax, even when the international science community agreed that it was." Erasa continued, "I want to actually meet a species though, a friendly race of aliens, not ones that destroy cities." She grabbed one of her eight bags and dragged it into the purple bedroom, "nice my favorite color."

Videl went and opened one of the remaining two rooms and closed the door quickly then opened the next and mumbled, "At least it's better than pink," and tossed her one bag on the king sized bed in the middle of the white room. The room looked like it was pretty boring with all the walls looking alike and only one dresser and a window facing the forest. _Good I don't want that Chi Chi woman to be able to watch me sleep._

"Wait what was that about pink?" Sharpner asked walking over to the last available bedroom. "You've got to be kidding me," the others walked into his room and couldn't help but giggle at how ridiculous the room looked. "Does she think I'm a three year old girl!" He shouted, even the bed, unlike the other three was only a queen not a king.

"Bulma had no idea which room you would choose Sharpner so stop your whining," Erasa demanded protecting Bulma like they were long time friends.

Gohan looked at Videl and they made eye contact, _perfect time to trip and land in his arms,_ "Hey Videl what color are you going to paint your room or are you just going to leave it white?" The others looked at him and tilted their heads sideways.

"We can change the color of our rooms sweet." Sharpner was already sick of his room only being there for a minute.

"You can't but Videl can," Sharpner was about to yell back, "Bulma is lending me the house but she said the white room has paint in the closet and whoever sleeps there can change the color for good for when this design is released to the public and mass-produced.

_Wow no pressure Videl, just remember that this choice will determine the future of a product._ "I guess I'll just make it red, it's my favorite color." The teens all got ready to go to bed in their new home, some more reluctantly than others, finally after much heated debate Sharpner agreed not to paint his room a different color, who would want to piss off the most powerful woman in the world?

The next morning Gohan awoke to find all the other bedrooms empty, his bedroom also came with its own private bathroom, so he had taken a shower before heading out. The first thing he noticed when he walked outside were Videl and his mother, both on opposite sides of the front yard doing some intense martial arts training. He was impressed by Videl's speed and strength, _she far surpasses her father,_ however his mother was obviously ahead in almost every aspect except youth. She was faster, threw harder punches and kicks, and far more experienced. _The only thing Videl has going for her is that she has a stronger father, wait, she might have a stronger father. That would be a good match up, Ox King vs Champion of the World Hercule Satan._

Erasa came out of the main house and Gohan jogged over to her as she smelled of pancakes, "Hi Gohan, good morning," he barely acknowledged her and made his way straight for the table.

Sharpner was still eating his breakfast and asked between mouthfuls, "So Gohan," munch munch, "where's this brother of yours that we heard so much about. What was his name, Goten?"

"He was sleeping over Bulma's house last night, she has a kid about the same age, a little older." Gohan just then decided to look for his brother's ki and gulped, swallowing a full pancake before he was done chewing. "Oh no," Gohan walked outside and saw Videl and Erasa staring wide-eyed into the sky where Vegeta was floating with Goten held by one arm.

"Here's your son back," he called down and tossed Goten from fifty feet in the air towards the Son house before shooting back into the sky in the direction of West City, (west). _I would have loved to stay and ruin Kakarotts oldest son's social life, but Bulma says if I do I'll have to cook my own food. Still I'm sure that little stunt was enough to get some payback from our spar. '__**Remember Vegeta, don't get Gohan mad, I might not be there to save you next time.'**__ Oh that Namek pisses me off._

Gohan stuck his head in his hands as Vegeta flew off, thankfully not as a super saiyan, the real problem was Goten. The boy was falling and Videl and Erasa were screaming, Videl was sprinting to where Goten was going to land but he was falling too fast. _This will be interesting,_ Gohan thought as his brother landed on two feet bending his knees slightly on the landing to lighten the fall. Seeing the amazed looks of Gohan's girl friends he shouted "Ta Da!"

A/N As always thanks for the reviews, I love the input. Told you I'd get another chapter in soon, I'll try to get another one in maybe two before I leave on Thursday. Hope you enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own dbz

"Ta Da!" Goten exclaimed in delight, _wow these people look so amazed. I barely did anything I could really blow their minds, _"Watch this," Erasa pulled her hands out from in front of her eyes and saw the little boy with spiky hair perfectly fine. Videl was a couple feet from where the boy landed and Gohan was a little farther behind her.

"Goten stop right there." Goten spun around a hundred eighty degrees to see his mother standing behind him. He was about to jump as high as he could, (pretty high), but after the look he recieved from his mother he realized that maybe it wasn't the best time. "Go inside I need to speak with you," Chi Chi glared at her youngest son daring him not to comply. Goten couldn't handle the menacing look and walked back to the house, as he passed by Erasa who was still gawking at how the seven year old managed to survive the fall he smiled and waved at her before stepping into the house.

The teenage crime fighter hadn't moved from the spot she was in when Goten landed. _He was okay? Who was that flying guy, he seems to know the Sons, why else would he have had Goten? But I thought Goten was with Bulma Briefs, this is all so confusing._ She spun around angrily to face Gohan who was scratching the back of his head behind her. _Damn I can't keep an angry face on when he does that._ "Gohan," she demanded her face as straight as it could be since she couldn't muster up a frown, "who was that man?"

_Wow she's hot when she's trying to be angry, hmm, I guess truth time since mom is still out here._ "Well, that was Bulma's husband, he's a, ummm," Gohan looked to his mother who seemed to be loving the situation Gohan had gotten himself into, or that Goten had gotten him into. Chi Chi started whistling and walked around the main house to continue her training in the backyard.

"I'm waiting," now Videl was actually annoyed, Gohan seemed to be trying to come up with a lie to tell her, "I want the truth Gohan."

Sharpner and Erasa had both now come over to hear about the mysterious man but Erasa remembered all sorts of information about the man who was supposedly living with Bulma Briefs. "Gohan, is it true he can pick up cars with one hand?" Gohan stared at Erasa and then realized that she probably knew more about what the Briefs do than he does, _she probably reads all the tabloids._ "And now the rumors are confirmed that he can definitely fly." Erasa was bouncing up and down with joy.

"Ha, like anyone can really _fly_, that guy must have been doing some stupid trick." _Nobody can fly, they just can't. Except maybe that guy during the hurricane, he broke off a building and flew it miles outside of the city. No I must've imagined that too, my dad says no one can fly._ Gohan noticed Videl struggling with what she believes and what she keeps seeing and he felt for the girl.

The older Son boy decided that this topic had been going on long enough, "Hey guys, let's go to the lake. I'm up for some swimming." Sharpner nodded, _yeah now I can show off my body to Videl and Erasa, I'm so lucky._

Erasa was also showing teeth with a wide smile as she ran back inside the new house and into her purple room. "Oh I have so many cute bathing suits, what about this bikini?" She held it up in front of her in the mirror then tossed it to the ground, "No that's more of a Sunday bikini, I need something more weekdayish." Sharpner was on his way back to his room, Gohan and Videl both went into their respective rooms to get changed but his was past Erasa's.

_She might be changing, just one little peek wouldn't be too bad,_ Sharpner nudged her door open slightly and poked his head in just as Erasa was about to reach for the door to step out. "Oh, Erasa, I was just coming in to see if you needed help or anything," _nice save man._

"Oh great, I was about to go into Videl's room and have her help me decide what to wear but you're just as good," she pulled Sharpner into her room and pushed him onto her bed. "Okay close your eyes I'm going to change into another swimsuit," Erasa turned her back to him once his eyes were closed, she took off her top and switched it with one of the other ten that were sitting on top off her dresser in a cluttered pile. "No peeking Sharpy," she put it on but didn't like the combination with her bottom, "hmmm maybe this one," she lowered her bottom to her ankles and stepped out of it. Sharpner was trying so hard not to peek as she trusted him enough to change in front of him as long as his eyes were closed.

"Hey guys you ready?" Gohan called into the house, he and Videl were waiting outside for over a minute and he couldn't think of anything to say. It was awkward out there to say the least.

"One minute," Erasa called out. Sharpner couldn't handle it anymore and opened his eyes a smidge to see Erasa's butt right in front of his face. He quickly closed his eyes but Erasa told him to open them again a couple seconds later.

"Wow," Sharpner said staring at Erasa, _she's beautiful._ Erasa blushed at the one word comment and decided that what she was wearing was more than fine to go swimming with.

"There you guys are, took you long enough," Videl looked at Sharpner who was wearing the same shorts and muscle shirt he was in when he went inside. _What were they doing in there?_ Erasa noticed what Videl was wearing and sighed, Videl saw her and was a little pissed, "What this not good enough for you?" she pointed at her one piece bathing suit that she wore to the olympic size pool to train in.

"No it's not now get back in here," Videl was so surprised at her usually submissive friend's reaction that she walked in following the blonde.

Sharpner went outside and stood next to Gohan who was also interested in what the two yellow haired teens were doing in the house, _Sharpner keeps getting a wide smile on his face then blushing then frowning then smiling again._ "Hey what were you and Erasa doing in there?"

"Nothing!" he shouted back startling Gohan. Sharpner looked at his feet, _Why do I feel so guilty, her bottom barely covers her ass anyway,_ he grinned again remembering the nice curves. _Gohan you can have Videl, I think I'm in love._ Erasa walked back out of the black house and following her was Videl.

"Wow," Gohan whispered loud enough for the girls to hear him. Erasa elbowed Videl in the side with a look that said 'I told you he'd like it.' Videl turned scarlet and walked over to Gohan who was still staring at her.

This was getting out of hand so she asked, "Aren't you going to take us to the lake Mr. I live in the mountains." Gohan snapped out of his daze, but Videl's new outfit, which was definitely one of Erasa's was small and red, 'it was only big enough to cover the important parts,' Erasa told her.

"Oh yeah that's right follow me," Gohan and the other kids weren't wearing shoes, they thought they were going to have to take them off anyway so why bring them. The 'short walk' Gohan said that was between his house and the lake, turned out to be a short half-mile walk down a dirt trail. Even Videl was occasionally cursing because she stepped on a pointy rock. _Gohan Son had grown up in these parts, his feet were used to it, still he could've warned us_. Videl was about to announce her annoyance when Gohan pushed aside a tree branch and she gasped. _It's so beautiful,_ the lakeside went for miles around, _how did I not see this from my helicopter?_

"This is... fantastic," Videl finally made out the words to describe the picture. There was more than one pool of water but the largest one had a huge waterfall leading straight into it.

Erasa and Sharpner had similar expressions on their faces but instead of admiring the landscape Sharpner threw off his shirt and yelled, "Last one in's a rotten egg," and cannonballed into the lake. Erasa started chasing him and turned around to see why Videl and Gohan hadn't followed them. Gohan had also removed his shirt and Videl was frozen in place.

Gohan's face turned into a tomato when he saw Erasa and Videl staring at him like he was a statue of one of those ancient Greek Gods. He abs were amazing, forget six pack, try fourteen pack, and his chest was so defined. Sharpner looked out of the water to see why nobody had jumped in after him and was shocked, Gohan had bigger muscles than him, and that was the whole reason he wanted to go swimming in the first place. The demi-saiyan decided enough was enough and sprinted over to the lake where he jumped over Sharpner into a cannonball of his own making a huge Splash!

The two girls looked at each other and made eye contact, Erasa was closer to the water but Videl had speed on her side. At the same time they started sprinting for the lake, Erasa jumped and held her nose as she was about to hit the water while Videl dove head first to maybe still beat the blonde. Gohan was cheering on Videl and Sharpner was cheering for Erasa but when they came up for air and looked at the boys expectantly Sharpner just shrugged, they had hit at almost the same time. _Almost,_ Gohan could see and he knew who won, the girls looked to him for the victor and Gohan lifted an arm out of the water, for dramatic effect he lowered it slower slower, and pointed at Erasa.

"Rigged, it was rigged," Videl mumbled before floating on her back. They stayed down at the water for the next couple of hours. Gohan told them that the entire area was on top of a hot springs and the little pools of water next to the big one were like hot tubs, the smaller the pool, the hotter the water. There were splash fights, swimming races, (most of which Gohan won, unless he was trying to be nice to one of the girls and slowed down), and then they heard a rumbling sound.

"What is that?" Erasa exclaimed worried about the noise that sounded like an earthquake.

The noise died down and Gohan put his left hand behind his head, "Guess I'm hungrier than I thought," the other three fell over into the water and bubbles floated up slowly. They went back to the house reminding themselves to bring shoes and towels next time. Chi Chi already had lunch set up on a wooden table outside on the front lawn.

"Dig in kids, I'm sure you worked up quite an appetite." Goten was also sitting at the table when the other teens started digging in. He looked up at his mother questioningly and she nodded her head so the boy smiled and dug in to his own plate of food.

"Wow I knew Gohan ate a lot but Goten too? That's crazy, where does he store all of it?" Erasa asked Gohan who was sitting on the same side of the table as her.

"I don't really know, my mom always said it was a genetic thing we got from our dad." Gohan looked up in the sky, "he always ate so much, we barely eat hald of what he used to." Erasa saw Gohan looking up and put two and two together resting her hand over his on top of the table making the boy smile. Chi Chi also grinned at the sight but there were two unhappy faces on the other side of the table both glaring.

_I don't know what they're talking about but Erasa better stop flirting with Gohan._

_ I can't believe it, right when I decide to let him have Videl he goes right up and tries to take Erasa._

_ Granbabies, Granbabies, make me some Granbabies._

_ I hope mom really let's me join in the World's Martial Arts Tournament if I keep quiet about mine and Gohan's powers._ Goten was recalling the _talk_ he had with his mom earlier that went something along the lines that he'd be rewarded for pretending, and punished, badly, if he showed his powers to any of the three friends. _I can't last without breakfast so I gotta keep my mouth shut._

Everybody went back to their normal activities after lunch was finished with Gohan and Goten going deep into the mountains to do some training once Gohan was notified that Goten would be entering the tournament too by his mother. They came back hours later after the other kids had finished dinner with Chi Chi who seemed to be growing on them, well except for Videl.

"Oh my God what happened to you two?" Erasa gasped when she saw the two boys stepping out of the woods covered in scratches. Goten was about to spill the beans and Gohan knew it so he slapped a hand over his younger brother's mouth.

He put a finger to his lips in a shhh, then let go and tried to explain what happened, "We were out in the woods and a bear attacked us," _I'm sure this excuse will work, it's much bettr than the 'my phone was off' excuse._ Unfortunately Erasa didn't believe him and after Goten walked off to get some dinner, they were walking back to the black house.

"Gohan I know you're lying," Gohan dropped his jaw, _but I thought really hard about that one._ "You are going to tell me what you guys were doing out there," she said and although it sounded like a question the tone of her voice made him know it was more of a statement. _She does seem to gossip a lot, maybe if I tell her something and she can keep it a secret, then I'll tell her more. Good plan! _

"Of course I will, we'll go to the lake tonight after Videl and Sharpner go to sleep and I'll tell you all about it. First I need to go get my dinner." Erasa stared after him trying to soak in what he just said, _he couldn't mean. Gohan is always so sweet and timid I don't think he realizes what he just told me._ She blushed, _I am going to find out what is up with him though._

After Gohan had finished his food everyone went back to their own rooms, at midnight on the dot Gohan left the black house out the window and almost fell on Erasa who was waiting outside. He held a finger up to his mouth and motioned for the tree line. He was in a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt with the letter Z on it, Erasa was wearing a extra large jacket though because it was chilly and ecause she didn't want Gohan to see that she was wearing another cute bikini under her jacket planning on going in one of the hot tub like pools once they got there.

"So Erasa what do you want to know?" Gohan asked as they reached their destination, he was still barefoot but Erasa was wearing flip flops that she kicked off.

"Wait Gohan before we start talking lets get more comfortable," she motioned for one of the hot springs but Gohan shook his head, she was disappointed that she wouldn't get to see his body again, if she could see anything. Unlike Gohan who wasn't bothered by the darkness, he used his other senses to move around, Erasa was having a hard time not bumping into things and if it wasn't for Gohan's cat like reflexes would have face planted many times on their trip there.

Noticing the sad ki he felt resonating from Erasa he realized she took his head shake the wrong way. "No Erasa not that one, that one," he pointed to another one next to the one she pointed to, that first one is way too hot." he explained and she jumped for joy. Throwing off her jacket she ran over to the smaller pool and stepped in.

"Ahhhh, eek!" she screamed as the water around her lit up when she move around.

"Oh those," Gohan came over and took off his shirt, stepping into the water causing it to light up wherever he moved as well. "There are microorganisms in these waters that are bio-luminescent," he looked at her confused face now lit up from the water, "they can glow in the dark." A look of understanding spread over her face and she started swishing her arms around in the pool causing it to light up. _This is so much fun._

sc

"Videl, Videl get up," Sharpner was nudging her back and forth disturbing the girl from her slumber.

Videl shot up and barely missed punching Sharpner in the face who fell to the ground. The light in her room was on and she was wearing a white tee that didn't reach her waist with short shorts on. _Sharpner better have a good reason for being in here,_ "Videl, Gohan and Erasa aren't in their rooms and their windows are open."

_Oh no lunch was a pure giveaway,_ "Wait what were you doing in their rooms?"

Sharpner blushed, "Does it matter? We've got to find them." After changing into something better for outside Videl and Erasa ran around the Son house trying to be as discreet as possible so as not to wake the sleeping monster inside the house that was Chi Chi. "I can't find them anywhere, there's nowhere left to check but inside and I doubt they went in there."

Videl thought for a second and then turned for the tree line, _a late night swim, that's like not okay._ "Sharpner they are at the lake," she announced and started running for the trail to the lake.

"How do you know?" He asked frantically chasing after her.

"I just do."

sc

"Gohan what were you and your brother doing today that caused you to get all cut up?" Erasa asked now that they were alone there was no way he could change the subject or get out of any questions she had for him.

_Here it goes,_ "Goten is going to enter the junior division for the WMAT in a month and a half." Gohan replied recieving a distressed look from thte blonde, "what?"

"There are going to be kids twice his age in that division, how can your mom allow this?" Erasa was stunned at how irresponsible Chi Chi was. It was what Gohan said next that really caught her off guard however.

"Oh he'll be fine, the only person he'll really have to go hard against is Bulma's son..."

"Trunks is going to be fighting too, but he's only eight!" She exclaimed again proving her knowledge on everything relating to Bulma. "How can you be so sure they're going to be alright." Erasa grabbed on to Gohan's arm, "aren't you worried?"

Gohan shook his head, "nope I'm just trying to get him a little better so that when the time comes he'll beat Trunks."

Erasa smirked the next question had been in her head for weeks but she never had the opportunity to ask, "Are you going to be entering?"

Gohan was caught off guard, on one hand he could lie, not very appealing, on the other hand he could tell her the truth but then he'd have to tell her about being the gold fighter since he was still going to enter as a super saiyan. "Yes but, well I won't be entering as Gohan," he looked around and sensed something in the woods, _probably a couple bears doing it,_ "I can make my hair go golden and I'm going to enter like that so nobody recognizes me from school, especially Videl." Erasa clearly thought he was talking nonsense so he flashed his hair gold for a split second and Erasa gasped.

"I have to tell Videl," she stated and Gohan literally leaped out of his sitting position in the pool.

"What! why?" Gohan yelled not too loudly but a couple of teenagers who were making their way down the path almost at the lake heard him.

"Because in case you haven't noticed, Videl is head over heels for you," Gohan gasped, the news took him completely by surprise. He lowered himself back into the water and Erasa inched closer to him, "the only reason she's hesitant is because another guy also has her attention, a certain gold haired flyboy." Another gasp of surprise escaped Gohan's lips.

"Please Erasa, even though you think it will help, please don't tell Videl, I think that when she finds out it should come from me." Erasa nodded and smiled at the shy boy who many said was a super hero.

"Alright I won't tell her, but you better tell her soon, by the time we leave your house. Okay?" Gohan nodded he was already planning on telling her sometime but now the deadline just became shorter.

"Thanks Erasa you're the greatest." Gohan opened his arms and wrapped Erasa in a hug, Erasa hugged back their chests touching with only a thin article of clothing separating them but they didn't seem to notice.

They didn't notice until a loud voice called out from a couple feet away from them, "I can't believe you!" Erasa screamed terrified from the appearance of a person only feet away from them. Gohan was also surprised, _those, those weren't bears at all, that was Videl. Oh shit._

Sharpner finally caught up to Videl who had sprinted the entire half-mile and seeing the two in the lit up hot tub together scrambling to get out he wondered what Videl saw when she got there. Videl had already turned around and was storming off and Gohan had thrown on his shirt and was chasing after her. The blonde girl put on the jacket that was sitting on the floor and slid into her flip flops upset that she might have just caused the perfect relationship to fail before it started. "What were you two doing that got Videl all upset?" Sharpner asked upset himself that Erasa would be with Gohan at one in the morning in the dark, in a hot tub, by themselves!

"We were just talking and then we hugged right as Videl got here, that was all, but I think she got the wrong idea." Erasa sounded pretty hurt but not like she was lying so he ignored all the signs that told him it wasn't just talking going on out here.

"I believe you, now we should go help Gohan explain this to Videl," Sharpner told her and started after their friends. _Wow I thought I was going to have to convince Sharpner too but he seemed like he totally believed me. And he wants to help them, I know he likes me but hmm, I guess he's alright._ She smirked already planning on how to get Sharpner to ask her out before chasing after the other three teens.

"Hey Sharpy wait up!" The two blonde teens got to the black house to hear Videl shouting at Gohan from inside. Luckily they were far enough from the main house that no one had woken up yet. Erasa snuck inside and found the capsule with Videl's jetcopter and went back out and buried it right in front of the door so she wouldn't forget where she put it.

"Wow you were right on the money with that one," Sharpner said as they went into Erasa's room sneaking past the other two who were in a heated debate on the couch in the living room. They just heard Videl shout 'Where's my jet?' and then collapse again on the couch in frustration that she couldn't find it. Erasa locked the door behind her and went over and sat on the bed. Sharpner realized they were in a room alone together at one thirty in the morning, she was in a bikini, and he couldn't leave in fear of his life with and angry Videl right outside their door.

sc

"Videl, please we were just talking," she gave him a glare that topped even the worst of his mother's, "okay and we hugged, once!" Videl still didn't believe it and since she couldn't find her capsule she was just going to give him the silent treatment. Gohan started into a whisper, "Come on Videl, we both know Erasa has the hots for Sharpner and the other way around."

Videl in fact did not know this and perked up almost making eye contact with Gohan. _Sure she talks about how he's always hitting on me with jelousy and always stares at his muscles, Oh my God she does like him._ She looked towards Erasa's door where the two teens had tried to be sneaky and entered a couple minutes before. "Alright I might believe you," she turned red in the face, "but if it was just a hug and it didn't mean anything then I guess you can give me one too," she looked at her feet in embarrassment, she had never said such a thing before.

"Sorry Videl I can't," he replied.

"Ah ha so it did mean something," she said about to go on another rant.

"No I can't give you one because it would mean something to me," she stared at Gohan wondering if she heard him right, "because I like you."

A/N Well there's the third chapter in three days. This one was a little mushy but I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you enjoy, continue reviewing I love the feedback.


	13. Chapter 13

_... I like you._ Videl was non-stop training for days but she couldn't get what Gohan said out of her mind. She had shut him down, she felt bad about it but in the moment she panicked.

** "but if it was just a hug and it didn't mean anything then I guess you can give me one too," she looked at her feet in embarrassment, she had never said such a thing before.**

** "Sorry Videl I can't," he replied.**

** "Ah ha so it did mean something," she said about to go on another rant.**

** "No I can't give you one because it would mean something to me," she stared at Gohan wondering if she heard him right, "because I like you." He waited for a reply, an agreement anything but she just stared at him.**

_**He likes me, what do I say to that, 'I like you too.' No, no I just can't,**_** Videl walked over to her room and locked herself in. She collapsed on the bed and tried to go back to sleep but it wouldn't come so instead she went outside, past Gohan who was lying down on the couch in the living room without a second glance. Then she started training at two in the morning.**

She was in the forest not wanting to see any of her friends and was punching and kicking the same tree she'd been beating on for the last hour. "Why, can't, I, just, tell, him?" she groaned, every word between a hit of the tree. At the word 'him' she sent a flying kick that crashed through the tree trunk causing the tree to topple. _Why am I doing this, every second I spend here he's feeling, I don't know what he's feeling but it can't be good. _

Every time a meal was served the other three teens would stop their homework, swimming, or talking and go and eat. However for the last couple days Videl hadn't been eating with them, Chi Chi could see the sadness in her son's eyes even if his smile hid it well. Gohan had reasons to be happy, as did those other two blonde teens that started holding hands occasionally, to Chi Chi's dismay. _I really hoped that blonde would be the one Gohan chose, the other one is rrrg, she's infuriating._

After Chi Chi saw Gohan lying in the grass one afternoon staring up at the clouds sadly, she decided enough was enough and this Videl girl kept making her cook at different times for her since she wouldn't eat any time Gohan was around. She didn't know what was going on but it had to stop or they would never give her grandchildren. Walking into the woods and finding the pigtailed girl wasn't very difficult, just follow the sounds of toppling trees. What was difficult was coming up with a way to get her to stop her from being so dramatic.

The girl was sitting on a tree stump taking a sip of water from her water bottle when Gohan's mother walked through the brush. _First Erasa, then Sharpner, now she wants to convince me to stop being like this. They all know what happened, _"Videl I don't know what happened between you and Gohan," _or not, _Chi Chi started, "but you have to stop."

"I know, but I just can't. I can't tell him how I feel like he did to me, It's too hard." Videl was on the verge of tears, _why does he get me like this? Nobody gets me like this._

"Hard for _you, _he's the one who is really hurt by it." Videl looked up at the woman, "Your other friends might not notice it but Gohan is hurting bad, you think you're emotional right now think of how he must be feeling."

"I do think,"

"No, you don't. You have no idea how hard it is for Gohan,"

"I can't tell him how I feel because I can never go out with him!" She yelled at Chi Chi who stepped back in surprise. Videl continued with a newfound hatred towards the lady that she was going to tell her secrets to. "You know _why_ I can't tell Gohan I like him too? It's because no matter how nice a guy is, or how good grades he gets, or how strong he is, my father won't let any guy date me unless they can't defeat him." She paused taking a breath and panting hard but Chi Chi started laughing and then caught herself.

"That's your reason," she chuckled again making Videl's face distorting even angrier, "sure you might be afraid of what your dad will do so keep it a secret," Videl was looking at the woman confused, "tell him and then don't tell everybody, just because your two blonde friends have to walk around in public holding hands doesn't mean you two have to. That excuse is terrible and if that has kept you from dating for this long then I'm sorry but get over yourself."

Videl gasped, _What was this lady saying, can we really do that without my dad finding out,_ "but when he does find out, since I won't be able to hide it from him forever then what?"

Chi Chi smiled, the girl was taking her advice into consideration, "then you are an adult Videl. You can make your own decisions and if your father doesn't like them, he'll have to live with them." Videl opened her mouth but the son matriarch stopped her with a shhhh, "Girl I know you think your dad is the strongest in the world and you and everybody else has to do whatever he says," The younger girl was astonished, not only did Chi Chi predict what she was going to say but, "after this tournament I think you will realize that he is not all he makes himself out to be."

Chi Chi turned and started back for the house turning around once more, "Videl, Gohan has a rough life, much worse than yours, his father was killed by Cell and unlike the rest of the people who were, he wasn't brought back to life." the crime fighter froze, not for the reason that Chi Chi thought she did but for another, "take that into consideration when you think about how hard it is for you," then she walked off.

Videl stared after her, _if Gohan's father really was killed by Cell, how did I dream that, it did feel so real but that would mean. It can't be but I don't remember getting home, could he have, NO it doesn't make sense._ Videl started clawing at her hair, her pigtails fell out and her hair went straight back. Everything was perfect, Chi Chi had convinced her and she was about to go tell Gohan how she felt but then she mentioned his father. _If that wasn't a dream then Gohan is the Gold fighter, they do look alike, Oh my God when we went swimming Gohan had a scar on his right shoulder the same place that Gold guy had one. It has to be him, _she started storming back to the Son house prepared.

sc

"Come on Gohan stop laying there and come down to the lake with us," Erasa squealed as her and Sharpner were making their way over to the trail.

Sharpner agreed unenthusiastically trying to hint to Gohan not to come along, "Yeah man, you should definitely come with us, we would _love _for you to come." Gohan received the hint the other boy was giving him and just waved them off. Erasa started running down the path and almost bumped straight into Videl who had a look on her face that screamed, 'Touch me and you're dead,' even her best friend knew to stay away from that one. "Erasa I think we should get as far away from here as possible, race you to the lake," he called back already jogging at a slow pace for the pools of water.

Videl walked out of the forest and straight up to Gohan who was sitting up in the grass very surprised to see the girl he'd only had brief glances of for days. "Oh hi Videl," he started standing up to be polite.

"Are you him?" Gohan tilted his head to the side and scratched the top of it confused. "Are you the Gold fighter?" she repeated and he froze, _how could she, how did she find out. I can still deny it._

"Hey big brother those two annoying yellow haired people are gone it's time to train." Goten shouted jumping out the second floor window of the main house already a Super Saiyan and then stopped short when he landed seeing the black haired girl right next to his brother who smacked his palm to his forehead. "Please don't tell mom I did that," Goten pleaded.

"Oh they don't have to." Chi Chi was standing an inch behind the mini super saiyan who gulped and turned around slowly. "Inside now!" she shouted and the little boy's hair turned black and to its normal spikiness and ran inside faster than Videl could see. "Sorry Gohan," Chi Chi added as she followed her youngest son inside and closed the door.

"Okay you are right, it's me," Gohan admitted.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out already." Both of them looked into the other's eyes for a minute and then started cracking up. Videl finally got a serious face back on and asked, "Why didn't you tell me Gohan?" he stared into her beautiful blue eyes trying to come up with a response but finding no words. "That day in the park, who was that green guy?"

Gohan wasn't expecting that question, a million others but then he remembered that Piccolo had gotten him that day he transformed in his sleep. "That was my friend, his name is Piccolo. He's the one who first trained me in martial arts." he answered.

"He taught you how to do silly light tricks you mean," Videl said annoyed that he would label flying around and shooting balls of light as martial arts.

"No he taught me martial arts, I only learned how to do some of those," he put up his hands for mid air quotes, "'light tricks,' after I had learned the basics of fighting."

"So you think that you actually know 'real' martial arts?" Videl scoffed and Gohan was getting a little peeved.

_Just remember her dad is who made her like this, it's not her fault._ "Yes I do, I am actually entering the WMAT as the Gold Fighter next month so no one from school would recognize me though now that you know you're probably going to tell everybody anyway."

"I would never do that," she quickly assured and he looked at her a confused look on his face. "Gohan, about the other night," he blushed and looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry." Gohan's head snapped up in surprise, _did she just apologize,_ "I meant, when you told me that, all I wanted to say was," she took a deep breath, "I like you too," her face turned different shades of red as she tried to read his reaction and then he started walking away. "What are you doing!"

"Haha just kidding, but now you know how it feels." Videl instantly felt guilty as she did know how it felt and he'd been feeling that for days. Gohan noticed that she was sad and instantly regretted the joke, "Videl it's okay, but I would like to ask you something," Videl looked into his eyes and they met. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Gohan, I," he looked down disappointed, rejection was never his strong suit. "I would love to go out with you," a smile spread across his face, "but," the smile went away again, "my dad says that anyone who wants to date me has to beat him in a fight, which no one can since he's the strongest man in the world, so we have to keep it a secret."

Gohan was fine with keeping it a secret, the reasoning behind why it had to be kept a secret bothered him but he figured that he could wait a little over a month to beat up her father in front of millions of people, the idea actually made him smirk in satisfaction. "Of course we can keep it a secret, at least until after the WMAT."

Videl laughed, not an insulting in you face kind of laugh but like she thought he had just made a funny joke. "Good one Gohan," she opened her eyes and saw that he was completely serious, "you don't really think you can defeat him do you, he beat Cell for crying out loud!" Gohan shrugged, _if he really thinks he can beat my father then he should have no problem beating me._ "Okay Mr. Im so Cocky," Gohan chuckled at his nickname, "how about a spar? You and me right now."

Again he was caught off guard by the question but if he denied her now he would get nowhere and would have to keep hearing about Mr. Satan's greatness. "Alright but when I win you have to promise not to get mad," she could tell he was using a teasing voice so that she would fight sloppy but she used that technique way too often for it to be used on her.

"Go!" she shouted and charged him taking the offensive. Goten and Chi Chi were both watching from the kitchen silently cheering on Gohan like he needed some moral support to beat this girl. Videl charged in and started throwing kick after kick at his chest but he kept backing up faster than she could hit him. Then she threw a quick left jab at his head but he moved it to the left so in the same second she threw a left hook. _Ha no way he can run away from this one._

_ Well I don't want to dodge this one, that would be impossible for any human, I guess I'll just tense my face muscles._ Videl's fist connected with Gohan's jaw and instantly a couple knuckles cracked. Gohan was unfazed by the punch and turned his face to meet her eyes, his daring her to continue her assault. Hesitating because of the pain in her left hand she took a step back which was all the invitation Gohan needed.

"Mom why is Gohan moving so slow?" Goten asked his mother who also knew that Gohan wasn't even using a fraction of his speed against his new girlfriend. _That's my son, let her think she's not far behind you._

Gohan was punching and kicking slightly faster than Videl was and she wasn't able to dodge all of them. Every time a foot or fist connected with her she wanted to scream out in pain but continued with a counter assault each time. _What is up with this guy, he didn't try any flying stunts like I thought he would, instead he's just, he's fighting me._ Distracted by her own thoughts, a punch hit her in the gut and sent her flying ten feet backwards but she managed to land on her feet after doing a mid-air backflip.

_I'm actually starting to enjoy this, she's not nearly as weak as her father and if there wasn't a junior division in the WMAT I'm sure she would have beaten him years ago._ _This has gone long enough though, maybe I could take her out and make it look like my hardest punch._ "Are you ready Videl?" he asked rhetorically, she started to retort but he appeared in front of her fist held back behind him. "Arrrgghaaaa!" he yelled dramatically throwing his slightly more powerful punch at her stomach and it his right on its mark.

Videl's abdomen muscles couldn't withstand the blow and the attack broke through her defenses causing her to hunch over in pain. She fell to her knees gasping for air and Gohan got out of his stance panting like a madman, "How, Gohan," she coughed and spit on the floor, "I was always told I was the second strongest in the world after my father. How did you beat me?"

"Videl I know many great fighters who don't participate in the World's Martial Arts Tournament." she was so surprised she pretty much forgot her pain and sat on the ground. Gohan sat down next to her, "Former finalists, ones that used the light tricks, tricksters that you and your father call them causing the world to think of them as such, they were all extremely skilled in martial arts." Videl's eyes darted away ashamed for a second that she caused people's reputations to be tarnished before remembering that they cheated with those tricks. "They no longer fight in tournaments because there is no true competition there."

"Or they don't because people call them out on their tricks and they would be disqualified." Videl retorted again back to her former stance on these so called martial artists.

"Okay I know that you don't believe that such things occur normally," Gohan lifted from his sitting position up into the air and Videl fell backwards. "I don't know why you think this is a trick," he held up his hands, "I'm don't have any sleeves to hide magic tricks in, there are no mirrors around," Videl turned her head three sixty derees to make sure. "And the light tricks," Gohan formed a small ball of ki in his hand and threw it at a tree that exploded sending the tree flying far back into the forest out of their sight. "They aren't tricks at all, they are abilities that extremely talented martial artists are able to attain with the right training."

"If that's all true then why does everybody think they are just tricks?!" Videl shouted, "How can everything I hear be false when you are the only one that tells me this is the truth?"

Gohan tried to calm down but his voice was getting a hint of aggravation in it. "Open your eyes Videl, you can see what I'm doing. You would even be able to do it easily from the level of ability of your martial arts already, but your mind is closed that this is possible."

"Because it isn't possible, people can't fly and shoot beams of light out of their hands. Nobody believes it," she stood up angrily and he landed back on his feet. "How can the entire world be so misinformed that nobody knows the truth but you and a bunch of mystery fighters? Tell me how!?"

She was so angry and Gohan couldn't stay mad at her especially her, "Because your dad told them so." Videl stopped her screaming and her eyes met Gohan's again. "Your father has convinced the whole world that people like me are fakes, phonys, 'tricksters,'" he said with obvious hate in his voice. "We can't show our powers because people don't accept them, I try to help people in the city and half the time, instead of thanking me, they wind up yelling at how I'm a poser and should be arrested myself."

Videl remembered the time he saved her from a shower of bullets and all she did was yell at him. "But it's impossible," she said with no conviction in her voice.

"Do you really believe that?" Gohan asked extending his arm and lifting her chin so they could look at each other. He knew he had convinced her, and if he could convince her, then he could convince anyone. She was the most dead set and it had taken awhile but her resolve was gone.

Looking back over at the place where the tree Gohan blew away was, then at him again she smiled. "Do you really mean what you said?" he nodded not really knowing what part she was referring to. "So I'm able to do it easily if I have the right training?" Gohan gulped and nodded slowly, "Good then our training starts tomorrow. If your mom knows about all this stuff then I'm going to need to train pretty hard to be able to beat her, and you, and my father." The girl started walking away, "see you at dinner Gohan," she called back to him as she ran for the lake trail, Erasa had to hear about this. "Wait does Erasa know?"

"Ummm yeah that's what we were talking about at the lake that night." Gohan replied expecting another argument. She just nodded and sprinted off into the trees. "Oh and hey Videl," he called one more time disappearing and reappearing a couple feet behind her.

"How did you, nevermind what is it?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say, well, I think your hair would look nicer if it was short." She looked at some of her hair that was still out of its pigtails and looked at him cutely.

"You think so," she let go of her hair, then growled a Gohan, "I'll wear my hair whichever way I want to thank you very much." She spun around again and headed back off into the trees. Gohan considered following her for a moment maybe going for a swim then caught himself staring at her backside as she walked away and cursed himself. _I should go tell mom the good news._

Gohan opened his front door when he got back to his house to see his mother lying on the ground and Goten searching through the fridge. When he shut the door Goten's head snapped into his direction a half loaf of bread in his mouth and an empty milk cartoon crushed in his hand. He swallowed, "Gohan because I was super when I went outside mom is going to stop making me breakfast so I have to eat as much as I can when I can," he was talking so fast that Gohan could barely understand him.

The older demi-saiyan looked back over to his unconscious mother and pointed at her, "you knocked her out for food?" he asked surprised.

"No no no no no, she fell like that when you did that thing where you put your hand under Videl's chin." Gohan gulped, "yeah mom was watching the whole time and was really mad when you blew up that tree." Gohan gulped again, "it's okay though as she was falling she kept saying granbabies, does that mean Videl is gonna be my sister!?" Goten was running in circles around Gohan's legs nonstop talking.

"Goten you didn't happen to see the twelve pack of Cokes that I got for me and my friends did you?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Oh those were yours. Sorry Gohan I was searching the fridge for tasty stuff so I drank all twelve. They were really good so I wanted to get more so I ran out the back door and into town and got some more but there was only one more twelve pack at the store anyway and mom didn't have a lot of money in her pocketbook." _Oh my God the kid's a junky, _"so when I got back to the house I started burping a lot but mom was still unconscious and it was already like three minutes later so I started eating everything in the fridge and that's when you walked in and I started telling you all about it and then mom woke up and was glaring at me from behind you," Gohan spun around to face his mother who was red in the face.

If steam could come out of people's ears it would be coming out of Chi Chi's, "You took money out of my POCKETBOOK!" Goten bounced off the kitchen walls and jumped out the window laughing like crazy.

"Mom he's too caffeined up to think straight I'll go get him." Gohan flew out the window after his little brother but didn't have to go far. Goten crashed a hundred yards past the house, it looked like he did in mid jump because there was a miniature crater where he landed.

"Let's get you back home bro," he said more to himself than to the little spiky haired boy unconscious in his arms.

The rest of the day went by uneventful and dinner was a lot more pleasant with all the teens there getting along even though the two blondes kept noticing the eye contact and smiles the black haired teens were giving each other. Videl never had a chance to tell Erasa about her and Gohan because Sharpner was glued to her all day. After dinner was finished though the kids all went back to their house and Videl went into Erasa's room. She had asked Gohan to finally paint her room earlier in the day and was surprised when she walked back in ten minutes latter to find it completely painted red and dried already.

"Okay girl spill, I saw the way you and Gohan were looking at each other at dinner, what happened?" Erasa was lying on her stomach on her bed her hands holding up her head.

"Gohan, asked me to be his girlfriend," Erasa shrieked with delight then got really serious and stared at Videl expectantly, "I said yes, but we have to keep it a secret or my dad will find out. Gohan seems to think he could take my dad and we sparred and now I'm not so sure my dad can beat him."

"You guys sparred? What happened?" Erasa asked enjoying the newest gossip that she couldn't really share with anyone except maybe, "oh and I can tell Sharpner all this right?"

"Absolutely not," Videl said and stopped Erasa from arguing with the tone of her voice, _I love how I can do that,_ "But when we sparred it was like Gohan was a step ahead of me the whole time, he was a little bit stronger, faster, he even seemed more skilled than me if I hadn't known better I'd say he'd been practicing martial arts since before I was, but I started when I was only seven so I don't see how he could have." Erasa was totally engrossed with the tale and kept nodding so that Videl would continue. "He agreed to keep it a secret but he said we wouldn't have to after the WMAT so I think he thinks he's going to beat my dad."

"Oh good he told you he's entering, I have been exploding every time I see you because I really wanted to tell you that, you know he's entering as the Gold fighter right?" Erasa questioned glad that she was still as informed as Gohan's girlfriend.

"Yeah he told me," Videl noticed the competitive tone in Erasa's voice and decided to top her off, "did he blast one of those crazy light beams and destroy a tree for you?" she asked innocently and Erasa grimaced _he never blew up any trees for me._

"That's because he didn't need to convince me that his light tricks were real. That's why he did it right? Because you didn't believe him." Videl frowned knowing her friend was right, Erasa always got a little annoyed whenever she dissed those aliens from years ago or the gold fighters from the Cell Games, _Holy Shit! The gold fighters from the Cell games, how old is Gohan, it works perfectly. So that guy who fought Cell first was his dad, it all makes sense now._ "Girl what is it, why are you smiling like that?" Erasa asked.

"Oh no reason, not like I have any more secrets about Gohan that you don't know." Erasa growled and jumped off the bed lunging at an unsuspecting Videl who was knocked to the floor and winced. Erasa crawled off her saying sorry she didn't know her own strength. "It wasn't your fault Erasa," Videl lifted up her shirt so her stomach was exposed. There were black and blues all over with one big one right in the center.

"Gohan did that?" Erasa was amazed, no criminal had ever damaged Videl like Gohan had. Even that time she was shot in the leg paled in comparison to this as that time Videl barely slowed down from the bullet wound and kept running, she even knocked the guy who shot her unconscious with a kick from that leg. But this, this was borderline terrible, "I'm gonna have to have a talk with him about no hitting his girlfriend."

"NO, Erasa he's going to train me for the WMAT for now on so I can beat his mother. He assured me after dinner that she never learned how to fly or use beam attacks either but that doesn't mean she's not extremely powerful." Erasa knew the real reason.

"I think you know that once you learn how to use these you'll be able to beat his mom," _Oh no how did she,_ "you want him to teach you so that you can beat _him_." Videl faked a shocked expression, "There's no point in denying it, I know you better than anyone." Erasa winked at her, "Don't worry though, I won't tell Wonderboy you're secretly having him train you to defeat him."

"Good thanks, night Erasa," the teenage crime fighter said and she left for her own room. _Maybe I shouldn't ask Gohan if he's the kid from the Cell Games, it probably brings up bad memories of his father and how my dad easily did what none of them could even with their powers. Seven years is a long time though and my dad probably got weaker while he got stronger, maybe Gohan does have a chance against my father._ She turned back and looked at Gohan's door, then back at her own, then at Erasa's. She walked back in startling Erasa who was in the process of putting on her Pjs.

"What is it Videl?" the blonde asked.

"Can you give me a haircut?"

A/N Thanks for all the feedback keep on reviewing. Another chapter down but don't get used to this one chapter a day routine, I might get one more in tomorrow but then I'm gone for a while. Hope you enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own DBZ

Videl's training was going slowly, Gohan was desperately trying to teach her how to control her energy but she was still so deadset that she couldn't do it. He kept telling her that since she was already trained in martial arts it should be easy but whenever he said things like, "You're almost there," or, "just a little more," she couldn't help but think that everything he'd told her was a lie and the moment would be gone along with her concentration.

After the fourth day in a row of sitting around trying to form a ball of light in her hand Videl had had enough. "I'm going." The black haired girl was storming across the Son front yard with Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpner following close behind. "Don't try to stop me, I just need to clear my head I'm going to go to Satan City and help with the clean up."

"Come on Videl, let us come with you," Erasa pleaded. The days were hardest on the blonde girl not having anyone but Videl to really talk to about girl stuff. Her long haired boyfriend listened to her and they talked but Videl spent all her time with Gohan training. _She can't leave me alone with them I need somebody to talk to me without bringing up getting married and having kids,_ she remembered the short conversation she had with Chi Chi that started with Erasa just saying hi and quickly escalated into Chi Chi askiing all sorts of personal questions Erasa didn't feel comfortable with.

"No I need to be alone." Videl got to the front door of their capsule house and spun to face the blonde girl making all three other teens almost slam into her. "Where's my jetcopter? Don't pretend like you don't know Erasa I heard you talking to Sharpner about it a couple days ago now show me where it is."

"Videl I could just fly you there myself, if you want?" Gohan offered. Sharpner was leaked some information about Gohan from Erasa and she ran sobbing to the half-saiyan when she realized she broke her promise but Gohan quickly reassured her that it was okay he was on his way to tell Sharpner anyway, (he really wasn't), Erasa was instantly back to her cheery self again and ran to tell Sharpner all the gossip about their host.

_He is so sweet but he gets on my nerve sometimes, _"Don't you think that would be a bad idea Gohan, in my dad's city?" She asked sarcastically and Gohan sweat dropped.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense haha," he put his hand behind his head and Videl almost considered not going but then she remembered the news report she heard that morning. _**'And it looks like the death toll has stopped rising as almost all the rubble has been removed and any bodies that were trapped have been exhumed. Miraculously only two large buildings collapsed and out of the over seven million people in Satan City, only twenty two thousand were killed and eighty thousand were injured. We believe that no more bodies are going to be found and no more people are in need of rescuing. The city would like to thank the thousands of volunteers from all around the world including the Champ himself who came to help the survivors get back on their feet.'**_All she could think during that broadcast was that she wasn't there to help them too and it made her angry. "Give, now." Erasa sighed in defeat and went to the spot where she buried the capsule and tossed it to Videl.

"Videl wait," Gohan said one more time but Videl hopped into her copter and flew up into the air and off towards the city. He groaned and made his way to the main house.

"Gohan aren't you going to help her?" Sharpner asked following the demi-saiyan in the door. He was still new to the whole concept of Gohan being able to do stuff like the tricksters but Erasa kept telling him they weren't really tricks. It took some time but Gohan lifted off the ground and that was enough for him.

"Yeah it'll be a couple hours before she gets there so I'll head over there when she's almost there." He saw the shocked expression on his friend's face and explained, "I'm fast. Like really fast." Sharpner didn't look convinced, _Dende this guy is harder to convince than Videl... If only that were true._

sc

As Videl arrived in the city square there were hundreds of people there. She assumed they were a welcoming party because everyone was happy to see her but when she got to the ground she realized it was much worse. There were tents set up all around the streets and on the sidewalks, the hospitals were filled with the intensive care, people in critical condition needed first priority. Finally someone who wasn't busy rushing back and forth between patients noticed an able bodied teen just standing there and rudely announced, "If you aren't going to help do you mind moving out of... Oh my God, Videl Satan I'm so sorry."

Videl thought about giving this guy a piece of her mind but decided against it, "What can I do to help?" After given some directions she headed around the tents, apparently seeing a famous celebrity really brings people's hopes up and she was supposed to make as many appearances as possible to as many people as she could. Though it wasn't what she had in mind as long as she was helping people it was fine with her.

At one of the last tents she went to, pretty late in the afternoon she overheard one of the children telling a story to his friends. There were a lot of children hurt in the disaster and they got their own tents since many were orphaned. She was about to pass them by but unlike most of the other people she had seen that day, these kids didn't seem interested in her at all, the eleven year old boy's story was too intense to turn away from so she decided to listen in. "You guys mind if I listen," she asked with a wide smile on her face and the boys all smiled back and nodded sure.

"So the window had shattered and the wind was like a vacuum, everything was getting pulled out, first it was small things but after a couple minutes my dresser started getting dragged towards the window." Some of the children gasped, others had been in similar situations and simply nodded grimly.

"Come on Joey, what happened next," a little red haired boy asked because the older boy kept taking long pauses for dramatic effect.

"Well, my parents started pushing some furniture into a wall to protect us from the wind and my older sister went to the kitchen to get some rope when I saw my dog. Huey was barking like crazy right on the inside of the window at the storm like he was taking it on himself," Joey sniffled, "the next thing I knew he was gone. Taken by the wind. Nobody was watching me and I thought I could still save him so I ran for the window."

"You didn't," another boy said horrified.

The storyteller nodded his head and continued, "Next thing I know I'm thrown from my house, we lived on the sixty fifth floor of an apartment building downtown. I'm screaming as the wind died down for a second and I'm dropping fast towards the ground." Videl thought _this story is getting a little ridiculous, this kid barely looks hurt at all how could he have fallen from a building?_ "So I'm about to hit the ground and I'm screaming like a mad man when this man, this wonderful man catches me only feet from the ground with one hand."

"Whooaaaa," the audience said in unison including Videl. _Gohan saved this kid too, that makes a lot of people today._ Not only was Videl hearing stories of the amazing people who saved them during the storm but in the days immediately following, many people told her they were trapped under huge pieces of broken buildings and debris when mysterious people came and lifted them off.

"The man was wearing a black ski mask but it was all torn up and it barely covered any of his face. He carried me fast back up to the window I had fallen from and brought me inside. My parents and sister were huddled crying on the floort but all I kept saying was 'my dog, my dog.' He placed me down and with the hand he caught me with turned me to face him and what he said next I will never forget, he said 'You mean this dog,' and in his other hand was my big golden retriever being held by its collar. Next thing I knew the man was gone and me and my parents lasted the rest of the storm, only I accidentally put my hand down on a piece of glass." He held up his right hand that was bandaged up, "turns out I nicked a vein, oops."

_Now that I think about it Gohan was with another guy when he was flying around the city, and he had a ski mask on._ "Did you see what his face looked like?" Videl questioned.

Joey nodded and added, "Yes ma'am, his mask barely covered his face at all and I could see his mouth which was smiling the whole time I looked at him and there was another thing, he had a X scar on his cheek like this," the kid put his fingers across each other on his face to show what he meant.

"Okay it was great hearing your story, bye." Videl waved back as she ran out of the tent. _Who do I know that has a scar exactly like that, and who just happens to know Gohan._

Gohan was flying around the city as the Gold Fighter but it seemed like his friends did a good job of cleaning the place up. He'd offered to help but Tien told him that it was their turn seeing as they missed the actual storm. Gohan reluctantly obliged but he now saw that he'd left it in capable hands. Yamcha was also taking some time off but instead of the Bahamas, Gohan received a postcard from Tokyo with Yamcha holding each of his arms around a different Japanese girl who looked like twins.

After blowing some rubble to ashes in a more destroyed part of the city to clear a sidewalk Gohan decided there wasn't much for him to do so he decided to check up on his school and see how repairs were going. The first thing he noticed was a giant crater in the parking lot and he blushed even with nobody around remembering that that was him. On the side of the building next to the parking lot, which was the most beat up, it looked like the pickup truck was removed from the wall though the hole was still there, and an entire wall on the outside was still crumpled though the rest of the school didn't look that bad. "Hope this thing gets rebuilt quickly," he said aloud to himself, "sooner or later I won't be able to hide anything from my friends with them living with me."

"Hello Gohan," Gohan looked down surprised, only so many people knew who he was when he looked like he did so who could it be. He was expecting to see Videl though it sounded like a man was talking and when he looked down he gulped, Mr. Don was staring at him from the edge of the crater in the parking lot.

Putting on as deep of a voice as possible Gohan responded, "I am the Gold Fighter I don't know any Gohan." His eyes darted back and forth hoping his lying had gotten a little better since his friends moved in.

"Sure," he said sarcastically, "I just wanted to say that was a great thing you did for your friends. They may not remember what happened but I never passed out and if not for you then we'd all be dead right now. Don't worry I know if you wanted people to know who you really are you would have told them so I won't say a word."

Gohan thought for a second and then smiled, "I still don't know what you're talking about," he said in his normal voice, "but I have a history assignment I have to finish." and winked at Mr. Don before flying off. _Ha I knew it, Gohan was the one person I looked for first when they all piled into that auditorium but he was nowhere to be found and yet he's perfectly fine and happens to be wearing the same clothes as that Golden guy. Let's see how he does on his assignment, I'm sure the history of the Cell Games will be a little different from his perspective._

The gold boy took a seat on top of a skyscraper and pondered if he should keep his identity a secret anymore, everyone was finding out anyway and they all still seemed to like him. _It's not like 'The Champ' will have anything to say about it._ Gohan chuckled remembering how the grown man peed himself, _I know it's selfish and a bad idea with Videl being there but I totally want to verse him in the first round._ **Gohan can you come up to the Lookout it's about to happen.** As quickly as the transmission started it was over and Gohan started flying full speed for the Lookout, he knew Yamcha had been waiting for this for a while now.

sc

"Where is he?" Yamcha said impatiently pacing back and forth across the lookout's front porch. Not many of the Z fighters had shown up to summon the dragon, only Yamcha, Krillin, and Mr. Popo were there, not including the Nameks Dende and Piccolo. Finally Gohan landed and Yamcha grinned, "Finally, what you stop at a McDonald's?"

Gohan smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that I ran into my girlfriend on my way here."

"You've got a girlfriend!" Krillin shouted making Gohan turn red. _It took me until I was twice his and his father's age when I got my first girlfriend, lucky._

"And you'll never guess who it is," Yamcha joked while spreading out the dragon balls in a bunch on the floor and they started glowing. He stood up, "It's Mr. Satan's daughter."

"What happened Gohan?" Dende started and Gohan moaned, "I thought you told me it wasn't like that," he teased.

"Enough guys time to summon the dragon," Yamcha said getting the mood set back to serious. Standing in front of the balls he threw his arms up in the air, "Eternal Dragon rise forth and grant my wish, Shenron!" The balls glowed and wind started rushing around the Lookout, the green dragon hundreds of feet tall loomed over them appearing from the magic seven balls.

"Why have you summoned me, speak your two wishes so that I may return to my slumber." A deep growl announced as the dragon's eyes glowed red with impatience.

"Please Shenron, there was a terrible storm in Satan City, can you help bring back all those who were _killed_ during the storm to life?" Yamcha said making sure he chose his words carefully as saying 'all who died' would have included people killed by the wind and lightning and falling buildings which was natural. _Now all those people I killed will be brought back._

"It shall be done." The dragon's eyes glowed bright for a second and then Piccolo gasped and took a step back. "Your wish has been granted what is your second?"

"This can't be right," Piccolo said and the others turned to him in confusion. "I was sensing Satan City's kis to make sure the wish was actually granted," he looked up at Shenron, "no disrespect intended, but when I felt the city I felt somewhere around twenty thousand people come back to life."

"I don't get it what's the problem?" Krillin asked while Gohan and Yamcha started thinking.

"The problem Krillin is that Yamcha only killed a couple hundred people for this maybe a thousand at maximum. The rest of the deaths should have been natural." Piccolo answered, "Eternal dragon for our second wish I ask of you, what caused the storm that killed all these people." As soon as the words left Piccolo's mouth Gohan started to get angry, it all made sense to him, how else could all those people have been brought back?

"Inside of the clouds there was a man, masking his ki, he was the cause of the storm." Shenron replied. "Your wish has been granted I take my leave."

"Wait what person, who did this?" Yamcha shouted but the dragon had already turned into a shining light and the balls flew up into the sky and shot off in different directions. Everyone was silent except Gohan who was shaking, _someone killed all those people, I can't believe it. _Noticing the teen about to get mad Yamcha attempted to calm him down, "You know guys this is a good thing." Gohan looked up and was about to shout 'HOW' but Yamcha kept talking, "Without him starting the storm only a handful would have been revived, besides that awesome triple Kamehameha and Final Flash must've killed him to make the storm stop." Gohan was still angry that someone did all this and the others knew it and were slowly backing off but Yamcha had one more idea, "You know this means that kid on the roof is alive too."

Gohan's hair stopped swaying and the aura that formed around him dissipated, "Oh crap." Everyone was shocked at Gohan's response and he realized that those were the wrong choice of words, "My friend was going out with him and now she's going out with someone else and it's barely been a week. This sucks," Gohan kicked at the ground, he liked Chad, the funny guy in his gym class that was usually stoned but Sharpner was his friend and he and Erasa were so happy together. "See ya guys," Gohan said and flew off the Lookout for home.

In a little under five minutes he was back at his house and was not surprised that Videl was still gone, especially after she called him out on lying to her again when she brought up the scar faced man saving people. _I've really got to get better at lying to people, not only is my identity compromised but now Yamcha's too._ "Hey guys I'm back," he called landing on his front lawn. Goten was spending some time with the Briefs after almost blowing up Sharpner with a stray ki blast the day before and so Erasa, his mother, and Sharpner were the only ones to meet him.

"So did you do it? I saw the sky get black," Chi Chi asked concerned.

Gohan smiled wide and looked at both his friends and his mom when he answered, "Yep, all twenty two thousand people are back to life."

Erasa and Sharpner frowned at Gohan who wasn't usually one to make jokes like that. Chi Chi was shocked, "I thought you said only the ones that _you know who _killed would be able to be brought back." The blondes looked back and forth between mother and son who were spewing nonsense and gave up and walked back to the black house.

"Let's check the radio Sharpy," Erasa suggested as they entered the living room.

She started twisting the knobs looking for the right station, "Why bother, do you seriously think he was serious." **"Breaking news, if you are just tuning in it seems another miracle has happened. Before the miracle was that so little of the population was killed, many saved by the mysterious saviors that flew around the city but now even better news!" **Sharpner dropped down to the couch and whispered, "You've got to be kidding me."

Gohan was still talking to his mother on the front yard about what happened when they summoned the dragon. To anyone listening to the conversation it probably sounded like they were speaking gibberish but after explaining and answering a few of his mother's questions he went inside for dinner. The other two already ate his mother explained to him so he dug in without holding back so as not to gross out his classmates like usual and downed entire plates in single bites.

"Hey hon, I think your girlfriend is back and she seems pretty excited." Chi Chi said looking ou the window. Gohan chugged down a water and raced outside to meet Videl who was landing her jetcopter.

Videl jumped out of the copter's drivers side and ran straight over to Gohan jumping and hugging him. "It's so great Gohan, they're all alive. All the people from the storm, they all made it." Gohan smiled and hugged her back, the other two teens had made their way outside and overheard some of what Videl said.

"Yeah we just heard on the news," Sharpner said winking at Gohan noticeably and Erasa elbowed him in the side, not near as hard as Videl usually did but hard enough to make him wince.

Videl ignored Sharpner, as usual, and went back to hugging Gohan before realizing they were still on the front yard. She blushed violently and leaped back almost falling over, she spun around so the blondes couldn't see her face and capsulized her helicopter.

The next day Videl was in a much better mood than usual, much better than the morning before. _If the dead can rise like after the Cell Games, then anything is possible. I'm going to do this._ After only twenty minutes of the same training they'd been doing for over half a week Videl was able to form a little ball of light in her hands. Gohan looked really impressed and she smirked but kept her concentration on holding the ball of energy steady.

"Really nice Videl," she let her arms drop to her sides and the light disappeared. Collapsing to her knees she smiled up at Gohan her big blue eyes looking into his so happy with herself. He took a seat next to her and they had a conversation and then Gohan remembered, "Hey Videl, Mr. Don knows about me being the Gold Fighter." She looked up surprised but Mr. Don was a sharp guy, she'd never been caught by any teacher except him when she used the excuse she was saving people so she didn't have time for her homework. Even on days when there were no crimes she would occassionally use that excuse but Mr. Don somehow knew that she was lying and she got detention for it so she never lied about it again and just said she forgot like everyone else did. "Yeah I saw him when I visited the school today, you know I think we might get back sooner than everyone says, maybe next Monday even."

"Oh, so soon?" Videl asked disappointed. _I'm going to have to go home then, my dad would never let me stay here during school._ "I just hope my Dad got us somewhere to stay once school starts back up."

"Your not staying!" Gohan shouted realizing too late how sad he sounded, "I mean I'll miss you." He looked at his feet, Gohan was secretly hoping that she could stay with him forever like his mom wanted but he knew that couldn't happen, not yet anyway.

"Don't worry Gohan we'll spend just as much time together I promise," _yeah right that's impossible,_ he was thinking pouting in his head when Videl just leaned in and put her lips on his. Gohan had never kissed a girl before but it felt good and when she pulled away he felt a little disappointed but happy, very happy. Videl noticed the wide smile on his face and giggled before putting her hand over her face, she did not giggle. Gohan noticed however and started cracking up and soon Videl was laughing too.

Over the next couple days the kids hung out a lot, trained, swam, and did all sorts of things teenagers do. Gohan was right and school was set to start on Monday and Saturday was the last day they were staying at Gohan's, all their parents had agreed to send their children back Sunday morning so they could have a good day with them before they had to go back to school. That Saturday night Chi Chi was making an amazing feast for the kids. Trunks and Goten were also there as were Trunks' parents, (though Vegeta came reluctantly, only after the promise of a feast fit for a prince), they brought along Yamcha and Puar who still lived at the Capsule Corp compound most of the time in a separate house as per Vegeta's orders, and Ox King who heard from his daughter that this might be the first time he gets to see his grandson's future wife.

Everyone was already set to eat and getting impatient when Ox King arrived. Thinking that the occasion was special, the Ox King wore his battle armor and helmet with horns on it that proved his status as king. Apparently no one had expected him to show up looking like that because no one bothered to warn Videl so when the giant stepped in through the front door with great difficulty looking scary Erasa screamed and Videl jumped into action.

"This will be good," Chi Chi remarked as Videl sent a flying kick straight for her father's chest. Ox was pretty surprised when a foot slammed into his chest and he actually felt it, but he didn't budge from his position. The girl who kicked him back-flipped off a couple times landing in fighting stance.

"So you must be the girl Chi Chi keeps telling me about," the giant said stepping towards Videl who was caught off guard knowing that this must be the mysterious Ox King she heard was coming. He outstretched his had for Videl to shake and when she grabbed it he brought her in for a hug.

"You're, crushing, me," Videl managed to mumble as Ox King held her off the ground. He placed her down and she coughed a few times, _this guy is ridiculously strong._

"Sorry about that I was just excited to meet you," Ox King laughed heartily and everyone started digging in to their meals.

After some small conversation between the group somebody mentioned the WMAT and Videl perked up, Bulma was the one who was talking and she was looking at Gohan, "So I hear you're entering the World's Martial Arts Tournament Gohan, following your parent's footsteps." Gohan smiled and nodded, _do all these people know he's the Gold Fighter?_ Videl thought to herself. "Vegeta won't enter even though I keep telling him we could use the prize money."

"I can't believe your entering as a Super Saiyan, it's a disgrace to the legend of our people." Vegeta remarked disgusted at Gohan, "To use it outside of battle solely for disguise is embarrassing to all of us."

"Excuse me but what's a Saiyan?" Yamcha gulped and looked at Gohan who was trying to come up with something to say.

He knew that whatever Gohan said would be a terrible lie so he helped out, "It's an ethnicity," _at least that part is true,_ "both of them come from it just Vegeta takes it more seriously."

Vegeta looked like he was about to blow Yamcha to smithereens but Bulma gave him a look that said, _'If you tell Gohan's new friends that you are both aliens then I'm not giving you dinner for the rest of the week,'_ so he kept his mouth shut.

"Well, I'm joining too, and so is Chi Chi." Videl announced deciding to get to know these people a little better, especially Yamcha, she wanted a hundred in gym that quarter.

**"I think I'd like to join too,"** A voice said and everyone dropped their silverware.

"It couldn't be."

"Kakarott!"

"Father?"

**"Yep, it's me I was talking to Baba earlier and she said that I have a day pass for saving the world and all so I'm allowed to come down and I'd like to spend it at the tournament."**

"Umm, what's happening?" Erasa asked looking around the room to everyone who was looking up at the ceiling. After the weird voice started talking everyone got all excited except for herself, Sharpner, and Videl whose mouth was open ever since Gohan managed to say 'father.'

"Gohan, what do you mean father? I thought your dad was dead?" Videl asked.

**"I am dead,"** Goku replied from other world. _How do I phrase this and not freak them out._ **"I'm just coming back for a day to see my friends and family again, it's alright I promise."** _Good one Goku, _he thought. **"See you then!"**

The connection King Kai established was cut and they all started talking at once. Vegeta was sure to make his voice heard above all the rest, "If Kakarott is entering then so am I."

"Yamcha why don't you enter?" Bulma asked the scar-faced man.

"Nah, with Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, I don't think I'd even stand a fighting chance. I know that Krillin will definitely want to be there though." He looked down at his watch, "I'll wait for tomorrow then I'll head over and tell them about it, I can't wait to see how he reacts."

Gohan heard a voice in his head that wasn't speaking to everyone else, **I will join as well.** "Hey guys Piccolo is entering too!" Gohan yelled and they all started talking at once again. The whole time Erasa and Sharpner just kept looking around the room shocked that they all were apparently strong enough fighters to take place in such a competition.

After the feast, all the guests thanked Chi Chi for such a wonderful meal and headed home. Most of them flew except for the Ox King who got into an expensive looking Ferrari and drove off into the distance.

Sharpner sat on the couch next to Gohan in the living room of their house for one last night and admitted, "Nerd boy, you have the coolest family and friends in the world. Were they all serious about entering the tournament?" Gohan smiled and Sharpner closed his eyes leaning back into the couch, "That's sweet, I'll be rooting for you guys, unless you come up against Videl. I've been watching some of her father's former wins and he's never gone up against anyone as good as Videl, unless you include Cell but it's impossible to see that since the camera was broken." _I hate it when people say stuff like that_, Gohan's eyes flashed white, _what that was barely an angry thought, whatever if I can still regain control every time I'll be fine._ "But yeah, I don't think he can beat her, Videl is one amazing girl and you and your mother better hope you don't get matched up against her."

Gohan laughed and patted Sharpner on the back, he pulled out a Coke from the mini fridge and tossed it to the blonde before pulling one out for himself. "I think I've got other things to look forward to." _Dad I can't believe you're really coming. I'm going to train hard, I've got a month but that's more than enough time to get back into good form. I might not be as strong as before but I will still try just as hard as I did against Cell if I see you in the ring._ Sharpner was looking at his black haired friend who was looking up again, "I'm just excited, excited that I'll get to see my dad again."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own DBZ

The second day back at Orange Star High School, Mr. Don decided that it was time for group one to present their project. Having had so much time to do the assignment the groups were all very prepared except for the all boy group four that spent so much time procrastinating since the due date kept getting pushed back. The whole class was amazed at their presentation and received many moans from the students of group two who had to follow them up the next day. Group two was nowhere near as amazing as the first but that could've also had to do with the event they were assigned, while group one got the "alien" invasion from thirteen years ago, group two got King Furry's reelection.

The way the students in the first group spoke about the alien invasion got Gohan peeved but the one who jumped out of their seat asking angry questions was Erasa. Their grade was considerably lowered by Erasa's questions which she was able to answer herself when they couldn't because of her extensive knowledge on the topic. Videl pretended to be annoyed at her friend but without her questions, their presentation might not have been the best when they presented on Thursday.

The four friends' group was the smallest in the class, considering anyone who was absent on days the assignment was given out were put in different groups, but not theirs. For some reason Mr. Don sooner put another student into a group of five then add a kid into Gohan's group. Wednesday night Sharpner had suggested a group video chat and so at seven o'clock they all got out their computers and worked some final kinks out of the report on the Cell Games. They all agreed, after Gohan refused to allow them to write differently, to talk about the Cell Games like everyone else thought of them and leave out any parts about Gohan's friends who he said would like their privacy.

First period come Thursday morning they all got up in front of the class and began their presentation. Erasa opened with some amazing footage of the Cell Games that was just a compilaton of explosions and Mr. Satan's face to get the class to pay attention. Usually Mr. Don liked the assignments to stay on topic but he figured maybe his other students would learn better if they were paying attention so he let it slide.

Next Sharpner went into a really dramatic interview with Mr. Satan, whom he also acted out running back and forth and changing his voice to sound like the Champ. The students all laughed at the funny parts and were on the edge of their seats for suspenseful ones before falling backwards in surprise when Sharpner would throw a punch or kick. Mr. Don was looking at his clipboard smiling and giving them points.

Videl came up next and some of the students lost interest as she went into lecture mode talking about the statistics of the people who died and those who were brought back to life miraculously after the games were over. The students waited for her to finish then waited for Gohan to speak but it seemed like the report was over as Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner all ran out of the room. The door closed behind them and the teacher got out of his seat trying to look through the window to see if his students were coming back. All of a sudden the door flew open as Gohan with golden hair, (which most of the students assumed was a wig) and Videl in a full body Cell costume with a mask ran back into the room facing each other.

Oohs and aahs were heard throughout the classroom as Gohan's make up looked really good they thought. It even looked like he put in a colored pair of contacts to make his eyes look like the gold fighter's. Following Gohan and Videl were Erasa, who had her hair in a ponytail wearing glasses and holding a microphone, and Sharpner who had thrown on a robe similar to Mr. Satan's that he fought in wearing a Mr. Satan mask. While Erasa and Sharpner watched Gohan and Videl starting throwing fists at each other in a pretend spar that was still moving so fast the students had trouble keeping up.

"I'm going to kill everyone in the world!" Videl shouted in her most evil deep voice. _Okay I can do this, I've been practicing for days and I told Gohan I was ready. Just remember what he said, focus on the bottom of my feet._ Videl's eyes were closed and some people could see through the mask as she had stopped fighting.

_If she can't do it it's alright we can still finish this off... wow_ Gohan looked amazed at Videl who lifted off the ground and Gohan lifted into the air meeting her. She gave him a look signaling she was ready and floating there in mid-air she swung a punch, slower than her usual since she would lose control of her flight, that knocked Gohan out of the air and into the floor. "Enough Cell, you win."

That was Sharpner's cue and he jumped up onto Mr. Don's desk, which was in the center of the action and pointed at Cell, "You think you've won Cell? It's time for you to fight the Champ! Rahhhh," Sharpner held two fingers up in a V to signal he had already won. Doing the exact moves he said before that Mr. Satan used to defeat Cell, Sharpner took down Videl in a matter of seconds and the class, having forgotten for a second that it was a reenactment, jumped out of their seats cheering and clapping. Some even started chanting "Satan, Satan, Satan," Sharpner looked around grinning like Videl's father from behind the mask.

Mr. Don got out of his seat and clapped slowly, almost mockingly causing all four teens to face him worried looks on their faces. "Very nicely done, that was superb work you guys must've worked really hard on this. Even going out to get the costumes is a couple extra points." The bell rang and the class got their things together before heading out, all of them talking about the amazing special effects that must have gone into the presentation. The members of group four looked at each other nervously having a terrible work comparatively. "Gohan Son, can you come here for a minute, I won't take up much of your time, besides I'll give you a pass to next period." Gohan nodded and waved off his friends.

"Yes Mr. Don?" Gohan asked.

"I would very much like to give you four a one hundred on that assignment, maybe even more," Gohan's face distorted into a wide smile, "but I want to know." Gohan shrugged his shoulders after the teacher took a pause before he sighed and continued, "Why didn't you tell us the truth of what happened?"

Gohan took a step back nervously and stared at his feet. "I don't know what, umm," he looked up and saw the professor looking at him skeptically. Giving up he decided, "The others don't know," Mr. Don seemed pretty surprised, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner seemed to know enough. "I told them some things and they even know I was at the Cell Games but that I defeated Cell is just so big that they never even thought of asking. For some reason, they are all convinced that Mr. Satan definitely killed Cell and I plan on leaving it that way."

_He defeated Cell! That is not what I meant when I asked why he lied but this is big. I totally believe him but he's so humble, so modest. _"Alright I guess if you want to keep it a secret then I concede to your wishes. Here's a pass." Gohan smiled happy that another one of his secrets was so readily accepted, and by his favorite teacher too.

"Thanks Mr. D," Gohan said and waved as he headed off to biology.

The rest of the day went fine and Videl confronted Yamcha during gym. Apparently one of the people who came back to life swore that huge pieces of glass were falling out of the sky towards her after she ran out her building afraid it was going to collapse. Right before the glass hit her though a scar-faced man appeared next to her and caught the glass. The piece was enormous and there were more falling but she couldn't move back inside she was too afraid. He kept shouting at her to run as more and more glass was falling but she was frozen to the spot so the man lifted his hand and a beam of light surrounded her. She said she didn't feel a thing and the man was probably just trying to make her death painless but Videl was outraged.

In Yamcha's office Videl was throwing things around shouting at the teacher after the day ended. All the other students were gone except Gohan who was waiting outside to help her with some flying training. Yamcha tried explaining he was doing a mercy killing but Videl didn't care and was lecturing him so he snapped and mentioned that he didn't think the people would be able to be brought back if they were killed by the storm so he had to kill them. Videl shut up and stared at him for a long time, she did not like being lied to and he definitely knew a lot more than he was letting on. _He seems pretty angry, I'm sure I could take him, probably, maybe I should just ask Gohan to tell me later._ Videl kept an angry face on as she backed out of the former desert bandit's office. Gohan was about to rush in because he felt his friend's ki rising and Videl had that effect on people but she walked out of the room frowning. "Let's go." Gohan looked into the room to see papers all over the floor and Yamcha clenching his desk so hard the wood was splintering.

sc

"Come on Krillin, no taking breaks, you have been slacking and you need to get back in shape for this tournament." Eighteen flew over to the short man whose hair was finally grown out all the way to below his ears.

"We've been going at it for weeks straight 18 let's give it a break." Krillin moaned dodging a flying punch and sending a flurry of kicks into his wife's direction. _Ever since she heard about the prize money all she wants to do is train. Oof,_ Krillin got hit in the cheek with a hard right hook and sent a couple feet backwards, keeping his balance he pretended to be off guard and his wife flew in and he dropped to the floor extending both his legs into the air knocking the air out of her lungs. Eighteen collapsed for a second and Krillin jumped up in glee, before his wife stood back up wiping some dirt off her face. _This must be what Vegeta does every day. Who cares. That's four wins Krillin, eight hundred sixty two wins Eighteen._

"Now I guess were getting serious," 18 smirked and formed ki balls in both hands.

Krillin gulped, "Let's go to a bigger island, no need to wake up Marron," he said waving his arms in front of him. That seemed to do the trick and the balls of light disappeared.

"Hmph, alright lead the way," 18 said annoyed she had to wait now that her husband was actually fighting back with some effort. _If he keeps improving like this we might luck our way right into the semifinals. If we get Saiyans first round I'm gonna flip._

sc

In the Gravity Room the gravity was set to a hundred and fifty times the Earth's gravity and Trunks was having a hard time walking around while Vegeta did one finger push ups on the other side of the room. "If you go Super Saiyan you will be able to walk around much easier son," Vegeta advised not even looking at the silver haired boy.

"No," Vegeta gasped at his son's response and considered punching him right then but the second oldest half saiyan continued with a determined look on his face while still walking around the room. "Me and Goten decided that we weren't going to become Super Saiyans during the tournament," he took another step, obviously on the brink of collapsing his knees were so shaky. "I need, to get stronger, in my, base, form," Trunks put down his left foor but his knee couldn't take it and he collapsed onto his hands and knees.

"Son this is a man's training level, if you will not go Super Saiyan you will fail in here," Vegeta said hoping his son would disagree.

"My legs won't work so I'll walk on my hands." Trunks threw his legs into the air and supporting himself on both hand continued to walk around the room. "And when my arms can't take anymore I'll go back to my feet having given them some time to heal, then I'll go back to my hands." Every time Trunks spoke he moved a little faster on his hands and was soon running around the Gravity Room to Vegeta's amazement. His motivational speech gave him the burst of energy he needed. Vegeta smirked, _Kakarott's youngest doesn't stand a chance._

sc

"Come on King Kai, I'll go Super Saiyan," Goku said begging his master to let him put on more weight. King Kai nodded and snapped his fingers making Goku's two ton weights on each ankle and wrist into ten ton weights. Goku's hair turned gold and swayed as he continued his intense training.

Baba flew over on her crystal ball and pointed to her wrist pretending there was a watch on it, "Only one more day Goku, then you'll be home don't you want to take a breather?"

Goku lowered himself to the ground and where his feet set down a small crater formed, "Alright Baba good idea," King Kai removed the weights and Goku swung his arms around feeling free. After about ten seconds he announced, "That was a nice break, okay back to work, King Kai."

"You got it stud," the God said putting back on the weights. Goku slouched a little then got straight back into his work out. Ever since he far surpassed Pikkon, there was no one to train with in other world and Grand Kai always had stuff he had to do, though Goku thought maybe he was over-exaggerating his power. _You know who will be a good challenge, Vegeta._

sc

Videl, Chi Chi, Goten, and Gohan were in a group spar in a field a couple miles from Gohan's house. Rushing in all four started swinging at each other having to pay attention to everywhere at once. Goten and Gohan were both Super Saiyans and Goten had forced his brother to teach him how to fly weeks before. The WMAT happened on a Monday of a week the kids had off from school so that weekend they were training harder than ever.

Goten, the least experienced of the group, had never gone up against this many fighters before and had always focused on one at a time, two at most if he was playing a fighting game with Trunks and his older brother. Even with his superior strength and speed, Videl, his mom, and Gohan kept getting shots in while he focused on fighting a different one. Chi Chi was mostly interested in fighting Videl who had been quickly progressing almost at Saiyan speeds.

Gohan jumped over one of his mother's kicks and flew up into the air followed by Videl and his brother who stopped fighting for a second to look at his mom. "Sorry mom looks like you won't be able to fight with us any longer," Goten teased.

"Oh is that right," Chi Chi gave a menacing smirk that caused the three children to almost drop out of the sky.

"Mom what are you," Gohan stopped as his mother flew, fast straight up in front of him and continued the spar sending a flying kick full force into Gohan's stomach. It didn't hurt but it knocked him off balance enough for Goten to get some nice painful punches in. _She never told me she couldn't fly but I just thought she never decided to learn. There's no way she just learned this month, she's far too good at control. _Gohan caught his balance and flew over to Videl who was currently having a hard time against both Chi Chi and Goten who seemed to be teaming up on her and got her in a head lock whispering into her ear. "Remember how I said my mom didn't stand a chance against you with your new strength," Videl nodded trying not to give away to the other Sons that something was happening, "forget I said that."

Videl gulped looking at her boyfriends mother wondering if she was someone to be trifled with. Even in a spar like this Chi Chi's face screamed serious and every time she attacked Chi Chi seemed to have thought it all out already and was in control of the fight from the start. She didn't have long to think about it however as the four resumed the fighting after Gohan released Videl.

The morning of the tournament, everyone had gotten a good nights sleep in the day before and they all met up at Capsule Corp. to take one of Bulma's best planes to the tournament island. The only person who the group had just gotten used to that was not there was Videl who was with her father and Gohan's other High School friends. Gohan, Chi Chi, Krillin, 18, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks were all entering and had brought along some other friends too.

"Krillin try not to get killed out there," Oolong said feigning a worried look.

"Hey," Krillin shouted at the pig. The group was having a great time, although Vegeta just sat next to Bulma silent the whole trip. _Kakarott where are you, I sense the Namek already at the tournament but you aren't here yet. You will fight me, I swear it._

After a long plane trip they all arrived at the island and started walking towards the arena. "Piccolo!" Gohan shouted, running over to a tree where he saw his mentor leaning against it in the shade. The green man gave Gohan a smile and started walking with the rest of them for the arena.

At the check in line Bulma and Chi Chi entered their youngest sons into the junior division getting nasty looks from the monks who ran the counter. "You do know they will be going up against kids that are twice their age don't you?" A pudgy monk asked surprised at the irresponsibility of the two mothers who just nodded and he was forced to enter them.

Next Gohan walked up as a Super Saiyan and entered as the Gold Fighter, followed by Vegeta, Chi Chi, Krillin, Piccolo under the alias Majunior, and Eighteen. Just as they started walking away a familiar voice behind them responded when the monk asked for his name, "Oh me? My name is Goku," the group turned around slowly to see their long lost friend who had appeared out of nowhere with his Instant Transmission. Goku looked at them grinning with a halo floating above his head, "Hey guys."

"Goku, is it really you?" Krillin asked in disbelief, "It is you!" The midget ran over and jumped on Goku, "I've missed you so much," soon all the other Z fighters piled around Goku giving him hugs and catching him up on the details of their lives.

Yamcha, who was wearing a white undershirt with a yellow jacket and yellow pants nudged his dead friend on the shoulder, "You'll never guess who got himself a girlfriend Goku." Yamcha pointed at the Saiyan's oldest son and Goku smiled teasingly at his son.

"Oh he does?" Gohan blushed, "Where is she Gohan are you hiding her from me?" Goku pretended to look around for the girl he faintly remembered from when he interrupted their dinner party. Something else caught his eye though as he saw another little boy behind his wife's legs. "Hey Chi Chi, theres a little me behind you."

"This is your son Goten," she pushed him forward a little bit and a warm reunion between father and son ensued. While the younger kids got ready for the junior division, the rest of the fighters made their way to the waiting area where over two hundred martial artists were getting some last minute training in.

"Like it will help," Vegeta scoffed, "I doubt a single one of these pathetic humans would even be able to stand up to Scarface."

"Hey Gohan!" Videl shouted over the crowd making her way over to her boyfriend in the midst of a group of people. The first thing she noticed when she got close was the green man who carried her home that one day in the park and then another thing caught her eye. Standing next to Gohan with what looked like a halo floating above his head was the man from all the pictures in the Son house that was supposedly the dead Son Goku. She nervously walked up to them and Goku stretched out his hand wanting to shake his son's girlfriend's hand for the first time. "Nice to meet you Goku, I mean Mr. Son," Videl greeted.

"Mr. Son, I don't think anyone has ever called me that in my entire life," the others all laughed and even Piccolo was forced to smile. Vegeta was just staring a Kakarott it was tough having social interactions when his life goal was so close he could taste it and oh boy did it taste sweet.

"Dad, I know you really liked the preliminary fights but for the last couple tournaments they've been using a machine that measures punching strength." Gohan said disgusted.

"I hate it," Videl said startling all the other fighters who were thinking the same thing but not saying it in the presence of the daughter of Mr. Satan. "It takes no skill at all, the whole point of this isn't to see who has the most brute force," She was trembling with anger but all the others were happy that they could so easily connect with this girl when pretty much everyone in the world was ignorant of that fact.

"Absolutely Videl," Goku said, "don't worry though, I'm sure the best martial artist will still win, brute strength is only part of it."

"I sure will," Vegeta said finally leaving his zone where all he thought about was defeating Goku and getting in some quick one liners before the tournament.

"I don't know about that Vegeta, I've been training pretty hard in other world," Goku retorted getting a glare from the Prince.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm the one who will be winning this tournament," Gohan said starting a stare down between the three Saiyans.

"Don't make me laugh Kakabrat," Vegeta said and then chose his words carefully, "ever since the fight with Cell you've been more focused on school and girls than training."

"Doesn't mean I still can't whoop your sorry ass." Vegeta turned his attention from Goku and was now staring at Gohan who he was seriously hoping wouldn't turn into a Legendary Super Saiyan during the matches.

Videl was watching the entire interaction with amusement but finally cut in, "Yeah but before any of you have the chance to win your going to have to fight my father."

Vegeta and Gohan nodded agreeing with Videl, but Goku wasn't completely filled in on all the details about Videl yet and thought she was joking. "Good one Videl who's your father?"

Videl was happy that for once someone didn't know who her father was when they made friends with her, although seeing as this was her boyfriend's father, he barely counted as her friend even though she felt like they were friends the second they shook hands. "The defending world champion, Mr. Satan," she said trying to hide a smirk when the realization hit Goku and his mouth opened wide.

Then Goku started cracking up and patted Videl on the back, "Good one Videl," then went over to Krillin and started talking with him and the WMAT announcer who was still working there after so many years.

Vegeta, 18, and Piccolo quickly moved away from Videl and over to the group of people waiting for the punching machines to be brought out. She looked at Gohan and frowned, "What did he mean by that?" Videl asked and Gohan scratched the back of his head.

_She's going to find out during the tournament so why not just tell her, or,_ "Hey the machines are coming out." Two punching machines were brought out and Mr. Satan came down from the top of the stairs dramatically punching one of the machines and getting a 137. After Videl's father walked away in triumph and rubbing his fist, the monks in orange started calling out names. Soon Number 18 was called up and lightly punched the machine getting around an 800, punching it again softer to appease the monks she got a score of 206.

"Wow, what luck," Videl started, "your friend must have gotten a faulty machine." The next fighters came up and the numbers went back down to the usual scores until Majunior was called up and Piccolo went and lightly tapped the machine getting a 178. Videl stared in awe as each one of Gohan's friends, including him, punched the machine as soft as it looked like they could and got scores ridiculously higher than her father's.

The pudgy monk who was the same one that almost denied entry to Trunks and Goten was looking at the machine skeptical after Goku got a 312 and announced, "Okay it looks like we have a broken machine so we are going to continue with Vegeta on the other one only."

Annoyed Vegeta walked over to the one the fat man was standing next to, "This machine is not broken you imbecile," Vegeta punched forward sending the machine flying into a wall on the other side of the courtyard exploding on impact. "Wait, I stand corrected." Videl started gawking and Gohan face palmed.

Finally it was Videl's turn to go on the other machine and the line was moving a little slower now that they only had one machine to work with. She went up a litter nervous but gave it all she had and punched the machine getting a 154, _I did it, I got a higher score than my father._ Then she doubted herself, _he was probably holding back so as not to break the machine like Vegeta did. _She turned around as the last name was called, Chi Chi. Walking up to the machine, Chi Chi punched it and the numbers went up and up and up and stopped at 154. The Son matriarch stared at Videl and they made eye contact.

After drawing numbers out of a hat, the tournament was decided. Moving back to the waiting area the Z fighters got a really strange vibe from the little blue man with a mohawk and a big pink man with long silver hair. Another two big muscly guys also got their attentions, although they didn't seem too strong, they looked angry and had a big M on each of their foreheads. When they all reached the waiting room they finally took a good look at the board.

"18 you're lucky getting to fight Mr. Satan," Krillin remarked to his wife.

"Not so lucky, I'm going to have to fight a Saiyan in the second round, this stinks." 18 replied not happy with her placement.

"Goku and Vegeta in the first round, it's like having the finals at the start of the tournament," Gohan said and Videl felt like reminding them all that her father was the world champion but couldn't get the words out without thinking that she would sound like a prick.

"When I said I didn't want to go too late in the tournament I didn't mean first," Krillin groaned and then smiled as he saw who his opponent was going to be. "Pintar, yes! As long as I don't know him, it'll be an easy fight."

Videl took a good look at the board trying to find out which round she would be fighting her father, Gohan, and especially Chi Chi. _Good all I have to do is beat Spopovich and I get to fight Gohan. Crap either I get to verse my father in the finals or I get to fight Chi Chi, I was really looking forward to fighting both. Well at least if I verse my father Chi Chi will still probably want to fight me anyway though my dad never let's me fight with him._

The announcer, after talking to him again and figuring out they had no idea what his name was, Krillin asked and the guy told them it was Rick, announced that it was time to start. The adults were watching the kids fight but the junior division went faster than ever before. Having two top ranked junior fighters in the one and two seeds, brothers actually, defeated in the first round by the seven and eight year old allowed for it to go quickly and only Goten and Trunks' match was interesting with Trunks cheating and using a ki blast and going Super Saiyan to finish the match. Oddly Mr. Satan wasn't feeling well after watching the championship match and the exhibition match was cancelled between him and Trunks.

The only thing this meant for the fighters was that the real tournament was about to begin. All the Z warriors, including Videl were cheering Krillin on as Rick called his name giving him an amazing repertoire of previous achievements at the tournament and then calling Pintar and labeling him as a semi-finalist of the last tourney.

The giant Indian man was insulting Krillin over and over again about his size as they faced each other in the ring. Rick stepped back and as gongs rang out all around he announced, "Let the match begin!"

**A/N** Hello again, thanks for reading. I wanted to get another chapter in before I started one on the tournament but the only thing I could think of doing was the project. Hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear feedback from you with reviews. Next time we get part one of the tournament, below I will post the match ups for the first round.

Match 1- Krillin vs Pintar

Match 2- Piccolo vs Shin

Match 3- Videl vs Spopovich

Match 4- Gohan vs Kibito

Match 5- Mr. Satan vs 18

Match 6- Goku vs Vegeta

Match 7- Mighty Mask vs Jewel

Match 8- Chi Chi vs Yamu

**Seanhicks4: **Interesting chapter, cant wait to finally see the Tourney day with the way you're gearing it up...

**- I know I couldn't wait either.**

**maximusrexmundi: **Hmm... guy in the storm? What's that about? Why couldn't they sense his ki if he was using it to cause the storm? Was it an android?! Ooooo

- **I don't want to give anything away but I'll tell you one thing, it is definitely not androids! :) Guess you'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Lightningblade49: **his teacher knows his identity as well, with all the positive feedback that will comeabout from the lives they've saved from that storm the view wont be as negative for the 'tricksters' and many will start to belive they are real.

- **Maybe if someone were to defeat a certain asshole in a certain World's Martial Arts Tournament they will. ;)**

**lightshadow101:** God damnit Gohan :) Just tell'em the truth!

- **Oh he will, he will. **

Again thanks for all the feedback, keep on reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own DBZ

"Let the match begin!" Rick shouted into the microphone and the crowd burst into applause. Before Krillin decided to attack the large Indian man did several backflips surprising the warrior. _This guy might be an asshole, but for his size that's pretty impressive._ Finally Pintar came to a stop in front of Krillin panting a little but smirking.

"Now that you see what you're up against don't you want to back out, _small fry?_" Krillin laughed at the man straight at his face causing Pintar to back up a couple steps. Krillin started slowly walking towards where the man was backing up but Pintar kept staring into his eyes and backing up further.

Up in the bleachers Bulma was sitting with Yamcha and Marron was also next to them and was confused, "Why is that big man walking away from Daddy? Aren't they supposed to be fighting?"

Bulma chuckled and looked at the girl, "He's intimidating Pintar with his glare, I saw it once and it was quite unnerving, I'm used to Vegeta's death stares but when Krillin makes one, because it is a rare appearance, it's scary." Krillin was staring Pintar straight in the eyes and continued his slow pace towards Pintar who couldn't figure out why he was backing away from the little man.

"It looks like Pintar is backing off," Rick shouted and the stadium was silent. _What am I doing? This guy is just a shrimp, a tiny baby, stop!_ Pintar finally stopped backing up only feet away from the edge of the ring.

Krillin was surprised that the man was able to stop himself but it didn't matter, it was all over before it started. Jumping towards the man who was still far enough that he thought he was safe from an attack he surprised Pintar with a kick to the gut causing the man to hunch over. Then he slapped him back and forth across the face faster than the human eye could see, finally he gave him a good punch to the chest and sent him flying out of the arena.

"Wow Daddy's really strong!" Marron yelped excitedly jumping up and down among confused audience members.

"I thought Pintar would go all the way."

"A former semi-finalist taken down in the first round, who is this guy?"

Yamcha looked to the little girl and got her attention, "You're right Marron, I know I wouldn't have wanted to be up against him." Looking back down to the arena, Rick was giving a summary of the fight in a dramatic fashion as Krillin walked off holding an arm up in the air. _Gotta have style Krillin,_ the once bald man thought to himself as he got back to the waiting area.

"Great job Krillin," Gohan said patting his friend on the back, "but don't you think that was a bit of an overkill, all you had to do was tap the guy and he would have fallen out."

"Yeah," Krillin frowned for the first time since winning his match, "that was for the short jokes." Videl was still staring amazed as eight monks tried to roll Pintar onto a stretcher to carry him off. They finally got him on but some of the other fighters who didn't make it passed the preliminaries needed to help carry him away, still with some difficulty.

"Piccolo, it's your turn now right? Piccolo?" Gohan was staring at Piccolo but the green man and his father were both sweating and looking at one contestant oddly. _His name was Shin right? That means that he's versing, Piccolo!_ "Don't worry Piccolo you'll do great." Gohan reassured but the Namekian just started walking with Shin towards the ring having heard their names been called.

From inside the waiting area the Z fighters were all watching intensely as Piccolo and the mysterious short alien/man whatever it was had a staredown. The match was started but the two kept staring at each other. From where they were standing and from all the jeers from the crowd the fighters couldn't hear what they starrted saying to each other but all of a sudden the mystery man's ki spiked and Piccolo took a step back before turning away.

"Well folks," the announcer started as Piccolo walked away leaving a shocked Shin to follow him, "Majunior has decided to forfeit so we'll get straight on to the next match." Videl started to walk out of the area when Spopovich bumped her out of the way looking like a mad bull.

"Hey watch where you're going pal, save it for the match," Videl yelled about to chase after him to start the fight as soon as possible.

"Wait Videl," Gohan said grabbing her arm and holding her back for a second, "I'm feeling something weird from this guy, and it's not just me, the others feel it too." Videl grunted _I can take care of myself,_ "Videl I'm serious," she looked at him and his face said it all, "if you find yourself being cornered knock him out of the ring, remember it's not brute strength that wins matches, it's smarts. Good luck." he added on as he released her arm and she smiled back at him.

"Thanks Gohan, I'm going to win and you better win too, next round we'll be fighting," she remarked.

Making her way out to the stage Videl took another look at the man in the black leotard. She watched the former WMAT and Spopovich bulked up a lot, _probably steroids, no don't think like that maybe he just trained really really hard._ Facing her opponent, Videl thought about a strategy for taking this guy out quick. Spopovich on the other hand, just looked like he wanted to snap her in half. She'd seen a lot of criminals, and many of them have looked at her with similar glares.

Rick looked at both contestants and announced their previous accomplishments including Videl's crime fighting. At the mention the entire Satan City police force started chanting her name or playing musical instruments. _What are they doing, at least somebody should have stayed at the city to watch over things, it looks like they're all here._ Her thoughts betrayed her feelings however as she was glad they were all there cheering her on. "Are you ready?" Rick waited for nods, "Let the match begin!"

Spopovich charged Videl with a speed she didn't remember him having in any of his previous tournaments. His punch was sloppy though and missed with only a slight move of Videl's head. She countered with a kick to the stomach and as Spopvich bent over grabbing it, she elbowed him hard to the back of the head. It was a combo she used a lot at work so that the criminals would be unconscious and easier to arrest. _Perfect shot._

"Wow and Spopovich is taken down by an extroadinary show of skill from Videl," Rick shouted and the audience burst out cheering. "I'm going to start the countdown, one, two, it doesn't looked like Spopovich is able to get up, three," _He could count for an hour and the man still won't be up. _Videl thought but watching the man she saw his leg twitch. "Four. Five," Spopovich tilted his head up from the ground and jumped back onto two feet. _Impossible_, Videl started backing up amazed but figured she underestimated the man and would have to hit harder next time. _I wasn't holding back that much, this guy's good._

"Raaaa," Spopovich yelled as he attacked Videl once again. This time Videl was having a harder time dodging his sloppy punches and kicks that were much faster than before. She got off another hard punch straight to the face knocking Spopovich to the ground again.

"Folks did you see that? Cuz I could barely even follow Videl's movements as she dodged and punched the brute. I don't think Spopovich is getting up from this one. One. Two. What?" Spopovich was slowly getting back up but didn't look damaged at all except for a weird line of purple blood flowing from the corner of his lip.

_What is this guy? Gohan was right he is different than before and it's not just his bulk._ Videl went on the offensive this time catching the man off guard and finished a combo with a kick to the head. A loud, blood wrenching crack was heard throughout the arena and many people who originally cheered gasped as they saw Spopovich's head backwards on his now twisted neck. "No!" she yelled looking at the result of her kick.

"Videl, in an amazing feat of strength took down Spopovich again," the announcer said sadly. "Unfortunately it was too much, sorry Videl but the use of excessive violence makes me forced to disqualify you." Videl was sad about that but she couldn't stop thinking about the man she'd just neck, snapped. _I didn't mean to do it, I thought he could handle that kick._ "Everyone our medical team is on the way so don't worry... WHAT THE!" Rick yelled. Spopovich's leg was moving and he got up on two feet with his head still backwards facing the bleachers. _That's impossible,_ almost everyone in the audience thought at once including Videl. The muscly man grabbed his head and yanked it high above his head before it snapped back down on his body facing Videl with an anger she'd never seen on a human's face before.

"Dad something's seriously wrong with this guy," Gohan started his gold hair starting to sway.

"Calm down son," Goku said in a stern voice rarely heard from the usually jolly man. "This is her fight, don't interfere." Gohan's hair straightened back out and his aura faded but his hair stayed gold for identity sake.

In the bleachers some of the students from Orange Star High School were sitting together, "Hey Sharpner am I imagining things?" The blondes looked to each other and then back at the ring where the dead man seemed to come back to life. Sharpner was sweating _this is bad, Videl I don't know if you can do this._

Spopovich charged Videl again but this time his attacks were much cleaner and many grazed Videl while she kept dodging most and getting good hits in that were barely fazing the man. _CRASH,_ Videl was hit with a double fisted slam cracking the ground beneath her. "Wow folks you could really see the pain that one must have felt, but oh there's Videl getting right back up for more.

She was dizzy and tried to get her footing but the hit really dazed her. _Damn, I wanted to save this reveal for when I was fighting Gohan or Chi Chi but looks like I'll have to show them what I've got._ Videl smirked and Spopovich's angry face turned to angry confusion because he thought he was winning. All of a sudden, Videl lifted off the ground ten feet in front of him and flew forward faster than she was running before giving the brute a hard kick to the chest sending him skidding backwards. Backflipping in mid-air she retained a fighting pose when Spopovich started laughing in a deep voice she hadn't heard all day. "What are you laughing about?!" She yelled down at the man flying a little higher, out of his reach in case he was planning something. Spopovich then lifted off the ground himself and started flying up to her. _Shit, this was my backup plan, how can he fly?_

As Videl crossed her arms in front of her preparing for a punch she watched as Spopovich soared right passed her and looked down. She met his eyes which were nothing but hatred with a sick sense of fun inside them, but then something caught her gaze. Holding up his palm, the man yelled as a purple light appeared in the center of his palm and grew to the size of a watermelon then bigger. _Oh no, I can not get hit by that thing,_ Videl flew as fast as she could back down to the arena.

"I don't know how to explain it folks, first the two fighters lifted off into the air and now Spopovich seems to be preparing some sort of energy ball!" the world tournament announcer yelled. He'd never been fooled by Mr. Satan having been up close to many battles that used the blasts, the audience on the other hand was not convinced.

"What is that Spopovich doing with that purple light thing?"

"It looks like they are flying and I'd call it a trick but Videl wouldn't use dirty tricks."

"Yeah, if Videl is flying then it's definitely not a trick but that Spopovich guy what is he doing with that light thingy?"

All around the stadium people were getting up and booing but Spopovich ignored them and released the ball from his palm which turned into a beam of light. Videl saw it coming and moved to the right but she didn't expect it to curve from its path and follow her. Everyone was screaming as the beam hit Videl sending her to the ring creating a small crater where she hit screaming in pain.

"It's a good thing that Spopovich has weak energy beams or Videl would have been done for," Krillin commented watching the match with great intensity like the rest.

"Fool, if Spopovich killed her then he would have been disqualified, he's just holding back his power," Vegeta said and the shorter man gulped.

Goku cut in, "I don't think so Vegeta," the Prince stared at Goku who had the audacity to second guess him. "That Spopovich doesn't seem that strong, I wouldn't be surprised if Gohan's girlfriend was still able to pull out a win here." Gohan was looking in dismay as Videl staggered to her feet, clothes torn and turned back to his father with a questioning look. "I'm serious, besides Spopovich knowing how to use energy waves, I don't really think he has that much skill, the only thing keeping him in this fight is the weird way in which he doesn't seem to get hurt."

Videl was back on her feet and Spopovich was still showing the same angry face though it slipped into a creepy smile. "Videl," Rick whispered from the side of the ring covering his microphone, "now might be a good time to call it quits."

"Never," she shouted back at him and he stepped back almost falling. Videl's pink t-shirt was torn and her white overshirt was already in shreds, her black shorts were even shorter than before singed at the bottome and her face and arms were pretty burnt up but she was standing tall and the entire crowd started cheering.

"Yeah, go Videl!"

"No light trick can take down our hero."

Yamcha was looking around grinning and Bulma looked at him, "What is it? I thought you would have been mad that all these people think the energy beams are just light tricks."

"No I'm just excited because I know that after today, not one of them will call it a light trick again," Yamcha said looking back to the match. "I just hope Videl can handle this punk."

_I can't beat this guy, he's too strong. Strong but stupid, 'if you find yourself being cornered knock him out of the ring, remember it's not brute strength that wins matches, it's smarts.' that's right Gohan. Now that he can fly I know exactly what to do._ "Wow Spopovich I've got to hand it to you, you've really improved since the last tournament. Too bad you don't have what it takes to defeat me." The man flew forwards and punched Videl hard in the stomach knocking her back her feet digging into the ground but she managed to stay on her feet. Coughing up some blood she looked back up at him and laughed, "Wow is that all you've got?" Spopovich's eyes went red and veins could be seen all over his muscles as he charged Videl and started pounding her over and over again while she feebly attempted to block his powerful blows. A kick sent her flying and she screamed in pain tears starting to leave her eyes. Landing on the edge of the ring her head tilted off and her eyes were closed from the pain.

Rick was right in front of her face and watching Spopovich walk closer with an evil look on his face held up the mike to Videl and asked, "Wouldn't you like to give up Videl? Please give up," he said and her eyes opened for a second as she felt Spopovich nearing her.

"I'll never give up," she said and her pained expression smiled for a split second and she winked at the announcer. Rick put his hand through his blonde hair nervously, _Oh she's gonna get herself killed._

Videl tilted her head back up showing as defenseless an expression as possible to Spopovich who was standing right in front of her. It wasn't hard to fake a fearing face because she was afraid, extremely, and if this didn't work she was going to be pummeled even more. She spit on the floor next to her head still flat on her back and taunted, "Is that all you've got," her voice shaky. Spopovich in a rage raised both his arms and prepared to smash them down on Videl.

Many people in the audience looked away or closed their eyes and Gohan's aura was flaring around him as his father and Krillin tried to cool him down. Only a few were watching to see what Videl was doing as those that knew her knew that she wasn't stupid enough to tease Spopovich if she was actually defenseless. Vegeta was watching the match amused, usually matches between weaklings did little to provoke his interest but this girl was showing a skill that most people he fought with or against didn't usually showed, strategy, _if she wins this match she has my respect, which is more than I can say for the other 99.999 percent of this weak race._

Videl waited until the very last second to make her move. As Spopovich raised his arms she bent her legs at the knees, a small movement that most people missed that were looking on in horror or not watching at all. The fists started coming down and Videl used all her remaining strength to send her arms flying upwards to push the fists to either side of her head which was dangling off the arena. Spopovich's momentum took hold as she sprung her legs up in the air knocking Spopovich off his feet. Her arms were grabbed onto his and her legs followed his in her plan, _he might still be able to catch himself and fly away but not with this._ The move had Spopovich falling towards the ground but in mid-air Videl flipped him over. He was falling face first over his arms which were grabbed by the girl but was now falling with his back to the ground with Videl sitting on his chest. Spopovich had prepared once he was lifting off to catch himself in mid-air and the little extra weight did little to stop him and when he was only inches off the ground they stopped falling. "Oh no you don't!" Videl screamed as Rick dropped to the floor looking underneath Spopovich and seeing a little bit of air between him and the ground. Videl started pounding her fists with more strength than she knew she had left into the man's face, chest, and stomach and although it hurt her hands more than it was hurting Spopovich, the impact from the weird angle in which Spopovich held himself up caused him to inch closer and closer to the ground.

_That's it he touched, _Rick shouted into the microphone, "She did it! Spopovich has left the ring and Videl wins the match," the crowd went crazy with the police marching band playing music and a standing ovation from the whole crowd. When Rick said she won, Videl instantly stopped fighting, feeling the last of her energy just fade away in exhaustion. The same was not to be said for Spopovich who now on his back on the grass with Videl still panting sitting on him, he flipped over so he was on top. Videl's face turned to panic as the brute grabbed both her arms with one of his and raised back his fist. "Spopovich you are out of the ring, the match is over!"

Gohan flew from his spot in the waiting room outside and there was no one trying to stop him this time. Before Spopovich let fly the punch and before Gohan could stop it a voice was heard from above them. The other man, a smaller version of Spopovich that looked much calmer, Yamu, called out to his partner, "Spopovich enough." The brute turned and looked back to Videl angry and then got up and flew up to the other man. Both men flew over the wall and back to the area for contestants only.

Gohan ran over to Videl not caring about the other men and knelt down by her side as she laid sprawled out on the grass. "Gohan, did you see me?" she asked and then passed out.

Rick was leaning in close but Gohan looked at him, "She's fine, I'll go get her to the infirmary." _What she really needs is a sensu bean,_ Gohan ran back inside and straight up to his father, "Hey dad can you go to Korin's Tower and get some sensu beans?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, I have a feeling we're going to need a lot of them." Goku put two fingers to his forehead.

"Dad wait!" Gohan shouted to his father who was only a foot away from him.

"No need to yell Gohan. What is it?" Goku asked.

"Take her with you so she can get fixed as quick as possible, alright?" Gohan pleaded and his father nodded grabbing the girl from his son's arms and placing her gently over his right shoulder before putting his fingers to his head again.

Disappearing, Gohan wished his father would bring Videl back soon, he wanted her to see his first match and didn't expect it to last very long. Hearing his name called and a name 'Kibito,' he looked for the pink man who would be his opponent. The man took a spot next to Gohan as they walked outside to the ring.

"Are you ready folks? That was a pretty instense match we just witnesses, let's see if this one can match up," The announcer shouted and Gohan grinned. _This pink guy is friends with that Shin guy. If Piccolo had to forfeit against him maybe it will be a hard match, hmmm, _Gohan's hair started waving back and forth and a golden aura flared around him.

"Yes Gohan, show me all of your Super Saiyan power," the pink man said.

Besides Gohan, only Piccolo heard what the man said and gasped looking at the man who had seconds before revealed himself to be the Supreme Kai. "What is he planning?" Piccolo asked the small man.

"Whatever happens, don't interfere with the match." Shin said looking at the Z warriors.

"Why would we need to interfere, Kakabrat can handle himself," Vegeta scoffed at the little purple man.

"Vegeta, be respectful, that's the Supreme Kai you're talking to!" Piccolo shouted and everyone gasped. "I have to agree with him though Supreme Kai. Gohan is a very capable boy."

"Just don't interfere," Shin replied looking at Spopovich and Yamu with an angry glare. The two muscular men were staring at some weird device in their hands amazed.

"What did you say? How do you know about the Saiyans?" Gohan asked.

"It doesn't matter how I know but fight me with all the power you have," Kibito remarked.

"Haha, how about I take it one higher?" Gohan stared into the pink man's eyes and saw surprise, "Oh you didn't know there was a next level to the Super Saiyan?" he said sarcastically. "Let me show you," Gohan brought his arms up in front of him screaming. The ground around him started shaking, actually not just the ground around him, the entire bleachers felt it and the whole tournament island was vibrating. Each of the tiles from the arena lifted off the ground one by one as Gohan's aura flared wildly around him. Kibito was stepping backwards slowly sweating a little but then stopped fifteen feet away from Gohan as the power up faded and the tiles started dropping. "Now are you ready to fight?" the saiyan teen asked his voice deeper than before. Gohan was watching the pink man whose eyes were over Gohan's shoulders and he felt two small ki's approaching him. _What the..._ He spun around and saw Spopovich, the same man who beat up his girlfriend, flying towards him fast. His partner Yamu was also flying with him holding some spiky white device. The half-saiyan smirked, _these guys have no idea what they're getting themselves into._

As Gohan smiled and prepared to beat the shit out of the two attackers, Videl appeared fully healed with Goku. Shin raised his arms from the waiting area and pointed them at Gohan shouting, "Raaaaa!" Gohan felt his muscles stop working and froze right as Spopovich wrapped his arms around him. The large man lifted him up in the air and Yamu shoved the contraption forcefully into Gohan's stomach.

"Gohan no," Videl started running for the arena but Goku grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked and saw Gohan screaming, his aura flaring madly, looking at his friends with tears welling up in her eyes she yelled, "How can you just sit there? Are you listening to me help him."

The little purple man looked at her with sweat dripping down his face and forced a smile while still holding his arms up. "Don't worry girl, Gohan is not in any danger." _This shouldn't be straining me as much as it is, how can this boy produce so much power?_

Yamu and Spopovich were looking at the device in awe while it glowed a bright yellow. Yamu spoke to his partner excitement in his voice, "With all this energy, Master Bobidi will be sure to reward us greatly," the larger man laughed and nodded.

"No stop it, stopppp," Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs. The entire place was shaking and people were on the verge of panicking.

Erasa and Sharpner looked on in dismay as their friend was being attacked, Bulma shielded Marron's eyes while Yamcha tried to calm down some of the audience, Mr. Satan however, had just came out from takiing a nap and saw the golden boy in the center of the ring and was trying to find his keys to get out of there.

_They don't understand these morons. What are they doing? KILL! No, keep control of yourself Gohan. KILL!_ Gohan's aura flared green for a second and then longer again a second time. Goku had no idea what was happening but stayed back with the others and was now looking around confused. Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta all were taking steps back and Shin was now panting trying desperately to hold onto Gohan who was gaining power at an unbelievable pace. "No, if you don't stop... Arrgh, ARRGGGGHH!" Gohan screamed and his aura turned dark green and stayed that way but he was still in immense pain and felt much of his energy leaving him.

Yamu was watching the boy with interest that quickly changed into fear but Spopovich seemed oblivious to the rise in power. "We have enough Spopovich! Let's get out of here," Yamu yelled as a pair of pure white eyes faced him full of hatred. Looking down at the device in his hands, he gasped as it was three times its original size and glowing a dark green like the boy. The device was stuck inside Gohan as long as the boy was powered up like this and both men gulped as Gohan screamed again, this time much more menacingly and deeper. What was really unnerving about the scream though, was that it didn't sound like a pained scream, but one of someone having fun. Gohan started smiling and his arms started twitching forward slowly.

Shin's arms were on fire and his head ached like crazy, there was nothing he could do to keep his hold on Gohan any longer but then it felt like a load was taken off his shoulder. Gohan was still raging green flames of aura but now Goku and Piccolo stood next to him helping him telekinetically hold on to Gohan.

"Piccolo, what is up with Gohan?" Goku yelled turning Super Saiyan to be able to hold his son. Piccolo was more trained with mind powers but was less powerful than Goku and it took all he had to hold onto the boy.

"Goku, your son has become a Legendary Super Saiyan and he has no control over it while he's in that state." Goku turned back to his son and frowned, _This is bad._

Videl didn't even notice that Goku turned into another gold fighter she was watching Gohan so intently. Her eyes were filled with tears that she kept brushing away to be able to see what was going on. The two men looked like they were struggling to pull out whatever contraption they'd put inside Gohan, although when the green man and Gohan's dad started doing something with their arms he fell to his knees. The thing that was attached to Gohan's stomach was strobing a dark green light that seemed to take in all the color around it and tint it different colors. _How is this possible, what, what is he?_

Gohan screamed and this time his friends realized that it was not the same maniacal voice that they'd been hearing but actually Gohan and his aura turned yellow again as did his aura before both went away and his hair went back to black. The two men were holding the glowing machine between them before Yamu finally put it up to his chest panting, but grinning and they flew off. Instantly Videl ran over to the ring and jumped on and over to the spot where Gohan was. He was on the bottom of a crater in the ring and she yelled over to Goku who was still at the waiting room talking to that purple guy, "Hey bring one of those sensu things over here." Rick had finally made his way back to the arena after running as far to the wall as he could.

Goku flew over to the arena followed closely by the other Z warriors and pulled out a sensu bean but Kibito stepped between the man and his son. "Don't I'll heal him," the man said and bent over Gohan's limp form placing his palm over the body.

Videl was holding on Gohan's right hand with both of hers and had her face up close to his. Suddenly the boy shot up from his lying position and almost gave Videl a heart attack, his healing seemed to work as fast as one of those sensu beans she'd been given. "Thank you," she said to Kibito who nodded and walked over to the group who were talking about some monster named Buu. "Gohan, look at me," the boy was dazed but finally stood up and looked into Videl's eyes, "are you okay?" Gohan nodded and looked over to his father and friends who were in deep conversation with the purple and pink men. Gohan tried to pull away from her grip on his hand when he realized he wasn't in his Super Saiayn form anymore.

"Videl," Gohan whispered nervously.

"Yeah Gohan?" she asked innocently just happy that the boy was fine.

"Umm, well I'm not a Super Saiyan anymore so I think our classmates are going to recognize me," she nodded and he continued, "also we've been holding hands in front of a couple thousand people for a few minutes now."

She gulped and looked up to the private box where her father was supposed to be sitting expecting him to be glaring down there. _Where is he..._ "Hey buster, get your hands off my daughter," Hercule yelled at Gohan, jumping onto the beat up arena and doing a couple back flips on his way. Instead of landing on a flat arena surface, his foot landed on a hole in the ground and twisted causing the Champ to fall flat on his face. Videl stared at her father who was making a fool of himself when he jumped up in the air and started laughing uncontrollably, "I meant to do that." Hercule looked back at Gohan who removed his hand from Videl's and turned his back now walking over to his friends who were about to fly away, he'd heard some of the conversation and was eager to go with them to fight the men who attacked him during his match.

Before Mr. Satan could storm over to them Videl stepped in his path and said, "No, Dad," and the Champ was shocked. Videl rarely spoke back to him, and never in public among his loving fans. "Gohan, he's my..."

"Oh my God!" Rick yelled into the microphone as seven of the contestants lifted off into the air and flew away. "Where are you going?" he called after them as the Satans and everyone else in the audience watched them leave in disbelief.

"Wow, I wish I could fly."

"Did you see what those guys were doing to that kid, it seemed like it hurt?"

"Was that Gohan?"

Sharpner turned his head and Erasa did with him to see ten other kids from their class staring at them for an answer. The kid with glasses sitting next to them named Will said, "Yep that was definitely Gohan you guys, it looked just like him. No he didn't just look like him, that was him." Many of the other students were in agreement and Sharpner sighed as Erasa leaned her head up against him.

"Sharpie, I hope Gohan's alright," she whispered staring off into the sky.

"Dad, just go back to your private box. I'm sure one of your lady friends would love to accompany you up there," Videl suggested in a sarcastic tone her father didn't catch and started thinking, _Maybe Amber wants to join me. Yeah that's what I'll do, all the really good guys just left so I'll be fine in my match._

"Great idea Videl," Mr. Satan said and started walking away and Videl waited for him to turn around before lifting off and heading the same direction she saw the others head.

Rick watched as Mr. Satan walked away, "Umm, where are you going sir?"

Hercule just waved his hand over his head without turning around, "I'm going back to my room. Call me when it's my turn to fight."

"But it is your fight," Rick said into the microphone and a few people in the audience chuckled at Mr. Satan's mistake. The Champ stopped and laughed his laugh which was really getting on Rick's nerves so he decided to start the match, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, while many of our contestants left, we can still start up the next match. Will Number 18 please come to the ring. Number 18 to the ring immediately."

18 was slowly making her way out to the ring. The blond android looked up into the stands and scanned for her daughter who she saw jumping up and down on Bulma's lap screaming 'Mommy.' _Damn, why did I have to be put over here? Goku or Vegeta are my next opponent, either one could probably destroy me in a hit depending on how much training those power hungry Saiyans have been going through. I did not enter this tournament so I could just leave without any money._

"Are you ready?" Rick shouted into the microphone as 18 stepped in front of Mr. Satan. The two nodded but Mr. Satan spun to face the crowd and held up his right pointer finger and middle finger. "Oh and look at this folks, Mr. Satan is already declaring victory. Alright, let the match begin!" Mr. Satan charged eighteen and started punching and kicking like crazy hitting the woman every time and she did nothing to dodge them. _Haha, she's frozen in fear, there's nothing she can do except sit here._ "Wow look at that speed," the audience was once again cheering on Mr. Satan as he attacked the android with all his power. All of a sudden a punch aimed for the woman's head missed as she moved it slightly backwards. He'd put a lot of power into that blow and the momentum took him off balance but before he could fall the woman had him in a headlock and boy was it tight.

"Hey let go of me, ahhh," Mr. Satan felt her squeeze him harder and it felt like there was an elephant sitting on top of his chest.

Finally, after letting the audience watch her subdue the Champ she leaned in and whispered into Mr. Satan's ear, "Listen up _'hero,'_ I will throw this match right now if you swear to pay me ten million zeni."

Understanding what she was asking the Champ struggled and retorted, "That's all my prize money."

"Don't kid yourself, you aren't winning this tournament but what I will do is save you the embarrassment of losing first round. Agreed?" she demanded rather than asked and the big chinned man looked at her in fear before she literally flew off him and arked backwards landing hard on the floor. Wiping her mouth as if there was a blood drop (which there wasn't) 18 yelled out so the crowd could hear her, "That was a lucky hit that you won't get again."

Taking the hint, Mr. Satan laughed annoyingly, even to the audience and shouted, "Now for my super, um dynamic punch. Raaagh," he leaped in the air towards 18 and punched as hard as he could trying to win for real.

The punch hit her right in the nose and her eyes looked in at it as Mr. Satan gulped, "That was your best shot?" she asked annoyed that such a weakling was "The Champ." Sighing she lifted off the ground and flew backwards off the ring and landed on the grass.

"What just happened?" Rick shouted into the microphone and Mr. Satan spun around.

"Well, you see I've been developing..."

sc

Videl stopped chasing after Gohan and his friends when the wind was getting in her face too much and she figured they were probably already far in front of her. _Oh Gohan, be careful. _She shivered remembering the crooked smile on Gohan's face when that weird green light was glowing around him. _He scared me, I still feel like I know nothing about him._ _He's my boyfriend, I have to find out if he's keeping secrets from me._

sc

Gohan, Shin, Kibito, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin stood on a rock ledge watching events unfold down at Babidi's spaceship which was completely submerged in the earth's surface. The half saiyan was still confused, "So why again didn't you destroy Majin Buu when he was trapped in his ball?" Shin was watching intensely at the group below and was shaking in fear because somehow Babidi managed to get control of Dabura. "I mean you said you could've destroyed it but you didn't want to risk freeing Majin Buu. But he's at a weakened form so why not destroy it and take the chance anyway?"

The little purple man looked around as the group seemed to be in agreement with Gohan and started, "You are completely underestimating the power that Majin Buu possesses, not even the four kais put together were enough to stop him." Looking back down at the landscape below something was happening. Babidi shouted something and Spopovich was blowing up like a balloon.

Gohan was thinking while glaring at Babidi, _He's extremely powerful or so I heard from Shin. I can't feel his energy, and he's a magician. I'm going to kill this mother fucker once and for all._

"What's happening guys?" Krillin asked backing away. Spopovich turned purple and then _Pop,_ he exploded and bits of him covered his partner Yamu who freaked out and started flying away. A weird alien thing that kind of looked like Freeza's third form pointed his arm at the fleeing Yamu and obliterated him. Babidi took the device that the two men gave him and walked with the alien back to the ship and went inside.

For some reason, the devil-like monster wasn't going back inside. Supreme Kai had explained to the warriors who Dabura was and they were watching him nervously. Wind picked up around where Dabura was standing and Vegeta shouted, "He knows we're here."

He was too late however, and Dabura was right in front of them moving at crazy speeds and had his hand outstretched facing Kibito. Yelling, a light beam erupted from his palm and engulfed the pink man. Everyone watched in shock as Kibito was no more and then Dabura's gaze fell on Krillin, spitting, he turned Krillin to stone and immediately following got Piccolo too. "Stop!" Gohan yelled but Dabura was already flying back to the ship and inside.

"If only I had warned them," Shin whispered to himself. "Dabura's spit turns you to stone. Only when he is killed can your friends be brought back to their normal selves."

"Let's follow him in then," Goku suggested and flew off towards the ship with Vegeta following him.

Gohan still stood on the ledge deep in thought while Shin started yelling about the strongest fighters in the universe or something. _This Supreme Kai is strong but he has no idea what we're capable of. Maybe he couldn't be sure to destroy Majin Buu's cage, but I can._ "Father Stop," he called and Vegeta almost slammed into the other Saiyan he was following so close behind him. Shin looked at Gohan hoping the boy would understand the trap that was obviously being set for them. "Let's just blow up the ship."

Supreme Kai almost dropped out of the air at the suggestion, "Are you serious? Have any of you been listening to me? The slightest shock could release Majin Buu which you constantly misjudge. He destroyed hundreds of planets, millions of people."

Gohan didn't look fazed but Goku cut in, "But Gohan, Supreme Kai says that there are really strong guys on the ship," Goku sounded like a pouting child.

"Dad, I'm positive that anyone you fight in there will be no match for you, you know who will? Your match at the tournament, Vegeta." Vegeta realized that Gohan was right and the three strongest fighters in the universe were definitely the three of them.

"Kakarott, listen to your son," both Gohan and Goku were surprised to hear Vegeta say that but the next thing that came out of his mouth they must've heard a thousand times. "That way you and I will finally have our match to decide who the strongest Saiyan is."

"Hey Vegeta I want to fight him too," Gohan said and they all got in an arguement while Supreme Kai was staring at them with a terrified look. _This is who the fate of the universe depends on. They're worse than children, they're idiots._ "Okay guys before we go and have our matches let's blow up this Majin Buu so that Supreme Kai is happy and Piccolo and Krillin can come back."

Vegeta and Goku nodded and flew up over the ship with Gohan, but Shin flew under them and held out his arms. Beginning in an aggravated voice, "I can't let you do this. The magnitude in which you play down how powerful these warriors are and especially Majin Buu is mind boggling. We can't risk damaging the ship and not destroying it completely or Majin Buu's ball." The Saiyans looked at each other at the last sentence of the Supreme Kai's and started laughing. _They are crazy, they're going to kill us all._

Goku started, "Supreme Kai, you have nothing to worry about. Even in our base forms we could each still destroy the planet at any time just by lifting our fingers." Shin was staring in disbelief when Vegeta continued, "We won't blow up the planet as we'll stop the blasts as soon as we reach a quarter mile down, then we'll pull back our energy waves and send them to the sky as to not destroy the planet."

Gohan waited for the Kai to respond but the God was just blank as if he didn't know how to respond. _If he thinks we're being reckless then too bad, I have to get back to the tournament._ "Okay let's do this. Kame."

Goku and Vegeta also powered up slightly going Super Saiyan like Gohan in a blink of an eye. Both pulled back their arms preparing for signature moves.

"KAME!"

"GALICK," Vegeta started and Goku looked at him oddly. Without losing the energy he was focusing Vegeta explained, "If I don't want to destroy the planet then a Final Flash is not the right move Kakarott, I can't control it as well."

Gohan continued and a ball of light formed in his hand, "HAME!" he and his father shouted at the same time as blue energy balls were getting bigger and bigger next to Vegeta's purple. Shin was sensing how much energy was being put into the blasts from each person and was highly worried about the planet but flew over to the ridge where he picked up Piccolo and Krillin's statues with his mind so when the ground shook they wouldn't fall over and shatter in turn killing them.

The three Saiyans took another look at each other and nodded looking back down at the ship.

"GUN!"

"HAAAAA"

sc

Puipui was waiting at stage one for the challengers he was told would be meeting him. _Now I can show Master Babidi that I belong to be his right hand man not that 'I'm the demon king poser.'_ The alien started hysterically laughing at his own joke before looking back up at the ceiling where the invaders should be coming from. _Where are they, when Dabura passed me he said they would be right in._

The ceiling of the spaceship started to shake and Puipui tried to think about what could be causing it when instead of collapsing on him in was disintegrated by a blinding blue and purple light that was slowly making its way downwards. "No, no no no no," the thing was shouting as it raised its arms to catch the beam of light. His hands were absorbed completely not slowing the attack at all. "AHHHhhh," his scream was cut off as the beam of light absorbed his head and torso.

sc

"Yakon, Master Babidi has informed us that you should prepare in case you are needed to fight. Yakon?" A green frog like alien shouted into a dark room sweating profusely. A huge arm with a claw on the end extended out of the room and grabbed the frog dragging it into the room before crunching it with its powerful jaws.

"Brother no," the other frog shouted before getting grabbed himself and tossed into the monster's mouth.

"Mmm, tasty," the monster Yakon mumbled to himself spitting out the bones of the two weaklings he'd consumed. _When can I get a powerful fighter to eat? All that energy, mmmmm,_ A noise was heard coming from up above on one of the higher floors of the spaceship. His cage was on the bottom of the ship but was above the control room, he was only brought up to the other floors when he was supposed to be fighting.

One by one the floors of the spaceship were absorbed completely by the light that was disintegrating everything in its path. Yakon looked up as the ceiling disappeared and was replaced by energy, so much energy. _My dreams, they've all come true._ Yakon opened his mouth prepared for the energy to enter and didn't worry about the fact that the light took up more space than the spaceship. Breathing in as hard as he could a stream of light came out from the larger beam which was descending slowly towards him and it tasted so good.

"More, more!" he shouted his mouth full of energy already but the beam above him was complying with his wishes and giving him as much energy as he could handle, actually a lot more energy than he could take. The beam was right above him when he managed to close his mouth feeling his insides tingle from all the mind-blowing energy that had him in a state of ecstasy. _Ahhhh_, the monster fell on its back as happy as it could remember since being forced to work for Babidi when the light hit him and dissolved the beast in a matter of seconds.

sc

On the floor below Yakon, Dabura and Babidi were feeling the effects of the wave that was crashing through their spaceship. In his crystal ball, Babidi watched in horror as his ship, his fighters, his life work was destroyed in front of him. "Dabura do something," he shouted still holding the energy container that Yamu handed him. The ceiling of their floor held up as well as all the others and was easily destroyed by the beam of light.

"I am doing something," Dabura retorted in a sarcastic tone and Babidi looked at him. The red, devil looking demon, was surrounded by a ball of his own energy that he was using to protect himself.

"Oh you insubordinate, ungrateful, lousy traitor. You are going to wish you hadn't done that," he looked over at Majin Buu's ball that was being approached by the light that was still moving slow as the Saiyans didn't want to lose control and destroy the Earth. "Majin Buu no," he shouted and ran over to his precious pink ball. The top of it was engulfed by the light and he couldn't tell whether or not it was being destroyed.

Dabura felt confident that his energy shield would protect him but as the beam hit him he felt the shield wavering. _Guess I'll have to use full power,_ lightning flew out of his body and his shield grew in strength as the beam of light spread apart when it hit the barrier of energy and moved to the sides.

Babidi decided his ball wasn't worth dying over so he formed a shield around himself as well. Unfortunately for the million year old wizard, his shield was no where near as powerful as his subordinates and when the beam of light hit him he was shocked to see his shield shatter under the light. Screaming, the terrible Wizard Babidi was disintegrated by a Kamehame Wave mixed with a Galick Gun.

Babidi's death was marked with an unbelievable explosion. All the energy that had been taken from Gohan was supposed to be harmless as long as it remained compressed inside the contraption. When the contraption was dropped by Babidi as soon as the ceiling exploded, it dropped on the floor waiting for the beam to take it. Babidi screamed in his dying breath and the beam hit the device that was white with a M on it and all Gohan's legendary green energy was released at the same time as his Super Saiyan two energy.

Up on top of the spaceship Gohan suggested they bring up the beam not wanting to break into the Earth's mantle when he felt it. The others felt it as well as Gohan's ki appeared in the bottom of the ship for a second before everything went to shit. All three lost control of their ki blasts that were no longer on their way down but had exploded in the crust of the Earth. The blast of blue and purple energy that exploded upwards into the open area above the ship was enormous. The Saiyans flew up as high as they could as did Shin still carrying the other two warriors who were still statues.

_This isn't right. By my calculations the ship should have been annihilated, why are they still statues?_ Shin thought as he retreated to the sky away from the beam that was turning from blue and purple to a sick dark shade of green. _It's Gohan's!_

sc

"This is Major Williams to Houston," the astronaut said into his helmet.

"Go ahead Major," a voice replied through the speakers.

The man in the white spacesuit was connected to the space station by a wire that he was slowly extending so he could fix the Cable satellite that was damaged in a meteor shower. He was hard at work and after checking his watch thought it would be a good idea to check in. "It's three o'clock your time," he started knowing that time didn't matter where he was, "I decided to check... da fuck is that?"

"Major, Major Williams what's going on up there?" Base control called up as the same time the astronaut said that the entire control room started shaking violently.

"Are you seeing this!?" the Major shouted into his mike. The scientists in the control room were trying to keep calm and switched the feed on the big tv to show the camera embedded in the man's helmet. On the feed they saw a huge green light getting bigger and bigger on the surface of the Earth. Not only that but all the clouds around it were swirling around it like there was a hurricane happening.

Major Williams moved away from the satellite and started pulling the wire to get his copilot Lt. Winters to drag him back in. Out of nowhere a small space rock flew past him and crashed into his ship going straight through it was moving so fast. "Winters put your helmet on. Winters!" he shouted into his headset but the ship had lost its oxygen and depressurized. Williams tried hard not to think of the gruesome death that befell his comrade and turned away from his ship. What he saw made a tear come to his eye, "Base control, tell my family I love them." The communications went dead when hundreds of rocks bigger than the first were flying at crazy fast speeds slamming through the spaceman and into his ship causing it to explode after a couple hits in the jet fuel tank.

"Williams come in, come in God damn it."

"He's dead sir," the room was shaking even worse and people were hiding under their seats, "and we're next."

sc

The Saiyans and the Supreme Kai kept flying upwards away from the rapidly growing energy explosion that was all of Gohan's ki. "Good going Kakabrat, your plan is going to destroy the Earth," Vegeta called out over the sound of the explosion.

Gohan couldn't believe it, it was his energy that was destroying the Earth but he couldn't do anything to stop it. _No, not again, I can't... Videl._ Gohan got a determined look in his eye and flew down to the side of the green explosion that didn't show any sign of disappearing and powered up to Super Saiyan two full power. He charged a Kamehameha Wave and shot it at the explosion hitting the outside and pressed hard against it but the ball wasn't budging.

"Come on Vegeta, this is our fault, we have to fix it." Goku said and flew down to his son powering up to a Super Saiyan two as well and Kamehamehaing it. Finally Vegeta came down next to the other two and sent as powerful a Final Flash as he could at full power Super Saiyan two. The three beams hit the ball of dark green light on different areas but were all pointed slightly up to push the explosion into space. The explosion kept getting bigger and was increasing fast but it lifted from the immense crater it formed in the ground and moved up into the sky first slow but then another beam merged with theirs and it moved faster and faster. Finally it was out of the atmosphere and heading into space.

"Wow thanks Supreme Kai, you really helped us out," Gohan said turning to where the other light beam came from but was met with not the Supreme Kai, but instead the demon king Dabura. "You," he snarled and the red demon looked angrily back at the demi-saiyan.

sc

"Sir the shaking, it stopped," one of the lab assistants announced.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, look at the screen," the entire staff of the base control looked where their commander was looking and gasped at the sight on the screen. Besides the fact that there was a floating body without a helmet in front of the camera, it was what was behind the man that amazed them. The giant ball of green light was hurling into space with many other colored beams along with it. They got farther into the distance and finally disappeared they were moving so fast. _What the Hell just happened?_ The man thought sitting in his chair and switching the feed around to the other cameras, most of which were broken. _I have a feeling that could've been much worse._

sc

"Dabura, why did Babidi attack Satan City?" the man looked at Gohan with a blank look. "Don't play stupid demon, the hurricane, it was Babidi wasn't it?"

"I've been with Babidi since we landed on this rock for the first time in over fifty years, only two weeks ago. Since then I have never left his side and he started no hurricane." Dabura stated and Gohan sensed no deception in the man's voice and backed off, _If not Babidi then who?_

Shin landed in the center of the multi mile wide crater and carefully placed down the statues of Krillin and Piccolo. Looking around for the remnants of the spaceship he found none, not a scrap of metal, not Majin Buu. _Majin Buu was defeated? He was weakened but still that would mean these Saiyans have the power to destroy the universe at will._ He glanced over at them and noticed the demon king staring at them as well. "Dabura!" the Kai shouted.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Kai, look," he pointed at his forehead. The M was gone, "I'm no longer under that fool Babidi's control. I'll go back to my dominion, peacefully," he said the last word like he'd never said it before. It actually tasted bad on his tongue but he didn't want to mess with these guys and was ready to go. He gave a quick wave, "I'll be seeing you," he pointed at Shin, "soon."

Supreme Kai gulped as the man disappeared, a voice was heard in the air and although they didn't see Dabura it definitely belonged to him. "I will return your friends to their normal states so don't come looking for me."

The group looked over at the statues of Piccolo and Krillin that slowly but surely turned back into flesh instead of rock. They looked down at themselves and Krillin just mentioned, "uhh, where was I?" Goku and Gohan laughed and Supreme Kai chuckled before thinking about Kibito. _Oh Kibito, our home will be so lonely without you now._

"I can't begin to thank you for your service for our universe. I will take my leave now," Shin stated and disappeared as soon as he waited for the others to say goodbye to him, all but Vegeta that is who just grunted. Supreme Kai appeared on his planet, his quiet planet and sighed.

"Supreme Kai!" a familiar voice shouted from behind him.

The little God recognized the voice and the ki but didn't turn around, it couldn't be possible. Working up the courage the purple man turned and saw his pink friend standing behind him with a wide smile on his face, and a halo above his head. "I watched the whole thing from up here, is it true, is Majin Buu defeated?" Kibito asked.

Shin grinned and nodded and they jumped for joy throwing a party of two on the planet they had just to themselves.

sc

"We've got to get back to the tournament," Goku said flying faster than before but staying in his base form and the others sped up to keep pace with him. "18 probably made quick work of Mr. Satan I just hope that they didn't disqualify me and Vegeta. That would stink if we didn't get to fight," Vegeta heard this and powered up to a Super Saiyan and flew faster than sound towards the arena. _You are not getting out of our match that easily Kakarott._ He landed on the grass next to the fighting part of the arena and instantly the bleachers were ablaze with noise. Most of the people were shouting to start the match already so he smirked, _good they waited._

Rick stepped out of the waiting area accompanied by Videl and 18 who walked over to Vegeta and instantly asked about Gohan and Krillin. 18 pretended not to be that interested but after the Earth shook, she was worried about what her husband had gotten himself involved with. "Your men are fine," Vegeta said and motioned with his head towards the sky where the other four were descending.

Videl ran over to Gohan and 18 just smiled and leaned er back on the wall waiting for Krillin to come to her. Rick also walked over to the group and asked, "What was going on, it felt like the whole planet was about to explode?"

Goku and Gohan both put their left arms behind their head and replied at the same time, "It was."

Rick fell over then stood up wiping a drop of sweat off his brow with a pocket hankerchief. "Well that's weird but whatever. You guys have done so much weird stuff I wouldn't be surprised." Pulling his microphone up to his face he yelled, "Alright folks, sorry for the delay but who's ready for the next match to begin?" The crowd started cheering having been waiting for a while, "Alright fighters to the arena."

Vegeta eagerly jumped up onto the stage and Goku followed suit but before Rick climbed up he said, "Hey Vegeta catch." Goku tossed him a sensu bean before eating one himself and powering up to a Super Saiyan two like Vegeta was already. Unlike Gohan who rarely went SS2, they trained at it all the time and didn't have the same dramatic power up as the boy did. Vegeta swallowed the bean and felt all of his energy restored, "Now we'll be able to fight at full power to decide which one of us is the strongest," Goku announced.

Rick was on the stage and had the mike outstretched so the entire audience could hear the conversation before the match. Vegeta retorted, "I already know I'm stronger, now I'm just going to prove it by smashing that smug look right off your face."

The Z fighters were all back in the waiting room and many gulped knowing that this probably wasn't the place for these two to be fighting. Videl was holding Gohan's hand and watching the two men intensely when she heard Krillin behind her, "Goku and Vegeta first round, it's like the finals in the beginning."

Videl spun to face him slightly peeved that everyone kept forgettin about her and especially her father, "Krillin aren't you forgetting my dad's the world champion."

Krillin remembered what his wife told him as soon as he ran over to her and grinned, _whether or not I win, we're still ten million zeni richer,_ "Of course, I mean besides your father. He beat my wife, 18, and she's the strongest woman in the world." he hesitated, "after you that is," and chuckled walking back over to his wife.

Videl was fuming but Gohan was watching the little man curious about how he was acting when he grinned at Videl and walked back to his wife. Both were smiling at each other for a moment before 18 saw Gohan watching and put back on her usual frown. _I don't know what's going on but they are too happy after 18 lost to Mr. Satan. However it went down, there is no way that fool managed to beat her._ Videl looked at Gohan and said, "Can you believe him? Acting like he's the king just because he defeated Pintar. Heck, I probably could've defeated Pintar just as easily."

Gohan smiled at his girlfriend and agreed, "I know you could of." She stopped her frowning and smiled at Gohan but the moment was interrupted by Rick who shouted into the microphone again to see if the fighters were ready.

Goku grinned at Vegeta who smirked right back at the spiky haired younger Saiyan. Rick shouted into the microphone and then jumped back off the stage as to not be killed, "Let the match BEGIN!"

**A/N Wow that took me a while. Most times I'll write an entire chapter in one day for like four or five hours straight, but this time I had to go all week. The SAT is Saturday and I was spending most of my free time doing practice tests but since I took so long getting this chapter out, after the SAT tomorrow or on Sunday I'll try to get in part 2 of the World Tournament. On a different note I wrote a different fanfic, this time for Minecraft. It's called Life of Legends and if you enjoy it leave a review there or here.**

** Lightningblade49**

I like your response to my review hard to see 18 ignoring the money offer to come from the 'Champ'but who will it be.

**Yeah you were right, I wanted to keep that part in with the money but how far will the 'Champ' be able to make it in this tourney?**

** maximusrexmundi**

Ooo I really want to see chichi v yamu.

**Sorry about killing off Yamu like in canon but I had my idea for how the tournament could happen without just adding different characters instead of Supreme Kai, Kibito, Yamu, and Spopovich. I'm also glad I put them in because the Gods are always good to have on your side in future fights...**

**shugokage**

Nice job on this chapter!

**Thanks a lot!**

**pir84lyf**

Please have buu come after the tournament. It would be nice to see it go thru.

**Buu came during the tournament, but it will go through. I never like how the tournament ended in the show. Don't worry though, even without Buu there will be a bad guy, soon.**

**ultranx**

let me guess, the culprit was one of babidi's minions? i know that babidi's minions you couldn't sense ki from either because the only reason most of them were strong was babidi's magic. its probably not dabura and also majin vegeta i think is the only other one able to be sensed by their ki, if not i'll have to look again, i can't really remember all the specifics on the babidi minions

**Good guess but it wasn't one of Babidi's minions. The part about the ki's I always thought that it was just most of them were so weak comparitively that their ki's were barely noticeable. I could be wrong.**

**lightshadow101**

Oh so this story has Buu in it? Or is it some other bad guy?

Hey! I just notice somethin bout the matches! If Goku/Vegeta wins, they have to fight (Cuz 18 lets him win in canon)

**There was Babidi, and I guess you could consider the magical ball of Buu, Buu. But there is definitely some other bad guy... 18 did let him win, you'll have to wait and see about the next fight ;).**

**Albinounicorn**

Make Gohan call mr Satan out and if he doesn't fight then he is scared and all his fans will hate him )

**I don't think so, he would probably say he had a stomach ache anyway.**

**Guest**

I hope with all my little heart that we get to see the full tournament instead of the halfway like cannon. I love your work keep up the good work :)

**:) Glad you're enjoying the story, we will definitely be seeing the whole tournament!**

**Guest**

I hate the Buu saga.

**I always thought it was the worst of the main bad guys but I still liked it. It was mainly that they made all the characters seem like jokes and turned the show into a not serious one. Especially Piccolo... that made me angry how he was in the Buu saga but I get to change that a little so yay. Majin Buu was the worst villain because every time they fought a bad guy it became harder and harder to kill them even if they were more skilled and more powerful. Freeza was cut in half and kept fighting, then got blown away and came back as a machine, just like Cooler, just like Broly, (though I like those guys except for Bio Broly, Fuckk Bio Broly). Cell was completely destroyed except for one cell that brought him back stronger than ever. And Majin Buu was blown to pieces more times than I can count and that pissed me off.**

**LORDGOHAN**

I would like to say that this is a pretty badass story I've been reading fanfiction for 3 years now and never have I read something like this I love how yoe made Gohan is epic All I would like to say is that you should make Goha TIn insane when videl gets hurt you know what I mean I want Gohan to be a true SAYAIN!

**I'm glad you're liking the story so much. I'll try to keep up the good work!**

I love all the feedback, hope you enjoy the chapter and the next will be out within the next couple of days.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own DBZ

"Let the match BEGIN!"

Vegeta and Goku were off and only a few spectators were able to see the two Super Saiyan 2's move and for most of them it was with extreme difficulty. Goku slammed straight into Vegeta's crossed arms with a double fisted punch but the Prince didn't falter and kicked up hitting Goku in the chin knocking his head back. Trying to get in a punch on Goku's chest that was temporarily unguarded Vegeta lashed out into Goku's form... and hit nothing. His fist went straight through Goku and he spun around. Too late as Goku had mixed his Instant Transmission with the after image technique confusing the Saiyan Prince, he was already mid spin and his kick nailed Vegeta sending him flying to the other side of the stage. Halting for a moment neither was panting but were staring at each other with intense grins believing to be the one in control of the fight.

Most people were speechless because the arena was quickly getting torn apart by what looked like nothing. Huge craters were appearing all over it as shockwaves made the entire stadium shake. Yamcha was watching closely knowing that if he lost the fighters for even a second it would be difficult to find them when Bulma grabbed his shoulder making him lose concentration, "Yamcha what's happening?" she asked concerned about her husband and lifelong friend who she believed were going to accidentally kill each other. _At least I hope it's an accident. With the way Vegeta looked before the tournament, brrr._ Yamcha ignored her question for a moment trying to find the fighters, when they reappeared on opposite sides of the stage. The scar-faced man pointed and Bulma looked back to the arena expecting not to be able to see anything because the men were moving too fast but now they were just standing there, still in fighting stances.

Videl was trying to follow the movements of the two men as the fighters around her seemed to be able to do but she only caught brief glimpses of what looked like gold blurs. Gohan was the one person in the entire world who could see exactly what was going on and they were still moving crazy fast, _oh no, how could both of them have surpassed me? They must train a lot, I've got to take off some time to train... a lot of time._ Goku was staring right into Vegeta's eyes and Gohan could tell the match was still warming up even with both in ascended super saiyan form. Instinctively, Gohan stepped forward just enough so that if a blast did come their way, he'd be able to stop it from hitting Videl.

"Well, Kakarott," Vegeta started breaking the silence that the crowd was watching also quiet, nobody dared speak a word as they couldn't believe their eyes, or what their eyes weren't showing them, many had even dropped shakes and hamburgers or hot dogs on the floor as they had forgotten they were holding something. Continuing Vegeta said, "looks like your time in Otherworld wasn't spend dilly-dallying."

Goku chuckled, "You know Vegeta, I went through the most rigorous training of my life up there," he pointed up, "but I can tell you've not been sitting around doing nothing either." Without warning both men appeared in the center of the stage close enough that their noses would've touched had their heads been at the same height and froze. Nobody saw them move but the Z fighters and were waiting for one of them to attack the other. The grins were gone as seriousness flooded the place, one child felt like crying but was too afraid to make noise and just buried his face in his shirt. The place was silent as fists jutted out from either warrior and slammed into the others face. Both men pushed far into their punch, Goku's arm was longer but at that close a distance it didn't matter and both men's right cheeks were flattened against their faces. Disappearing they took to the skies and people slowly looked around until somebody shouted to look up and they all dropped their jaws as shockwaves appeared all over the sky, each one bigger than the last.

Vegeta got three punches past Goku's defense momentarily stunning him and he put his fist up to Goku's stomach again. The spiky haired Saiyan pulled up his guard but no punch came, instead the fist was filling with a bright gold glow. _Crapbaskets,_ was all Goku had time to think before the gold light shot him far into the distance of the stadium. The second it took for the blast to be released from when they stopped was enough for a lot of people to see Vegeta's beam shoot Goku into the distance. Goku came flying back with burns all over his arms having been able to block the brunt of the attack. Vegeta didn't wait for his cue and just shot scatter shots at the Earth-raised Saiyan who shot his own blasts at them a little stronger sending them flying off into different directions. Some people followed one of the blasts that went into the distance and saw a mushroom cloud appear instantly causing great fear to brew in their hearts. Many started to scream and panic and Earth's protectors knew it, all except for Goku and Vegeta who had gone back to close combat fighting and were not even bothering blocking trading off powerful hit with powerful hit occasionally dodging one from the other just to be hit with a stronger one they weren't expecting.

"Guys, Guys? GUYS!" Rick shouted into his microphone as the shockwaves were sending wind flying around knocking him off his feet along with many fleeing spectators. Goku looked away for a moment at the blond mustache man and Vegeta didn't notice and continued his punch sending Goku plummeting into the ground through the stage and far down into the Earth.

Both Saiyans thought at the same time _NOOOOO!_ Goku rushed back out of the hole, head throbbing and slightly dazed not expecting Vegeta to hit him while he was off guard, and glared at the shorter man who was also looking very frustrated but at the announcer. "You _dare_, interrupt _my_ fight? Who do you think you are?" Vegeta boomed and Goku suddenly appeared in front of the elite. "Kakarott, what are you doing? You lost because of this man, are you really going to protect him?" Vegeta scoffed knowing the answer but Rick didn't hear the sarcasm and suddenly realized that Vegeta planned on destroying him.

"Goku didn't lose, that was my fault for interfering," he was waving his arms in front of his face like a madman. Regaining his composure he announced, "Since Goku was still in the boundaries of the ring, even though he went through it and hit the ground below, he is still in the match."

Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma cheered from different sides of the stadium and within seconds, cheers started going around the other people who were less frightened than before and were calming down. Videl started cheering too, she didn't like that Vegeta guy's attitude, besides Goku was her boyfriend's dad. _Got to get in good with at least one in law, even if he is dead... did I just think that. I mean he could be dead, just because I never heard of it happening before doesn't mean it couldn't. There was flying and light tri, I mean energy blasts so why not dead people walking around._ Videl smiled at Gohan and cheered louder than before chanting Goku's name.

Vegeta smirked, "Good, a victory like that would not have been satisfactory."

Goku looked around and noticed that a lot of people weren't cheering, and even some that were looked pretty afraid. Then he looked down at the stage and besides the hole that was just created that went close to a football field's length deep, there were craters, cracks, and huge chunks of the arena missing all over. "Vegeta I don't think any match we have in this arena will be 'satisfactory,'" Vegeta looked around and noticed some of their devastation.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you are right Kakarott. It is time for us to continue our battle elsewhere, enough with this pathetic excuse for a tournament." Both men lifted slowly off the ground and into the sky where the hovered frozen for a moment. Grinning at each other and without looking back they shot off into the distance, within seconds over the water and to a different island where they could continue their fight with no distractions.

"Now that we're alone I guess we don't have to hide any more of our power do we Vegeta?" Goku asked and Vegeta kept a grin on his face although his thoughts were a maelstrom, _what does he mean by that? I mean I have my own reserves but I thought he wouldn't have much more to use. I'm at probably ninety five percent of my full power, no! This clown couldn't have surpassed me, not AGAIN!_

"Let's see what you're made of," Vegeta egged Goku on and the men powered deeper into their super saiyan 2 states.

* * *

><p>Back at the tournament all the members of the audience were sitting in silence looking around the sky. Rick had waited five minutes to say anything into the mike just in case they were moving really fast in the air above him and he just couldn't see them. "Umm, excuse me, if you are still here could you give us a sign?"<p>

Gohan finally understood why nobody had started talking yet in the audience even though he and his friends had already begun conversations. Breaking from his talk with Piccolo about what was going on with the fight fifty miles away he shouted, "They left," Rick turned to Gohan to make sure the boy was positive and he stepped out of the little waiting area and shouted again, "Yeah they've been gone for almost six minutes now."

"Well, if they've been gone that long then they're actually not part of the tournament anymore. They are disqualified," Rick announced and instantly the entire crowd started booing and throwing food at the announcer. Most people who were afraid of the fight were still really thrilled by it and did not like the let down. One man even ripped the chair out of the ground and threw it down at Rick who dove to the floor.

"This is terrible Gohan," Videl said looking at her boyfriend who didn't seem at all fazed by the events. Gohan was in his own private bubble paying attention to Rick, while at the same time sensing his father and Vegeta's match but it felt like Goku just gained a massive surge in energy while Vegeta only increased slightly and the fight was going in his father's favor.

The black eyed boy looked to her and the look on his face made all her worries dissipate, "It's fine, they're still fighting, the tournament doesn't mean anything to them, it's only the challenge that they're here for, that they _were_ here for." _Unfortunately that mean there is nobody left in this tournament that could give me much of a challenge,_ the boy looked over at Krillin and 18 who were suddenly really angry and yelling at each other.

Using his selective hearing to drown out the angered yells of the audience he tuned in to the conversation and listened to 18 who was in the middle of yelling at Krillin, "It's not my fault, how was I supposed to know the two best fighters here would back out the round before they'd have to fight me?"

"If you hadn't thrown the fight we'd still have a chance at winning for real," Gohan had never seen Krillin angry at his wife before, he always seemed like a really submissive husband and they all knew who the dominant figure in the relationship was. Gohan had already expected something similar as he couldn't believe that 18 lost to Mr. Satan in a real fight, the chances of that were... there was no chance of that. Calming down Krillin lowered his voice and Gohan had to strain even more to listen, "Listen 18, I'm not mad at you, we get the ten million zeni anyway. I'm just mad that that buffoon Mr. Satan get's to go straight to the semi-finals, even worse he might have a chance against Chi Chi and actually get to the finals."

18 calmed down as well, never seeing her husband angry at her before and it actually turned her on. Gohan couldn't hear the last part because 18 whispered it into Krillin's ear quietly. "It's okay, I hope he does beat Chi Chi," Krillin blushed because the android's mouth skimmed his ear, "That way you'll be able to fight the fool." Krillin lit up like a balloon at the suggestion and although Gohan didn't hear what she said the little man turned to him with a crazed look on his face and Gohan actually took a step back.

Krillin made eye contact with Gohan who was looking his direction already and mouthed, 'you're going down,' while sliding his hand across his neck. Gohan laughed out loud and Videl was trying to understand what was going on but gave up and just turned back to Rick who now had two monks next to him obviously arguing the outcome of the last match.

"I'm sorry, once they were gone, out of the ring with nobody seeing them, for over a minute I had no other choice but to disqualify them," Rick said for the third time and the monks conceded, angry that two fighters that powerful couldn't be given a break. Trying to keep his job, Rick shouted into the microphone, "Sorry about that folks. How about we get on to the next fight?" he shouted spinning around and the crowd went wild looking for another crazy fight that could match up with the last one though they seriously doubted it. "Will Mighty Mask and Jewel please report to the arena," Rick turned to the waiting room and saw Jewel, the runner up in the previous WMAT walking with total swag out to the arena. Immediately all the girls bar Chi Chi, Bulma, Videl, and 18, went crazy as he waved into the audience, each girl thinking the wave was meant for them specifically. The long haired blonde jumped onto the stage with much more grace than did Mr. Satan and landed winking at Rick. Everyone tried to take their eyes off Jewel to find where Might Mask was until they saw him coming out of the waiting room as well, only off-balanced. The man kept moving back and forth like he'd had too much to drink before the match. Finally he gained his composure and attempted to jump onto the stage as well but landed funny and fell flat on his face.

"Oww," Trunks muttered, being on top, his face had slammed into the ground. "Goten," he whispered, "stand up we're embarrassing ourselves."

"Sorry Trunks," Goten quickly said lifting them back off the ground and in front of Jewel who was looking at them skeptically.

"Wow Mighty Mask," Jewel joked, "looks like you gained a few inches, even if you're too ugly to come out from behind that mask, don't worry I'll end the match quickly."

Speaking in as low of a voice as he could Trunks retorted, "Just because you said that, I'm going to embarrass you." Before Jewel could comprehend what the short man, or men, had just said to him, Rick shouted to start the match and the crowd started cheering. _Why am I so nervous, I beat him in the first round last time I can do it again, _Jewel had a bead of sweat coming down his forehead and lifted his hand to wipe it away. As his arm passed in front of his face he lost sight of Mighty Mask for what should have been less than a second but the man had vanished.

Yamcha looked in awe at the masked figure who moved incredibly fast, much faster than a person was supposed to be able to move. He'd seen in slow motion as right when the blonde's arm passed in front of his face the figure jumped in the air landing back to back with Jewel on the stadium floor. During the short break, the monks had put some boards of wood down across some of the larger craters and the hole that Vegeta smashed Goku into and both fighters were standing on one of those boards.

Trunks was snickering with Goten quietly looking at the audience and waving as Jewel stood behind them looking back and forth for his opponent. Finally one of his fans shouted out, "He's behind you," Jewel spun around to see Mighty Mask taunting him and a lot of the audience was laughing.

"Oh no you didn't," Jewel yelled and attacked with a roundhouse kick to the head that the masked man ducked under so he dropped to the ground and swiped again but the man jumped over the kick. Both dodges had been done without even turning around and Trunks was cracking up while Goten was starting to feel a little bad for the pretty man.

"Hey Trunks, I thought you said the adult division would be more fun but this guy's just as weak as the kids." Goten frowned, "We should beat him now so we can get to more fun matches."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but let me do this," Goten nodded and spun around so that both boys were facing Jewel. Jewel swung his fist in a right hook while preparing a left jab expecting the man to dodge the first and fall right into his trap but the right hook hit right on its mark. _YES,_ he followed up with the jab going straight for Trunks' nose.

The lavender haired boy caught the fist in mid-flight and Jewel grabbed it with his other to pull it free. Gohan was watching with interest, never had he met a human besides his father's friends that was this powerful, many of the others felt the same way but Videl was just amazed at how much Mighty Mask had improved. Trunks didn't let go of the man's hand and hesitated for a moment as he decided he would do one last thing to embarrass thte man further. Jewel started yelling at him, "Let go of me you midget, freak, why do you hide, behind, that stupid, mask?" he had his feet pressed up against Mighty Masks chest as he tried to push off to pry his hand free. The problem was that Mighty Mask's chest was the same as Trunks' private parts.

"Uh oh, Trunks I don't think he meant to," Goten was cut off as Trunks squeezed the man's hand and it crunched, loudly.

"Ahhhhhhh," Jewel yelled falling to his knees. "I give up, I give up," he screamed grabbing his mangled hand that was released and blowing on it.

The audience was staring in awe as this was a massive upset. Not only that but the masked figure was brutal, he broke Jewel's hand in one motion, but that was why they came: to watch people beat the living shit out of each other. An uproar filled the stadium as everyone started cheering the man's name, "Mighty Mask, Mighty Mask." Trunks threw his arms up in Victory but Goten was staring off at the man Jewel who had gotten off the stage and was talking to one of the monks.

"Come on Trunks," Goten lifted off the ground and flew back to the waiting room shocking most of the audience who hadn't seen his flight earlier as he was moving too fast. Goten put on a deep voice as he walked straight up to his brother although Trunks was freaking out. "Hello big broth, I mean stranger. I saw Mr. Vegeta eat one of those sensu bea, I mean something that made him all better can I have one of those?"

_Haha Goten and Trunks are fighting, I should tell someone about it. Nahhhhh._ Gohan laughed to himself as he tossed the boys a sensu bean that Trunks reached out for almost falling off Goten's shoulders as they wobbled away. _Did they really think I wouldn't notice that Trunks' mouth wasn't moving when they spoke? Haha oh wait, now I might have some decent competition in the finals._

Goten and Trunks flew over to where Jewel was getting his hand tended to by a monk in orange. Jewel fell off the table where he was sitting while his hand was getting wrapped and backed into the wall on the side of the stadium underneath the front row of the audience. "Don't worry, were not here to hurt you again," Trunks said tossing the man the sensu.

"Yeah we just wanted to say we're sorry for hurting your hand and that bean'll make you feel all better," Goten added and Trunks reached down and covered his mouth. Goten had forgotten to stay in character and used his little kid voice.

"Did you just say we?" Jewel asked inspecting the bean curiously, _it looked like those other guys the bean was given to helped them. Plus Videl probably took one too which is why she was all better when she reappeared with that guy in the waiting room._ Popping the bean into his mouth he looked suspiciously at the weird man in front of him that seemed to be arguing with himself.

Trunks looked at Jewel and waved his arms in front of him, "I meant I, I mean well I talk to myself. It's not weird," he said finally running back off towards the waiting room before the next match started. Jewel wasn't listening as his bones all seemed to fit back together and didn't hurt anymore.

During the exchange, the last match was being decided. Chi Chi was waiting up on stage but her opponent was "missing" although she'd been informed he'd been "exploded" as her son so gently put it. After a few minutes of looking they had to go on to pick the seventeenth highest punch score which was a professional boxer named Killa who must have been hit in the head one to many times.

The black man ran onto the stage jumping up and down babbling nonsense that neither Chi Chi nor Rick could make out. He seemed to have something really important to say so Rick gave him the microphone, after a minute of talking and confusing the audience Rick took it out of his hand and said, "how insightful," causing everyone to fall over. The only words Chi Chi could make out were, 'banana, woman, lose, can't fight.' After that she tuned out and got into the zone preparing to fight this man. "Alright fighters at the ready, begin!"

Chi Chi lunged forward her hands not in fists but with the fingers outstretched horizontally. She hit three of Killa's pressure points with the hits causing him to momentarily drop and look around asking, "anyone plate uh bus license number?" He got to his feet however, and ran towards Chi Chi attacking with fast punches that one of the top ranked boxers in the world would be known for but the Son woman had been training with Saiyans and Videl who were all more powerful than this guy and she dodged every one of his punches.

For the first time in a couple matches, the audience could finally see every motion that was going on down on the stage and were cheering on their picked fighters. "You go Chi Chi, beat that man." Ox King was shouting and instantly everyone around him that was cheering for Killa froze and started cheering for Chi Chi not wanting to anger the giant.

Chi Chi got in some more hits into the man's chest which was built pretty well and she had to admit that this man was pretty strong. Unfortunately for him he was sloppy too, he sent a punch flying for her face that she easily moved to the side by pushing it with one of her hands. While his arm was outstretched she ducked down and shot her arm as fast as she could into the man's armpit.

Videl almost threw up on the spot, Rick was close to the fight and the sound of Killa's arm popping out of its socket reverberated threw the area. It was too much for many people who had just eaten the stadium's famouos chile cheese dogs and puked on friends. Sharpner looked at Erasa who was a minute before yelling at him that eating a third chile cheese dog was not a good idea and she said, "Don't you dare." Sharpner's cheeks were puffed out but he managed to swallow making him feel much more sick than if he had just let it all out over his girlfriend.

Killa fell to the ground passed out because of the pain and Rick started counting, "One. Two."

Videl turned to Gohan angered, "Gohan how could Chi Chi just do that to him? Your mother was winning, she didn't need to go end it badly like that, it was uncalled for."

The boy looked at Videl with a grim look on his face, "The truth is Videl, that not only my mom, but many of my other friends have been in fights that weren't for fun, they were life and death." Videl already knew many had been a part of the Cell Games but that didn't excuse them, "We've trained hard, not to defeat people, people much weaker than us so that we could win money, but so that we could save the world from things like Cell that won't just go away if you beat it. We have to fight with the intent to maim, or in some cases kill and it's just our fighting style." Gohan smiled trying to change the subject, "My mom isn't strong enough to be able to defeat world class fighters without even trying like some of them so she couldn't go easy on him understand?"

Videl nodded although she didn't really like the reason Chi Chi did it she was more interested in what Gohan had told her about his friends. She looked around at Krillin and his wife, turned to face Piccolo who was staring at her and they met gazes before the green man smiled at her and she was calmed smiling back. _Before Cell, what other fights? He couldn't have meant himself, he was only ten then he'd have been as young as me when I started fighting._ "Hey Gohan?" Videl asked quietly as they watched a stretcher come and take the unconscious Killa off the stage.

Gohan turned to Videl ignoring Rick's shouting about an intermission between the first round and the quarterfinals where the fighters could take a quick break. "What is it, you want to go get something to eat before our match?"

"Yeah sure," she replied and they walked off down one of the corridors. Once Videl was sure they were out of the distance of prying eyes she grabbed Gohan by the arm and asked, "Gohan what did you mean by other fights? Were there ones before Cell?" Gohan nodded wanting to go and get some food he tried to continue walking but she stepped in his way and grabbed his other arm with hers. "Did you fight in any before Cell?"

Gohan thought back to the androids, to Garlic Jr, to Freiza, the Ginyu force, the Saiyans. His face went dark and he turned away from Videl her hands letting go of his arms as he did, "Let's not talk about that."

"No Gohan," he looked shocked as he turned back around to face Videl who had a stern look on her face. "You know everything about me, and every time I ask you a question you give me part of an answer or none at all. I can't be your girlfriend if you won't open up to me. Please Gohan just let go." Gohan winced as her last words reminded him vividly of Android 16's dying words.

He turned to the closest door and motioned for it already walking in. She followed close behind and the room was dark, it looked like a break room but not the one they were supposed to be using as when they turned on the lights there was only a table with three chairs around it, a couch, and a small kitchen area. Gohan went and pulled out one of the chairs for Videl before sitting on his own across the table. Sitting he questioned one last time, "Videl are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course I do," she replied. Her excitement couldn't be contained, she was almost falling out of her seat she was so nervous and anticipating of what Gohan was going to say.

The demi-saiyan looked out the sole window of the room and into the distance, "When I was three, I was abducted, for the first time but not the last..."

A/N OHHH I DID NOT JUST END IT THERE. Haha sorry, don't worry though I'll keep on uploading and get another chapter out soon. (P.S. I'll be adding the Goku Vegeta fight so even though I'm focusing on Gohan and Videl don't worry, there'll be a battle!)

**Albinounicorn**

**So either your going to add a brand new villain, or a villain from another saga, if you do, make him a good challenge**

Don't worry, there will be a challenge... won't say from where :)

**shugokage**

**I really enjoyed the unique destruction of Babidi and his followers and great chapter!**

Thanks, I'd been planning the WMAT for a while and I couldn't just leave out Buu so I'm glad you liked how they wound up being annihilated.

**Boby335 **

**Originally I read this fanfiction and didn't give it much thought, but in the end I came to really follow this story. It grew on me so I have this to say to you... You are amazing. Keep it up!**

Thanks! I'm happy it did.

**Lightningblade49 **

**I see you had Vegeta go along with the plan in your fic, so this mysterious new villain is the main of this story.**

**Was Gohan disqualified despite interference?**

Yeah I had Vegeta go along because once the two adult Saiyans realized that the biggest challenge they could possibly face was each other they were convinced. As to Gohan, I was planning on having him rematch Kibito in the tournament but I liked making the reunion with Shin on their planet soo... :) Rick will have to put Gohan in his place disqualifying Kibito.

**maximusrexmundi **

**Wow... that was unexpected... I'm honestly not sure how I feel about you brushing off Buu like that. I wasn't very fond of most of that saga myself (everything from them leaving the tournament to Gohan coming back as Mystic was pretty blah, though I did like Buu befriending Satan) but I do think its going to take away from the characters a bit. Buu led to so many developments (mystic, goku living, fat friendly Buu, uub, Vegeta calming down, fusion, old kai, BEA), it will be interesting to see how you change things and what you incorporate. **

**Also... for freaking cereals Videl?! I understand blind faith in her father, fine, but c'mon... this is like... blind, deaf, AND numb faith.**

You know I did like Buu becoming friends with Satan too, but besides that who knows a lot of that other stuff can, and will be incorportated. Videl... yeah let's see if that lasts another chapter.

**bigblukrew **

**Enjoyed this chapter. :) Glad that we actually get to see the tourney. Can't wait to see Videl's reaction to hopefully her father getting manhandled lol**

I loved the full length tourneys in original Dragon Ball so there was no way I was going to brush them of like they did in DBZ.

**jomama25 **

**i'm just wondering, is buu really dead? or are you going to throw him back in later on. also, will dabura possibly play a big role**

Buu is definitely dead, sorry if you really liked him. I don't want to say anything about Dabura, (mainly because I improvise completely) but there was a reason for keeping him alive.

**QuencherPikachu **

**Oh man, how much I've been waiting for this chapter! :D **

**And, I'm still confused, Buu is dead? (Or did I just read it wrong...)**

Nope you read right, buu's dead :).

**LORDGOHAN **

**You actully did it I thought this was going to be bad but you actually did it I mean that maybe magin buu shouldn't have died like that but I bet you got a bit more surprise up your sleeves don't you and almost forgot GREAT the SAYAINS RULE:)**

Yeah, Saiyan Power! I love most of the characters in DBZ and I think it was an overall great show. I just think after Cell they could have made it better so this is me, trying. Also there are some tricks up my sleeve and there will be a villain appearing soon... maybe not so soon but by the end of the tourney I'm sure there'll be some more info behind the mystery.

Glad you're enjoying the story. I love the feedback, keep reviewing and ask questions if you want. I'll be glad to answer them at the end of each chapter. I'll try to get another out by the end of the week! Time for round 2.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own DBZ

Goku disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince flew in for another round of trading punches. They'd continued punching each other without even trying to block for a while but although Goku's hits were more powerful, Vegeta was aiming for more dangerous parts of the younger man, hitting him in the solar plexus and the throat while Goku kept his punches strictly to the stomach and face which still hurt the Prince greatly but not as much as if the spiky haired hero was trying to kill the man. Goku was even getting worried as he blocked the kick Vegeta sent out as he spun to face Goku again, the shorter man wasn't holding anything back and gone was the playful taunting, this was serious. _If I wasn't already dead I'd say this was a fight to the death._

"Kakarott! Stop dodging and fight me like a true Saiyan," the Prince shouted as Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport on top of a nearby cliff to dodge another series of scatter shots Vegeta released. _The fool thinks he can just keep running away, sooner or later he'll tire out and when he does, that's when I'll Final Flash him, no wait._ Vegeta looked around and saw the third class Saiyan glowing atop a nearby cliff. _If I wait until then to use it he'll be destroyed, gone forever, but I'll have beaten him. URG, Damn you Kakarott, _Vegeta flared his aura straight towards Goku but the spiky haired man didn't move.

_Vegeta's losing his aim, that shot is way below me._ Goku grinned preparing to go on the offensive when his feet gave out from beneath him. "Uh oh," he mumbled as he tried to regain his footing but there was nothing to put his feet onto as the aura flare incinerated the entire cliff beneath Goku and the thin layer right beneath his feet crumbled without any support.

_This is my chance,_ Vegeta soared the short distance to the other man who was starting to fly in place stopping his fall. "Too late," Vegeta shouted as he extended both legs. Goku turned just in time to see the feet slam into his chest and knock the wind out of him. The second the elite saiyan warrior finished the kick he grimaced hearing multiple cracks of what must have been Kakarott's ribs. He didn't have to see Goku's reaction however as the kick skyrocketed Goku off the island and into the water where he bounced five times before skidding and finally going under.

_That was dirty Vegeta,_ Goku thought as he sunk slowly down to the depths of the sea. _Had I known you were going to go this serious I would've tried out Super Saiyan 3 but I don't have nearly enough energy, I'd need to be starting at full. I should have known though._ The alien opened his eyes and noticed his aura was slowly disappearing so he righted himself in the water and sensed out the Prince who was flying above the water right above him. Vegeta's ability to find power levels was refined during his time on Earth and next to Piccolo and Goku he would be the next best at ki detecting. _If you're going to play it like this then I'll go there too._ Goku let his aura fade and went back to being just a Super Saiyan.

Flying above the water Vegeta was waiting impatiently for Goku's return to the fight. _Where are you Kakarott, we'd both been weakened during the fight but there's no way that kick defeated you. _"Get out here," Vegeta shouted flaring his aura around him as much as he could but he was fighting at full power, or as full power as his decreased energy level could keep him. All of a sudden Vegeta felt Goku's immense power drop from on level to his to much less. _Could that kick have defeated him?_ Vegeta looked down into the water and the slight gold aura he'd seen before was gone. "Damn it Kakarott," Vegeta started as he lowered himself to right above the water.

Goku had his eyes closed using only his other sense to know where his opponent was. Slowly, the proud Saiyan was descending closer and closer to the water. Goku was trained in holding his breath for long periods of time and had the natural ability being a Saiyan to hold it even longer anyway but Vegeta was taking a long time to do something. Finally Goku felt a vibration in the water as the Prine finally came in to check what was wrong. Vegeta saw the gold hair on Goku and was about to fire a large energy blast at him when he remembered the time right before the Cell Games when the clown and his son could even sleep as Super Saiyans. The man's aura was gone and the immense power was still there but that could be Goku's power in general, he hadn't seen the man in seven years before today so it could be. The older man dared to move closer and see if Goku was really out or if the man was tricking him which he thought was much more likely to be the truth.

As Vegeta got five feet away from Goku he spun around, Goku had sent a small kiai underwater at a cliff that sent some small rocks tumbling down it. _No,_ Vegeta started to turn back around but Goku had sensed his loss of concentration and grabbed him. "Kakarott you cheated," Vegeta yelled in the water and Goku barely understood it but what he did know was that all that time he spent underwater gave Vegeta the advantage, however Vegeta just threw that advantage out the window by speaking and wasting precious oxygen. Both men struggled while slowly getting deeper, sinking to the dark depths of the sea. Goku was trying desperately to hold on to Vegeta where as the Prince was elbowing Goku in the stomach, swinging his legs back and hitting the other man in the shin, he even slammed the back of his head into the other man's nose bloodying it. Goku was dazed at the headbutt but held on and smashed his forehead right into the back of Vegeta's head hurting himself but stopping the Prince's struggle for long enough to retighten the grip he had on the man. Both Saiyans were getting dangerously low on oxygen and their energy was rapidly decreasing as they hit the bottom of the sea still struggling with each other.

The first to give in was Goku who couldn't take it any longer and let go of Vegeta grabbing hold of his mouth making sure he didn't open it and let all the water in. When he let go of Vegeta he was half afraid the other man would have turned and punched him, anywhere, and it would have made him lose the last bit of air he had remaining. As he let go of Vegeta, he panicked, the shorter man didn't turn around but just stood in place where Goku was holding him and then fell forward face first into the sand. To Goku it looked like slow motion but it was just the water resistance. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap,_ Goku leaned down and grabbed Vegeta with one arm and lifted him onto his shoulder noticing that not only was the Prince's hair black but so was his own as a stand moved in front of his face for a moment. He felt so weak, there was no air left in his lungs and he was running on fumes, his energy depleted so much faster from all the hits he recieved from Vegeta because he didn't have the air, and the amount of air he had depleted faster because he had almost no energy left. The more Goku considered his options - whether to swim up or towards the island where it wouldn't be as deep, or try to fly out, which he didn't think he had enough energy for - the darker his vision got. His eyelids kept shutting involuntarily and he grabbed Vegeta and started swimming as fast as he could for the island. Sheer willpower was all that allowed him to swim as his cheeks were puffed out and purple.

_If I can just get there I could pass out on the sand, if I go straight up I'll still have to... gurgle, gurgrg,_ Goku finally saw the shore but he'd opened his mouth. He didn't know how to make his body think that even though it needed air, breathing in when he was under water would kill him and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but open his mouth grasping for air that he knew wouldn't be found. _So close..._

sc

"When I was three, I was abducted, for the first time but not the last..."

"THREE!" Videl shouted and then shoved her fist in her mouth. "I'm sorry continue, no more outbursts I promise."

Gohan laughed, _bullshit,_ "The man who abducted me wished for immortality and although my father, Krillin, and Piccolo tried, none of them could defeat him." Gohan looked at Videl questioningly to see if she believed him or was going to call him a liar, but she just nodded wanting the boy to continue. "Although it was fifteen years ago, it's my earliest memory, or at least some of it," he paused and looked down. _That was when I first snapped, at such a young age. Wait a second, I released all that anger, and throughout my childhood I did it a lot, but recently there's been no reason so it all built up inside, that means..._

"Gohan," Videl whispered, knocking Gohan out of his momentary trance.

_Save that for later,_ "Well, it was before I knew about martial arts or how to fight but I defeated Garlic Junior, the immortal guy. I don't remember doing it but everyone promises that I did all I remember was getting what happened before the guys who kidnapped me let me eat some weird apple. I was tripping hard and that's the last I remember of that."

_Good so he didn't start martial arts when he was three, I knew it, nobody started as early as I did._ Videl looked into Gohan's eyes and smiled, "I believe you Gohan. No matter how ridiculous it sounds, I believe you."

Gohan looked back into her big beautiful blue eyes and added, "I wonder how long you'll be saying that," Videl frowned at her boyfriend's disbelief in her. "It was not even a full year later, when I had just turned four, that my uncle kidnapped me," _Alien uncle, just tell her, she'll find out eventually and just be mad I didn't tell her now._ "My uncle came in a spaceship, and when he landed he searched out the strongest people on the planet, who, at the time, were my dad and Piccolo. When he found my dad he, he told us," Gohan looked at his feet. He'd never told anyone this before, all the people that knew about it were either there or told by someone else. _Here goes my life,_ "he's from another planet that was destroyed by meteors that we later learned wasn't true and some bad guy destroyed it but my dad was an alien too and that's why he had a tail and I had a tail but that wasn't important because he told my dad that he was supposed to kill all humans but my dad said 'no' and then he beat up my dad and Krillin and kidnapped me before bringing me back to his ship where he..."

"STOP!" Videl shouted and Gohan started panting like a mad man having said all of that in one sentence super fast so that she might miss some of it. He was looking down and glanced up at Videl who was staring at him in confusion. They sat there for a couple minutes just staring at each other before Videl broke the silence and asked, "You had a tail?" Gohan didn't know how to relax but he felt like laughing and he couldn't control it so he started cracking up. Falling out of his chair he clenched his gut and wiped a tear away from his eye, "What's so funny?" Videl asked angry she wasn't in on the joke.

The boy made his way back to his seat and slowed his laughter, "I don't know, it's just," he laughed a couple more times before controlling himself. "It's just I told you some of the biggest secrets I have and you wanted to know about my tail."

Videl thought it was pretty funny, mostly because Gohan found it so and smiled back. "Well, I was just wondering where it is?" she joked and laughed while Gohan looked at the ceiling and started scratching his chin, deep in thought.

"The last time I lost it was when I was fourteen. I hadn't had it in years but when I was thirteen it grew back for the, umm fourth time? I don't know but my mom was okay with it as long as I didn't look at the full moon. Piccolo was the one that removed and destroyed my first tail, and he destroyed the last as well. We had met up for the first time in awhile and I was never really clear on if he knew or not but he said that he thought I hadn't noticed it had grown back and saved me the trouble of disposing it myself." Gohan said and Videl opened her mouth then closed it wanting the teen to continue. His head turned fast to the wall and Videl looked but there was nothing there, "Sorry Videl, it's my dad's fight, I just sensed a big drop in his power but I'm pretty sure he's messing with Vegeta. As I was saying though, if I were to look at a full moon, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty as long as that tail was still there. I always wish he hadn't gotten rid of it though, I feel complete when it's with me." The girl extened her hand and put it on top of Gohan's and they grinned at each other.

"I'm sure your tail will grow back one day," Videl said while pretending like she wasn't saying that and instead was saying, anything else that didn't sound so ridiculous. But there was no way she was going to accuse him of lying and not get to hear the rest.

"Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah, so we, my uncle and I, went back to his spaceship and he threw me in his pod before locking it. He had a scouter, a device that senses energy on his face and knew dad and Piccolo had teamed up to come and save me. It was weird because before then, Piccolo was a bad guy, he'd planned on taking over the world like his father had, twice." Videl was trying to think of what Gohan could possibly be talking about but didn't say anything. "So when they got there they fought my uncle Raditz for a bit but they were getting destroyed," Gohan looked back at the wall nervously but reassured himself and looked back at Videl. "Sorry the fighting stopped but they just started back up again, again I'm blurry on the details but I weakened Raditz and my father got a hold of him. The battle had dragged on for too long and Piccolo charged his most powerful move that he fired at my uncle while my dad was still holding on. The blast went through them both and they were killed," Videl gasped.

Knowing Goku had died, and knowing that Gohan had witnessed it were two totally different things. "Gohan I'm so sorry, no child should have to see that," she grabbed hold of his hand but he was still smiling.

"Oh that was only the first time he died," Videl looked at him more confused than ever. "You know how after Cell was killed, and after the hurricane, all the people killed came back to life?" Videl nodded, "There are magical balls that you can grant wishes on and after those people were killed we brought them back to life. It was these balls that made Garlic Jr. immortal and the same ones that brought my dad back to life one year later, the day the aliens invaded."

_Magic balls? When Gohan was five, that would have been the same time as that alien invasion. Erasa was right! Wait Erasa was right?_ She kept seeing Gohan glance over to the wall like he had to strain to know what was going on in the battle. The teenage half-saiyan was getting a little worried but the decreased powers of his father and Vegeta could only mean the fight was still close and either one could pull through as the victor.

"Umm, right. After my father died, Piccolo kidnapped me and I spent half of a year alone in the wild where I learned to fend for myself. This is when I was still four years old but after the year was halfway over, Piccolo came and trained me, trained me in martial arts, how to fly, how so use my energy." Videl's face, that for the whole story was understanding and smiling had suddenly turned into a frown and the black haired boy hesitated.

She noticed that she was looking at him angrily but she'd been so sure that nobody could have possibly trained eariler than she had. It was one of her core beliefs that when someone would tell her she couldn't do something she'd say, 'I've been training my whole life, I can do it,' but now she knew that training your whole life has a different meaning. Her eyes softened and she looked to Gohan suddenly cursing herself for pitying her when he was obviously the one she should be feeling for. "Sorry, continue," she said quickly and Gohan got back into it.

"After the year was up, Piccolo and I met with a group of other fighters including Krillin and Yamcha, but also two other fighters you haven't met." Again Videl nodded, "As a group we faced off against the two other aliens that had heard over their comrades scouter that we had dragon balls, those magic things I was telling you about. And with them was a group of little green aliens that killed Yamcha. Next, after Krillin and Piccolo killed the rest of the green men, one of the aliens came at us and killed both of the other fighters and, and Piccolo." Gohan's face turned dark for a second, "It was my weakness that got Piccolo killed," Videl was going to cut in and deny it but Gohan held up his hand. "It's the truth and there is no way around it, I had the chance to kill the man but I ran away and as a result he was able to continue fighting. Not only that but I was too pathetic to dodge an attack that must have taken ten seconds to reach me so Piccolo died jumping in front of me and taking the blow."

"Do you still blame yourself?" his girlfriend asked.

"Nahhhhh, I mean it was my fault but he's alive again so no big deal. Eventually my dad came back and defeated the man who killed all our friends, and then working together with me, Krillin, and another fighter, we defeated the other alien, Vegeta."

"Wait, now you lost me," Videl started, "Vegeta is an alien?"

"Yes, and unlike me and my father, he wasn't raised on Earth and grew up to be evil. It was only later that we changed him for good. Then I went into space because Piccolo was attached to the dragon balls and he was an alien too so we thought if we went to his planet we could wish back our friends. There we fought an Arcadian, some evil ruler of the universe and," Gohan was trying to hurry up the story because the powers of both his father and Vegeta were getting extremely low.

"Whoa slow down hot shot, space? Did Bulma Briefs give you a spaceship?" Videl asked wondering what had happened in the battle because Gohan had just stood up and was staring intently at the wall.

"No she came with us," Gohan felt Vegeta's energy drop below a Super Saiyan but it kept going down and his father's was on the way. _Why would they still be fighting? They must know they aren't even strong anymore,_ "It's a long story."

"I thought that's why we came in here, so you could tell me the long story," Videl joked and Gohan looked away from the fight for a second. His father now definitely had more energy and although it was depleting, probably from exhaustion, it seemed like they weren't fighting anymore.

"Yeah sorry, I just keep getting distracted. Earlier I was able to talk to you while still paying attention to my father's fight but now both of them seem like they're really weak. I think the fight's over now so we..." Gohan tried to sense his father again just to check one more time how the battle was going but didn't feel anything. _Wait is that him?_ "Shit," Gohan shouted as he turned Super Saiyan in front of Videl and shot through the roof and straight through the roof of the second floor.

"Gohan! Gohan! Where are you going?" Videl shouted up the hole but the boy was gone.

"Videl?" Looking through the hole on her ceiling Videl saw her father's head looking into her room. _Uh oh,_ the first thing Mr. Satan noticed was that she was alone in the dark room, the second was that, that golden boy had just flown out of that room. "What were you doing with that BOY!?" he yelled and Videl heard a shriek come from the room above. "Oh it's okay Amber, I'm just teaching my girl some," Mr. Satan looked back through the hole after looking away but Videl wasn't there anymore, "Hey get back here!"

sc

The spiky haired boy was flying fast in the direction he had last felt his father. _Damn it you just had to go that far._ Gohan turned his head slightly acknowledging the presence of Piccolo who just caught up to him. Looking back forward he said, "Did you know what was happening?" Knowing Piccolo's abilities went beyond just sensing the fight, the boy wondered if he'd seen what'd happened.

"After they went underwater I could only sense them but now," Piccolo sped up a little and Gohan did the same. They stopped over a patch of water only a hundred feet from the shore of an island that looked like five earthquakes had just demolished it. Without a word they dove into the water and saw the two Saiyans on the ocean floor. Gohan grabbed his father and Piccolo took Vegeta and they flew up to the surface where they dropped them on the sand.

"Piccolo, they're not breathing," Gohan said panicked, "wait would my father be breathing anyway because he's already dead? He must have to or else how would this have happened." The boy started hitting his father's chest to get some water out hopefully and Piccolo did the same for Vegeta.

The green man stopped after five seconds of trying to do CPR after never doing it before. "Gohan it might not have been that long since they became unconscious if we could get them to Dende in time he could probably get the water out."

Gohan was still hitting his father's chest and fell to his knees, "We'll never make it in time."

Piccolo had never seen Gohan so hopeless, it seemed like all the fight had left him while for the third time his father was dead or dying in front of him. _He can't do this again,_ "He won't have to," a very familiar voice called out from behind them. The Namekian and Saiyan spun around to see Supreme Kai standing with a smile on his face and Kibito next to him. "Since you three helped me out it looks like it's time to return the favor," the mind-reading Kai said and motioned to Kibito who kneeled next to Goku and pressed his hands against the dead man's chest. A light radiated around him and water spilled from his mouth while he coughed madly.

"Father you're alive!" Gohan shouted.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that," Goku said coughing again and pointing to his head. "Oww," he put his arm back down covered in bruises while Kibito had his hand pressed against Vegeta's chest and the same thing happened as water flew out of the man's mouth along with some throw up as he rolled onto his side.

The large pink man scoffed, "Two of the strongest warriors in the universe almost go by drowning, how pathetic." Vegeta growled as he sat up and raised his right arm to teach Kibito a lesson and pain shot through his body as he yelled in agony.

Both Saiyans stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. _Uh oh,_ everyone on the island thought at the same time as both men ignored the pain they were feeling and stood up walking over to each other. Vegeta was the first to speak, "You too weak to continue Kakarott?"

"Sorry Vegeta I just assumed you didn't want to get beaten, again."

"BEATEN! You call that trick that almost killed us both winning?!" Vegeta was screaming and the other inhabitants of the island were backing away slowly as their auras grew, white and spiky.

"Stop it," Kibito yelled but neither was paying attention.

"They are so foolish. The strain on their bodies is too much, they won't be able to continue fighting for much longer," Shin mumbled and Piccolo nodded.

Gohan looked from his father to Vegeta and knew that it was more than a petty rivalry that kept them fighting but he also knew that neither could fight any longer and were both just too proud to admit it. Coming to a decision he shouted at them, "Last chance guys stop fighting now and resume later." Goku was pushing it and his aura was starting to turn gold but the simple first stage transformation was already taking so much out of him. They'd had no time to recover from their last fight and both of their energies should have been depleted but Kibito had healed them just enough to get a little strength back.

"Kakarott, tell your son to stay out of this," Vegeta yelled his aura starting to flash gold as well. Goku agreed and turned to the group but noticed they were one short. Spinning back to face Vegeta he saw the man with Gohan behind him arm outstretched as Vegeta toppled to the ground unconscious. The boy had karate chopped the Prince's neck without him even noticing then grimaced at his father.

"Gohan this is between me and," Goku's vision turned black as Gohan disappeared and did the same to his father.

_Oh father, sure when you two were at your peaks you might have been, you were stronger than me. But that was about to get pathetic._ Gohan grabbed his father and turned to face the stunned Kais. "Sorry for inconveniencing you, we'll keep a better eye on them now," Shin nodded at the boy's maturity and grabbed onto Kibito before vanishing. "Piccolo let's get back," Gohan said and the shocked Namek followed lifting Vegeta again before heading back to the tournament area.

sc

"Please just wait a few more minutes to start the second round," Videl pleaded with Rick who was walking back down the hallway. "I know Gohan will be back any minute now," the announcer stopped and checked his watch before sighing and continuing to walk.

Putting his hand through his hair he said, "I'm sorry Ms. Satan but we've waited long enough. It is time for the second round to begin."

"But without Gohan there is no second round!" Rick stopped short and thought back to how they'd told him that, that weird looking man Shin was gone. Then he thought again to how Goku and Vegeta were both disqualified and realized that without Gohan there would only be one second round match. "Don't you understand, the crowd will be angrier if there's only one match than if they have to wait a little while longer. Besides who do you think they're going to direct all that anger at?" Videl knew she had him on this one as the blond man gulped.

"Five minutes, I'll wait five more minutes, but then," he paused wiping some sweat from his brow, "then I'll have to start."

Videl ran back to the waiting room to ask if the others had seen or heard from Gohan when she saw the boy land behind the building. She ran over along with Chi Chi to find her boyfriend and Piccolo holding two unconscious bodies. "Gohan what happened?" Videl asked, her voice sincere.

Chi Chi ran over to Gohan and looked down at Goku whose clothes were torn but looked relatively good. "Did Dende heal him?"

Gohan looked to his mother and replied, "No it was Shin, he came back to repay us for helping him earlier." His mother sighed and grabbed her husband out of her son's arms. The way she did it made it seem like Goku weighed about as much as a feather as she tossed him over her shoulder. Gohan turned to Videl and smiled but she looked like she was in a rush, "What's up?"

"What's UP! You almost missed our match Gohan, I had to stall but we're up like right now." She grabbed onto Gohan's arm and started pulling him back towards the waiting room.

Boo's were echoing throughout the stadium and Rick was in center stage holding the mike waiting for something. Finally he saw Videl in the waiting area give a thumbs up and Gohan's head appeared next to hers. Doing a three sixty he yelled into the microphone, "Alright folks who's ready to watch some martial arts!" Cheers sounded out everywhere drowning out all other noise, "Good! Because Shin was forced to leave unexpectadly, Krillin has moved onto the next round but it's alright because now we have the next match. Videl Satan verses the Gold Fighter!"

"Yeah Videl"

"Go get him girl"

"Wasn't that the guy who got attacked in his fight last round?"

"Go Gohan you can do it," Bulma shouted. Piccolo landed behind her flying down from the sky and placed Vegeta on the seat next to her. "What did he do?" Bulma asked and Piccolo just grunted before flying off, "How rude?"

Yamcha looked down at Vegeta, _hahahaha you don't look so good your magesty._ He took out his cameraphone and snapped a pic of Vegeta lying unconscious on the bleachers surrounded by people staring at him. Bulma laughed as Yamcha showed her the picture then sighed, "Come on Yamcha, it's time for Gohan's match. We'll laugh at my husband when he's awake," Bulma was the only person who was considering this as the smirk on Yamcha's face disappeared and he, as well as Oolong, Puar, and Ox King slowly backed away.

"Fighters to the ring," Rick shouted and Gohan and Videl started walking out to the stage.

"Gohan, I don't want you going easy on me okay?" he nodded and gulped, there was no way for him to win this match. It was a lose lose scenario but he knew that either one had the possibility of ruining things with her forever. On one hand he could embarrass her in front of thousands of people, on the other he could lose on purpose then when she finds out exactly how much stonger he is than her she'll flip on him for throwing the fight.

"Videl whatever happens just promise me nothing will change between us alright?" Gohan looked deep into her eyes but he wasn't smiling. She didn't get it, for over a month all she wanted to do was fight him and now that they had a real chance he seemed so conflicted, so depressed over it.

"Don't worry Gohan, when I beat you, you don't have to be embarrassed. I beat a lot of guys at fighting," she joked elbowing her boyfriend but he barely seemed to notice. "Come on Gohan just go out there and fight me, I've seen you fight before and I'm ready, now let's go." she ran ahead and jumped onto the stage moving to her position.

The demi-saiyan really wanted to share her enthusiasm and smiled but without a plan of what to do when he got out there, he was screwed. He continued to walk forward but with a smile on his face when he heard Bulma cheering from the stands and looked up to her and waved. His grandpa started shouting his name over and over again and he started shaking his head rapidly to get the oaf to stop giving away his identity. He moved into the center of the ring and faced Videl, Rick stepped between them and they both nodded to show they were ready, "Now," he paused building up the suspense, "let the second round of the World Martial Arts Tournament," he paused again as the crowd got silent.

Gohan waited for him to say begin before he realized that Videl wasn't moving anymore. Actually it was weird that not even a single person was making a noise and he turned to Rick who was frozen with his mouth open. He spun around looking at people in the audience who all seemed to be stuck, frozen in time and he was genuinly confused. "Hello?" he shouted and turned back to face Videl before jumping back. Standing in front of him was the small blue Supreme Kai. "You did this?" he asked looking around.

"Gohan I felt that I didn't really get to thank you. Your father and Vegeta both received my assistance but it was you who came up with the plan that destroyed my million year old enemy Majin Buu so I felt I owed you the most." Gohan moved his head up and down slowly and the Kai continued, "Well, I hope you don't mind but I was reading your mind from my home planet when I discovered the predicament you got yourself into."

"I know, whatever I do, there's no way I can win or lose without doing something wrong," Gohan was struggling internally for a solution and Shin's smile just got wider.

Moving towards the Saiyan he put his hand up to Gohan's left shoulder. Instantly Gohan felt like pulling away as there was a funny tingling sensation in his arm that moved to his entire body. "Don't move," the God said and Gohan stopped struggling. The sensation stopped and Gohan didn't feel any different, "I bet you are wondering what I just did. Well, I've put a cork on your power, I lowered it enough so that you are exactly the same strength as your girlfriend there," he pointed to the girl in the middle of the ring.

"So that means,"

"Yes," Shin continued, "Now you will be fighting on even terms, even as a super saiyan, it will be a pure test of your martial arts ability. After the fight I will restore your power to you from the bleachers there," he pointed to an empty seat on the first row, "Good luck Gohan, I hope we see each other again soon."

Gohan stepped back to where he was standing when everything froze and turned to the stands where Supreme Kai was sitting with a pair of sunglasses on, supposedly to hide his identity from any spectators that would be mad at him for quitting. He smiled and gave a thumbs up before looking back at Videl.

"BEGIN!" Rick shouted and the crowd burst out cheering as the fighters clashed.

"Whoa, did you guys feel that?" Krillin asked feeling Gohan's power drop insanely. Piccolo nodded and Chi Chi asked what was going on. "Somehow, Gohan has dropped his power to a level lower than I thought he could go on his own in less than a second. Now he's equally matched with Videl."

Piccolo was looking through the audience and saw what he was looking for before grinning, "Supreme Kai helped him. Gohan was in trouble and now we get to see a real match." The others turned back to the ring as Gohan and Videl's fists were flying.

Unlike many of the other matches, these fighters were both amazing, and were able to be seen moving by the average person, even if they were moving really fast some of the time. The crowd was going crazy every time one of them got a hit in on the other and screamed 'ooh' if one got a really good hit as if they could feel it themselves.

Gohan jumped backwards into a double backflip while Videl ran to where he was about to land and jumped to intercept him with a kick. He felt the kick coming and stopped in mid-air having her fly right underneath him. The decrease in power didn't hinder his abilities that he'd perfected over the years as Videl was strong enough to use them, she just didn't have enough training yet. He dropped down to the ground and sprinted after her.

Videl landed on one foot and spun with a roundhouse kick that hit the sprinting boy square in the jaw knocking him to the ground, the first time one of them had fallen so far in the match. _I did it, I hit him_. Gohan got up to his feet and rubbed his head where he was definitely feeling the results of that kick. Wiping his hand across his lips he looked and saw that he was bleeding and wiped it on his pants.

Before he'd walked out to the ring he asked Piccolo for a favor. He was wearing the same outfit as his mentor except without the turban or weighted shoulder clothes. The full dark purple gi was fitting for the boy as he got back into his fighting stance and admired the stance of his girl. _Stop it, you have to focus. Fighting wasn't a concern before but she's a pro, I taught her myself,_ "Come on," he outstretched his palm and curled his fingers egging her on.

"Here I come," she yelled and lifted up into the air. _Oh so she wants to fight in the sky, _Gohan lifted up as well and they faced each other still in their stances that were adjusted slightly.

"Amazing folks, Videl and the Gold Fighter are both flying in the air," the crowd cheered, amazed at the feat. They flew towards each other again but didn't meet halfway. Instead, Videl had miscalculated how good Gohan was at flying and met her about a quarter of the way for her. She barely had time to pull up her arms to cross for a guard in front of her face but he was feigning there and instead hit her in the gut where she hunched over. Then he put both his fists together and jackhammered her into the ground.

Between the two rounds they had nonstop construction replacing areas of the ring and Rick winced as he realized they were going to have to do that again. The crater Videl made in the newly refurbished arena wasn't very deep but the blow stung. "One, two, there she is," Rick shouted as Videl got off her knees and back to her feet with Gohan landing in front of her.

She chuckled, "I guess you still have more experience in the air than I do," _and more experience in general since you've been fighting longer._ He laughs stopped and they turned into a growl as she prepared for another attack. Gohan was glad she was okay because he was afraid that last hit was too much.

Had he known she had enough strength that he would be able to put her through the ground like that, he wouldn't have hit her that hard but after seeing her get up that quickly it was probably a good idea. _There was no way she was this strong a couple months ago, now I get to see how much better she's gotten._ The excitement of a good challenge was too much for him and he challenged her growls with growls of his own as they stared each other down.

Finally Gohan was the first to move and charged Videl sticking out his left arm in an obvious fake that she picked up on and saw the right coming for her temple. She pretended to go for the block on her chest where the left jab was coming but at the last second raised one arm to her left temple blocking a heavy blow from Gohan. That was the real fake however as both of his legs came up into the air and extended aiming for her chest. The crime-fighting girl dropped just beneath the kick and popped her fists up into his exposed back of his knees. Gohan ignored the pain and spun off the kicks landing on his feet and one hand with the other up to block the kick she sent flying at his face.

Grabbing the kick he dropped his legs out from under him pushing off with his other hand into the air but misjudged how strong he was and didn't get as much air as he'd hoped. It was still enough though and the hand that was grabbing her ankle flew across his head and her entire body slammed into the ground. He lifted his arm back over his head and slammed her into the ground on the other side. Meanwhile the entire stands was grabbing their sides in mock pain as Videl was getting slammed again and again. On the third time he tried to slam her she was able to extend her arms and stop the smash into the ground. Using the short moment of surprise Gohan had when she didn't crash again she shot out her other leg and caught him in the jaw. Gohan released his grip on her as his head snapped back and he was thrown off the ground and arced backwards landing on the top of his head and his body followed. Videl managed to get up to her feet and looked over at Gohan whose neck didn't seem to look right. _Oh no._

Rick started to count as Gohan wasn't moving, "One, two, three, four, folks it looks like this man might be out for the count, literally, five, six," Gohan's legs twitched and started to bend at the knees. "Seven, can he make it to his feet on time? Eight," Gohan tilted his chest up and grabbed his head, he hadn't tensed as she was about to hit him and his chin slammed back hard. Gripping the debris around him he pushed himself into the air and landed on his feet. "And he's up, that is amazing," the crowd burst out into noise, some cheering, some booing.

Swishing around the blood tasting spit in his mouth Gohan spit to the side and it was all red. There was a big gash in his tongue where his teeth had slammed together with the tongue in between. "Almost had me there Videl," Gohan said cracking his neck back and forth it still feeling odd.

The girl was looking awestruck, she thought she might've killed him yet there he was, making jokes as always. _He's wearing down, he's got to be wearing down,_ she looked down at her left leg that was seriously hurting from the times Gohan slammed her to the ground by one foot. _He was swinging me like a rag doll, he's gonna pay for that._ Without giving him any more time for recuperation she ran back in to continue the fight.

_Here she comes, Good._ Gohan started running towards her too, both had blood dripping down their faces and were a little slower than before but the fight wasn't out of them just yet. The boy jumped up and pulled back his right fist while Videl jumped and met him while pulling back her right and they extended their fists at the same time slamming each other in opposite cheeks. A tooth flew out of Videl's mouth followed by a stream of blood while just a lot of blood came out of Gohan's along with his nose that cracked loudly with the punch.

They both dropped down but stayed on their feet and resumed kicking and punching as fast as they could. Gohan dodged a nice right hook to the kidney and jabbed Videl in the chest where he hit her in the boobs and blushed instantly but Videl had a different reaction and punched Gohan in the gut causing him to hunch over slightly but when she capitalized on it by sending an uppercut for his jaw he caught her wrist. She tried to punch him with her other hand but he caught that one as well. His head snapped up and his blue eyes looked into hers; the whole match seemed to freeze in that moment. Suddenly they both remembered where they were and slammed their heads into each other causing Gohan to drop her hands and both grabbed their foreheads in pain.

Videl screamed in rage as she pulled her hand away from her throbbing head, _Gohan's head is harder than steel,_ she looked at her hand and it was covered in blood. _Don't panic, head wounds bleed a lot but it's probably not that bad._ She looked over at Gohan who was also bleeding pretty bad out of his nose and mouth but also had a black eye and a huge bump protruding from his forehead. He wasn't paying attention to his wounds however and was just staring at all the blood coming out of her head, she was right in thinking it wasn't that bad but she couldn't keep losing blood like that.

"Videl wait," Gohan shouted. She paused as she was about to charge him again and he grabbed the torn top half of his gi and ripped it off. "Wrap this around your head, it will slow the bleeding and we can continue," she really wanted to argue with him but if he was willing to stop the match for it than it was probably worse than she was giving it credit. Besides, blood kept dripping into her eyes and messing up her vision. She caught the purple article of clothing from the boy with the amazing body that she knew every girl in the audience just fell in love with and smirked while she tied it around her head _sorry girls, he's mine._

She finished tieing it and looked up grinning, "let's finish this."

Gohan noticed that the bleeding barely slowed as his shirt soaked through but there was no way either of them could accept it as the end of the match while they were still standing and it wasn't like he wasn't a mess either. He spit again to clear his mouth of blood as he took to the air but Videl didn't follow suit and instead just jumped into the air towards him to attack. Lashing out she got a punch in on his face and her fist was covered in blood but she punched again harder; this time his head moved out of the way and he chopped her armpit, all the nerves screaming out it pain as she started falling back down but he didn't wasnt to let her fall and grabbed onto her shirt. Unfortunately it had already been pretty beat up by that time and as Gohan grabbed it he tore it straight off her. Both of them blushed as Gohan dropped the pink shirt seeing as the white overshirt was already destroyed now all she had was a blue bra which was not in the best shape either. A lot of people pulled out their cameras but as some started taking pictures every camera in the stadium exploded.

"Ouch," Yamcha reached into his pocket and grabbed out his phone which was now in pieces. "Oh I'm gonna get that green menace," he shook his fist angrily at Piccolo who was back in the waiting room.

Piccolo felt bad for the girl and wasn't going to let perverted humans ruin her life so he pointed his arm out and a beam of light surrounded Videl clothing her in a purple gi much like Gohan's but with the top still attached. Gohan looked back to the Namek and nodded in appreciation and Videl saw the gesture and realized that he had helped her, reminding herself to thank him later.

The demi-saiyan lowered from the sky and kicked Videl who was paying attention again and she flew backwards but backflipped into her stance again if wobbly. She was starting to feel dizzy and she knew it was a result of the headbutt that she was deeply regretting. Gohan tried to finish up on his kick but she jumped over him spinning and punching the back of his head as he flew past her. They were dangerously close to the edge and that punch made Gohan almost fall off landing with both feet halfway over the side.

Spinning around, he thought _too close,_ just to get a foot in the stomach making him bend over. There was already a huge bruise forming where she kicked him, it was her favorite spot to hit him in the match and it hurt, but he still dropped to a crouch dodging a flurry of punches to his face attacking her stomach with six punches before punching really hard into the solar plexus and besides knocking her off her feet and into the air, the wind all flew out of her lungs as she swore she heard a rib crack.

Just managing to land on her knees and hands she coughed violently spitting up blood, one of her ribs punctured a lung and blood was getting in, she knew this because it was the same way her mother had died. _Gohan's beaten me, if I keep fighting I could die and no fight is worth that, at least no fight I've ever been in._ Gohan was still right at the edge of the ring only a step away from the outside and he was coughing too but he hadn't stopped. She saw blood coming out in all different directions but when he looked away from it and at her he still had that same challenging grin on his face. She frowned and swallowed some blood, _there's no way if he can keep fighting, so can I._

Mr. Satan was watching the entire fight from his booth and had long ago asked to be alone after seeing Videl fly. "What is she doing? Doesn't she know she could get more hurt out there?" he was slamming his fist against the table but secretly he hoped they knocked each other out because although he was rooting for his daughter, he didn't want to face either of them.

Gohan took a step forward and Videl started running back over to him, her only chance was to keep him by the side of the ring and knock him out but he stopped after that one step. The boy looked down at his hands and he could swear he had eight, looking up he saw Videl running over to him, actually Videls running over to him as he started swaying. Out of the corner of his blurred vision he saw Rick standing there shouting into the crowd 'this might be the end folks.' Gohan was noticing al of these things when Videl got right in front of him and was about to hit him but he didn't put up a guard. He went back to staring at his hands and she just waved her arms in front of him.

The teenage girl was shouting into his ear at this point while waving her arms around but he didn't seem to hear her. "Gohan, Gohan what's wrong?" the boy looked up at her and his look of confusion went away as relief spread over him.

"Oh hi," Gohan mumbled his eyelids closing, "Don't tell but I love you." Videl gasped as his eyes closed and he fell backwards in almost slow motion. He started to fall and she didn't know what to say, she was speechless but he kept falling, showing no signs of trickery or fight. It looked like he was out.

The ground didn't shake, nobody cheered, everything was frozen as Gohan hit the ground outside of the ring landing in the grass. Then, all at once, the crowd erupted. "There you have it! Gold Fighter is out of the ring and Videl Satan is our winner!" the announcer yelled and she jumped off the stage next to Gohan. Running over to them were Piccolo, Chi Chi, Krillin, and Goku who had woken up midway through the match to see his son fight.

"Gohan," his mother shouted running over. Videl had his head resting in her lap, it was smiling but you could barely tell it was so covered in blood. "Videl take another sensu bean," Chi Chi ordered.

"Me?" she asked as Goku had his hand outstretched for her.

The Saiyan nodded, "You may think Gohan needs it more than you but he's been in a lot worse, okay not a lot but he's been in worse." Goku looked down at his son who besides all the torn up clothes and blood looked peaceful lying in Videl's arms. He tried to remember the last time Gohan was this badly hurt and it was probably during one of their training sessions in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before the Cell Games. Gohan told him not to hold back but even though he was now a Super Saiyan, Goku was stronger and beat his son bad. Neither of them regretted it but Gohan needed to rest for a few days before getting back to training so that was a downside.

Videl took the bean and without a second thought put it in Gohan's mouth before pushing his teeth together. Krillin just went, "awwwww," and Piccolo and Goku turned to the short man who turned away and said, "that was cute."

Chi Chi was so happy, _she is definitely wife material,_ but at the same time, "Videl, you shouldn't have done that. We only had three sensu beans and that was the third. The place we get them from doesn't have any more either." Chi Chi's words were setting in but Videl didn't care, and she didn't regret what she did because as she blacked out she saw Gohan's eyes shoot open and that was all she needed.

**A/N ** Thanks for reading. I'll get another chapter up soon and I love the feedback so keep reviewing.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own DBZ.

"Videl, Videl!" Gohan shouted as he realized he was lying on top of the now unconscious girl. His hair was still black from when he passed out but the fact that people might recognize him didn't matter when his girlfriend wasn't responding.

"Can we get some paramedics out here stat?" Rick shouted into the microphone as the cheers throughout the stadium died down while people tried to get a better view of what was going on. Two monks with a stretcher ran out to the field but all of a sudden, Videl, along with the two spiky haired males were gone.

"Get back here with my little girl!" the audience turned to the private booths to see Mr. Satan jumping out his window to thte ground below. For the first time all day, he didn't botch the landing and instead ran straight over to Krillin, Piccolo, and Chi Chi. Grabbing the little man by the collar and lifting him up into the air he shouted, "Where are they? What kind of trick is this where my daughter disappears? She needs medical attention," the man was almost foaming at the mouth but Krillin just had an annoyed look on his face and flicked Mr. Satan's hand that then flew off his collar and into the man's face. Piccolo grinned as the entire crowd gasped, they didn't see what happened but it looked like Mr. Satan punched himself in the face, hard, and was knocked off his feet.

As the midget and Namek walked back over to the waiting area, Chi Chi went over to Mr. Satan who was groaning on the ground. "Oh, it's nice to finally meet you. Especially considering our children will be getting married one day," then she turned around and walked off.

The buffoon with the large chin processed what she just said and slowly got up to his feet rubbing his cheek. Looking around at the spectators he realized they were all staring at him including the announcer. He thought fast and started laughing ridiculously before shouting, "I guess I don't know my own strength."

Half the people in the stands sweat dropped but another half just started cheering 'Satan' over and over again as the Champ held up a thumbs up. Rick was one of the ones with sweat dripping down the back of his head and announced, "Well that's weird, but anyway, since both of your possible opponents were disqualified in round one, you will be moving on to the next round." Instantly the entire stadium burst out cheering even though the Champ didn't do anything, they all believed since he was waving his fists in the air it was a big accomplishment.

"See what did I tell you man? Mr. Satan can't be beat, he's back in the semis."

"Go Satan!"

"I don't know it looked like Videl was doing pretty good, she's my pick."

"What about that Krillin?"

"Nobody can beat the Champ you're all kidding yourselves."

Finally Rick quieted down the crowd and Mr. Satan walked off in style. Spinning around he held up the mike, "Alrighty then, who's ready for another fight?!" the audience roared in approval. "Good, then can Mighty Mask and Chi Chi make their way to the stage?" They all looked to the waiting room where Chi Chi stepped out followed by the man in the weird costume who seemed to be in more control of himself than before.

Goten whispered up to Trunks who was sitting on his shoulders, "What are we going to do Trunks? My mom's fighting us," he stated the obvious and Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Duh, but don't worry. She's not even a Saiyan we'll take her down quick unlike that Jewel guy," the lavender haired boy responded as they got up on stage opposite Chi Chi.

"Good, but you better not hurt her like you did that pretty man," Goten growled crossing his arms and Trunks patted him on top of his head. Both fighters faced each other in the ring while Rick prepared to start the match.

sc

"50 cc's of morphine stat," Gohan and Goku were on either side of the cart that was getting wheeled through the hospital hallway. The third-class Saiyan had Instantly Transmitted them to the nearest hospital and shocked all the doctors but one recognized Videl and panic became work. All the doctors, in their blue and white scrubs were dragging the cart down the hall even though both men had insisted on carrying her. "We need to get in there now," the main doctor said pointing to a patch of red that was soaking through Videl's shirt.

"I thought the main damage was in her head?" Goku asked but the doctors didn't slow down.

One of them answered annoyed, "Although the head injury is bad, one of her ribs not only poked out of her skin, but also into her lung and she's bleeding internally as well as drowning in her own blood." They wheeled into a room and one of the nurses turned back and held out her arms, "This is as far as I can let you go."

"But she's my girlfriend," Gohan pleaded and the nurse laughed. Everyone knew of the rule Mr. Satan had, his daughter couldn't date anyone if they weren't stronger than he was. "I'm serious, also this is my fault, I did this to her."

The nurse stopped and looked back into the room where one of the doctors had just plunged that big needle thingy into her chest to create a hole fo her to breath out of. _This boy must have been in the World's Martial Arts Tournament_ she looked back at his finely toned body still missing any clothing to speak of covering it. _Damn,_ she put her arms at her side and let the boy passed but then held up her palm to Goku, "Only him, one person in here is enough, I'm breaking the rules as it is."

"Hey Gohan, umm I guess we should have thought of this before," Gohan was already on his way inside the room when he turned back to face his father angrily. He just wanted to get back in there to help Videl through this. "I mean it's kinda my fault," Goku scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "but um, shouldn't we just go to Dende?"

Gohan smacked his palm to his face and looked at the now confused nurse, _there is no way they would let us take her out of there willingly. She's one of the most famous people in the world and to get kidnapped from a hospital..._ "Dad grab her and let's go!"

The nurse watched in horror as the men pushed passed her and ran inside the room. "Hey what did I say?" she yelled in after them. They ran straight up to the table and most of them had not been there when the men had appeared with Videl but didn't believe they'd just appeared out of thin air until now. Both men grabbed onto her ignoring the protests of the doctors and nurses around them and disappeared, "Ahhhhh!" they all screamed and the nurse at the door swooned and fainted.

The three materialized on top of the Lookout and Dende was already running over to them. "I saw what happened. What took you so long, you left the World Martial Arts Tournament ten minutes ago?"

Goku scratched the back of his head and a nervous smile broke across his face, the younger man was not in the mood though and just held her out to Dende, "Please heal her." Gohan didn't take his eyes off Videl who was moaning quietly in her slumber.

"Of course my friend," the guardian of Earth responded and held out his hands to start healing her.

sc

"Fwew, I was worried there for a moment," Supreme Kai said while looking down on planet Earth from his home.

The large pink man with the halo over his head nodded, "It was the right move not healing that girl master," Shin looked down. "I know you had your doubts, but they were more than resourceful enough to get her help. Besides, you and I both know the rules, we can't just go around healing people all the time, you already repaid the Earthlings enough by warning them about Majin Buu."

Shin nodded and looked back down on the planet sighing, "You're right Kibito, it's just, there's something about them, these Saiyans." The Kai stopped and looked in the distance of his own planet, _one of them might be 'him' they might be the one._

sc

As the light spread around Videl, Gohan removed the breathing device from her chest and the hole sealed up. Finally the light subsided and Videl was lain down on the floor where she rolled onto her side and spit up the last bit of blood that was still in her throat and mouth. Looking up she saw three smiling faces pressed up to hers: some little green guy se didn't recognize, her boyfriend's dead father, and then her eyes rested on her boyfriend who was looking sad but relieved. "Gohan, where am I?" she said sitting up. All her pain was gone, and she couldn't even feel any of her wounds, it was like that sensu bean they gave her before but even better.

The spiky haired full blooded Saiyan responded, "You're above that tower we were at earlier where we got the sensu beans." _Above it? That thing was pretty much above the sky, _she looked around and saw that there was a circular edge surrounding where she was between two rows of palm trees. Then she noticed something else as she looked behind one of the trees at the garden on the floor next to it and saw something.

Whispering she looked at Gohan now on her feet and pointed behind the tree, "Gohan, there's something there." Instantly the person she was pointing to stood up from where he was watering some flowers. Mr. Popo appeared in front of Videl scaring the crap out of her as he extended his hand for her to take.

The Saiyans laughed as Mr. Popo looked a little confused, "Hello there, I'm Mr. Popo." Videl got a grip and shook the big black hand that was extended to her.

"Umm, are you an alien too?" she asked hoping she wasn't offending the man. Popo laughed loudly and the other three leaned in close, they all wanted to hear what the mysterious man was going to say. Although they'd all known him for years, nobody really knew anything about him except that he was around helping guardians long before Kami.

"Hahahaha," he paused and they all leaned in closer, "nice to meet you Videl," the black man turned around and walked back to his garden causing the other four to fall over.

Goku was the first back on his feet and said, "Thanks Dende, but we better get back to the tournament. I'd hate to see what Chi Chi would do to me if I missed her fight," They all gulped at the sound of that and grabbed onto Goku as Dende waved them off. _Zzp_, the fighters reappeared in the waiting area to see the place deserted spare one person.

Krillin, his wife, and the others had watched in awe the match that could barely be called a fight it was so embarrassing. The second it ended they flew away and up into the stands to sit with Bulma and their other friends as to escape Chi Chi's wrath.

** "Let the match begin," Rick shouted and Chi Chi got into her fighting stance before seeing, or not seeing the man in front of her disappear. **_**Alright I saw what he did earlier so I've got to be careful with this one.**_** She took to the sky so that she could scope out the area and look for Mighty Mask better.**

** All of a sudden the man appeared behind her and wrapped his scrawny arms under her armpits putting her in a full nelson. The audience gasped but it wasn't over yet as Chi Chi flailed hitting the kids giving them small bruises that they barely noticed while they flew over to the side of the ring. Hovering over the side of the arena Chi Chi stopped struggling and in a completely calm voice with anger hidden throughout it making the boys cringe in fear she scowled, "Don't. You. Dare."**

** Goten and Trunks gulped at the same time before Trunks let go of the full nelson and pushed down hard throwing Chi Chi to the grass. She landed on her feet but the match was over and she yelled scaring the pants off of multiple spectators. Only scattered applause was heard as Rick announced the winner and Mighty Mask landed back on stage but Chi Chi just stormed back into the waiting room.**

The Son matriarch spun around and saw her future daughter-in-law, son, and husband standing behind her.

"Chi Chi how was your match?" Videl asked sincerely interested and Chi Chi knew it but that didn't keep her from snapping.

"How was my MATCH! Let me tell you how my match was, I got picked up and put down outside the ring by that lowlife, fucking, son of a whore!" Chi Chi was steaming and Videl was a little disappointed, she'd wanted to see how Chi Chi matched up against her, and even against her father.

"Whoa, honey. Watch the language in front of the children," Goku scolded and Gohan noticed it was probably the first time Goku was telling his mom an order like that, usually he'd just let it slide, or not notice it at all, or even just fly away when she yelled. Chi Chi realized it as well but she also knew her husband was right.

"Sorry, it's just that Mighty Mask. I hope his mother is proud to have raised such a terrible person," she knew she didn't really mean it but she was fuming and there was nothing that could stop her rants. "Anyway, good job Videl on _your_ win, unlike us Sons, there are two Satans in the semifinals. Those are starting pretty soon as well."

They looked at the tournament bracket that was on the wall next to them and Gohan gulped looking back at Videl. "Haha, Videl, um, good luck next round," _Krillin wants to win this tournament bad, I should probably talk to him about the next round._ The bracket showed Videl to verse Krillin and her father to verse Mighty Mask, _and with Goten and Trunks as Mighty Mask this might be an interesting Finals after all._ Gohan cast a glance at his mother who was walking away with his dad going on about how much she hated that Mighty Mask and felt bad for his little brother when his mom would find out.

"Good luck? You don't think I'm going to beat Krillin?" she asked hoping the boy would answer wrong.

"Well, I think you could beat Krillin," Videl grinned, glad he agreed with her but he continued, "had this been twenty five years ago."

"I'm going to prove you wrong, Mr. Son," Videl said angrily and Gohan shrugged playfully.

"I don't know, he's pretty good," he sounded like he was joking to her because he wanted to diffuse the situation without giving her false hope but that wasn't what she was interested in at the moment.

Instead she just remembered something else and leaned in close to Gohan whispering into his ear, "Our conversation was cut short before, so how about we finish it." Gohan smiled and motioned for them to go back down the hallway but Videl shook her head. "That room has a hole in the roof that leads straight to my father's room. I don't want him to freak out again, let's look for another room this way," she led him down a different hallway and they pushed open a door to find a kitchen that was not in use for the time being although the lights were on.

"Here should be good," Gohan said pulling up a chair to the counter. Videl looked around and grabbed a stool similar to Gohan's except that it could swivel and she liked the manueverability better for her seats. "So where were we?"

"Space," the boy replied grinnng. Videl leaned in close and put her elbows on the counter resting her head in her hands. "We had lost the dragon balls that could bring our friends back to life and there was a set in space that could help so we went. Bulma provided the spaceship and although we got much stronger over the journey, my father came in another spaceship after training at one hundred times Earth's gravity and saved us from this evil ruler of the universe named Freiza."

"I see, wait, One Hundred Times!" Videl shouted. "That's impossible," Gohan held up a hand and she froze.

The half-saiyan looked her straight in the eyes and answered, "No it's not, and a hundred times is nothing for him now. After he defeated the evil overlord we all came back to Earth and revived our fallen friends, except for my father who stayed in space to train." Gohan sounded a little hurt as he said it, the abandonment still stung when his father could have returned at any time.

Videl rested her hand on Gohan's cheek and stayed silent for a minute, it sounded like this was the end of a chapter of his life. _He fought Cell, just ask,_ "Gohan?" The black eyed boy looked deep into her eyes and she questioned, "What about Cell?"

The boy noticably gulped and broke eye contact to look at the ground. "I told you, we fought him and lost," he glanced back at her and saw that he'd not explained it good enough. "Well, we were all really strong so we thought if we went we could help fight him but," _I'm going to hate myself for this,_ "we probably just got in your father's way."

She knew it, she knew he was lying to her. He was always terrible at it and now was no different, _he can tell me he's part alien, been in space, and had a TAIL! So why is he hiding this?_ "Bull," she stated and Gohan moved back a little.

"W-what?" Gohan stuttered then realized his mistake, he never stutters. He's the most calm person in the world and it was a dead give away.

"You heard me. I know some things might be hard for you to bring up but I really want to know more about you Gohan, secrets can't just keep coming up out of nowhere." She paused as the teenager fidgeted in his seat trying to think up something.

_If I tell her her father didn't beat Cell, will she hate me? Will she hate him? Do I care if she does? Ugh, no more lies Gohan, do it._ "Alright you win," he conceded, "there's a long story about that too." Videl pumped her fist in her mind for a quick mental victory dance but on the outside just nodded for the boy to tell it. Demi-saiyan or not this was going to be tough to tell, "Trunks, he came back from the future to warn us about an android attack. I was only seven and for the next three years I trained harder than I ever had before. When they finally arrived they were much stronger than we thought they'd be and we needed a little extra power."

_I knew it, these guys are on steroids, I mean they weren't using it for competition they were using it to help people so,_ Videl continued listening but the boy didn't mention anything else about that extra strength boost.

"... That's when Cell appeared, at first he wasn't that strong but after he absorbed the other two androids he became complete, an unstoppable force that threatened the universe."

"Unstoppable until he met with my father," Videl smirked proudly.

Ignoring the statement Gohan continued, "He gave us ten days to prepare before the Cell Games and we continued training. My father, most of us thought was going to be our secret weapon because he seemed so calm leading up to the games. Those ten days were the best days of my life." Videl stared oddly at the boy who had a tear rolling down his cheek that he wiped away. "My father wasn't always around for me and still isn't, but those ten days make up for it all, we, we were so happy."

Videl felt sad, _his father died, again. And it was Cell who did it._ "Gohan I'm so sorry you had to go through that twice. For Cell to kill your father, it must've been terrible."

"It was," he said frankly, the tears gone. The crime-fighter was taken aback at the complete change in tone, _what the..._

_She wants to know, she gets to know._ "My father fought Cell and I'm sure you re-watched the Cell Games footage over and over but can't see them fighting: they're too fast. What you also know already is that your father didn't 'trip' out of the ring when he first fought Cell." Videl's understanding look faded as she got nervous.

_No, it can't be. I asked him time and time again, he swore on mom's life, to god._ "What do you know?" she asked harshly somewhat knocking Gohan out of his weird emotionless daze. "Sure he didn't beat Cell the first time, but that was to give the people a good show."

Gohan was back to his normal self again and shook his head slowly resisting the urge to go 'tsk tsk tsk,' while he did so. Whispering he said, "Is that what he told you? I'm sorry Videl..."

"Why am I even listening to you?" she almost shouted not really caring they were still in a public place and people could probably hear her. "My father, he's the greatest," she sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that fact. Looking into her boyfriend's eyes, into his soul, she saw he was only telling her the truth, his will to lie to her was gone.

"No, he's not," glass shattered in Videl's mind. Everything she could feel, everything she's been seeing over the last couple weeks, it all pointed to the truth but she didn't want to believe it. She slumped down in her chair and looked to Gohan, she knew his fate, the story of his father and friends was probably much more sad than hers but she didn't care at the moment. Her life had been cracked over and over by this boy who was now tearing at her foundation, but she wasn't mad at him, no he was helping her see the light, _How could you!_ Rage blinded Videl as she screamed.

"Father, you bastard!" her whole life was based on a lie, a lie she'd been telling people since she was a little girl and that the world believed. The teenage boy decided to let her vent for a little while and didn't interrupt her rant as she started screaming profanity at the ceiling.

She chilled out for a second to catch her breath and Gohan used the moment to stop her, "Do you want to hear the end?" Videl snapped her head over and her expression softened.

"Yes, of course," _oh I must defeat you Krillin, that way I can face my father and confront him. The only place he can't run from me, on the arena._

He knew her mind was elsewhere but, he figured she'd focus again when he started getting to the juiciest part. "Cell killed one of my friends, he was using those little clones of himself to kill my other friends and all I could do was sit there." Videl looked up paying attention, "I told him to stop, I begged him to, and then I broke the camera." She remembered the part where the delivery boy started glowing and then the camera stopped working. "I snapped, I beat Cell to a bloody pulp and had the chance to destroy him but I felt he deserved less, he deserved to be tortured for all he had done and that's what I did, I tortured him." Tears began to well up in his eyes once more and his girlfriend didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet. "He, Cell, decided to take the planet with him when he died and it was all because I didn't finish him sooner." Gohan was trying to keep it together, he never even really talked to his mom about what happened and everyone just kept quiet about it around him. Knowing it happened was one thing but saying it out loud is completely different.

"But, you stopped him," Videl whispered trying to lift the boy's spirits but he just sunk lower into his chair.

"No, my dad, he," Gohan wiped the tears out of his eyes and a proud smile broke across his face once more, "he saved the world. Using that same thing he used to get us around the world he teleported Cell to a different planet where he exploded killing them both."

After a long silence Videl broke it with, "So that's how that monster was killed. I'm so sorry about your dad Gohan," she rested her hand over his and he opened his mouth like he was going to finish the story.

_And then Cell came back and I killed him, yea tell her, _"Videl."

"Videl, there you are!" Mr. Satan shouted charging into the kitchen with Rick on his tail. "What are you doing with this boy! You know what I say about..." Mr. Satan took a good look at the dark haired Saiyan who could pulverize him and he knew it. The bulky buffoon took slow steps backwards trying to regain his composure but Videl didn't think it was funny, she was looking at her father in a whole new light. _So, dad recognizes him from the Cell Games even without his gold_ _hair. _She had no idea that the two had 'met up' after their research at her house.

Ms. Satan was about to begin yelling at her father when Rick ran over and grabbed her by the arm. "Hey what are you doing?" Videl asked angrily as the man escorted her out of the room hastily.

"The semifinals have started Videl, we've been calling your name for five minutes." Videl gulped, glad that the police force never would have let them disqualify her. _Well, now I know everything, remember don't be mad at Gohan, it's all dad's fault, he lied. He's a LIAR!_ Rick led her back to the waiting room where Krillin was standing next to the door staring at them as they approached.

As Rick went out there, Krillin extended his hand and Videl took it because although she was angry she wasn't going to let it interfere with her manners. In his nicest possible voice Krillin stated, "When I beat you Videl I hope we can still become good friends," she let go of his hand and scoffed.

With a challenging grin on her face she replied, "Don't be so sure Krillin, I'm the daughter," she stopped herself mid-sentence, "I'm the girlfriend of the son of the guy who beat Freiza and Cell." _Finally, even if Gohan won't trash talk before a match I can still go with Krillin._

The short man was pleased, "So he finally told you, good, now you're definitely part of the group." _Freiza and '__**Cell,' **__Gohan why do you put yourself in situations where you screw yourself over?_ "Don't think that's going to be enough to defeat me," Krillin laughed in the middle of his sentence as they heard Rick shout out, _'Fighters make your way to the arena.' _"Cuz I'm Krillin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry for taking so long. 100 followers and 100 reviews I made this chapter longggg. Will update again soon!**

jomama25

nice job. go shin! i always thought that people under exagerate his powers so i'm glad about what you did here. keep up the good work

**Yeah I love Shin too, and since he was pretty much the super ultra top God, I figured I could give him a bunch of powers since they never really specified what he could do, (or couldn't do).**

maximusrexmundi

Soooooo... KRILLIN WINS! Lol. Bout time the man got his dues. Every other competent human martial artist won a WMAT :-) only fair at this point.

**Maybe... :P who knows, but as for every competent human martial artist... Tien, Master Roshi, oh yeah and Mr. Satan. Lol.**

AmericanWriterMan

Your a master of writing my friend, onward to Fanfiction victory!

**Thank you, go winning!**

Natellah

Cant wait for your next update, and who created the storm anyway? We are patiently waiting for your response, keep up the great work!

**I know I keep saying it will be soon but this time I really mean it, the storm bad guy is coming... soon.**

Dyton

Dude that was weak I loved the first half but the battle ... man really.

**If you're looking for DBZ style fights you can probably tell there won't be any for the remainder of the tournament, (1 more chapter). But after that it'll be huge explosions and faster than light fights so hold on to your seat belt.**

Sibunalover5

Love your story update soon.

**I'll totally update the next chapter faster, sorry it took so long :(.**

Trboxx

When chi chi said "you shouldn't have done that" i immediately thought of ben drowned. Thanks i didn't want to sleep anyways xD. Btw GREAT story, i had stopped reading dragon ball z fics and started with legend of zelda fics and i started gaming again. but your fic brought me back to dragon ball z fics, Thanks!

**Glad I got you back into them and I'll try to keep things interesting!**

Guest

That was epic. Dense could heal Videl though, I bet that's what happens.

**Nice guess, Dende is their own personal doctor.**

Guest

Dende going to heal Videl? Dende's my favorite character.

**Gotta love the little green.**

AnimeRideorDieFreak

This fight was epic!

**Thanks glad you liked it!**


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own DBZ.

The teenage crime figher walked side by side with Krillin as they made their way out to the ring. She glanced over at him and unlike herself, he seemed totally calm, in control, and wondered if he could really be the same man that she watched get beaten by those little Cell Jr.s. _He wouldn't have even been there if he wasn't an amazing fighter, but Gohan was there and I beat him so,_ Videl shook off her nerves and climbed up onto the stage hearing chants of 'Videl' sounding out through the stadium.

Krillin watched amused as Videl was taught by the best how to milk the crowd and was waving around at everyone. _I guess Mr. Satan was able to give her something, damn why does such an asshole get such an awesome daughter? He doesn't deserve her,_ the man looked up into the stands and saw his own daughter who was now rejoined by her mother in the bleachers. Waving to the blondes he could make out his wife shout, 'beat her to a pulp,' and gulped hoping Videl didn't hear that.

Videl was glaring angrily up at the blonde who her father defeated in an earlier round and grimaced although he might not have beaten Cell, he's still the Champ, _for now._ Gohan looked on intensely as the fighters faced each other on the stage and heard behind him his father make a bet with Vegeta on how long she lasted.

"If the short weakling tries, then one second, if he gives her a fair fight," Vegeta paused, "I give her ten." Goku laughed and then noticed his son shooting bad glances their way and Vegeta took it as the best time to go and get his revenge. "Hey Kakabrat, yeah turn around," Gohan spun not wanting to miss the start of the match but he couldn't ignore Vegeta. "What do you think you're doing interrupting our fight?!" Vegeta raised his voice and Piccolo, the only non-saiyan in the room walked over to back up Gohan in case this got confrontational.

Noticing the Nameks approach Vegeta was about to say something witty but Gohan appeared in front of him and said in a quiet voice, "The reason I didn't have Dende heal you," he looked at his father, "either of you, is so you have to wait a while before you can finish your match, that way we'll be able to end this tournament in peace."

"How dare you..."

"Shut it," Gohan snapped _oh crap when he's all better I should be longgg gone,_ "let me watch my girlfriend's match in peace." Vegeta was fuming but when it came to a Saiyan's mate he was not to be told otherwise and stormed off leaving the other three to watch the fight alone. They turned back to the ring and saw both fighters get into a ready stance.

sc

Ten minutes earlier.

"Sharpy pass the chips, come on stop it," Erasa giggled as the blonde handed her the chips but then pulled her in for one of his spontaneous kisses in public that he loved to do. Erasa never really minded but she didn't want people to think she was okay with it and pretended like she wanted him to stop. They broke from the kiss and some jelous boys from their class sighed as they wished the kiss would've lasted longer. "I thought I said not to do that today," Erasa moaned unconvincingly.

"I know you love it when," **BAM!** A fist slammed across Shapner's face knocking him right off his seat on the bleachers onto the people two rows ahead of him.

Erasa gasped and was so shocked that she didn't even process what was going on when a hand reached out and rested across her right cheek. She looked up and her shock doubled as Chad smiled down on her rubbing his right fist with his other. The smile disappeared as he looked down a couple seats at Sharpner who had made it to his feet and was looking for his attacker when he spotted Chad. "Chad? What the Hell man?" At this point all the other students and a few of the other spectators were moved away but were watching with increasing interest at the scene developing.

"What the Hell? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Nobody had seen Chad since school started back up and had assumed he'd moved or something. The small crowd around them gasped and looked at Sharpner with new found hate.

"You're girlfriend? Erasa's been going out with me for over a month," Sharpner didn't catch his words on time when he shoved his palm over his face.

Chad turned slowly towards Erasa who kept looking between the two men confused but kind of excited all the commotion was over her. _Videl has enough time in the spotlight it's my turn,_ her happy thoughts ended when Chad said coldy, "So, my body wasn't even cold and you already got over me. Was I that worthless to you?" Now all eyes were on Erasa as they figured that Chad must've died in the storm and that's why no one had seen him in so long, although it didn't explain why he wasn't in school. One kid handed is brother the popcorn as they watched considering that Videl and the short man hadn't even left the waiting room yet.

"Well, um, I," Erasa looked around at the crowd for some help but people were just staring at her funny like she did something wrong.

Finally Sharpner saved her the embarrassment of standing there any longer and walked straight up to the usually peaceful lazy Chad who seemed to be much buffer than the last time he saw him. _Oh shit, _"Chad I'm sorry we were going out before we knew you were going to come back to life, we totally wouldn't have if we'd known." Sharpner put his hand on the other boy's shoulder who was looking down at the floor not moving. All of a sudden the head snapped up and Chad's fist flew out again but Sharpner knew that might happen and jumped backwards narrowly dodging it but as he landed he looked at Chad again and lost his footing falling to the ground. Erasa ran over to him and grabbed him by the elbow but he was just scooting backwards on the floor pointing at Chad. "Ch-Ch-Chad, What's going on man?"

The blonde girl looked around and saw Chad, or what should have been Chad. By now the group of people around them had grown and was backing up as they saw Chad's shirt bulge and his eyes were glowing red but then nothing. His eyes turned brown again and his muscles seemed to almost disappear as he spun around. Walking away he pushed aside some big fellows that weighed well over two hundred pounds and they flew to the sides slamming into bleachers or falling over other people as Chad walked out.

"Erasa are you okay?" Sharpner asked managing to get to his feet when a couple of the other students came over and helped him up. She was just staring after Chad feeling part afraid, part guilty, and mainly confused.

"You saw that didn't you?" she asked befuddled. Sharpner nodded slowly and looked off towards the exit where people had filled in and Chad was out of view.

"Hey look it's Videl!" Billy shouted and the whole crowd took their seats as no matter how intense that little soap opera was, it was nothing compared to two people bashing each other's faces in. Erasa took her seat next to her other classmates who scooted away from her but she didn't notice as she was deep in thought, _Videl, this seems bad I need to talk to you about this._

sc

Midget or not, the fact that people called him small, just because he is small pissed Krillin off to no end. Some of the devout Videl fans were spewing insults at him and it was getting annoying so he was hoping this match would start soon. Rick spent well over a minute going over past performances and prior accomplishments that no one really wanted to hear, except for the gamblers who waited for this portion to make their wagers, when all the audience really wanted to see was some blood spilled. _It is amazing how savage we are when you think about it, imagine an alien race landed right now to make friends with us and saw us fighting two of our own against each other for sport. They'd probably think it's barbaric and leave._

"Are you even focused right now!" Videl shouted at the little man who had holes all over his fighting stance as Rick dragged on, he slowly lost interest and was wandering mentally. Videl on the other hand was going through every possible strategy she could think of. _This guy is overconfident and that will be his downfall._

"Fighters are you ready?" Krillin was finally knocked out of his daze and nodded, the determination to win back in his eyes, and that was exactly what Videl wanted to see. "Let the match," he paused as the monks pulled back their mallets preparing to hit the gongs, "BEGIN!" the gongs rang out and cheers erupted throughout the stadium as Videl didn't start out with a warm up round and sprinted full speed at the man in front of her.

The run wasn't long as they started pretty close to each other but her fist seemed to pass right through him. Actually he wasn't there anymore and she put her hand back through the image of him left behind as it faded slowly. "That was the after image technique," Krillin announced standing behind Videl who didn't turn but shot her left foot back in the air. It was caught by two of Krillin's fingers and while she spun on one hand coming around with the other foot Krillin threw her first foot into her oncoming leg and they collided in mid-air. He moved so fast Videl didn't even feel her release her left leg until it slammed into her right sending pain through her body.

_One blow like that shouldn't hurt this much,_ Videl groaned as she got back up to her feet surprising Krillin, he thought he put enough strength into that throw to at least keep her down from the pain. She charged again this time smarter and when she got close she jumped over Krillin's head landing with her back facing him. Expecting the man to go for the back of her head she ducked which was a great idea because even though she didn't feel him coming, he was about to knock her out. Unfortunately her lucky dodge of his last blow made him think her level was far beyond what her ki was letting on.

**"Videl move, run, now!"** Gohan shouted telepathically to Videl who had shot back up and uppercutted the surprised Krillin underneath the chin. She knew the voice and knew that it was only in her head but yet she still knew it was really him telling her somehow. Figuring that a warning like that could only mean one thing she flew straight up into the air and looked down to see Krillin watching her fly upwards.

_She's extremely skilled in martial arts and so far going easy on her hasn't really worked out very well._ Krillin rubbed his chin which felt like it might bruise slightly from Videl's punch. She was still trying to drown out the pain in both her legs and right fist that she hit him with.

_I was crouched so I had the upward momentum, all my strength and speed, and this guy acts like he barely felt a thing._ She calmed her mind and lowered herself back to the ring landing a good twenty feet from the man knowing it wouldn't take long for him to reach her.

_I could do what that Mighty Mask did to Chi Chi, _he shivered, _but she's enraged by that and Videl might never forgive me which could be bad._ "Hmmm," he mumbled. Videl was moving in a circle around him as he was center stage and only his eyes were moving following the girl. _I could easily beat her, but urg this must be what Gohan felt like before Supreme Kai stepped in. Well, here goes, _ without warning Krillin disappeared and stayed missing while Videl froze where she was standing, she didn't like her proximity to the edge and ran back to the center where she could guard on all sides without worrying about falling off.

_Where is he?_ Videl thought and looked around anxiously at her surroundings which was mainly a beat up arena and an announcer who was spinning around looking for the men as well.

"Krillin has disappeared, I remember back years ago he tried this against legendary master Jackie Chun. The man is moving so fast that we can't even see him," Videl silently thanked Rick and closed her eyes, if she couldn't see where he was she'd just have to hear him approach. The girl didn't hear anything as she drowned out the noise of Rick and everyone else in the audience but it wasn't because of lack of trying, no Krillin was flying so his footsteps wouldn't be heard. Videl dug deep down inside her trying to feel out where the man was when she started feeling something, lots of things. Instantly she knew one of the things she felt belonged to Gohan but another was moving fast in a circle around her and the circle was getting smaller every time he passed.

"There," she whispered and anticipating Krillin's next pass on the dot, jumped forward in a kick hitting him straight on in the side. The short human was surprised, she'd felt him out and he knew it so after she hit him with the kick he lowered and landed on the ground in front of her. The blow didn't hurt at all as she was more focused on accuracy than power but it was impressive nonetheless.

He thought for a moment about saying, 'Good Job Videl,' but he knew she wouldn't accept it until after the match was over so he decided. Raising his arms up in the air he swept them across himself sending a huge wind tunnel forward at Videl. There was nowhere for her to move, it covered the entire ring so she planted her feet down firmly and crossed her arms bracing for it. The initial impact made her feet skid back multiple feet but she was able to dig in to one of the cracks on the arena. _Impressive,_ Krillin sent another twice as powerful making her lose her footing in the crack and lift up into the air spinning around like a rag doll heading for the bleachers. She thought fast as the ring passed beneath her and was able to catch herself in mid-air three feet from the closest person's head who was gaping at the girl floating above him. The man was eating an ice cream cone and the top scoop fell off but he didn't notice as Videl flew forward desperate to get back on the stage.

_I can't lose, I need to face my father._ Again, Krillin sent the same strength wind blast at her thinking that if the last one could send her that far then this one would finish the job. _NO!_ Videl was right on the edge of the ring but her will was stronger than ever as she kept her balance as the wave hit her and though her top half jerked backwards she quickly brought it back and started running back towards Krillin who thought that was the end right there. "You are mine," she yelled as she ran towards the man. Finally Krillin held up his palm and sent out a miniature kiai blast pushing her way back off the stage and slamming into the wall.

The wall cracked around her impact and she was stuck in her impact mark. Gohan flew straight out of the waiting area and was by her side within a second. Krillin muttered 'oops' as he ran over to the side of the ring and hopped down next to Gohan. "And Videl has been, thrown out of the ring?" Rick shouted into the mike as if he was asking a question. No one had seen her get punched or kicked but when Krillin moved his hand she flew away.

"Was it faked? It had to be."

"Go Krillin."

"Yeah Krillin's the best!"

"I really thought Videl was going to win that one but this Krillin guy is amazing."

The scar-faced gym teacher scanned the crowd and every match that had one of his friends in it, more and more people stopped calling the "tricks" tricks and was starting to believe. _Damn Piccolo, this could have been the time but nobody will believe a thing now that all the cameras are broken._ Looking back down at the ring he started cheering, "Yeah Krillin, good job."

The short fighter moved to the side as Gohan pried Videl from her person shaped hole in the wall. Amazingly she wasn't knocked out and was rubbing her head moaning. Krillin sighed in relief and looked into the crowd where he was still being cheered at by hundreds of people. "There you have it everyone, Videl is alright and Krillin is your winner," Rick paused as a roar of applause went across the stadium, "he will be meeting the victor of the next match in the Finals." Gohan held Videl in his arms bridal style as he walked back towards the waiting room and Krillin followed shortly behind him. "Wasn't that exciting folks, now let's have our next contestants out here. Will the fighters please make their way out to the stage?"

"HAHAHAHAHA," the audience turned and saw Mr. Satan on the second floor window of his box seat. Doing a triple front flip the man landed in one of the cracks on the arena floor tripping himself flat on his face. The cheers died down as they all looked at him, amused to see what he would say this time. Jumping back to his feet and laughing still, but with a red mark across his face, he shouted, "Yeah!" A lot of people cheered him on but many were getting tired of his silly showboating.

Rick was still looking towards the waiting room, ignoring the idiot by his side and called out, "Mighty Mask, oh Mighty Mask are you in there?" Krillin and the others looked around them and didn't see the man, or boys, and the winner of the previous match stepped out and shook his head.

Hercule ripped the microphone out of Rick's hand and pointed at the waiting building for contestants only. Pulling it up to his mouth he shouted, "Get out here and fight me, or are you too afraid? Hahaha," the Champ stuck up a thumbs up and the spectators cheered, he'd won, again, without even fighting anyone, or so they thought.

"Mr. Satan, you wait here, I'll go get them," Rick said running back to the building as Hercule started shouting into the crowd regaining them on his side with his poisonous mouth. The announcer searched room after room shouting the man's name but no one responded. Finally he pushed open the door to the kitchen and the first thing he saw was Mighty Mask's clothes in a pile on the floor, the second was the two boys from the junior division devouring all the food. "Hey did you kids see Mighty Mask in here?" Goten fell out of his seat in surprise and Trunks spun around still chewing his drumstick.

Casually Trunks asked, "Did Krillin beat Videl already?" Rick nodded his head a little surprised they called the upset. "Oh yeah, Mighty Mask," the lavender haired boy looked down at the pile of clothes on the floor and got nervous. "Well you see," Goten bumped into him standing up and stopped Trunks mid-sentence.

"Help, me, Trunks," Goten managed to say, as he had his neck in his hands held tight. He'd been so surprised by Rick's entrance into the room that he choked on his food and was rolling on the floor beating his chest trying to get it out. _Uh oh_ the older boy thought and got behind him starting the heimlich manuever.

This was all very distressing for Rick but he really needed to find Might Mask so almost turned around to go look for the man somewhere else when he noticed Goten's feet. The boy was wearing white boots, he looked over to Mighty Mask's clothes and the boots were missing. All of a sudden a clump of spaghetti hit him in the face full speed splatting into his eyes and nose. "You, what are you doing in Mighty Mask's boots, where is Mighty Mask?"

Rick sounded accusing and Trunks had to think fast so he shouted "Look behind you." The blonde haired mustache announcer turned around to see a short balding man in his underwear standing in the hallway. As he spun back around he saw the little black haired boy put the other kid up on his shoulders, as Trunks' face reached the eye holes he looked out and saw both the man he knocked out earlier and Rick both glaring at the boys. "Goten it's time to bail," he threw off his part of the costume and flew straight out the open window. Goten followed him shaking the boots off behind him.

"Mr. Mighty Mask I presume?" Rick asked nervously as he turned to the usually masked fighter. _I can see why this guy wears a mask,_ the short man had a nice six pack and large arm muscles but his appearance was still tainted by his hair and stature.

"That little runt knocked me out, did the tournament start yet?" The man questioned quickly throwing on his uniform, he hated it when people knew who he was.

"Actually you're in the semi-finals, those two must've beaten your competitors for you, but I guess that means you're disqualified," Rick started turning to go back out to announce another forfeit for Mr. Satan.

Mighty Mask jumped in front of him however and was smarter than he appeared, "Wait, these people came to see some action, you can't deny them one of the semi-final matchups." He played right into the announcer's sense of purpose, he was there for the people and if they wanted a fight he would give them one. Rick nodded slowly and the man fist pumped as the ran back towards the arena. Coming out of the door the crowd cheered as they knew the match was about to begin and some of the people who like Mighty Mask's victories were cheering loudly for him.

"Finally, you stopped cowering behind a rock and came to fight me," Mighty Mask looked up and gulped as he realized his opponent. _Oh I should have just stayed unconscious,_ he slowed his pace and stepped on stage facing Mr. Satan.

The Champ had beaten Spopovich in the first round of the last tournament but Mighty Mask was his second victim and didn't last a minute. _I've trained a lot since then, every time I see this guy he doesn't look like he's improved at all._ In fact Hercule had gotten weaker over the years, inflating his ego only made him believe all the stuff he was telling himself like 'no one can ever beat me.' "Bring it on," the short man said into the microphone receiving gasps from the audience, nobody talked to the Champ that way.

A confused half-saiyan in the waiting room was wondering why there was something so different about his brother and Trunks when it finally hit him. _It's not them, that guy must've came back._

"Fighters are you ready?" Rick announced, the men nodded and he continued, "Then let the match, Begin!" Mr. Satan spent the first second of the match holding up his hand and making a V with his fingers causing quite a commotion in the crowd but Mighty Mask didn't hesitate and charged the Champ while he was off guard and sent a flurry of kicks into the man's stomach.

Hercule hunched over, _he's much stronger than last time. Or I'm just weaker, NO I'm the greatest._ The masked fighter tried to punch Mr. Satan in the face but the man just caught the fist in mid-air. Pulling the shorter man close he bear hugged his opponent before putting him into a full nelson. "Hahaha, just try and break out of that," he yelled as the man struggled, unable to escape because his feet were lifted off the ground slightly. What he did do was swing them back and hit the Champ in his shins making him lose control of the other man for a second. Mighty Mask took the chance and broke free but Hercule wasn't far behind landing a solid kick to the Masked fighter's face taking the mask off with his foot. "Bahahaha, hahahaha," Mr. Satan just pointed at the other man's head which compared to his afro, was a little bit empty. The crowd didn't seem to think it was as funny and a couple were pissed off that the Champ was taunting his opponent. Mighty Mask flushed red with rage and lost control sprinting full force at Mr. Satan. Hercule knew he'd won with that trick and moved to the side easily dodging the other's punch before landing one of his signature Dynamic Kicks into the man's side flinging him off the stage.

"Satan, Satan, Satan," he soaked up all the praise he could spinning around with the biggest grin on his face as the other man sulked away towards the waiting room. Cheers echoed throughout the stadium and all the Satan fans rejoiced somewhat worried for a second the Champ was going to lose. Mr. Satan kept spinning around giving thumbs up and little dancing poses at people when his eyes stopped on the waiting room.

_Gulp,_ he gulped and thought the word at the sight in front of his face. Starting from the row in the back were Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo, all of which he recognized from the Cell Games. The next row closest to him stood on the left side, Number 18, who let him win, and whom he owed ten million zeni. On the right of the row was the boy who kept talking to his daughter and made him pee himself on his front porch, and defeat Cell even if he would never even think it. Finally in the center of the second row was his daughter who was leaning on Gohan's shoulder, _too close,_ but her eyes were filled with anger as were the rest of them and it was all focused directly at him.

In the front of the other six was a short man with funny looking hair, who he recognized from the Cell Games as well only, balder. The man looked at him and pointed up at the big tv screen on the side of the arena where an image of the bracket was shown. A hand was shown crossing off Mighty Mask's name and drawing an arrow from Mr. Satan to the Finals where he was going to fight... Krillin. He looked back and the man was grinning, smirking was more like it as he held his arm out and put his palm up to the sky. Everyone was focused on the Champ and cheering so nobody but a few saw the ball of yellow light appear in the midget's hand before vanishing quickly after.

Hercule turned to Rick who had already done his little summary of the fight and asked, "Can I get off the stage now?" Rick nodded confused and Mr. Satan ran towards his private box with one thought in his mind, _I need to change my pants._

sc

Chad finished watching Mr. Satan's match but was constantly reminded of Erasa everywhere he looked. Some blonde chick in the audience looked like her and he wanted her so much but then remembered the look on her face when he attacked Sharpner, the look of fear. "Ugh," he grunted and turned away leaving the arena and heading downtown. He walked into a dark alleyway and shouted, "Are you here? I didn't succeed, I don't know who I'm looking for."

Someone appeared in front of him but Chad didn't see movement, one second the alley was empty the next someone stood there in front of him. "What do you mean you don't know who you're looking for? I was watching you back there," the man said pacing around Chad who was now frozen stiff. "I thought I told you no revealing yourself in public or we'd have a problem."

"No it was an accident It won't happen argghh," Chad fell to the ground as the man laughed from the shadows. The boy was gripping his head in agony, the searing headache just got stronger and he tried to scream but no sound came out of his mouth.

"It looks like you still can still have some more improvements," the man said and vanished then materialized behind Chad's kneeling form chopping the teenager in the neck knocking him unconscious.

**A/n** Hi and thanks for reading. I love the feedback so please review. Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get up another chapter this weekend. :)


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own DBZ.

_This is going to be the best day ever._ Krillin stood on the arena arms crossed, looking around at all the fans eagerly awaiting the finals to start. Shouts of his name as well as his opponent's were echoing louder than durinig any of the other matches and the long-awaited finals hadn't even started yet.

The long time world champion of martial arts, Hercule couldn't help but feel like his world was crumbling around him. Not only were the fighters from the Cell Games back, but they seemed to be angry at him for some reason, _it's because I took their credit for defeating Cell. They're going to kill me, oh no maybe I should get a 'stomach ache,'_ the Champ grabbed his abdomen as he stood on stage across from Krillin when he had another thought _all these fans payed good money to see me fight. What am I worried about anyway? I'm the champ!_ Mr. Satan let go of his stomach and stood up straight getting into a fighting stance.

Uneasily, Rick looked back and forth between the seemingly calm Krillin and the worked up Mr. Satan. Sure in the last few years Mr. Satan might have beaten all his opponents but nobody who was actually strong from the previous tournaments showed up. It had been quite boring without Goku and his friends. _But Goku is dead now,_ he looked back towards the waiting area where the spiky haired man stood with a halo above his head. _He's all grown up, I remember back when he was just a kid and,_ "Excuse me, but are you going to start the match soon?" Krillin interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh yes of course," Rick straightened his jacket and lifted the mike to his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, you have all been waiting for this moment. Now with two fantastic fighters, we will see who is the world's martial arts champion!" He paused as the spectators cheered. Once they died down he continued, he had to drag this out for suspense, "Krillin was a semi-finalist two times and a quarter finalist once as a child before they had a youth division. That's right, even as a kid this guy was a powerhouse, but he won't be getting an easy match today no sir. Against him is our savior of the world, reigning champion of martial arts for more years than I can remember, the one, the only, Hercule Satan."

Bets were placed up in the gambling booth and not surprisingly, Krillin was not the favorite although the odds were much less in the favor of Mr. Satan as everyone would usually think. Audience members through the stadium started arguing over who the winner of the fight was going to be.

"Satan, Satan, hey guys why aren't you chanting Satan?"

"I don't think he's got a shot, did you see how quickly Krillin took out all his opponents. Videl could barely lay a hand on him, and Pintar, hahahah Pintar."

"I agree but I think it's going to be a close one, Mr. Satan is not one to go down easily. Remember Cell took down the entire military but the Champ still beat him."

Erasa turned to her blonde muscular boyfriend and asked, "Who do you think is going to win?" excitedly. The blonde boy didn't even turn to face her the staredown between the two fighters had begun. This was the point before each match when he decided the winner although he'd been wrong before, like in Videl's match.

Still keeping his eyes on the ring he responded, "I don't know Erasa but I'd have to say Mr. Satan, he's the strongest man in the world, I think." He was unsure of himself, before the tournament he would've said it was either him or Videl, with Gohan up there too, but now his two friends weren't in the finals and the Champ was so it had to be him.

"Really, I disagree," now Sharpner turned to Erasa and looked a little puzzled, _since when is she a fight analysist?_ "Krillin has shown great premise as a fighter and we can't base it off previous tournaments because he hasn't been here since he was last in the quarterfinals twenty years ago." Sharpner was stunned by her knowledge and she looked at him eyes close and smiling wide, "I did my research."

_Damn she's beautiful,_ "You might be right, but I'm sticking with the Champ, he's my teacher."

Bulma and Yamcha had all the fans around them convinced Krillin was going to win with their shouting, a lot of which sounded a little rough for a tournament.

"Beat the bastard's head in Krillin," Bulma screamed.

"Pound him until he's crying then pound him some more," Yamcha added and Marron repeated it getting Yamcha a good smack from 18 who was pissed her daughter was learning to repeat bad things.

She covered her daughter's ears and shouted louder than the other two, "Smash him to pieces but don't kill him or we won't get our prize money!" All the audience around them looked stunned at their remarks, sure some of them thought Krillin might be able to win and would cheer for him, but who would want their savior to get hurt. Haters that's who.

"Hey lady, watch who you're talking about," some muscular man with his girlfriend under his right arm commented after her remark. She didn't even turn to face the man and Oolong and Puar slowly backed up away from 18. Upset by her reaction, or lack thereof he let go of his woman friend and rested his hand on 18's shoulder which she then grabbed and squeezed. The man let out a yelp but she raised her arm and lifted the man off the ground before flicking her wrist and throwing him up into the sky.

"Don't touch me," was all she said but every Mr. Satan fan around her started cheering Krillin's name as loud as they could and she smirked.

Gohan and Videl watched from inside the waiting room as her father prepared for a fight. "Gohan, what is Krillin doing, even if my father didn't beat Cell, he shouldn't be taking him lightly. I want him to win but he's being foolish," Gohan rested his hand on her shoulder and she relaxed. Krillin just stood there with the biggest grin on his face now with his eyes closed, the fighting stance wasn't a stance at all, but instead he was just standing there letting his mind wander.

"See Videl," Gohan started making eye contact with his girlfriend,"Krillin feels very strongly about your father taking the credit for beating Cell. I actually learned that when my friends decided not to reveal to the world your father was lying seven years ago, Krillin was the only one who disagreed and almost did it anyway but stopped to protect the privacy of the rest of us. I only learned about it once entered high school and you all told me about it," Videl was stunned, but it still didn't mean that her father was going to be an easy fight. Gohan saw her frustration so he decided to end her faith in her father for good, "Any single one of my friends could easily defeat your father," Videl gasped, _is it true, are they really that powerful._ "And Videl there's something else I need to tell you," Gohan really needed to finish the conversation from before, she had to know he beat Cell.

"Fighters, are you ready?" Rick announced and Krillin nodded but Mr. Satan shook his head no and grabbed the microphone.

"For all you fakers and tricksters out there remember this," _please don't kill me please don't kill me._ "We will never fall for your silly light tricks and this is a competition for true martial artists." The arena erupted with noise as all his fans started cheering although many didn't seem to think they were just tricks any more. Hercule did a couple poses and handed the mike back to Rick resuming his pose. _Now I've got him, without his light tricks he's just another fighter._

"Alright now that the fighters are ready," a drumroll started as all the monks working there started banging them hard and steadily got louder as they hit the drums faster. Krillin stayed standing straight up not ready at all but Rick continued, "Let the match," Mr. Satan crouched ready to sprint forward and start the match, "BEGIN!"

Hercule ran forward but Krillin's eyes were still close, _the idiot is letting me win. _The reigning Champ reeled back with his arm and jumped in the air punching Krillin straight in the face. Instantly the crowd was hushed as they waited to see what would happen but Krillin just stood there with Mr. Satan's fist against his face. _What the,_ Krillin's eyes shot open and made sure he was moving slow enough for people to see him as he punched Mr. Satan in his arm from below and the man screamed.

"Oh come now, _Champ,_" he said jokingly, "that was barely a love tap." All of Hercule's confidence was gone, this guy was embarrassing him in front of everyone. He backed up quickly as Krillin started a slow jog over to him. People were starting to cheer again and a lot were shouting at the Champ to stop running. He didn't realize it but he'd backed up over ten feet.

Stopping he jumped in the air attempting to do a front flip over Krillin's head but Krillin shot his hand up in the air and blasted a kiai shooting Mr. Satan so high in the air people couldn't even see him anymore. Krillin sat down in the middle of the ring and Rick ran over to him, everyone was silent, they were pretty confused at what was going on. This was one of the announcer's favorite parts of the job which he never got to do anymore, "Krillin, I know a lot of us are wondering, what is it you just did?"

"Well, you see, as Hercule got right above my head I sent a small portion of my energy up to throw him high up into the air, he'll be back down in, twenty seconds." Krillin explained standing from his seat preparing for the man's descent.

One of the spectators shouted, "Stop playing tricks and fight like a man, receiving only a few agreements throughout the crowd."

Krillin lifted his hand and shot a small concentrated blast at the man throwing him off his feet and to the ground saying with a smug look on his face, "Was that a trick?" The other fans that agreed with the man shut up and sat back down.

Meanwhile the Champ his the top of his arc and saw another man coming down fast above him and sped right by screaming.

Now that everyone was looking up in the sky they all saw a person and assumed it was the Champ but the man landed in the bleachers and right before he slammed down 18 sent out some small blasts of wind to slow him then caught him with the same hand she threw him up with. "Hey there's the Champ," everybody looked back up and saw Mr. Satan falling fast but Krillin had his arms down and didn't look like he was going to catch the Champ.

_If he dies that would be bad, but if he gets extremely hurt that wouldn't be so bad._ Krillin chuckled to himself and lifted one finger slowing Hercule to a speed slow enough that it wouldn't kill him or seriously maim him. He was still going fast enough to make a Mr. Satan shaped hole in the ground that Rick ran over to. "This might be it for our champ everyone, One, two, three," Mr. Satan groaned from inside the hole and Rick shouted, "He might be getting up, four!" A hand came out from the hole and the big-chinned man dragged himself out of the hole. "And he's up, you were almost done there for a minute Mr. Satan."

"Almost done for, no I was just entertaining the fans, giving them a good show, I'm the greatest, he's a trickster," Mr. Satan listed off excuse after excuse that he'd built up over the years while rubbing his head but he realized that almost no one was buying it. Spinning to face the grinning Krillin he had only one chance to win back the crowd, "You and your kind ruin martial arts, the tricks you pull that you pass as real fighting are an embarrassment." Krillin's face that was calm and relaxed for the whole match distorted for a second into a frown showing his teeth and his eyes burned with a hatred causing the Champ to shut up.

Unfortunately the message got through to a lot of fans who were changing their opinions, "Yeah, why am I doubting Mr. Satan? These tricks can't be real."

"Krillin was doing so good, but I don't think all the stuff he's doing is actually martial arts, Mr. Satan says they're not and he saved us all from Cell."

"Yeah of course we believe Mr. Satan he saved the world."

"OH DID HE!" Krillin snapped screaming. He trained his ears for fighting and everyones' insults and blind faith in Hercule Satan was getting annoying.

"Uh oh," Gohan, Goku, Yamcha, Bulma, and all the others that knew the truth said at the same time. With the exception of Vegeta who smirked and Videl who thought silently, _well if I don't get to make him confess during the finals, at least someone will._ Her plan all along seemed to be what Krillin was about to do.

The world champion backed up slowly even though Krillin hadn't moved from his spot yet. Holding his arms out in front of him he shouted, "I'm sorry, just please don't..."

"Don't what?" Krillin shouted stopping him mid-sentence. "Tell them the truth?" Of course I wouldn't tell them, it's not my place to tell them." Krillin paused and an evil grin appeared on his face as he turned to Rick, "Give him the mike." Mr. Satan realized what was happening and there was no way he was going to do it.

"No! Anything but that," Krillin started running at an olympic runner's pace up to the Champ and broke straight threw his block kneeing him in the gut before slapping him across the face sending him flying back to the center of the ring. _There is no way I'm letting him off this stage._

Krillin grabbed the microphone out of the announcer's hands and started running over to where the Champ had gotten back to his feet. Mr. Satan tried to dodge Krillin's next slow attack but it was an obvious fake that Hercule was too afraid to see. Instead of following up with the fake he just let the man look like a fool for a couple more seconds as he held his arms in front of his face while Krillin had his fist in front of the man's chest. Mr. Satan finally moved his arms out of the way and started punching and kicking Krillin over and over spinning around him while he did so. _This must've been what Cell felt like when I attacked him, hmph annoying._ Krillin lifted his foot up and caught Mr. Satan in the jaw.

The arc of the man was perfect as Krillin ran underneath where he was about to land and caught the man with one finger balancing him perfectly until the Champ squirmed and fell off.

Hercule was slow getting to his feet and he felt so much pain throughout his body, he'd never been in a real fight before and only tournament fights never went this far, usually before he was the Champ, he would get close to the edge so it would be easier for his opponent to knock him out to save him the physical pain of getting hurt any more, and the mental pain of giving up. But this Krillin wasn't letting him get close, he kept getting thrown back to the center and it was painful. The former monk felt no sympathy for him, the pain he endured dying, multiple times, was far greater than what he was making this buffoon take. "Are you ready to tell them," Krillin shouted into the mike and many people who were enjoying the fight kept getting confused at whatever the short man was talking about.

"No, but I do need to say I," _This is going to be terrible, but at least I'll still be their hero,_ "give," Krillin appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach harder than any time before shutting him up instantly. Since the Champ wasn't shouting into the mike, only Rick had heard the start of that sentence but he wasn't ending it because the man never said the word 'up.'

"If you even try to surrender, or stay down for ten seconds, or leave the ring you'll regret it," Krillin muttered into his ear as he bent down to the still Mr. Satan who was going to lie there for ten seconds but gulped and made his way to his knees.

"Why are you doing this? Why wait seven years? My entire life will be ruined if you do this, Videl's too." Krillin hesitated and actually thought sensibly for a second _what am I doing, I just want the money, let this buffoon keep all the publicity._

The short man backed up as Hercule stood and got ready for the final hit that he would use to knock the man out of the ring for good. "That's what I thought shorty, hahahahah," the idiot Mr. Satan shouted thinking he had won just by making the man stop trying to have him confess. Krillin was looking at the floor trying to keep his composure that he had finally gotten back when the Champ said something he would come to regret, "Yeah you better back off midget!" He pushed his luck, Krillin's head snapped up and if there was such a thing as a Legendary Super Human, it would've been Krillin in that moment.

Disappearing and popping up in front of the _former_ world champion Krillin yelled shoving the mike into the man's chest, "Tell Them! NOW!" Krillin's eyes were filled with hatred and rage, the person he hated most in the world just called him a 'midget,' who did he think he was.

"Wait I'm sorry I," Mr. Satan felt his head impact with the floor but didn't even see Krillin move. Before he could shout out in agony he was lifted up and punched in the solar plexus removing all the air from his lungs making him gasp for breath as Krillin held him tight by the throat.

His daughter watched in horror from the sidelines as Gohan grabbed onto both of her shoulders and just whispered five words, "He shouldn't have done that." Videl stared back at the ring where Krillin kept shouting at her father and realized there was no way she ever would have been able to get a confession out of him like Krillin could.

Krillin picked the mike up off the floor telepathically and held it up in front of Mr. Satan. Releasing the man's neck he screamed, "Tell them now!"

Gasping for air the man grabbed the microphone that was floating in front of him. No matter how much he hated the idea of losing everything he was a coward at heart and the thought of any more pain was too much to bear. Slowly he pulled it up to his mouth and Krillin grinned as did Vegeta and even Videl was excited, even if she was also a little scared for her father at the moment. "I, I need to tell you all s-something."

"Get on with it," Krillin said angrily stopping the man from stalling any longer. A quick thought of saying 'I give up' flashed through the man's mind but the stronger fear of if Krillin could move faster than he could say it also came and that was a much stronger thought.

"I, did not," the anticipation rose in all the Z fighters who leaned in close. "Defeat Cell," the audience didn't process what the man had just said. They thought this was a joke, something was wrong with the audio, anything except what was actually said.

"Louder, again," Krillin demanded, "and explain what really happened. _In detail,_" he hissed his anger swelling as seven years of having the knowledge this man was going around taking real fighter's credit and making fun of them. Convincing the world that real fighters like him were the fakes and having him unable to do anything about it was too much and it built up over the years.

Shouting now, terrified of the little man he repeated, "It was not me who beat Cell, I took the credit." Tears welled up in his eyes as he knew his perfect life was over, the women, all the adoring fans, the life he had and didn't deserve, gone. "Those light tricks aren't tricks at all, I just called them that because I couldn't explain what they really were."

"You're a liar!"

"I trusted you."

"How could you deceive us all?"

The words coming from the bleachers were too much and he looked to Krillin silently pleading to be able to stop but the look he received told him to continue. "The real fighters who fought Cell were the other people in the film. I didn't kill him, it was," _BAM!_Krillin's right foot connected with the man's chest and he was thrown from the ring into the wall not making an impact mark, but instead crumbling the entire wall on top of him.

"After an unexpected turn of events, Krillin has knocked his opponent out of the ring, he is the winner!" Cheers sounded throughout the stadium but something else was going on. There were a lot of angry people, angry that they were lied to, and all their anger was directed at one person, Hercule Satan. Krillin smiled and accepted his praise _if I had let him talk for a second longer Gohan's cover would have been blown. That would've been bad,_ then he saw them. Coming down from the top of the stands was a little group of angry men, and more were moving out of their seats to join in. "He is our new Champion of the World!" again cheers erupted but a lot of people were focused on the crowd moving down the stands towards the destroyed wall that Mr. Satan had just crawled out of.

Gohan ran up onto the stage next to Krillin and gave him a look that said, 'this is your fault, go fix it.' Krillin was already on it and flew up to the bottom of the bleachers where the group of men were about to climb down, to do who knows to the man. "Stop," after watching this man fight no one was willing to be the first to say anything so Krillin continued, "Do not take violent action against him. Sure he might be a liar, but the tournament is over, any fights from now on will be illegal assault."

Agreeing murmurs went through the group and they dispersed, hesitantly but they did move away. Looking back down Mr. Satan was nowhere in sight, _coward probably ran away to lick his wounds._

Finally Rick came back over to the stage and was in a heated argument with some of the other monks and he finally agreed and shouted into the microphone, "Alright folks before we can do the award ceremony it looks like we're going to have to have another match up." The crowd was confused and their anger at Mr. Satan decreased for a moment as their intrigue increased. The world tournament announcer continued, "As you know, Krillin has won ten million zeni as the winner, but the runner up was also supposed to win five million zeni." The crowd started booing but Rick shouted into the mike excitedly, "It looks like Mr. Satan is nowhere to be found however, so will Videl Satan, and Mighty Mask please make their way to the stage for the match to decide who takes second place.

Again everyone started cheering, they'd not seen a lot of the matches they were promised as two quarterfinal matches, and three of the first round matches had been fightless. "Yeah Videl!"

"Go Mighty Mask."

"I bet Videl knew about her father all along."

The entire police force started playing their instruments, even if Videl's father was a sham, she'd saved many of them and a lot of innocent people of the years so they still loved her. She was still a little worried still as she saw the man known as Mighty Mask run back through the waiting area and outside to the stage for his second shot at a lot of money.

Gohan saw her worried look and came over to her wrapping her in a tight hug, "Videl, I want you to use everything I've taught you, there is no need to hold back. Show them all that you are better than your father, use the technique."

"But what if I hurt Mighty Mask, you said it was a dangerous move?" Videl said concerned for the other man's safety.

"Don't worry I've been following your progress, you are much stronger, but still not able to kill someone with it." Gohan gave her a light shove towards the arena and she left the waiting room without another word. _If he thinks I have what it takes then I'll do it, I'll win!"_

Rick got ready to start the match once both fighters were up on stage and both got into their stances. Once the two had nodded he shouted, "Let the match, to determine the second place winner of this tournament, begin." Roars of approval sounded and the fighters met each other halfway trading punches and kicks.

Mighty Mask proved a decent fight and was able to block many of Videl's blows and even land a couple himself. _Alright, I think I could beat this guy normally,_ she moved out of the way of another punch headed for her face and countered kicking the man's feet out from under him. _But I need to show them that I have nothing to do with my father,_ the masked fighter got to his feet and him and Videl circled staying an equal distance from each other.

Suddenly Videl froze, Mighty Mask stopped too preparing for her to go on the offensive but instead she brought both of her hands behind her and shouted at the top of her lungs while trying to focus her energy, "KAME!"

Goku turned to his son in the waiting room who was grinning with delight, "You didn't," he said.

"Oh I did, and man did she learn it fast," Gohan paused and remembered how his father and his friends were all able to do it on pretty much their first tries. "Maybe not as quickly as you, Krillin, or Yamcha, but fast." Krillin thought back to the first time he'd tried the Kamehameha wave and it was too big that he could barely control it. Videl didn't look like she had a problem with control and as he looked back to her he sensed her energy was completely calmed. _Gohan has taught her well._

A blue ball of light appeared between her palms as she held her hands at her side and Mighty Mask became nervous. _If those things aren't really light tricks then... I need to dodge this._ "HAME!" Videl shouted somehow even louder than last time and the crowd was abuzz as she pushed her hands in front of her and the blue ball got to the shape of a bowling ball. _Now,_ Mighty Mask started running to his right and Videl screamed, "HAAAA!"

Time seemed to slow down as the ball of light hit into the floor in between the two fighters but much closer to the masked one. He thought she missed as he looked in front of him and saw a huge hole in the ground in front of her feet with smoke coming out of it. All of a sudden Videl flew through the smoke both of her fists outstretched Superman style and slammed straight into Mighty Mask. Her punches were aimed downwards and he slammed into the arena floor making an indent. "Wow! An amazing combo from Videl using the Kamehameha wave, the signature move of Master Roshi. Are you a student of his?"

"Um, I think you're supposed to start counting," Videl mentioned and Rick looked down remembering he had a job to do.

"Oh yeah, One, Two, Three."

The Turtle Hermit jumped out of his seat when the announcer said his name and shouted, "That's me I'm the great Master Roshi!" Two women on the bleacher behind him smiled and started telling him that he must be a super strong fighter.

Yamcha turned around too and said, "That's right, Master Roshi also trained me," instantly the two beautiful young girls turned away from the wrinkly old man and at the stud who looked famous and infinitely stronger than the old man who just kept trying to grab their breasts.

"Yamcha sit down and stop flirting with girls, you're going to miss the end." Bulma said and they all turned back to the ring where Mighty Mask was actually moving.

"Six, Seven, it looks like he might be able to continue the fight. Eight." Mighty Mask pulled one knee up to his chest and then the other pushing his hands out in front of him to steady himself on the floor. "Nine," Rick said slowly hoping the man might still be able to fight. Mighty Mask put one foot on the floor and then his eyes closed as he toppled backwards. "And Ten! Mighty Mask has gone down for ten seconds, and I think he's been knocked out, Videl is the winner."

"Yeahhhhhh, Go Videl!" Sharpner screamed and all their classmates who were there started cheering for her. The marching band of police men ran down the bleachers and hopped down onto the field many throwing their instruments on the floor while others played fight songs from various colleges. The cops ran straight up to her and hoisted her on their shoulders cheering and lifting her up and down as the crowd cheered. All the doubt, and accusations that Videl had known about her father were gone and everyone started chanting a new chant, "Videl, Videl, Videl."

"You know we could just chant Satan still?" One man offered to some of the other spectators.

"No, that would seem like we were cheering for that ass Hercule," one woman countered and they all agreed, nobody felt like associating themselves with the man.

"YAY Videl!" Erasa screamed louder than all her classmates she stood up and made sure her best friend heard her, "You did it girl," Videl looked up to see where her friend that she could distinctly hear was and waved to the short haired blonde. Erasa shrieked with delight as an image of her was put up on the big tv screen.

sc

Mr. Satan was on his private jet, alone on his way back to his rebuilt home in Satan City. On the phone with him was his head of security, "I don't care what you hear over the next couple days but it's all going to be lies. Hire triple the staff we have right now and upgrade our security system."

"Sir, what is it, did you win your tournament?" The head of security asked jokingly, knowing the answer already. Hercule crushed the phone and Frank put his away, _I knew it, Videl was stronger than her father and beat him._ _I've watched both of them fight for a long time, and I knew it when she surpassed him._ _Wonder why it stopped being televised during Videl's first match._

Back on the plane Mr. Satan was bugging out and couldn't sit still even though he was still supposed to have his seatbelt on. The man was pacing back and forth through the plane constantly pushing his hands through his curly fro but when he pulled them out he noticed some hairs came with them. _I have to stop stressing,_ _there was no footage, I can deny it as long as they don't force another confession out of me._

"Hello Hercule," the former champion turned around to see a teenager about Videl's age standing behind him.

"Hey, how'd you get on this plane? What are you doing, no stop," Hercule lashed out trying to punch the kid in the face but his fist was caught mid-flight as the boy bulked up to twice his normal size, then three times as his eyes went red.

"You will be coming with me, _Satan._" In one quick motion the kid, who now looked more like a monster being eight feet tall, orange skinned, and buffed out like the Hulk, swiped Hercule off his feet in one hand. Then with the other he punched the wall of the plane and it crumpled flying out. Normally they would have been sucked out of the plane but for some reason, even though everything selse was flying out and the plane was losing altitude the beast was able to stay inside. Grinning he jumped out of the plane and held Mr. Satan tight as they fell fast towards the ground.

"Geronimo!" he yelled playfully but the tone was masked by how deep his voice was. It was like he was an entirely different person and Mr. Satan passed out from fear his last thought being, _oh shit._

**A/n** One day between updates, whoa. Yeah I missed school today so I figured I'd write another chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Since I forgot to do it last chapter here's this:

sageof6way

I will be honest. I fucking... LOVE THIS STORY keep going

**I will, glad you LOVE it.**

AnimeRideorDieFreak

did i mention... HOW GREAT A WRITER YOU ARE! PLEASE KEEP IT UP!

**Did I mention how MUCH I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. Because I do :P.**

SunglassesSkull

I actually want to see Krillen become champion.

**Well there you go he's da Champ!**

maximusrexmundi

Fiiiiiiiiiiinally! Haha. And I maintain Krillin ftw (with a further prediction of a destructo disk severing the boys, exposing them)

**Good guess with Krillen, but the boys had to be out before the finals so I hope your not too disappointed.**

bigblukrew

I read too fast :/ Good like always. EPIC fight scene lol

**I'll try to keep the chapters a little longer, and the fights epicer. (If that's a word) More epic.**

Dyton

When I said weak I meant the way Gohan lost ... Good chapter ...although I love your powerhouse Gohan I still feel he is trying too hard to remain in the background

**Oh don't worry, now that the cats out of the bag, let's see how much longer he can keep his secrets, well, secret.**

TheAdmirer

Ok, so that's like cool and what-not. Everything's awesome here. I just can't get with the whole no GohanWinningness part of it. Yeah, none of the Sons' are supposed to win in the DB universe because of the whole publicity part, but it still disappoints me. By anyway really cool. Krillin ftw. It's that or Krillin Owned Count: 72 or something XD

**The publicity part wasn't the reason I didn't have them win because Goku was already a winner, and Gohan was under a different name but they were never really invested in winning anyway, it wouldn't have meant that much to any of them.**

LORDGOHAN

This is a awesome story but I'm a little miffed that GOHAN lost to Videl but it's your story not mine other than that(quake) were that come from anyway its awesome almost forgot have you read the story Gohans rage by major session its unbelievable trust me it has some lemon but other than that it's legendary you should read it

**I had Gohan lose because one, he wasn't really used to that level of strength, and two, Videl trained for years beforehand while Gohan kinda slacked off until that last month or two.** **Also I checked out that story and it has a really similar start to mine, I liked it a lot.**

maximusrexmundi

Hark! What plot it is that thickens hence!

Verily doest Chad seem odd to core,

And truth seems close to hand for ole Satan

**Yep the truth is out, but without video footage how long until the world knows about his treachery, and oh Chad, sucks about your girl.**

jomama25

nice job. keep up the good work

**Thanks I'll try!**

**Again thanks to all of you for reviewing and it really does help the story. Hope you enjoy and I'll update again soon. Also 100,000 words! Thanks for convincing me to keep the story going and bringing it this far.**


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own DBZ.

"And then she almost cut me in half!" Yamcha was telling one of his stories and everyone was laughing even Videl who kept feeling more and more like a part of the gang. They were all at Giovanni's Pizzeria to celebrate their good performances in the tournament.

"Yeah but I distinctly remember you telling me that, and I quote, 'My darling, I'm in love with you, ever since I first laid eyes on you.'" Chi Chi retorted making everyone laugh even harder as the former bandit held up his arms in denial. The entire restaurant was pretty much only their friends as they reserved it for the afternoon, Krillin's treat.

On one of the televisions on the wall a reporter was shouting and there was an unflattering image of Mr. Satan next to him. "Hey can you turn it up?" Videl asked one of the waiters who handed her the remote.

The volume got loud and most of the conversations stopped as they heard the news. The anchorman continued, "After many eye-witness reports that Hercule Satan has been lying to us about defeating Cell for seven years, we now have reports that his private jet has been shot down." Videl gasped and Gohan grabbed her hand. "We only have speculation as to what occured or where the man is but here is an image of the side of his plane," on the screen a floating wreckage of the mid-section of the jet showed a gigantic hole. "Something must have gone wrong with the mechanics of the plane..." the daughter of said man turned off the tv.

"That doesn't look like machine failure," Piccolo stated.

"Yeah, but it didn't look like an explosion caused it either," Gohan agreed. Videl was downcast, at her table was Gohan, but also Erasa and Sharpner who had been invited by Chi Chi. Erasa was hugging her friend but Videl still didn't know what to think, _I hated him so much, now he might be gone and I'll never get to..._ "Videl," Gohan stopped her train of thought. "Let's go find your father," she looked up at the boy and nodded.

"You want us to help," Krillin offered but Videl shook her head.

"It's okay, thank you Krillin. We'll find him," she didn't sound too sure of herself but the little man nodded his head and sat back down. It was seven o'clock and Goku's time was halfway over but no one wanted to bring up the inevitable fact that they'd have to say goodbye to their good friend once again. Gohan and Videl took off out the front door and flew away.

Now Sharpner and Erasa felt even more out of place, without Gohan and Videl they were really just hanging out with people they didn't know very well. Staying out of the other conversations that started back up Erasa whispered, "Look, they don't even seem to mind that Mr. Satan might be dead. I know he's a liar, but he's still a human being."

Sharpner continued, oblivious to the unfortunate fact that a quarter of the people in the room could hear super well and heard everything he was about to say. "Oh yeah and we forget to tell Videl about Chad, that weird transformation thing he did was crazy."

"Chad did what?" Yamcha asked leaning one hand on their table startling the two blonde teenagers. _I knew the kid came back to life but what are these two talking about._ Sharpner looked at the floor pretending he didn't know what the man was talking about but Erasa spoke up.

"Before Krillin and Videl's match, Chad popped up and socked Sharpner in the face," most of them had been wondering where the big black and blue mark on his cheek came from, but nobody wanted to embarrass him so they didn't ask. "Then he got angry and his eyes were like all red, but not like they usually were because, well you know, but like glowing. Also his muscles got really big all of a sudden, it was freaky but then he just stormed off like he had more important things to do." Erasa looked around and realized that everybody in the room was staring at her listening to the story.

"Anyone with glowing red eyes is usually a bad guy," Goku commented and the observation got him a couple sighs from his friends who thought that Goku was once again late to pick up on it. "Maybe he's involved with Mr. Satan's plane crashing," nobody in the room had thought of that and Bulma was shocked that her usually slow friend thought of it before her.

sc

The spiky haired teen saiyan floated high above the media droids that were buzzing around the wreckage of the plane. With him his girlfriend was anxious to get down there and see what happened but Gohan was holding her back. "Gohan, if they see me I really don't care," finally he let go of her and she flew down fast to the crashed jet. The rescue teams were still coming, two helicopters were coming their way and Gohan flew down to the plane as well. He went Super Saiyan before he got down so that if the robots were broadcasting no one would recognize him.

Inside the jet Videl was knee-deep in water but the plane was afloat and the water didn't seem like it was rising at all. She entered through the hole on the side but from inside the hole looked a lot bigger. Gohan landed beside her and got another look at the crumpled metal around the area and observed out loud, "This looks like somebody grasped the metal and squeezed. See the distinct finger marks," he pointed and Videl did notice. Gohan's detective skills were remarkable but then his head snapped backwards toward the cockpit. "There's a small ki coming from the front of the plane."

"My father's?" Videl asked hopefully but Gohan shook his head no. _Then the pilot might still be alive, he should know what happened._ She went back to the door to the control area of the plane and gave it a good kick knocking it down. _Airplane security my left foot,_ she went over to one of the two chairs and spun it around before almost regurgitating all her pizza. The man in the seat had two glass shards sticking out of his face and one large one right through his chest. She looked at the glass windshield and saw the large crack where those pieces should have been.

"Help me," a hoarse voice said and her and her boyfriend spun the other chair around. Sitting on it was a small Chinese woman who also had blood coming down her face.

"You're going to be alright," Videl reassured and looked at Gohan. The boy tilted her head forward and checked the back where the bleeding started and did not look like it was ending soon. The boy shook his head with a grim look on his face and Videl knew if she was going to get answers she needed them now. "What happened here," the woman started dozing off and Videl knew that if she went she wouldn't be getting up again, "Hey stay with me."

She shook the woman a little and her eyes opened wider, "Check the footage," she leaned towards the controls and pressed a button releasing a disk. Gohan grabbed the disc and the woman's eyes closed, "You're father is not dead dear," her head tilted to the side as her voice got quieter, "not yet."

The demi-saiyan boy reached down and grabbed her wrist checking for a pulse. It was weak and slowing down but he wasn't going to leave her to die. Picking her up in his arms he moved back to the mid-section hearing the helicopters right above them. He flew out the hole and right up to the chopper where three men in red jumpsuits were preparing to repel down to the wreckage to search for survivors. They jumped in shock but quickly took control as Gohan laid the woman down, "I'm sorry, she was the only survivor, Hercule was already gone and the other pilot's dead." Gohan lifted back off without a word and few up to Videl who was waiting for him. She held the disk up in her hand and they nodded flying to Satan City.

The couple landed on the balcony of Videl's room and she tried to open the door but it was locked. _That's odd, I never lock this door._ Frank ran into her room and ran over to the door opening it letting the girl in. "So sorry about that ma'am, with the whole airplane crash and your father telling us to increase security right before it, we're a little spooked."

"Frank I need some privacy if you don't mind turning off the cameras to my room." The man looked at Gohan standing behind her and opened his mouth but she cut him off, "It's not like that Frank, he's my boyfriend Gohan but we just need to get some stuff done on my computer we'll be out of your hair in a second."

He didn't want to listen to the girl but there was nothing he could do so he talked into his walkie having the cameras to the room shut off. The little red dots on the cameras disappeared and he nodded walking back out the door. It shut behind him and Frank heard the distinct sound of a door locking. _If Hercule ever returns I'm so screwed._

"Alright let's see what really happened," Videl popped the CD into her laptop and the video began with Mr. Satan stepping onto his jet so she pressed fast forwards and the two watched as Mr. Satan sped around his plane as he paced, called security, got taken from the plane, "Wait!" She pressed pause on the screen and rewinded back past the scene and played it in normal time.

Gohan was watching intensely trying to see anything out of the ordinary but as soon as the mysterious figure stepped out of the bathroom and started walking towards the Champ, Gohan grabbed the mouse and paused it. He zoomed in closer and closer until he was only looking at the assailant's face. "It's, it's Chad?" Gohan said confused and Videl pressed pay again. A conversation went on between the two and then Chad began to look weird.

After Chad grabbed her father and broke the side of the plane with his bare hand Videl turned to Gohan and shouted, "Is everybody stronger than my dad now?!"

"I don't think Chad was completely Chad," Gohan said getting Videl's attention. "He looked pretty strong but I couldn't sense him at all when he did that, it was pretty far away and I'm not the best at it but Piccolo didn't seem like he felt anything out of the ordinary happen either."

"What do you mean feel it?" Videl asked remembering how he acted when his father and Vegeta were fighting earlier.

"That should be a lesson for a different time, I think something big is about to happen." As the words left Gohan's lips they heard an explosion and ran over to Videl's balcony. Sirens were heard and Videl was suddenly really glad the police force was back in Satan City after the tournament finished.

"You think it's related?" Videl asked as they watched a pillar of smoke rise above the skyline of the city. Gohan lifted off his feet and she flew up next to him as they headed into the center of the city where the explosion came from.

"Does that answer your question?" Gohan pointed into the streets below where cars were flying up into the sky and crashing back down one by one. As the smoke cleared they saw who was responsible for making such a mess and it was none other than her father's kidnapper.

"_Chad,_" Videl muttered and flew down fast to the street kicking the boy, who looked the same as he did when he broke the hole in the plane, into the nearest building. "What have you done with my father?" Videl shouted at the teenager who lifted himself from the rubble.

Chad's skin was orange and his eyes were red but he was definitely Chad. He was even wearing his favorite t-shirt, white with a weed leaf on the back, although it was torn in several places as his body was three times its normal size. "You, this is your fault," Videl was confused but Chad wasn't pointing at her, he was pointing at Gohan who was still in his base form on the street.

"I'm sorry Chad," Gohan thought the kid meant it was his fault for letting him die but Chad knew that and started laughing like a hyena. The half saiyan looked up at the teen who was looking all sorts of insane when he noticed an elderly couple crawling out of a turned over semi on the street. _It doesn't matter what happened to him I can't let him keep hurting people._ "You have to stop this," Gohan demanded and Videl noticed the change in tone of his voice.

The other boy screamed and held his arms out in front of him, "Arggggh," he yelled and two balls of purple light emanated from his palms. Videl ran towards the old couple while Chad was preoccupied with Gohan and grunted as she lifted the car off the ground allowing the two to get out and run down the street. Turning back she saw Chad release the balls of light and tried to run to stop them but Gohan didn't even move out of their way. Lifting both arms at the same time he caught the balls of energy and held them in his hands.

He was determining just how much power this guy had in him and then grinned looking into Chad's eyes. The alien boy crushed his hands into fists and the energy balls disappeared, "My turn," Videl did not like how Gohan sounded, _he's having fun._ She always stopped criminals, and sometimes afterwards she'd have a laugh about how easy they were to take care of, but she'd never had fun. Her boyfriend however, took one step forward but as his foot touched the ground he vanished and reappeared behind their bulked up classmate. Gohan punched Chad hard in the back sending him tumbling down the pavement of Main Street. Again he popped up and with one foot stopped Chad's roll stomping the boy into the ground before grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up. Gohan brought back one hand into a karate chop and tapped the boy on the neck. Instantly Chad's eyes closed and his muscles went back to normal as he actually looked like himself again.

"Gohan that was, amazing," Videl congratulated as she jogged over to him. Gohan grinned and scratched the back of his head.

_Compared to Cell he's a shrimp, crap,_ "Hey Videl there's something I need to tell you, I've been trying to tell you all day." She stopped and looked into his eyes so the boy continued, "My father didn't beat Cell," Videl took a step back, had he lied to her? "He did take Cell away where he self-destructed to save the planet but that wasn't the end."

Chad moaned and Gohan gave him a kick to the head knocking him out for good and continued, "Cell was still alive, he came back and killed another one of my friends. I got injured, that's where the scar on my left arm came from, and Cell was going to destroy the planet." Videl didn't understand, _what is he saying?_ "I used the Kamehameha wave to stop Cell from destroying the Earth and mine was able to overpower his," a long pause, "killing him," he stopped and let the news soak in.

"So, you, defeated Cell?" Videl said slowly looking into her boyfriend's black eyes, dark as coal. "Then, you lost to me on purpose!" she shouted and it was not what Gohan was expecting.

A million things she could've said to him, and she chose that. "No, Videl listen," she didn't want to hear it, all day she'd seen how strong these fighters are and Gohan's the strongest of them all. "Please, I evened the playing field," she turned back and looked at him signaling he had to explain himself or she was going to fly away as fast as she could, which he would still be able to keep up with. "I made it so that I was equal strength as you so that we could fight solely based off our martial arts skills and I've been out of practice for years. That's why you beat me, not because I tried to lose, but because I really did."

He looked at her hopefully and she was still frowning at him but her frown turned into a small smile as she said, "So I'm a better fighter than you?"

Again he was surprised but he wasn't going to let that slide and over-exaggerated his remark, "What, no I just need some more time to get back my technique, when I was younger I totally could've taken you." In the middle of their playful badinage Chad sat up once again shaking his head, _where am I?_ Chad looked down at his clothes and noticed they were ripped up and two of his classmates were laughing next to him.

_Why are they, I remember,_ "Gohan Videl!" the boy yelled startling the couple who recognized Chad's voice for the first time, not the super deep version it was a moment before. "Listen, I don't have much time before I lose control again," the inside of his head instantly felt like it was on fire and he screamed in agony. "Just, listen to me, urgg, your father Videl, they're going to make him like me..."

sc

Red lights were flashing all around the laboratory as personnel were running frantically around the room pressing buttons and pulling levers. One woman wearing her hair in a ponytail was keeping calm and removed her glasses saying sternly, "Enough," and the entire room froze. All the running people stopped what they were doing and everyone looked away from their computers. "Terminate now," the short pudgy Russian man in front of her gulped and opened a glass panel with a red button that he pushed without hesitation fearing what the boss might do if he failed to comply.

sc

"They're going to make him like me. You have to stop them, they're at the p..." Chad's head exploded and parts of his cerebrum got all over Gohan who watched in almost slow motion compared to Videl and stepped in front of her shielding her eyes. Unfortunately for them both, before he could step in front she saw his eyes bulge and forehead press forward, she could guess what happened and she finally lost her pizza.

As she was hunched over hurling on the ground Gohan pondered what the other teen revealed before his untimely demise. _...like me..._ _If Chad was just a normal person and they were able to make him strong enough and unstable enough to do this much damage, then Hercule would be much more powerful, imagine what they could do with someone who's seriously strong... it can't come to that._ Gohan searched the world, focusing intensely, drowning out the sounds of the sirens, Videl's throwing up, and roaring fires around him. He could feel the ki's of all his friends yet there was no indication that Mr. Satan was anywhere, if he didn't hear what Chad told him he'd assume the man was dead if he couldn't feel his specific ki but he knew something else was at hand. _No ki's, _ Gohan looked down at Chad and to Videl who had finished her upchucking and was running over to help some of the police while Gohan picked up Chad's body, and just his body.

"Hey Gohan what are you doing?" Videl shouted as her boyfriend lifted off into the sky carrying a decapitated corpse without even saying goodbye.

"I need to examine this and determine what happened to Chad, you stay and help the cops, I'll text you." With that he was gone, flying away in a stream of white light. Videl looked after him dumbfounded, jaw as low as it could be without actually touching the floor. _I'll text you? That boy, arrggg,_ She was flustered and decided to just follow his _advice_ as there was no way she would consider what he told her as orders, those were beneath her. She did what she wanted, which just happened to be helping the police at the moment.

Gohan was flying fast towards West City because even if Bulma wasn't back at her lab, he could always perform an autopsy himself, or at least a diagnostic test until Bulma got there to help him. _Chad I am so sorry,_ the teenager was feeling personally responsible for Chad's death, for the second time. He approached West City and landed at Capsule Corp. letting himself in to the research area of the lab which was pretty sterile, except for when Trunks runs through tracking mud all over the place, including the ceiling. Gohan was avoiding looking at the body but he also knew that whatever secrets Chad withheld could only be revealed through analysis. In front of Videl he was able to keep his composure but being alone with what's left of Chad was getting a bit too much for him and he put him down on the same operating table Bulma used to fix Android 16. Stepping outside, the half-Saiyan felt Vegeta incoming fast and made sure there were no tears in his eyes as he faked a grin.

Trunks was close behind his father and had his mother on his back. The blue haired woman had forgotten to take her dino capsules with her to the tournament and was paying the price since on the way there she'd forced the boys to ride in a commercial plane with her (almost resulting in a crash via Vegeta). The Prince felt the oldest demi-saiyan and flew ahead fast hoping for a warm up spar for tomorrow. He was promised another chance at Kakarott once they both got their rest and before Goku had to get back to Otherworld. When he arrived at his home he saw the boy and easily read him like a book, he was distressed. "Kakabrat what is it?"

The teenager sighed, _nothing ever gets passed him does it?_ "I need to talk to Bulma," Gohan realized his mistake too late. His prince hated it when another male talked to Bulma when he wasn't there, especially one that could actually challenge him. The majority of the 'weaklings' on the planet he wasn't worried about, but when a fellow Saiyan or even some of the stronger humans that were friends with Bulma tried to interact with her without him watching it was bad. Even if they had no chance of defeating him, he'd get angry but had learned to control himself after one of Bulma's two hour lectures. But Gohan didn't see that happening, if anything Vegeta had ignored the remark and instead was waiting for the boy to explain to him what was bothering him. "There's a dead body inside and I need her to examine it," he said frankly.

The prince of all the saiyans didn't know what to say but Trunks landed next to them and his mom stepped down, "HI Gohan, are you here to hang out?" Trunks asked excitedly not getting to hang with the older boy at the tournament because he spent the whole day with Goten and Gohan spent it all with his girlfriend.

"I'm sure he has other stuff to do Trunks now go inside and get ready for bed," Bulma ordered.

"But mommm," Bulma glared at her son and he ran towards the main part of the house escaping her gaze.

"So Gohan why are you here?" She noticed the look on her husband's face as well as Gohan's and it didn't bode well.

"I have a body I need you to examine, it's related to Hercule's disappearance," Gohan announced and both adults listened close as Gohan started telling them what happened. "...I don't think they made him an android, he doesn't feel metallic or anything but I thought if we performed an autopsy we might be able to find out more. And seeing as you're the smartest person I know," Bulma shot him a look and he restated his statement, "and seeing as you're the smartest person in the world, could you help?" He finished and Bulma gladly accepted the praise stepping inside her lab. Vegeta was disappointed he wouldn't be able to go a few rounds with the teenager but he thought better of commanding the boy for a fight when he was so emotional, it could cause an outbreak.

"Holy shit," Bulma said forgetting she was in the presence of one of Chi Chi's children. The Son woman would kill her if she found out what she'd just said in front of Gohan. "You said you had a body but I mean, it's just the body," she regained her composure and took a closer look at the neck. "Hmmm, I see, Oh? Well that doesn't go there..."

"Bulma what do you see?" All of her comments were causing Gohan to go crazy and she shot her head up, she had momentarily forgotten the boy was with her she was so transfixed.

"Oh yes, well you see, there are no burn marks on the neck so I doubt they implanted something like a bomb here, it was more likely in the skull or more likely the brain. I'm finding no wiring or metal anywhere so I think you're right in your assumption that it's not an android but this," she reached into the hole of the neck making Gohan gag. Pulling out some orange goop she smacked it down on the table and Gohan took a closer look at it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This, this doesn't belong in there," Gohan fell on the floor.

Getting up to his feet he almost shouted, "I knew that but what is it?"

"Oh, I'll need to get out a microscope, there's a lot of work that goes into something like this, it'll take time. For now just go find that buffoon Satan and make sure he doesn't end up like this poor kid." Gohan flew out the window annoyed Bulma didn't have the answers he was looking for but also relieved to be out of there. _Next time I think I'll just stay out of there,_ he paused as he was flying and then a determined look appeared on his face, _No! There won't be a next time._

sc

Through the one way mirror, line after line of men, women, and even a couple children were piled into a room. They didn't know where they were but for some reason it didn't bother them. How they got there was a mystery and why they were all lined up in a perfect ten by ten square of lines confused them. In front of the hundred people in formation was Hercule Satan, standing between the front member of the fifth and sixth line.

On the other side of the mirror a group of scientists in white lab coats watched as the people stood there motionless. Behind the scientists were the woman who'd ordered Chad's death and two military officers in green uniforms with many badges on them to show how decorated of soldiers they were. One of the scientists turned from the window to his boss and the woman made eye contact with her inferior, "The kinks have all been worked out. They have all shown great improvement in the last few weeks and even the newest entry only took three hours to convert."

The first of the two army officers turned to the woman as well and spoke, "There is no alarm so far, the disappearances were too spread out that by the time anyone realizes they're connected, it will be too late."

Finally the woman took off her glasses and walked up to the mirror examining the newest specimen closely. "There will be no more mistakes, Subject 1 was a failure, there will be no others." _That boy ran around a city destroying everything in his path, he could've given us away. Then everything we're doing, it would all be for nothing,_ she smirked and spun one hundred eighty degrees before walking out of the room letting everyone inside breath again.

"Are we really ready to initiate the plan?" one of the scientists asked his female coworker. She looked through the mirror and pressed a button on the panel in front of her; in front of their eyes every person in the room flew up into the air into a fighting stance and hovered there.

"Oh yeah, we're ready."

**A/n** Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I promise the next one will be out quicker.

Redskinsceltics205

I love this story. I like the plt so far. its awesome

Keep it up

**Glad you're enjoying it.**

RPGNerd

Holy shit! Krillin won something for once! He always was my favorite human in the series and I felt he was underused/underpowered since the beginning. But I am also interested in the new villain who will show up.

And aside from a few spelling mistakes this is great!

**Let's see if anyone can guess what's going on if I haven't made it too obvious with this chapter. And yeah go Krillin!**

AnimeRideorDieFreak

NICEEEEEEE! Krillen was so cool and cruel but justice like he was awesome! i see him in a new light loving the story by the way

**Yeah Satan just pushed his button one to many times.**

maximusrexmundi

Oh please. Lack of video footage? When did that EVER stop people believing something in DBZ? *cough* Hercule beating Cell *cough*

Is the bulked up person Chad? Or another person like him? Calling it now that those killed directly by the storm (aka by lightning strikes) are all 'infected' by whoever caused the storm in the first place. The lightning only acting as a believable cover for whatever was used to infuse people with whatever it is that's controlling them. They never really died, that's why they didn't reappear when the wish was made.

I do want to congratulate you on an excellent world tournament saga. It was a very fun ride.

(As a side note, while I accept you getting past the Buu saga quickly, I do want to point out that, should my predictions be correct, you could have just delayed babbidi a bit, passed the storm off as magic as a way to capture people to make them majin-ized, and the result would have been roughly the same. It would eliminate the need for an OC villain.)

**Like the infected idea but nope, yeah it was Chad, Video footage as you can see isn't going to be that much of a problem I just mentioned it because the Champ was freakin out. Also OC villain ftw!**

yinzer589

great story so far... got me hooked; can't wait to see if and how you bring Goku back to life, as well as the point when Gohan actually begins to get "back in shape" for the next threat you have planned out.

**So many things that need to happen, or do they... **

TheAdmirer

Oh gosh... I forgot MightyMask... But anyways, Videlmehameha is THE BEST IDEA EVER. I mean, gosh why I haven't seem anyone else do that is weird. From here, I imagine pissing contest between Gohan and Videl (using Kamehameha) to be how she finds out about his power level

**Haha thanks, now that I think about it Videl doesn't really get that strong that fast in a lot of these stories. I like her character and want her to be more like the other humans even if that might take a while.** ;)

Albinounicorn

New villain for da win!

**Yeah!**

LORDGOHAN

Scratch what I said you truly supriced me in this one and thank you for taking what I said calmly the sayains be with you for you are truly a good person sometimes I may take a while to respond but you bet your stories I well always respond oh and this chapter was cool I like the satan beat down I mean who doesn't :)

**Glad I'm keeping you on your toes, Mr. Satan deserves to get beaten up every once in a while. Hope I can keep surprising you.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and feedback.**


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own DBZ.

The Monday after the World Tournament, Orange Star High School was buzzing with excitement. Every person that was at the tournament came to congratulate Videl, and even those who only saw the beginning of her fight with Spopovich before the cameras exploded still heard about her second place win from their friends. Pretending like she didn't love all the attention was hard since most of the time she didn't like it. People would come up to her asking about her father or her crime stopping but being the runner up in the tournament was something to be proud of. _Except I didn't get second my father did, I just got the money, which is his until I'm 18 legally._ Videl was pissed off: first, her father comes home without warning and doesn't answer any of her questions. Second, he denied what he said at the tournament and said he could've beaten that 'midget.' And third, the guy had the nerve to demand her prize money since he was the one who really got second place.

Her conversation with him went downhill from there. He wouldn't let her see any of the money no matter how much she argued but he didn't seem like himself, he was expressionless. Videl tried her hardest to guilt trip her father into letting her keep some of the money but he didn't even flinch and just told her to go to her room. She walked down the halls of her high school thinking about the day before when she finally found who she was looking for. "Hey Gohan," Videl jogged over to Gohan who was standing next to the water fountain and looked glad to see his girlfriend. "I need to talk to you," she said and grabbed his hand to pull him down the hall. Gohan blushed since they were holding hands in public and some of the guys in the hall dropped their jaws at the sight. "It's okay Gohan, now that I know you could beat my dad, I'm not worried about people finding out about us. Let him be angry."

"What are you talking about Videl?" Gohan asked.

"You must not watch the news Gohan," the boy shook his head, "that's what I thought. My dad came home yesterday," The half alien boy searched out but he still couldn't feel her father's ki which to him was extremely weird since Hercule did have one of the strongest ki's in the area. "He won't say anything about what happened to the news and he barely even spoke to me when he got back except to take my prize money."

"Hmm," Gohan scratched his chin in annoyance that he had no idea what was going on. Stopping the seriousness of the conversation was Erasa who literally barreled down the hallway shouting her best friend's name. Sharpner was trying to keep up with her, apologizing to the couple of people that Erasa knocked down in her wake.

"VIDEL!" Erasa dove towards Videl and wrapped her in a huge hug. Backing up Erasa's face turned into a glare that made the boys wince as she yelled, "Why haven't you answered any of my texts? Are you trying to kill me?" Sharpner's girlfriend was panting she wasn't used to running that fast but she needed to see if her friend was alright.

The black haired girl scratched the back of her head like her boyfriend always does and grinned, "Sorry about that." The group went to their first period class and Videl was congratulated by Mr. Don and the whole class clapped. Videl was a little embarrassed but it was going to get worse, every single teacher in periods one through eight called for a round of applause for Videl who was getting more and more infuriated. Finally they got to gym where Yamcha was waiting holding a red bouncy ball in each of his hands.

"If he tells everyone to clap it up I think I'm going to bug," Videl frowned and her friends backed away a little. If steam could come from a person's ears it would be coming from hers like she was a freight train. In the last class, almost all of the students had already had multiple classes with Videl that day and when the teacher, Dr. Louis, started clapping, only three others joined in and everyone else just moaned.

Gohan grabbed onto one of her shoulders and she felt a lot better. There was something about his touch that felt all warm and fuzzy.

"As I hope you can see, we are changing units today. For now on, until I say the unit's over, we will be playing dodgeball. Not just any dodgeball though," the class was buzzing, the old gym teacher never let them play dodgeball, something about state laws or what not. "This type of dodgeball will have divisions where at first we'll all play in one big game, tomorrow I'll split you guys up into three divisions: Pussies, Kids that can hit the side of a barn, and Athletes." Most of the teens laughed as many of them were warming up to the relaxed style of Yamcha that made him seem like just another one of them. "Unfortunately for all you Athletes, I will be participating in that division as will your almost Champion Videl."

She was preparing to flip out but Yamcha didn't say anything else about it, which actually made her annoyed. _Damn, I didn't want him to say anything but now that he's not congratulating me, I'm a little pissed. Why do I care, I wouldn't if it was any other teacher... I have to hit him with a dodgeball._ Videl got a determined look on her face and was staring at the ball in Yamcha's left hand. "Alright, to make sure this game ends before the end of the class period, I'm putting twenty balls on the line," the class started objecting to each other and rambling about how unfair it is since Videl's team would obviously win. "Enough!" all the talking stopped, "I'll give you a number, ones on this side, twos on that side."

Erasa, Sharpner, Videl, and Gohan all made sure there was a person between each of them so they could be on the same team. Yamcha walked down the line of students and as he hit Erasa he continued, "One, two, one," Sharpner fist pumped as Erasa was put on his team and it was working. "Two, one, two," Videl smirked as she was also put on her friends' team.

Yamcha got to Gohan and then looked over at team one and then back to Gohan whose smile was fading. "Hmm, two, one, one, two, one, two..." Gohan knew it and looked back over at his friends who were lining up on the opposite wall staring back at him. Sharpner moved his hand across his neck and mouthed 'you're going down.' _He's out first,_ Gohan thought. The scar faced man jumped up onto a board he nailed into the wall twenty feet up in the middle of the right wall of the gym so he could call people out. "In case you don't know the rules," Yamcha shouted from up above them and many of the kids weren't even listening they still couldn't comprehend what he just did. "You get hit by the ball and it touches the ground you're out. If you throw the ball and someone on the other team catches it, they get a team member back in, and you're out. While throwing the ball, if you step over the line."

The entire class shouted at the same time, "You're out!"

"Haha, yeah you get it," there were over forty kids on either side of the white line and many looked more serious than he'd ever seen them. _I hope I don't get fired for this,_ "If I call you out, no arguement or I'll come down there and toss you out myself. I won't play today but for the rest of the week you can expect me to be down there with you. Now if you are all ready make sure you have a hand on the back wall," every student listened, "set," the class leaned forward, "GO!"

Gohan ran off the line and appeared at the line before anyone else left the wall. Anyone except Videl who was running top speed up to her boyfriend who was rolling balls back to his team that was now running up to him. Videl grabbed one of the last remaining balls and tossed it back to Sharpner before grabbing the last one for herself and looked across the court. She was the obvious target for the other team since they all knew she would be the hardest to get out.

One of the lacrosse players on Gohan's team shouted, "On three we peg Videl, One, Two," Videl hit the kid in the face with her ball and without his leadership, the others in on the plan threw their balls at different times which Videl easily avoided.

One by one, most of the girls, including Erasa were knocked out of the game. Only some of the basketball players were able to dodge the balls that kept flying back and forth. Ninth period was stacked with guy athletes and most of the non-athletic boys were weeded out immediately which Yamcha took note of. Three balls were pegged at Gohan and when they all missed he bent down to pick one up, slowing down for the purpose of hiding his powers. An opportunist took the chance to hit the other teams best player and threw his red ball fast towards Gohan's bent form. This kid was the pitcher for the Varsity Baseball team but Gohan didn't even look up, he just reached up his left hand and caught the ball.

"Out. Out. I saw that Richards, you're out. Don't argue with me Ms. Jones, get out," Yamcha was moving fast making sure he saw every throw while marking down what division to put kids once they got out. The kid who got out first trying to hit Videl was put in Pussies but was caught back in and got four other kids out so he moved him to Athletes. _Damn this is harder than I thought, I need a teaching aid, oh I know the perfect candidate._

sc

"Mom, I'm done with my Calculus and Physics homework can I go to Goten's house? Please," Trunks pleaded while his mom, in a white lab coat with red splotches all over it walked through the kitchen. She was working non-stop trying to find out what the orange goop inside Chad was but most of her data was inconclusive.

"Did you practice the Bach symphony for your piano recital?" she asked knowing that he didn't. Trunks frowned and crossed his arms, "That's what I thought, I guess instead of that you can go train with your father for a while but I doubt he'll ever let you go to the Sons." The purple haired boy ran off and Bulma heard piano coming from his room as she smirked and went back to her lab.

sc

_Yeah I just have to get Bulma to agree, maybe if I say 'internship,' she'll think it's a good idea._ Yamcha was multi-tasking but he focused back on the game as he realized not many kids were left and there were only three minutes left in class anyway. Gohan and two others, a guy and a girl, stood on one side. On the other was Videl and Sharpner and all five of them had balls in their hands. Sharpner and Videl both threw theirs at the same time hitting the balls in the other two's hands knocking them to the floor. "Out, both of you," they sulked away and he marked them for Athletes as the other two grabbed two more balls from the floor.

"Okay, I'll throw high and while he's distracted you have to peg him as hard as you can," Videl nodded agreeing with Gohan's plan which he heard because of his awesome hearing. Sharpner lobbed up his ball and Gohan put his own down preparing to catch the one Videl threw. Faster than the pitcher Videl went full force slamming the ball into Gohan's chest, which he caught. The room burst into cheers on one side before something terrible happened for team 2. A red ball, the one Sharpner threw up in the air first, came down and hit Gohan in the head before hitting the ground. Gohan's face of victory turned shocked as he had forgotten about the other ball.

"Noooo," Gohan said dramatically falling to his knees as Yamcha called him and his girlfriend out. Sharpner was dancing around his side of the court jumping up and down as team two sulked. One of the times Sharpner jumped up in the air a ball hit him in the feet and he turned sideways in mid-air crashing hard to the ground.

"Out." The whole class was confused when they turned to see a shy girl with bangs that usually cover her eyes giving a small smile. "Anna was caught back in by Gohan so that was a legal play, Team two wins!" Sharpner was booed by his team angry that he could've been so foolish but team two was celebrating. They all ran over to Anna and lifted her up into the air.

"Three cheers for Anna, Hip Hip Hooray!" They tossed her up in the air and at first she was nervous but was loving the feeling of acceptance since she didn't have a lot of friends. The bell rang soon after game and she was invited to hang out with some of her teammates after school at the mall and graciously accepted.

As the group of friends walked away after getting changed they were all poking fun of Sharpner who was angered by his loss, "It wasn't fair."

"It totally was fair, you're just mad you lost to a girl." Erasa teased and Sharpner turned an even brighter shade of red. Videl and Gohan laughed it up and the four of them went into town to get some pizza before heading home.

The next day went much smoother although Videl seemed distant, always thinking about other things besides the task at hand which was really unlike her. Finaly they got to the class they've all been waiting for, gym. "Alright now I've changed the names around because of complaints from some parents, remember the old names but just replace the name with the first letter. So Division P consists of Thomas, Mickey, Erasa..." the blonde girl left her friends and moved over to the other section of the gym. She didn't expect to be put in the A division but was pissed she didn't even make K. The other three all made A even though Yamcha made a joke, "I was really considering moving you down to K Sharpner, I think we all know why." Half the class snickered at that comment while Sharpner was planning on going twice as hard to get Yamcha out now.

"Okay everyone, if we have any controversy call me over. But don't call me over because you kids are adults and I expect you to be able to call yourselves out or get kicked out of the game for the week." Some of the people who were planning on not going out gulped and changed their strategies around. "Not saying that you aren't trustworthy, but my little friend up in the rafters will make sure you go out. He will be my teaching assistant for the week, everyone give a warm welcome to Trunks."

Gohan looked up slowly _oh no._ Trunks was flying around jumping from bar to bar and then lowered himself slowly to the plank where Yamcha told him to sit. Before the games started he found his friend below and shouted, "Hi Gohan. After school do you want to come to my house and play?"

Gohan turned red and one of the kids in the K division laughed out loud. "You're going to hang out with a toddler? Hahaha," Gohan face palmed and the kid thought he was able to get under the new kid's skin but Gohan did that for a different reason.

Trunks appeared in front of the kid's face and his eyes generated anger as he said in as menacing a voice as a little kid could have, "Who are you calling a toddler?" The demi-saiyan grabbed the kid's collar and tossed him across the floor before flying back up to his spot smiling. _Yeah give me your respect,_ he looked around at the terrified 'weaklings.'

Yamcha went to one wall with six others and was against Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and five others. Not many people made the A division. "Go," Yamcha and Gohan appeared at the line and started pegging balls at each other, some missing but others hitting other students around them. Most people ducked for cover but Sharpner ran over to a ball and grabbed it throwing it at Yamcha who caught it grinning and pegged it right back at the boy.

Sharpner got a big red mark on his cheek as he stormed off the court mumbling, "I was out anyway," while rubbing his cheek. Another one of Yamcha's teammates came back in but the game was winding down and the other divisions were too distracted by them to pay attention to what was going on. It got down to Gohan and Videl verse Yamcha and was about to finish when Videl's watch went off and she dropped the ball distracting Gohan enough for Yamcha to nail him and have it ricochet into his girlfriend.

"Winner, this team. Go get changed," Yamcha demanded and even though it was only halfway into the period, nobody was going to argue with the dodgeball king.

"What is it chief?" Videl asked annoyed he caused her the game. Her annoyance evaporated as she didn't hear a reply over her watch and set it to video. Yamcha and Gohan looked as well to see what happened but their was no response from the leader of the police force. "Chief! What's happening out there?" explosions were heard over the com link and they could feel the vibration on the floor at the same time.

Over the little screen on the watch they saw the smoke clear and the disheveled body of the police chief surrounded by other cops, none of which were moving. Videl instantly recognized many of whom she would call her friends missing limbs as some others were firing their sidearms from behind their cop car. Suddenly the car exploded sending the men flying backwards. Videl stopped the video and shot up into the air where Trunks flew up to her, "I'm coming too!"

"Gohan, watch Trunks close, if he gets hurt I'm dead," Yamcha said and Gohan laughed. _Forget about Vegeta, if Bulma hears he got hurt on my watch,_ the former pro baseball player shivered at the thought. All four of them flew out the door and into the sky towards where they saw plumes of smoke rising between some newly restored buildings.

Videl dove headfirst into a dive like a peregrin falcon into the chaos. "I like her style," Trunks yelled and screamed a war cry as he flew fast down to the street as well.

"Gohan I can't see what's going on down there, there's too much smoke," Yamcha felt a ki increase and turned to see Gohan at a Super Saiyan state flying down and didn't want to be left behind so followed suit.

Videl ran over to a crumpled up cop car and bent down the the police chief checking for a pulse. She removed her two fingers and turned away, she didn't want the others to see her tears. Although she loved her father, the closest thing to that cool uncle who you look up to was this man, dead on the floor at her feet. Wiping them away her sadness turned to being absolutely furious. "Where are you?" she screamed and some of the smoke cleared away from around them.

sc

"Honey why do we keep training, we just made twenty million zeni. Can't we take a break now?" Krillin whined as they hadn't slowed down their training regimen after the tournament ended, if anything they were going harder because 18 wasn't worried about injuring him anymore. Both of them were improving but Krillin at a much faster rate though she'd never tell him and he didn't notice that much himself.

"One, it's 18 million now because you thought it would be a good idea to treat five hungry Saiyans to dinner." She argued not slowing down her punches as she assaulted her husband.

"It was the last time I would get to see my best friend," Krillin retorted and they took a short break. The day after the tournament was rough, Vegeta was so ready to fight Goku but they were all disappointed. Once again Goku left without warning talking about some villain in the Araxic galaxy that he wanted to fight since he wouldn't be able to help the Yurians when he was dead again but by the time he returned he only had minutes. By the time he and Vegeta started powering up, Baba was there telling him it was his time.

Vegeta wouldn't let him leave but then Goku whispered something into his ear and Vegeta froze stopping his struggle immediately and letting Goku go. Krillin thought it was all very confusing but he didn't understand why Eighteen was making him train so hard. "I've got to go to the bathroom," he used as an excuse to take a little longer of a break and went inside hugging his daughter who was eating some cereal Master Roshi was nice enough to make.

"What type of parents leave all their parenting to an old man?" Roshi grumbled. He was secretly happy he had someone besides a pig and a turtle to keep him company when the parents were always fighting.

Krillin actually had to take a leak and was mid-piss when he felt the ground shake around him and felt around. _18 must be getting upset I'm not back already,_ he finished up and stepped out feeling the ground shake again but still he didn't feel anything so he knew 18 was just by herself. He walked over to the front door and stepped outside before gasping. The beach in front of him was covered in holes and his wife, her head was swaying back and forth as she stood.

She turned to the house and gave a faint smile to her husband before collapsing, _who could've done th,_ **BAM.** Krillin got a kick in the back of the head sending him careening across the lawn and into the water where he started to sink down.

Hearing voice but unable to move as he started to sink Krillin heard, "I thought he was supposed to be good too but this one definitely put up more of a fight, just take her."

Another voice, this time a womans, "Alright, what about those three, I think one of them might be alive."

"Failure is not acceptable, incinerate them so there's no evidence." A beam was formed as Krillin sunk deeper and his eyes closed he heard an explosion and saw a plank of wood fall on the ocean surface above him. On the plank read "AME HOU" but the other parts before and after were blown off. _I'm sorry,_ his eyes closed and he hit the bottom.

Gohan was spinning around in the street, all around him people were stepping out of buildings and around corners. The weird thing was, he couldn't feel any of them.

"Gohan, do you feel that," Gohan turned to Yamcha who was looking north and then west and then east. The half-saiyan felt around and he felt a bad feeling in his stomach, _Tien and Chaozu, Krillin, Piccolo, what's going on?_ From the building on the right of them glass windows on multiple floors shattered as people jumped out and slammed their fists into the ground cracking the pavement.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Videl shouted before her words got trapped in her mouth. It was as if a cat literally grabbed her tongue and she could not speak. Landing in front of what could only be described as a miniature army was none other than her father. The ground around Mr. Satan flattened out as a crater appeared where he landed.

The former world champion looked at his fists and grinned an evil smile. Turning to the four in front of him he said one word, "Surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>An** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to add another quickly so don't be alarmed if it's a little short.

Albinounicorn

so basically the zombie apocalypse 2.0?

**Wouldn't call 'em zombies... more like slaves.**

maximusrexmundi

Interesting development! Quick question though... I know he was panicy, but... why didn't gohan go to Goku? couldn't Goku just IT to other world and ask king yemma to see Chad? Then he could just tell them exactly where to go. Then again this is DBZ, and let's face it. There are a LOOOT of plot holes where IT and otherworld are involved. (Omg freiza?! How could we have EVER known he was still alive!? Too bad we don't know at least 3 levels of Gods, one of whom literally checks in dead people to the afterlife. OR Babbidi? Weeeeeell... we know he's at the bottom of the ship. Like, literally KNOW that's him. He's right next to that pseudo inanimate object that LITERALLY has OUR energy in it. Too bad we can't, like, instantaneously teleport there... welp, better waste precious time fighting through a convoluted maze of weak enemies, ultimately revealing our strength.)

... sorry I got a bit ranty there... as much as I love DBZ sometimes it frustrates the hell out of me.

**Haha IT is a little inconsistent but as much as it helps... it's kinda like using hacks. And I hate hacks ;). Even if I do use it sometimes, going overboard on IT changes everything.**

shugokage

Wow definitely an interesting chapter!

**Thanks!**

LORDGOHAN

Awesome you are going far along with this story.I just wanted to ask if Gohan was going to go insane (I just love these parts) anytime soon and I also wanted to know if he was invincible in his legendary form thats all thank you ALL HAIL THE SAYAINS

**Oh don't worry, his legendariness isn't gone. He just hasn't had a really angry moment recently.**

**What did Goku whisper to Vegeta? What is going on with the Z warriors? Will Gohan, Videl, Trunks, and Yamcha be able to defeat Hercule? **


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own DBZ.

He couldn't handle it, there wasn't a doubt in his mind he could take them at first but the truth was he couldn't win. Piccolo was fighting ten people, or whatever they were since he couldn't feel energy emanating from them. _I was foolish to come in alone thinking I could take them, solely because I thought I was strong enough._

The Namek was watching all around the world as people all over were attacking the Z fighters. He flew into the mountains where he felt Tien and Chaozu fighting bravely against way more than they could handle. It only took him a minute to get there from the lookout but Chaozu was already unconscious and fourteen guys had Tien surrounded constantly pounding him. One lady was in a heap on the floor and another two guys from the group were flying down to grab Chaozu when they saw Piccolo.

They took Tien down and surrounded Piccolo but were sent flying backwards as he powered up. None of the fighters seemed to be intimidated by the lightning flying out from around Piccolo but then again they didn't really seem like fighters. Amongst the men were four women and three children but Piccolo knew the looks were deceiving. _Could be androids,_ Piccolo flew to one and punched hard but didn't break through the skin. _What?_

After twenty minutes he only defeated four of them but there were too many. Three of them got in front of him and charged energy waves in their palms before hitting Piccolo in his crossed arms sending him skidding back across the snowy surface. Again he had to charge a Special Beam Cannon and his training paid off as it only took a couple seconds before he shot it at one of the kid-like warriors sending orange goop mixed with blood everywhere as the body crumpled to the floor. Before he could do more, two of the men disappeared and reappeared behind him kicking him in the back of the legs taking him to his knees.

"Raarrrgg, NO!" A blast of energy in a dome shape exploded around Piccolo outward sending some flying back while burning up others. Coming back down there were still six of them above him all charging beams of blue light. _No, they can't,_ but they were.

"Kame Hame Haaa," the group shouted and six intense Kamehameha waves turned into one and smashed into Piccolo sending him a hundred meters into the Earth. "Did we get him?" One of the women asked. She looked like she was from an African tribe and as one of her cohorts was about to answer her, two green arms extended out of the ground and flew up grabbing her ankles and dragging her down into the dirt. "Ahhhh," she was cut off as Piccolo crushed her neck.

Looking up out of the hole from below, all the Namek saw was a bright yellow light coming down and slamming into him. From above the beam smashed all the ground to collapse around Piccolo burying him in hundreds of pounds of rock and gravel.

"The boss isn't going to be happy we lost the green one."

"We got the child-like midget and the triclops and that was our mission, the green one was meant for another group." Another man said, the leader of their section, and tossed the captives over his shoulders.

sc

_It always has to be me,_ diving down into the water he grabbed the limp midget and pulled him up to the surface. The Saiyan Prince tossed the small man onto the island that used to have a house on it. When Krillin hit the ground, water coughed up out of his lungs and he threw up a little. "So you finally decided to join us," Vegeta scoffed and Krillin snapped his head up, veins popping on his forehead making Vegeta lose his joking attitude.

"Where's my daughter?" Krillin demanded and Vegeta looked over at the wreckage of Kame House. The shorter man followed his gaze and looked upon his house's ashes, planks of wood, a toilet, a stove top. Then his gaze stopped as it rested on a shell, "Master Roshi," he shouted. Running into the area that was his living room he turned over the turtle shell to see the old man curled up in a ball with his arms and legs curled up to his chest.

"You owe me one Krillin," the old man stated moving his legs down and arms outstretched to show that he had Marron secured tightly to his chest. "When I looked outside and saw them about to destroy the house I pulled her in close and knocked her out." Krillin glared at him but knew that her being unconscious was probably for the best. Roshi moved into the kitchen and pushed aside some planks of wood to see another turtle shell but this one wasn't purple it was brown. Poking his head out was Turtle who they were all glad to see but didn't look too happy himself.

"What smells so good?" Krillin asked confused.

Turtle responded sadly, "That would be bacon." Krillin didn't get it but then saw what Turtle meant by that. Next to Turtle under a wooden plank that looked like it belonged on the ceiling, was the roasted carcass of Oolong. He did smell good but it made them sick just looking at it.

Vegeta started to fly away and Krillin could feel the disturbances all around the world but he didn't want to leave his daughter. "Take good care of her Master," Krillin flew up into the air and shot off together with Vegeta towards Satan City for the second time in three months.

sc

Chi Chi stood right outside her front door in an intense stare down with some obese woman with glasses she remembered from the tournament who kept cheering against her little boy. The woman was much different and Chi Chi could tell. Not only was she just glaring at her and not speaking (which was amazing because she was always so loud), but Chi Chi was trained a little in sensing ki's and from this far away she knew that something was wrong.

"Son Chi Chi, you must come with me now," the woman said and a grin appeared on her face.

"Make me," was Chi Chi's response.

She started cracking up hysterically, "oh I was hoping you'd say that," and flew up into the air. Before Chi Chi knew what was happening the woman was flying towards her fast and charging an energy blast in her hands. All the Son matriarch could do was cross her arms and brace for an attack that never came.

"Da, da da daaa," Goten kicked the woman in the face and she spiraled off slamming into a nearby tree. "Did you see that mom, did you did you?" Chi Chi nodded smiling but then gasped as the fat lady stood up.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings," she shouted and started charging Goten and Chi Chi, the former of which was now glowing and had yellow hair.

Super Goten and his mom started running as well to meet the woman halfway and started attacking as a mother and son duo. Both Sons shouted at the same time when they punched her in the face, "Then you better start singing."

sc

"Dad?" Videl said quietly but loud enough for her father to hear it.

"Oh Videl, Videl, Videl," her father started, the widest grin on his face. "How the tables have turned. First you align yourself with all those who hate me most, and now here you stand in my way."

"Dad stop what it is you're doing," Videl shouted to her father who laughed meniacally.

Trunks was no longer enjoying the thrill of the fight and was scared since on every side of them including flying above their heads, were enemies. Still dressed like gym teachers and students instead of fighters, the matchup didn't seem all that fair though to Yamcha and Trunks, having Gohan on their side made it unfair for the other guys. The gym teacher leaned in to whisper into Gohan's ear, "If whatever happened to them made them stronger proportionately to how strong they are, then someone like Mr. Satan who's already three times stronger than most people or more might actually be a challenge."

"You forget Yamcha," Gohan powered up further and the ground around him shook, "I'm a Super Saiyan."

"Hahaha, I know all about your little technique _boy,_" he emphasized 'boy' in a disgusted tone. "Just try attacking me, I already know that your friends have all failed as I'm sure you know as well." Videl looked back at Gohan who winced, somehow Mr. Satan was keeping calm. _How could my father be so, so arrogant. He isn't even himself anymore,_ "Now we shall fight and you will move out of my way Videl or help me, I mean I'll go through you."

_'Help me'_ Gohan noticed some of the other enemies all stare at Hercule when he uttered those words. It looked like the man wasn't in control of himself or _it's like the black mist but stronger? _The demi-saiyan was anticipating an attack from all sides but no one else looked ready to attack, it was going to be him verses the Champ. Mr. Satan started flying fast and with one swipe of his arm knocked Videl out of the way and headed straight for Gohan. "Videl!" he was distracted and in no way prepared for Hercule's hit to be that strong. The shockwave from thte punch shattered all the windows in the nearby buildings as Gohan flew backwards through a skyscraper and the one behind it.

sc

"Ma'am, it's working," a man turned from his computer to face the woman with the glasses who was grinning, "so far we've captured three and killed two of the targets. There's nothing they can do to stop us."

"Good, excuse me," she turned and walked into her office closing the blinds behind her so her room was isolated from the rest of the base. They had to keep it underground to avoid anyone discovering them on accident. Moving to a hidden panel on the armrest of her rolling chair she pressed one of the buttons and a television dropped from the ceiling. _I love telling good news,_ pressing another button a ringing sound started and then on the tv a shadowed form appeared. "Sir, I have good news, the plan is going perfectly and soon we'll be ready for the arrival."

"Is the plan complete?" The voice was obviously changed over the call to avoid vocal recognition if anyone was listening in.

"No but,"

"Then don't bother me again," she gulped as the form took a sip of some sort of drink before continuing. "When you have completed your mission in its entirety, then I'll let you celebrate." Without saying goodbye the tv turned off and the boss walked back outside.

"Ma'am congratulations, looks like a job well done," the same man in a lab coat said.

Not even looking at the man she pulled out her nine millimeter and blew his head off. Everyone turned silent, "We're not done yet, you take this computer." She was upset she just snapped and killed one of her best but she couldn't let that show and set someone else up to head the assault on Earth.

sc

Hercule and Gohan were locked in an intense battle up in the sky. Every punch sent a shockwave across the sky breaking the roofs of apartment buildings and skyscrapers and hotels. Meanwhile, Videl was unconscious and Trunks and Yamcha were having a hard time holding back the army that kept attacking them with more than the time before.

The little boy and his mom's friend stood back to back guarding each other from attacks in all directions. Each one of Trunks' hits was enough to break a bone after he turned Super Saiyan and Yamcha was putting all his strength into his hits but the swarm tactics of the enemy were enough to overwhelm them. Four guys jumped Trunks and more piled on until it was a giant dog pile. The scar-faced man turned to help and two legs hit him in the side of the head shooting him into an empty bus stop through the glass.

Twenty people were now stacked on top of Trunks and he screamed letting golden energy fly out between the cracks of people's bodies and they all got thrown off of him. He was angry now but that took up a lot of energy and he didn't know if he could keep fighting off the mob of people. "Yamcha I don't think I can take much more of this," the lavender haired boy turned but Yamcha was nowhere in sight. Then he looked over towards the bus stand where Yamcha was halfway through one of the glass sides blood dripping down. "Yamcha!" Trunks started flying over but and elbow hit him in the back so he spun and shot a beam of energy into the kid's face but after got punched multiple times in the stomach. Crashing to the ground he broke right through a car and all the tires flattened right away.

"Little boy, we're coming for you Trunks Briefs," He heard his name and stayed hidden when the car around him was lifted off the ground and thrown into a nearby building exploding as it impacted. All around him, there were things that looked like people but that's all, everything else about them was different. _They feel weird, they act weird, they're strong, they can't be humans,_ he kept thinking that every time he smashed one of them and felt bones crack but he never fully convinced himself.

Yamcha leaned up and fell out from the hole in the glass. His vision was spinning and he looked down at his hands which were full of glass. Rubbing the top of his head it felt moist and warm but there was something protruding from his scalp. Under his hair he felt the top of a piece of glass and had no idea how far into his skull it had dug. In front of him however he saw two kids, couldn't be over ten years old, as they walked over to him and grabbed him by the elbows lifting him into the air. There was no way he could stay awake any longer and passed out getting flown out of the battlefield.

Eight year old Trunks was not liking how things were going, he couldn't move his left arm and he felt more pain than ever but his father trained him for that. All those times his dad pushed him to the limit were paying off, just not enough. Again and again he was pummeled into the ground and Yamcha was gone, Gohan was in an intense battle up above and he was losing ground fast.

After the initial start of the fight, Hercule was actually having a hard time keeping up with Gohan. He was as powerful as he could get in his Super Saiyan One state but Mr. Satan didn't know that and thought Gohan was going all out. He was still getting hits in on Gohan and they were painful, each one had the force of a hundred freight trains behind it. He could've powered up to a Super Saiyan Two and killed Hercule but he didn't know how well that would go over with Videl and worse; if he started fighting at that level in the middle of a crowded city all shit was going to break loose and he didn't want innocent lives to be lost because of him. For many of the people that lived there it would be their second time dying.

"Mr. Satan stop this," Gohan shouted dodging another blow to the head that the man sent flying his direction. Hercule's body had bulked up, for all the other fighters that didn't have any ki, they were all under control but the former Champ was starting to look like Chad. His muscles were bulking and his eyes were blood red with veins popping all over his face. "This isn't you," Hercule stopped his assault for a second and blinked. He blinked away the red and his eyes were back to normal as he looked down at his massive hands in disgust.

"What am I doing?" he mumbled to himself confused before looking back up at Gohan. Instantly his eyes turned as red as they were before and he screamed, "You will never be with my daughter!" The man flew in fast and landed a kick in Gohan's chest followed by an elbow to the back. The oldest demi-saiyan slammed hard into the street below, his fall cushioned because he landed on an unfortunate teammate of Mr. Satan. Gohan rubbed his head and stood up looking back down. _I'm so sorry,_ orange goop was everywhere.

"Gohan, help me," the older boy spun around to see his little friend out of his Super Saiyan state on his knees surrounded on all sides by enemies. _Trunks I'm coming,_ he lifted into the air but was smashed back down by Mr. Satan again. Each blow was feeling more and more painful and he took a closer look at the man. Hercule was buffed up to three times his original size but with the increased strength he was deteriorating on the outside. His afro was sticking up in the air and his hair was turning gray. Besides that his eyes were bleeding as was his nose and he was foaming at the mouth. The man hardly looked human anymore it was like his sole purpose was to defeat Gohan.

Looking around, none of the other fighters were acting like the former champ and many were staring at him with fear in their eyes.

One of the fighters turned on his earpiece, "Boss, come in."

sc

"Ma'am subject 46 is asking for you," the new scientist in charge of operations patched in the soldier into his bosses headset.

"Ma'am, Subject 102 is crashing," the woman cursed under her breath. All the televisions in the room were switched to monitor 46's eyes which had cameras installed in them. In front of the laboratory staff was the image of Mr. Satan in an even worse state than Chad when they terminated him. Again over the mike 46 continued, "What should we do?"

"We've little choice, call everyone back, we'll regroup for stage two. I'll deal with Hercule," she spun around and pressed a button on her console, "Send Abrams in here NOW!"

A tiny man, not four feet tall opened the door to her office and scuttered in bowing before her. "Abrams you promised that there would be no more complications like we had with Subject 1." The Boss had her hand resting on her hip rubbing her sidearm up and down while attempting to make eye contact with the scientist. However the man was staring at her gun terrified as hell because she killed his colleague only minutes before. "Doctor!"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry," the man pulled out a file he had behind his back. "Here," the man pulled out a piece of paper with a graph on it. It had a straight line from the bottom left corner to the top right corner and the man looked proud of his work.

"Okay," she said annoyed, "What does it mean?" Her patience was being tried and it did not sit well with her.

"Oh, well you see the stronger a subject is," he pointed far to the right on the x-axis, "the harder they will be to control," he pointed to the top of the y-axis. He pointed to a point about halfway up the line and announced, "this is the level strength of Hercule Satan aka 102. While down here is the average level strength for a human," he pointed to the start of the line.

"So where do our next subjects lie on this chart?" she asked and the man gulped looking back at his chart.

"Hmm, if my calculations are correct," he paused and moved his finger up the line. "Yeah they aren't on this graph, I'd need..." he counted his fingers before giving up, "countless more pieces of paper to complete my analysis."

"If you don't figure out a way to get them under control by the time our next subjects arrive, you're going to wish you were never born." She motioned for the man to leave and he bowed quickly running back towards his work station. Looking back at the screen Hercule was faster and stronger than before but the boy seemed to match the increase at every point. _We need a way to harness all that extra power without losing control like this. _She opened her panel which had a hundred or so red buttons all labeled with numbers and she found the one she was looking for. _What a waste, you could have been my greatest accomplishment,_ she lowered her index finger to hover above the button staring at the screen while she did so.

He had no other option, Trunks was squirming in the arms of his captor but he was too weak to fight back and Gohan knew it. Videl was unconscious and he made sure she was a safe distance away from him but Satan was not letting him help the Briefs boy and there was no way he was going to let them get away.

Gohan's aura flared wildly for a few seconds as his hair started flowing and getting even spikier than before. Hercule was beyond the point of critical thinking and reasoning so he didn't process what was going on as he dove in to attack Gohan again. The boy didn't even raise a hand to defend himself and Hercule's animalistic mind made him grin like a mad man, foam spitting all over the place as he punched forward with great force. Without even seeing him move Gohan's hand flew up in the air and caught the bulking figure's fist. His eyes were green and filled with disgust for the man in front of him.

As Gohan powered up Vegeta and Krillin zoomed into the center of the city to see a battlefield. So far not a building was damaged beyond repair, although there were some pretty big gaping holes. The real damage came on the streets: there were piles of totaled cars, telephone poles on the ground with wires flaring around zapping everything, bodies scattered the floor. Mr. Satan needed the attention of Gohan and the cops weren't the only ones that got in his way. Even the street itself was impossible to cross on a car with holes all over the place.

"Look," Krillin shouted and Vegeta followed where he was pointing away from Gohan who both were staring at a moment before. "It's Trunks," Krillin turned to the Prince but Vegeta was gone.

Vegeta powered up fast into a Super Saiyan two and smashed into one of the women who was fleeing with his son. The fighters who had no ki could not sense it either and were astonished when they turned around to see another one of the gold fighters behind them. They'd started out with over half their forces and were down to twenty and that was mainly because of an eight year old boy although Yamcha was able to take some of them down as well.

"You have something that belongs to me," Vegeta looked like he didn't even move but in reality he flew so fast forward and punched through the chest of the man holding Trunks' now unconscious form. The others saw Vegeta one second arms empty and the next with his son in his arms and turned to the man who was supposed to be holding him. That man didn't even process what happened as he saw the boy in Vegeta's arms and had enough blood flowing to his brain that he could turn his head down and see that he had a hole through not only his lungs but also his heart. Then the man fell, the others turned back to Vegeta who put Trunks in his left and and made a fist with his right. "What type of _pathetic_, absolute _weaklings,_" he was slowly moving closer to them as he spoke and they were all moving back, stumbling in mid-air from pure fear. "Team up on a child? Where is your honor? Your PRIDE!?" he flew forward this time slow enough for them all to see and swiped his arm through the closest man chopping him in half.

From the lab spectating the fight, no slaughter, the people who spent so much time working on the fighters were shocked at how easy they were crushed by this man.

Vegeta went from person to person, killing each in a new way, none of which were painless. Any of them that attempted to flee became the next victim. Finally the remaining eight, no seven, scattered in different directions and without ki they were able to hide in the nearby buildings.

The angry Saiyan Prince flared his roaring yellow aura and spikes flew through buildings on all sides of him slamming into two of the remaining fighters.

"Man, we are so fucked," two of them fled into a nearby building and were looking at the back of Vegeta waiting for their turn to die.

"No, if we just stay here he might not find us," his partner argued.

"He might not, but I will," both turned but too slow. Krillin already sent a kick into one of their heads snapping his neck and colliding with the next guy. As he attempted to stand, Krillin kicked him in the knee cap making him scream and Krillin leaned in real close to the man's ear. "Where, is, my, wife?" he grabbed the man's right arm and sliced it with his own ripping it right off.

Meanwhile Gohan now had both of Hercule's fists in his own hands slowly crushing them. Bulked up Satan fell to his knees holding back his screams surprising the teenager. "Last chance Mr. Satan, stop now," he pressed harder into the man's fists and bones started cracking.

All of a sudden the man's head started blowing up like a balloon. Gohan quickly let go of his hands but the blowing up didn't halt in only sped up. The man's eyes turned back to normal as he made eye contact with the boy who was stepping back.

Krillin was looking on nervously as well as the man he had in front of him was slowing inflating spreading out farther and farther. "Noooooo, I wasn't going to tell," **POP**! The man burst into a million pieces and would have got all over Krillin if he didn't form a ki shield around him incinerating all the pieces that hit him.

Videl was slowly sitting up wondering what had happened to her when she first saw hundreds of bodies and fires all around her. Second she saw a horrible sight, her boyfriend was walking backwards as her father was slowly getting bigger. At least she thought it was her father but she couldn't tell the hair was so white and the body distorted. "Dad no," she yelled running over.

Both men broke eye contact and Mr. Satan's eyes flashed back to normal as he inflated bigger. "Videl," he whispered, "I'm so sorry sweetheart." He turned back to Gohan as he now looked like he was about to burst, "Take care of her boy." Gohan nodded.

"Dad no you're going to be okay, don't," Gohan saw it in slow motion. Mr. Satan's eyes rolled to the back of his head before it started to explode. His girlfriend was mid-sentence but he jumped in front of her and wrapped her in a hug shielding her eyes. She kept screaming, "NO NO NO NO NO," and pounding on Gohan's chest but he wouldn't let her see what remained of her father.

The shock of losing another parent was too much for her. Videl, the girl who fights crime, the girl who looks death in the face every day, fainted into Gohan's arms with tears streaming down her face.

Krillin landed next to Gohan on one side and Vegeta landed on the other with Trunks in his arms. "Serves the bastard right," Vegeta commented and Gohan glared at him eyes flashing white for a second. Krillin and the Prince both backed up but Gohan showed no signs of losing control.

He powered down to his base form like Vegeta was already in and said angrily, "What if it had been Trunks. If you'd gotten here any later and Trunks was gone, you may have had to fight him, kill him?" Gohan turned to the shorter man and continued to Vegeta's dismay, _don't say it kid,_ "What if they got 18 and you had to fight her, they blew her up in front of you?" The angry tone of voice from Gohan and the look on his face turned to guilt. He saw the look on Krillin's face and his little speech was shattered. "They got eighteen?"

For the first time since Vegeta pulled him out of the water Krillin had time to think. Before there was always something he needed to do but there was no one around anymore, nothing except him and his thoughts. And he didn't cry, he didn't pity himself or feel fear for his wife. He was angry.

"When we find the people who did this..."

sc

The camera in subject 76's head was not destroyed when her head was severed so the entire base of scientists heard Krillin as he spoke. On the monitors they saw the man's face turn to pure unadulterated hatred and they all knew it was directed towards them. "When we find the people who did this, I am going to personally rip out their spines one by one. And as they watch each other die, begging for their lives, I'll ask them if they let Oolong live." Krillin paused and Gohan felt pain knowing a friend of his since childhood was gone.

Some of the people in lab coats fidgeted in their seats as the Boss walked straight up to the main tv. The short man on it continued, rocks flying up around him as he spoke, "Did they let Hercule live? All these cops? The people of Satan City?" A lot of the lab workers didn't know what they'd gotten themselves into when they took this job but everything was suddenly very real when they were blamed for deaths.

"I didn't want people to get hurt," the woman in charge turned fast to shut that man up but someone else agreed.

"Yeah I didn't sign up for this."

"You told us we'd be doing important work, not slaughtering people."

"Quiet now!" she shouted and pulled out a remote. Pressing two buttons on it, hatches flew open on the ceiling and two of the subjects hovered above their heads. "You will continue working, to the best of your abilities, and if you have a problem with it..." she pressed a button and the man who spoke first had his neck grabbed by one of the people. It was a little girl in a red dress but her eyes were evil and she was squeezing the life out of the man until he stopped fidgeting and collapsed eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Nobody said a word but they all took their seats and stared at their monitors. They might've felt mad about what they were doing but after seeing that act of brutality, nobody else was willing to speak up.

They all looked back at the screen where Krillin seemed to know where the camera was. In reality he was just walking over to the head of a professional looking woman in a suit. "Once I'm finished with all of them, I'll save my wife, because she will not end up like THIS!" he stomped down hard and crushed the head.

sc

Gohan was stunned by how angry Krillin was, but there was good reason for it. All the pain that was caused, it was all unnecessary. _I can't feel so many, wait Piccolo!_ "Guys meet up at the Briefs," he shouted as he took off without another word.

Krillin's angry stupor disappeared as he remembered his daughter was still back on Kame island. "Vegeta you go on ahead I'll get my daughter and Roshi."

Vegeta was about to do something he never did but he was feeling something he rarely felt, sympathy. "No, I'll come and grab one of them." Krillin was surprised by the Saiyan's reaction but wasn't going to argue against it. "If that old man learned how to fly already we wouldn't be having this problem," he said in disgust.

"Hey he's only five hundred, give him some time," Vegeta, still holding his son in one arm, gave one of his rare laughs as he and Krillin flew off to the South and Kame House.

sc

The demi-saiyan teen was flying fast when he saw the mountains in the distance. He kept going North until he found Piccolo's ki but Piccolo was nowhere in sight. In fact Piccolo's ki vanished completely and then popped up again, something Gohan only felt when Instant Transmission was happening. _Dad did you come to help Piccolo?_

Gohan flew down to where the ground was disturbed and after placing Videl down softly on the snow, started hurling boulders away behind him as Piccolo's ki kept wavering. _I'm coming don't worry,_ he finally found something green and grabbed onto it. Pulling up he yanked Piccolo from the ground like he was plucking a carrot. The Namek was dizzy but conscious although he could barely stand on his own. His pupil wiped off the dirt that was covering him but then stopped.

"What is it Gohan?" Piccolo asked seeing a look in Gohan's eyes that could only mean he was thinking. Gohan could deduce a problem and a hundred solutions for it in a matter of seconds and was one of the smartest humans the Namekian knew.

The half-saiyan half-human hybrid went into the hole he just pulled Piccolo out of and looked his mentor straight in the eyes, "Bury me."

"Say again?" Piccolo was expecting Gohan to come help him, but he was acting really strange. "Did you stop Mr. Satan, what happened to Videl, where,"

"I'll tell you later, right now I need you to bury me," Gohan got into the hole and crouched as Piccolo sighed.

"When you are finished with this, whatever it is you're doing, you will tell me what's happening," he said as a matter of fact. Then he held up his arm and blasted the wall of the hole collapsing it on top of Gohan. _What!?_ For some reason Piccolo could barely feel his student any more and his first thought was that he killed him but then something else crossed his mind, _what is this stuff?_

Gohan dug himself out from beneath the rubble and looked down at his torn up gym clothes that were now covered in brown. Piccolo also looked down at his purple gi and noticed the dirt did seem a little weird. "Piccolo, we need to get this stuff to Bulma's right away," the Namek only had a faint idea of what was going on but grabbed a handful of the stuff and lifted into the air.

The boy grabbed some more himself and used the other hand to grab Videl, tossing her over his right shoulder. Both of them flew up in the air and headed fast towards the Southwest to get to Capsule Corp. where the others were already waiting for them. Gohan landed on the front lawn to see Bulma's mom.

"Oh, Gohan," Piccolo landed next to him, "and Piccolo, nice of you to drop by. Would either of you like some lemonade or cookies?" They politely shook their heads no and walked past her to the front door.

"If you're looking for the boys you won't find them in there," Gohan and his mentor turned to see Bulma coming from around the side of the house. "As soon as they got here and dropped of Trunks, Marron, Roshi, and Turtle; Krillin went straight into the gravity room. He's never asked to use it before but he looked determined," Gohan nodded and Piccolo did as well since Gohan gave him a quick overview of what happened on their flight over. "Obviously Vegeta couldn't let Krillin be the only one training and followed him right in."

"Bulma can you..."

"Of course I'll let Videl use one of the regeneration tanks," Bulma grinned knowing she could read this kid like a book. "I'm glad you're here Gohan, I need help building the other GR's." She saw the confused look she was looking for and continued, "As soon as my husband told me what happened I started gathering up supplies because I'm sure he won't want to be training at the same level as Krillin for long."

Everyone was smiling and talking in calm voices ignoring the deaths and overall sadness the day had brought because they always faced it. There were countless times in all their lives that they had to face death and keep going so none of them were particularly depressed about Oolong. There were always the Dragon Balls and as long as they remembered they had those, they could stay hopeful.

In the Gravity Room slash spaceship Vegeta was again surprised by Krillin as there was no joking around. Sure he wasn't forced to fight as a Super Saiyan but Krillin was showing amazing skill. At first Krillin was just doing push ups and punching the air but when Vegeta walked in he knew he would get much more out of his training if he sparred with the Prince.

Not becoming a Super Saiyan was difficult for Vegeta but he knew that neither of them would get anything out of their training if he went gold. In fact, Krillin was holding his own and it was annoying the Prince who did nothing but train all the time. _How could you let yourself become weak enough that this one could land hits on you._ Another punch kick combo got passed Vegeta's defense and knocked him off balance so he lashed out furiously knocking Krillin into the opposite wall.

The gravity was set for one hundred fifty times Earth's and Krillin had trouble getting to his feet after that blow. Vegeta smirked, "Should I lower the gravity for you, one hundred fifty times is tough." He grinned as Krillin conceded but walked himself over to the panel on the center console.

The shorter man looked at the key pad that read '150X' and turned the knob forward until it read '175X.' Vegeta's smirk disappeared as he felt an increase in the gravity and Krillin turned around fury in his eyes, "Let's keep going." _Out of all the pathetic humans on the planet, _Vegeta grinned and got back in a fighting stance. A newfound respect was forming for Krillin but the Prince would never let the man know it.

sc

"They've arrived."

"Good Dr. Abrams, have you figured out a way to stop the control issue?"

"Yes I believe I have," the man pointed to her control panel, "may I?" His boss nodded and he started attaching all types of wires before pulling out three chips in plastic cases from his pocket. "If these are installed at the base of the Medulla Oblongata, we will have complete control no matter how strong the subject is."

"Doctor, that is terrific, now I don't have to kill you," she looked behind him and ordered, "go away." The doctor turned to see that the little girl in the red dress had her palm outstretched to the back of his head. She heard her master's instructions and turned going back to join her counterpart in the other room. Weevile Abrams bowed as low as he could before leaving the room and heading to the other section of the lab.

Next to the control center was a barracks, that was where they stored all the people they kidnapped and brought down there. In the barracks was the experimental chamber where they were altered and that was where Dr. Abrams was headed. Walking through the double doors that were protected by armed guards day and night, he looked through the glass windows at his newest subjects.

An albino midget.

A tall muscular triclops.

A beautiful blonde haired woman.

And a man with scars all over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>An** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll continue uploading and as always I love the reviews.

Lightningblade49

I get it this is only way Hercule could see him being able to regain his Title even if what he's doing his wrong. Police chief at elast at the end of this Police will be revived by the dragonballs since it wasn't a Natural death.

**He didn't have a choice in his kidnapping or the attack. He was just, a pawn.**

Dyton

My hope is that his legendary power will be controllable eventually. I would hate it if he denies that power too because he feels it is too unstable.

**We'll see ;). His power will be an issue in the upcoming chapters.**

Deltaphox

x3 Am I the only one that loves when Gohan gets a really angry moment? And this chapter has me at the edge of the seat! Nice job!

**Glad it's suspenseful. When he get's angry he's just so awesome!**

shugokage

This a dark ending to the chapter good job!

**Yeah... wondering whether I should change the rating to M, it's getting a little gory.**

ultranx

story is gettng crazy, btw as for the IT, he has a point xD i mean goku used IT and went to train with king kai in the battle of gods movie xD its like he can go to otherworld and back whenever he pleases xD

**He is dead again though and coming back again would be breaking the rule so, who knows?**

maximusrexmundi

Things are getting craaaaaaaazy!

**Yeah they areeee!**

bigblukrew

Wow...didn't see that coming tbh...Great as always though :) Keep it up

**Surprise.**

jomama25 chapter 23 . 6h ago

goku totally called out vegeta about ssj 3. calling it now

**Good prediction, I won't say if you're right or not but it'll be revealed in either the next or the following chapter.**

**Again, hope you all liked it. Review and ask questions, I'll be happy to tell you to wait XD!**


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own DBZ.

"Hey Erasa," Sharpner ran over to his girlfriend as first period was starting and took a seat next to her. The blonde boy noticed that his other two friends were missing and Erasa looked worried as well. "Have you texted them?"

"Videl thirty times and Gohan twenty but neither of them responded," she turned to the muscular moy sitting next to her. "Did you hear what happened after school?"

Sharpner had heard all about it. It was on every news station, every radio broadcast. He couldn't turn the corner without hearing someone talking about it. People were watching from their apartments while a battle unfolded on main street and there were eye witness accounts that Mr. Satan killed the Satan City police force along with some friends. _And was blown to pieces by the Gold Fighter in front of his daughter. How could you do that bro? _ "I'm sure they're okay, Erasa." He grabbed onto her hands and tried to comfort her, "If anyone can survive something like that, it's those two."

Both of them had a seemingly normal day with kids in all their classes asking them stupid questions about Videl. Some were wondering why Gohan was missing too but they assured them it was unrelated. Finally ninth period came and everyone was psyched to play dodgeball again. Even the kids that disliked gym class were finding that their cool gym teacher was able to make it awesome. To all of their dismay, there was a substitute and he knew nothing of plans for dodgeball as Yamcha made sure there was no written proof he'd been allowing the kids to play it in gym.

"Today class," the tall blonde woman said wearing expensive high heels. "Well, I couldn't find your classes plan in Mr. Bandit's papers so I'll be umm, handing out basketballs for you kids to play with.

Erasa pulled Sharpner aside as they were all grabbing for the orange balls and whispered, "Do you think Yamcha was there too? I mean he does know Gohan and he looked pretty strong," Sharpner caught was she was hinting at. "He was with all those really strong fighters at Giovanni's maybe he helped them."

The boy shook his head as he remembered footage that some kid with an iPhone took out his window of the fight. When he was watching tv, he thought he recognized the man who got thrown through a bus stop but he was too covered in blood to be recognized. Now he was positive with Yamcha's absence that it was their scar-faced gym teacher, "I don't think he's going to be back for a while." Both teens looked down and were genuinly scared. Afraid because they didn't know what was happening to their friends, what was going to happen to them.

After school they hung out and called Videl a bunch of times with no reply. "Do you think she's ignoring us, or she can't get to her phone?" Her best friend was missing and was now an orphan but she couldn't do anything to help her. She remembered how her parents reacted to the news, the first thing they told her was that Videl could stay with them. 'She's already like a daughter to us, and a sister to you so we'll take her in as our own,' and Erasa wanted to tell Videl in person but it seemed like it was too late.

sc

"Just let me tell them I'm okay," Videl was reaching for her phone but Bulma held it back out of her reach from where she was sitting. The teenage crime fighter was feeling much better after a night in some weird liquid that she noticed healed all her wounds.

"Not a chance," the blunette answered and crushed Videl's hopes by dropping her phone in the sink that was filled with bubbly water. The black haired teen dropped her jaw, "They could, and probably are monitoring your phone. I have no doubt they already know we might be here but there's no reason to give ourselves away." Bulma finished washing the dishes and motioned for Videl to follow her, she was under constant watch by at least one person since she woke up and they wouldn't explain to her why but she didn't mind as they were all working together.

Videl stepped outside and was amazed at how much the boys had gotten done since she'd started lunch. Bulma let them eat first as to not make Videl sick which wasn't really a problem anymore after being with Gohan for a long time. The framework for three new Gravity Rooms were all placed and the outside sheets to two of them were being placed as she watched. It was amazing how fast things got done with five super strong, super fast, and incredibly determined males who wanted to train could be. They would have been making more but Bulma had to order more materials and although she was in charge of the biggest corporation in the world, it was going to take a few days for it all to get to West City.

"Aren't they amazing?" Bulma sighed the question rhetorical.

Videl felt the need to answer anyway and agreed, "Working together, I'm sure they could accomplish anything."

The blue haired princess winked at Videl, "Don't you mean _we_? You will be training as well," she stated it like it was fact surprising Videl. She remembered her father for a second in his final moments and cleared her mind. Since she woke up all she could think about was that her father was dead until right after breakfast. There was a very motivational speech her boyfriend gave her about pushing it all away which she always was told was unhealthy. Actually she knew it was unhealthy and bad for her to hide it all away because it would all come out at once but he assured her.

"**Videl, there are important things going on that you and I have no idea about but what I do know is that we have all had rough times in our lives. But if we lost a friend on the battlefield and broke down because of it, then we're dead too." He wasn't telling her how sorry he was her father was killed, none of them even mentioned it, he told her the truth. And that was exactly what she needed to hear. "When this is all over, then let it out, but until then, push it as far away as you can and then stop thinking about it. You can help us make the Gravity Rooms, I hear Bulma was..."**

Videl snapped back to where she was and realized her hostess was staring at her. Bulma knew what the girl was thinking and wasn't going to interrupt her thoughts but it looked like the girl was back on task so she announced, "It looks like the boys have this all under control." They both tried to watch as Trunks jumped around the GR with a drill, screwing the bolts that would hold the frame to the outside plates. There were a lot more plates that needed to be put on and put together with more than screws but Videl didn't know much about it and was happy to have a job that she could do.

In a minute they were in Bulma's lab that was filled with scientists. The top professors: graduates from MIT, Yale, Harvard, they were all being paid the big bucks and bowed to their boss as she walked in. "Matthews," one of the scientists ran up to her, "have you discerned what the material is.

"As of now, we've ruled out every element on the periodic table and your own table for Earth's elements but have come up with zip. Whatever it is, it's not from this planet," Videl gasped but Bulma motioned for the man to continue. "We've checked samples from many different planets but not one inhabited planet has anything like this. It's not found on asteroids, meteors, it could be one of two things. Either of these are highly likely and we can't rule either of them out: it's something from a planet we've never seen before which encompasses most of the galaxy."

Bulma calculated the chances of that in her head as she spoke, "And the other?"

"It could be new," he paused waiting for Bulma to comprehend what he was suggesting. "This could have been created by a human, we don't know how he," Dr. Matthews corrected himself, "or she could have done it but it is a possibility."

"Or it could be both," Videl piped up and the man took notice of her for the first time.

Initially both scientists put off what Videl said as nonsense because she wasn't trained in their field but both turned to her slowly. Matthew Matthews was utterly surprised he hadn't thought of it. If there were much more advanced alien species, then maybe they had the technology to create something like it. However, Bulma had a look of pride on her face and was loving that Gohan found the strongest full human on the planet that was also extremely intelligent. _Weird, she's just like his mother._ "Good thinking Videl, I knew you could help," she grinned and winked at the teenager who was beaming.

sc

"Who's turn is it now? No Vegeta you just got out, hey!" the men were arguing about who got to use the only functional Gravity Room while the others worked when Gohan flew down from the top of the second one and into the door shutting it behind him. "Damn Saiyans, no patience the whole lot of you," Krillin got back to work on the third one with Trunks when he saw Bulma walking fast through one of the windows with Videl right on her tail. _Now's my chance,_ "Trunks keep it up I'll be back soon."

"What no fair, why do you get to take a break?" Krillin laughed and tussled the kid's hair making Trunks growl. The short man flew off towards the house and ran his own hand through his hair parting each strand with his fingers.

Inside, Bulma was in a heated discussion with Videl who was trying to keep up but all the tech terms were confusing her. Krillin stepped behind them and cleared his throat making Bulma jump in surprise, "Don't do that Krillin. You know when I'm focused on something, almost anything can shock me."

"Haha sorry about that, but I need to ask you a favor." He waited and looked at Videl and she got the message walking out of the room before Bulma could object. "Okay," he paused and pushed his hand through his hair again.

Ten minutes later the Briefs men and Piccolo turned around to see Krillin stepping out of the house. It was the first time Trunks had seen the man in this state but the difference was dramatic. Piccolo smirked and Vegeta just grunted as they got back to work but Trunks was intrigued and flew over staring at the man's forehead. "Hey Krillin why'd you shave your head? You look cooler now, where'd you get those dots?"

The harsh memory of his time at Orin Temple flooded back as he was constantly picked on by the older, stronger at the time, monks. "They're scars, and I had forgotten what they meant to me," he got back to work on the Gravity Room.

sc

Gohan was at 500X Earth's gravity and was shooting ki blasts around the room and trying to deflect them as they came back around. He was a Super Saiyan and was sweating, covered in scratches and bruises as another strong wave got past his own defense. Besides training his deflection, the training also made his body stronger but he wasn't using very strong blasts. _Guess I might not be able to go right back to work after this, I think I'll need some time in a recovery tank. It's a good thing Bulma's created her own that are even better than Frieza's based off Vegeta's designs._

In fact, the Saiyan Prince had boatloads of knowledge that kept Bulma at the top of the scientific field. All her new inventions were based off alien technology blueprints her husband drew for her. He spent his entire life traveling the universe and knew many inhabited planets with advanced technology that were parts of the Planet Trade Organization that he didn't have to genocide. A lot of intelligent life was exterminated by him and he showed little regret for it though he has mentioned some groups of aliens that he slaughtered that had his respect for putting up decent fights, or for having great technology.

Gohan powered up to a Super Saiyan two and was amazed at how strong and sturdy the chamber was. _Vegeta breaks this thing a lot so she must make great improvements,_ he turned up the gravity another couple hundred and was doing intense fighting with an imaginary Cell at 750X. He imagined Cell killing 16, his father, Trunks, so many people.

His thoughts went away as he kept punching and kicking and smashing the invisible Cell who was dodging every one of his attacks. His moves went faster and faster but the Cell kept avoiding them and he couldn't do anything to stop him. "ARRGHH, Cell I'm going to kill you!" Mind blank, his thoughts returned but they were not his own, _KILL KILL KILL, DIE DIE DIE!_ Gohan shook his head to clear away the thoughts but then the Cell in front of him laughed in his face as he ripped Tien apart. Green aura flared around him.

From outside the GR, the others noticed it started to shake. Vegeta used the machine all the time and for it to be moving back and forth that violently could only mean one thing.

The legendary super demi-saiyan went berserk as his eyes turned pure white. His muscles bulged to twice their normal size as reality around him started to distort. He knew he was legendary but he didn't lose complete thought. Instead he snapped his head back and forth as Cell continued to laugh. Moving faster than his brain could compute he smashed his fist through Cell's face. He felt the hard impact as his fist went through Cell who actually wasn't there and hit the wall behind him.

"Whoaa," Trunks said as a fist shape dented outwards from where he was staring at the GR. All around them the sky was turning different colors. First green tinted, then a purple tint, then gray, then blue. Everything seemed so dark and upsetting but Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta were confused. Before, they were ready for Gohan to come smashing out and would have to stop him but they didn't have to.

Inside the room, he saw where Cell moved to, now with a frown on his face. No it wasn't a frown, his lip was quivering, he was afriad. Legendary Gohan disappeared he was moving so fast and he could think although he wasn't sure if it was him thinking, _I've got you now Cell! Wait I killed Cell,_ Gohan looked down and noticed his aura was still green but slowly turned back to yellow. He looked around the room and saw a huge dent in the wall along with some on the floor and realized his fists were bleeding. Turning off the intense gravity, he powered down and stepped out of the room anxiously.

_Did I just... I could feel it but I had the power. _He looked at his hands and decided he should definitely get them wrapped so he headed for the door ignoring the odd looks he was receiving from his friends. Walking back out with tape around his wrists the bleeding had stopped and it looked worse than it was so he went to help with the GR's.

Piccolo had gone into the room since he was gone and split up fighting four of himself at four hundred times normal gravity. Gohan figured that everybody else was able to train and keep helping out so he shouldn't get special privileges, they probably all were training just as hard he reasoned with himself. Moving at super fast speeds he continued working on the fourth GR when Krillin appeared next to him almost making him drop a ton of metal on Bulma's lawn which, from that height, would have gone multiple feet into the ground.

"So, you gonna tell us what happened?" Gohan looked around and saw that the other two Saiyans were also watching him.

_Guess I wasn't so subtle after all._ From inside the GR, Piccolo stopped his fighting and listened close as his pupil began to speak. "I went Legendary, but it wasn't the same," he didn't know how to explain it but he knew what caused the change. "Back at the World Tournament, I thought it might have actually left. When Spopovich drained me, I could no longer feel the power that I kept hidden so far down and I silently thanked him of ridding it for me. Gradually it came back but I, I might be able to control it now," he looked over at the dent sticking out of the curved wall, "at least partially."

"I don't get it, what does legendary mean?" The purple haired boy who was out of the loop asked.

"It means he's strong but can't control it," Vegeta responded. "If you can get that power under control, there won't be a need to train, you could take them all by yourself. Not that I'd let you have all the fun, I'm just... Saiyan."

Gohan, Trunks, and Krillin started laughing and they all got back to work. Piccolo inside the chamber cracked a smile and turned the gravity up another fifty times and continued fighting, breaking apart into five again.

_Did I really just say that?_ Vegeta was moving fast as he put another sheet of metal around his curved GR so that it would be better reinforced. Actually he, not that anyone could tell, was happier than he'd been in years. Bulma was the love of his life, and Trunks was a good strong son, but all he did was train, eat, and sleep. He'd forgotten the thrill of a fight, the excitement he felt when he took a man's life, the company of people that would call him their friend. He kept an angry look on his face and was arrogant as ever, but he couldn't remember a single time in his life when he'd made a joke.

They worked the entire day and into the night but they were determined to make the GR's a one day project. And they did. A usually long term project was completed thrice in the same day and Bulma was impressed. Since the men had finished before midnight, she had wagered they wouldn't be able to do it and now her and Videl were stuck painting the Capsule Corp. logo and numbers onto each one. They were labelled one to four but all looked exactly the same besides that. The only difference was on the inside as the number one was also a spaceship. Bulma had created a new design without the engines and rockets seeing as they really didn't need those.

Gohan was inside talking and joking around with Krillin while they ate a long awaited dinner that they all agreed not to stop working on the rooms to have. It was long past Trunks' bedtime and Vegeta went to make sure he went to his room, but Gohan felt something, something distressing. The boy looked around the room for a place to hide but was too late. "Gohan, Son! Get over here right now!" the boy turned and saw his mother at the front door with his little brother in tow.

"Yes mother," he walked slowly up to the door not knowing what to expect. Finally he got a closer look at his family and noticed they looked pretty beat up, "What happened to you?" he questioned worriedly.

"What happened, what happened is you didn't come home yesterday. Some woman comes and attacks us and we beat her to a pulp, but then five of her friends came this afternoon," Gohan gulped and noticed his little brother cowering away from his mom mouthing the words 'you are in trouble.'

"Mom, I'm sorry but they attacked us too," he started.

"Yet here you are perfectly fine, how about that," she cackled. "And you know something else," she leaned in, "you played hookey today."

"What!? With all the shi-, I mean stuff going on right now you'd think school wouldn't be on the top of my to do list." Chi Chi decided to let the near slip up with cursing slide because she saw Videl behind her son.

"And you young lady," Videl stopped in her tracks. She was attempting to sneak past to the stairs and retreat to her room but turned and walked over to Chi Chi. "I'm guessing you missed school as well?" The girl nodded, "That's what I thought," both kids opened their mouths to object but Chi Chi wouldn't hear of it and said sternly, "you will be going to school tomorrow. Fly there at normal time and I better not get a phone call saying you missed class."

Krillin was chuckling on the couch and Vegeta was grinning as Gohan pretty much got sent to his room in front of his girlfriend. As the teens walked away Chi Chi called back, "Oh Videl," they made eye contact, "sorry about your dad."

Chi Chi walked off and started lecturing Bulma about letting kids skip school. Just because they homeschooled their children doesn't mean that Gohan got to miss his actual high school classes.

No one said a word to Videl however, she went to the guest room assigned to her and did exactly what she was told, she pushed away all thoughts of her father. Instead she thought about what she'd do at school, the test on Friday in Bio. She thought about training when she got back and having to explain to Erasa why she couldn't text her.

Other than the group who went to check up on Chi Chi, none of the mysterious people were seen throughout the day. While Bulma and Vegeta watched the news before bed they saw a report on the connections between the offenders. Every single one of them went missing within the last two months and all came back on the same day, the day before the attacks. The news anchors were questioning motives and all sorts of things but only they knew the truth. Somehow their friends were taken, and if the same thing that happened to all those people was happening to them... well none of them wanted to think about that.

The next morning the two teenagers met up in the kitchen and Gohan made some pancakes: three for Videl and twenty five for him. They flew at a normal pace for Satan City and purposely avoided main street on their way to school. For most people who weren't at the tournament it was the first time they were seeing this but Videl didn't care enough about what her peers thought on this particular Thursday. Landing right at the front doors of their school, Videl stepped in but turned around and didn't see Gohan, instead she just saw a bunch of gawking teens. _What?_

Gohan landed on the roof and ran down pretty fast to get to each of his classes. At every single one he ran in and if the teacher was there he'd politely ask if they could not ask about Mr. Satan to Videl to save her the pain and they all obliged. At last he got to first period and ignored the shouts from Erasa and Sharpner as he ran to Mr. Don and whispered in his ear.

The history teacher had no intention to unlike some of his colleagues and simply nodded at the boy. Behind him Erasa pretty much tried to tackle him as she jumped on his back making him spin around almost throwing her but he grabbed her arms in time.

"Gohan! Where's Videl?" As if on cue, Videl walked in to the almost empty classroom except for the teacher, her friends, and a kid in a hoodie with his face shadowed by it. _That's weird I don't recognize him,_ "Videl, Oh my god what..."

Gohan shouted, cutting her off, "Duck!" Instead of ducking, the others did the obvious teenager thing and spun around. The kid in the hoodie stood up and had a ball of ki in his hand which he released. The black haired boy jumped in front of it and grabbed it with one hand before flying fast towards the guy. He had no time to react to what was going on as the ball was shoved straight into his stomach sending him crashing into the back wall, _It's a good thing your own blast was weak or this would have wrecked you._ Gohan appeared next to him as he tried to stand and knocked him unconscious with a chop to the neck.

"Whoa, that was sick bro," Sharpner commented running up and holding up his hand.

Gohan gave him a high five and grabbed the unconscious boy, "Sorry about the wall Mr. Don." He flew over to the window and flashed away in a stream of golden light carrying the body in his hands.

Erasa was still too shocked to speak while Videl was looking around to check if any more of them were hiding. Sharpner on the other hand waited for Gohan to fly away pain streaking his face that feigned a smile until no one was looking. Then he grabbed his hand as hard as he could with his other and started blowing on it.

As other students started piling into the room, Mr. Don was hanging a map on the back wall to cover up the cracks. Gohan walked back in right before the bell even though Mr. Don had already marked him down as on time even if he had gotten back a couple minutes late.

During the lecture, Erasa was talking nonstop to Videl asking all sorts of questions while avoiding the biggest. The blonde haired boy only asked one question and it was to Gohan, "How many you get?" Gohan had lost the competition, if there was one, because he spent the whole time on Hercule. He lost to Vegeta, Krillin, Trunks, and even Yamcha. He only counted two kills and that was including the guy he flattened when Mr. Satan smashed him to the ground. He thought for a second that maybe it was wrong to be considering it like that but he washed away those doubts by reminding himself he couldn't feel sorry every time he did it or he'd hesitate one time. That hesitation could cost a loved one their life so why not have fun if your saving people anyway.

In the hallway people parted to the sides as Videl walked past. She was prepared to have to fight off the masses but her classmates were smarter than she gave them credit for. They reviewed in Bio and at the end of the day they went to gym and everyone was bummed out again as Yamcha still hadn't returned.

"And he won't be coming back," Gohan mumbled only loud enough for the kids right around him to hear. Most of them figured out that Gohan and Yamcha had some sort of connection with all the obvious hints but their classmate seemed so sure that Yamcha wasn't going to return that they were stricken with sadness. Him not being there wouldn't have mattered anyway since ninth period there was an assembly.

"I didn't know we were having one today."

"Yeah they never tell us these things."

"I wonder what it's on?"

Walking into the auditorium the first thing they noticed was what, or who was on stage. In front of the entire student body; four grades of students, was a police officer. Videl instantly recognized the man as Huey and had thought he was dead along with the rest of them.

After all the students took their seats someone walked over to where Huey was sitting and handed him a microphone. He was seated behind a small podium but when he grabbed the mike he didn't stand instead he reached down and spun the wheels to move himself from behind it. Everyone gasped, one of the man's arms was cut off and a stub around the elbow and both of his legs were gone from above his knees and down. "Today I am here, because at this moment, the remaining members of the Satan City police force are spread thin throughout the city. In the last two days crime has tripled and we no longer have the man power to stop it," this assembly wasn't meant to inform students, it was supposed to scare them. "This is unfortunate but I will be handing out flyers that I want you to look at and decide carefully, we want strong young adults like yourselves to come down to the station and we will teach you how to be police officers."

Many of the students were thrilled by the opportunity, especially some of the freshmen and they were all astonished by what happened next. Officer Huey flipped through some pictures of crime scenes from the day before and worded carefully, "It is dangerous and we would never be asking this of you if we had another choice. We've unfortunately been denied aid and help by other cities around ours and we need to take care of this ourselves. After the assembly is over, if you are interested in making a difference and helping us fix the crime that has taken hold of our city, come up here and I'll give you a form.

Videl turned to her boyfriend, "We can't let them do this," he sighed and looked at her pleading eyes. "You're strong enough to go right now and stop any crime in the city in a matter of seconds," she continued, "why should they have to risk their lives?"

"Did you _have_ to risk your life all those times you helped people? No," she turned to the stage where one after another, her peers went up and grabbed flyers from her crippled friend. "They aren't doing it because they feel obligated to, they're doing it because it's something they can do to help." He paused and looked around, "I don't know what is happening with those people that attacked us or where they took my friends but spending our time saving individual people isn't what we need to do. We need to train because when something like this happens, it's a lot more than just one city that's in trouble." She agreed however much she disliked it.

"Thank you, thank you all so much," Huey announced as more and more students came up. "Well, my doctors said I could only be gone for two hours before having to go back, I have a problem with my lungs and need surgery right away." The room was shocked that he would go out of his way to give them this speech when his life was wavering. He continued, "Just like you, I'm doing all I can to help this city," an aide came over and wheeled him off the stage fast leaving the crowd of students speechless.

Then the bell rang. Everyone broke the silence into rapid talking and it was like a transformation occurred. Every person in the room matured a little in the last forty minutes. Some who were like children, became adults. Some who were already adults, became responsible.

sc

"Another one gone ma'am," one of the men at his computer spun around to face his boss while he was speaking. The last person who was disrespectful to her lost his head, literally and he didn't want to end up like another one of his coworkers. They could all see it, she was snapping.

"How many do we have left?" she asked pacing back and forth around the room.

"Not including these two," he motioned at the little girl in the red dress and the obese Japanese Sumo Wrestler, "twenty four."

"So our so called 'perfect' soldiers weren't so perfect after all. It looks like we underestimated these fighters, no matter," she grinned madly. "This only means one thing," she hesitated as her underlings looked on in anticipation. "Our newest additions are going to be stronger than we expected," she patted her pocket. Her paranoia was increasing and she was afraid something would happen to the base. _If Dr. Abrams chips don't work out, then these new powerful warriors will be too much and would destroy the base collapsing us all under hundreds of pounds of debris and rubble. _She now had four remote controls with her at all times so she didn't have to be at her control panel to execute the strong fighters.

"Excuse me ma'am," she turned around fast and saw another scientist behind her, "You have a call in your office."

_Oh no, if he expects us to be done by now,_ she gulped and wiped her brow with a handkerchief. "Everyone, call back the fighters, bring them all back to the base, we prepare for stage two." She walked into her office and closed all the blinds before accepting the video call. From over the monitor she still couldn't make out the form of who she was speaking with but the voice was less distorted and extremely low making him all the more menacing.

"Are you ready for the arrival?"

"No sir, but almost half of the targets have been taken out or converted," she expected punishment but was not reprimanded.

"Very good, do they show any sign of finding the base?"

Again she responded quickly, "No, the stuff you had us find was rare but our scientists were able to make more of it and besides surrounding the outside of the base with it, we injected it into each of our subjects. They don't even see us coming," she expected some sort of reaction from the other end of the line but nothing.

There was a long pause before her benefactor spoke, "I am not angry with you, but for now on do not implant them with the mixture." The monitor turned off and the boss lady couldn't figure out why he'd want so good an advantage taken away but ran as fast as she could to the experimental room.

She ran in and was about to tell Weevile Abrams to stop his work but was shocked to see him finished with all four of his newest subjects. Behind them were the fighters who brought them back standing in a line of ten behind the front four. She was so happy with the work that it didn't really matter that her boss wanted her not to install them with the dirt. "Abrams, for our next subjects, if there are any," she started, "you are not to inject them with the substance." Weevile opened his mouth to object but was too afraid to say anything so he just nodded and walked out to leave the boss with her creations.

"Each one of you has been inhibited even farther than the others. Your emotions have all been hindered, except for the negatives. You will obey my every command and only my commands unless instructed otherwise by myself. Each of you will have five subjects with you," she turned to Tien and worked her way to Chaozu, 18, then Yamcha, "You are 103, 104, 105, and 106."

"Yes ma'am," all four responded at once and looked at each other with frowns on their faces.

_Fucking pricks think they're all better than me._

_Sending that brute on me, having me killed._

_I blew myself up, and for what? For these assholes who I barely ever see?_

_I could've won. It was all mine, yet I lost on purpose for money, arrghh, Satan!_

The boss looked as all other thoughts were excluded from her subjects' minds except for the ones they never let surface. They were all snarling but as she yelled, "Subjects," they all focused on her. "We are one day from the execution and completion of our plan, by this time tomorrow, the world will be ours. Mwhahahahaha!" Dr. Abrams watched in horror from the window to the room because the woman was now definitely insane.

sc

Two Saiyans battled it out in the first GR that night. Krillin trained with Piccolo and Trunks trained by himself. In the fourth and final Gravity Room, Videl went in for her first time and the counter was set to increase by ones. She moved it one to the right and instantly felt her whole body get heavy and she almost fell but once she got used to it she was running around and flew up in the air like it was nothing. The entire night was spent in the Gravity Room and at three in the morning Gohan entered and they studied for bio at four times Earth's gravity.

They slept inside for about two hours before having to head off for school, unfortunately for both of them, they were sore as they could be. Landing at the school was different for the last day of the week as people saw Gohan landing with Videl in front of the school and all started blurting out questions.

"Whoa, can you guys teach me how to fly?"

"How did you do that?"

"Hey Videl," the tone of voice seemed angry and she turned prepared for a fight but saw one of her friends Ashley. Only today she didn't seem like she was friendly, surrounding her were a mix of both boys and girls who went to the station the day before to realize hat Videl hadn't come to help the city at all since the recent crime spree started. "There was a bank robbery yesterday, the cops just kept saying they could really use your help. So where were you, hanging out with your boyfriend?"

She moved to step closer to Ashley but her legs were so sore they wobbled a bit and she almost fell to her own embarrassment. When her peers looked closer they noticed that a lot was different from the day before; Videl's face was covered in bruises as were her arms and legs where the skin was showing and Gohan looked worse for the wear. The crowd dispersed when Gohan gave them a mean glare that chilled them to their bones. "Don't worry about them."

"They're right Gohan, we spend so much time at school when we could be doing other stuff. Even if we're not helping people in the city, we should dedicate all our time to training," the boy waited for her little speech to end before speaking.

"My dad taught me that rest is as important, if not more important than the actual training itself." He looked up at the ceiling as they walked towards first period, "This time at school and the time we spend sleeping are the only periods of the day we don't spend in intense training so it gives our muscles time to heal. You'll notice that when you train this much, your body will need less and less time to recover each time."

She admitted it, since she woke up, the soreness had gradually declined and was only a fraction of what it was only an hour before, which was still a lot. The period went by without incident and Bulma texted Gohan once to tell him that the guy in the hooded sweatshirt finally came to but tried to attack her and her husband blew him up, oops. Second period they had the test and the entire class was bugging as it was going to count three times on their averages.

Gohan and Videl felt confident they knew all the answers and relaxed between the freaking out Sharpner and panicking Erasa.

sc

Piccolo was inside the GR when he noticed something odd, Vegeta's ki seemed to be getting farther and farther away. _He's not moving,_ the Namek realized it too late that not only Vegeta but the entire population of West City was far behind him and he opened the door of the room.

As he did so the machine started falling from the sky in a wasteland miles from the city. Stepping out of GR number two, the green man looked around and saw only five adversaries, _too easy._ He thought it too soon as the Gravity Room behind him exploded. Turning around slowly he saw none other than Yamcha floating with a wicked grin on his face, "Oh, was that yours, hahahah," the other subjects joined in on the laughter and Piccolo got a bad feeling about this.

sc

Vegeta noticed the Namek flying away but didn't care enough to distract himself from his training. All of a sudden both of the boys flew fast across the city, _what's going on,_ as he was distracted Krillin punched him in the jaw. "Got you," the former monk backflipped into his stance but noticed Vegeta already at the door. "They're probably just training someplace else.

"Think again," Krillin walked over to the door and stepped out to see what Vegeta was talking about before his breath was caught in his throat.

Standing in front of them was Tien with five soldiers floating above him in a line all of different gender, age, and race. When the three eyed man saw Vegeta his eyebrows narrowed and he screamed, "VEGETA!" His body started to lift off the ground and his aura turned from normal white to evil red.

Vegeta grinned and powered up but saw Bulma behind the army in front of him and cursed under his breath. She was inside the house but no shelter was strong enough to protect her from the battle that was about to take place.

sc

Goten sat up rubbing his head and Trunks was doing the same. Both boys looked back into the building they just flew through and saw two holes going straight back to Capsule Corp through at least five skyscrapers. Landing in front of them on 42nd street was a familiar little albino man and five of his friends.

"Uh oh Trunks, I think these are the bad guys," Goten remarked as he nervously powered up to a Super Saiyan.

"Of course he is, it's Chaozu. He was taken just like the rest of them," Trunks backtalked also powering up.

"Hahaha, two little Super Saiyans," the little man roared in his high voice but it still sounded menacing as cars and chunks of street flew up all around him with a bright red glow engulfing his form. "I always wanted to see how I matched up and now," he squeezed his fist and the ground beneath him exploded, "Yeah." The auras moved towards each other at rocket speeds blending into a perfect orange.

sc

He was halfway done with the test, but halfway wasn't good enough. He felt it all around West City and Videl noticed it too. She was nowhere near proficient in the skill but she knew enough that she could feel the giant powers erupting in the west.

Both students looked at each other from their seats and the teacher saw it and shouted out, "Mr. Son and Ms. Satan, if you don't keep your eyes on your own paper then I'll be forced to..." the two of them shot out of their seats and out the window as fast as they could. Gohan smashed through first making sure he had a hot ki barrier around himself making a wide enough hole for Videl to follow.

Half the class screamed and the other half screamed a second later when right as the pair got outside, a woman with blonde hair tackled Gohan from the air into the pavement below. Videl recognized the woman as 18 from the WMAT and knew that it was Krillin's wife who was taken. Gohan had warned her that out of all their friends who were gone, if she even saw Eighteen, the first thing she should do, is run away as fast as possible.

Gohan managed to his feet and looked to Videl to signal for her to run away but saw a ring of five people surrounding her in a semicircle with her back to the open window. _Her only chance is through the school but she's too stubborn to risk anybody else's lives._ Gohan knew he had to focus on the task at hand, 18 was not one to be trifled with softly.

"Oh Gohan, how good can you be?" She started mimicking teenage girls and brought her hands to her cheeks, "Wow you saved us from Cell. You're so awesome, well your not!" she screamed. "Do you know how embarrassing it is when a little kid saves you, and by making a giant lizard monster puke you up. No you wouldn't know because it didn't happen to you. It happened to me," she was fuming and a red aura flared around her.

"18 stop this, you don't know what you're doing," Gohan pleaded as he powered up to a Super Saiyan. All the students watching from the window gasped as their classmate turned out to be the Gold Fighter. One kid shouted out 'called it,' but nobody was in the mood.

"Of course I do," she got ready to charge, "I'm going to kill you kid."

**A/n** Love the feedback, hope you enjoyed. I'll update again soon.

Dyton

Very emotional chapter keep up the great work and i love the constant update thank you :)

**I like writing a lot so I'll keep on updating fast.**

jomama25

i think that you should change the rating, but say why in the description. keep up the good work

**Actually I'm probs not going to have a chapter as bad as the last one so I think I'm going to keep it on teen. If it still seems too bad I still might change it but I think teens can handle most of this.**

shugokage

Great chapter and interesting ending!

**Cool, thanks!.**

bigblukrew

So...wow. Whenever you mention their heads exploding I can't help but think of Mars Attacks! lol. Wonder what that weird mud stuff is though. The "mud" stuff makes me think of Predator. Good job like always though :) I really have no idea what's coming up. Keep up the good work and rapid updates!

**I was imagining Spopovich from the World Tournament Saga when Babidi blew him up but whatever works for you :)!**

LORDGOHAN

Sorry for not reviewing faster ( I seem to see that more these days ) but then you are going pretty fast (that's a good thing) shouldn't have gohane became legendary since Videl got knocked unconscious. But all I really want is gohan to ger HAIL THE SAYAINS

**He's a Legend, and his power is crazyyy.**

Albinounicorn

This story took a very dark turn... But it's still good

**I don't want it to be too dark and the last chapter showed that they were all really upset but how they deal with their pain to keep going will back it less... darkish. Glad you're still enjoying it.**

**Again keep on reviewing, they really help. See you soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own DBZ.

In front of Videl were five enemies. Five, normal looking, tax-paying, men with one woman in the mix. For any other situation, she would have thought it was an easy fight. The guys didn't look like they were gym buffs and the woman was wearing a skirt, in fact if anything they looked pretty weak. She knew otherwise.

Her back was to the school and the open window where she could hear her screaming bio classmates cheering her on. Many were just happy they had an excuse not to finish their tests although they were still freaking out about how they could all fly. Behind Videl, Gohan and 18 were in a heated conversation and she knew that one punch from one of them could cause shockwaves that could crumble the school building. _How do I do this,_ her opponents kept moving closer to her and the only things that seemed weird about them were the fact that they were flying, and their hair which was swaying more than usual.

"Oh little girl, we were told that out of everyone we could fight, you were the least important." Videl had long since accepted that the others were stronger than her and her ego had been dealt a mighty blow, but in front of her classmates this guy was going too far. The others laughed along with the man who had a crew cut and blonde hair that was covered by his Yankees baseball cap. The sole female of the group added, "Videl Satan," then in as mocking a voice as possible, "what can we possibly do to stop her?"

"Enough!" She shot forward faster than she thought she could and kneed the woman in the stomach. It felt like flesh and was a direct hit but the woman only flinched and moved back a little. _Her abs are almost as rock hard as Gohan's. This isn't looking good,_ actually the woman only flinched because she was surprised Videl moved fast enough to shock her.

"You are way out of your league girl," the woman backhanded her with a slap across the face and she crashed through the window next to the one with the hole. She impacted with the wall behind her and cracks appeared but Videl noticed one thing, _I'm alive._ There was glass sticking out of her right arm that she pulled out and muttered a quick thanks to Dende that it didn't slice a vein. Before her the five people outside didn't even bother with windows and crashed straight through the wall.

Most of the other students and the teacher had already left the room in a hurry as soon as Videl smashed through, but Erasa was at the door shouting at Sharpner. "What chance do you have of helping her, they're all way too strong."

"Go Erasa," Sharpner said without turning around to face her. He felt her hesitation and spun around yelling, "Run, Now!" she took off not wanting to get in their way.

"Sharpner you go too," Videl moved herself forward passed some desks so she was right in front of the five again.

"Hahaha, no he should stay," the woman turned to her companions. "Go help 105 with the primary target," the four men nodded and flew back out of the room. "Now," she looked both teens in the eyes, "Who's first?"

Outside the school, Gohan was flying up in the sky fast as a fully powered up Super Saiyan. _I doubt my normal Super Saiyan state could've beaten her without the boost,_ he stopped in mid-air and 18 who was following him stopped in front of him with the same smug grin on her face. Gohan yelled loudly but he was high enough above the ground that it didn't start breaking apart even if rocks were flying up in the air scaring all the fleeing children. His yellow light ignited the midday sky and caused more than one car crash in Satan City from distracted drivers.

He calmed down and his eyes snapped on to Eighteen's which didn't look worried at all. "Is that all you've got?" she moved so fast he could barely see her but he got his block up in time. She punched him right in the crossed arms and then they vanished. Shockwaves rippled across the sky for every punch they threw at each other. 18 got a kick on Gohan's back without him even seeing her get behind him but he flipped over as he was falling and shot two ki blasts. The android stopped but was moving too fast towards him that she couldn't avoid the blasts. One hit her in the head while the other hit her right arm.

_Oh no, 18. Krillin I'm so sorr... uh oh._ The smoke cleared in front of him and besides a few singed hairs and a torn sleeve all he seemed to accomplish was piss her off. "Those don't grow back!" her red aura flared around her as she screamed and the buildings below shook violently. _I have to get this away from the city,_ Eighteen saw Gohan's nervous look and his quick glance down below and started laughing histerically.

Her squad members reached her in the sky and she shouted out, "Whoever kills the most people of Satan City," she paused as she glared at each one of them, "gets to live." The other four men stared blankly at her in disbelief until she held up one hand and blew up the guy in the Yankees hat's head. They barely saw the movement but were all shooting down towards the city as fast as they could. Eighteen looked forward at a shocked Gohan, he was amazed at how evil she was. The boy disappeared and reappeared below one of the descending Subjects kicking him through the mid section and in half but 18 was there immediately kicking him across the face making his nose explode with blood. _And that's broken,_ he heard screams from down below and saw two distinct sets of smoke in different points on the city, _I'm sorry but I can't help you now._ He turned all his focus onto 18 and tried to hope that they weren't killing people that had already been killed by the storm.

The two started fighting again and Gohan was going much harder than before. His hits had to end it so he could get down there and help the people of the city. Unfortunately for him, nothing was working. He sent a flurry of ki blasts and each one met one of 18's halfway across the distance between them and exploded. Through the smoke the woman shot out and punched Gohan square in the jaw sending him spinning across the sky. She vanished behind him and hammered both of her hands together into the top of his head sending him to the ground. The half-saiyan was right above a skyscraper and smashed through the entire building so that when he looked up he could see the sky above him. All the way up in the sky he saw 18 charging a blast, one he distinctly recognized and did not want coming towards him while he was on the ground. _If she fires that this way we're all doomed,_ he flew back through his holes and into the sky.

"...FLASH." A huge beam of yellow light now moved straight across the sky towards Gohan and he held out his palms in front of him. He caught it. The beam was pushed into his hands and he could barely control it as more and more energy was pushed into it. "Gohan I have a confession to make," she shouted at the top of her lungs. "I'm not even using half my power," his expression got terrified as an intense amount of yellow light was pushed into the beam and it started to darken. Now Gohan was being pushed backwards and he couldn't dig his feet into anything because he was so high up.

The Final Flash was getting darker, and darker. Yellow became orange became red. The red had flames coming out of every side and the flames were coated in lightning as the beam emanated pure hatred. _If I try to hold onto this any longer I'm toast,_ Gohan used as much strength as he could conjure to push his hands over his head and he had just enough. 18's blast flew straight over his head and the heat it had coming out of it was intense.

Suddenly the blonde was an inch in front of his face, and while he was panting profusely, she barely broke a sweat. _How can she be so powerful? I'm going to have to get angry, but what if I lose control and instead of her killing everyone in Satan City, I do? What if I hurt Videl?_ He shook the thoughts away as he had to win at all costs because he could either try becoming a Legendary and most likely fail, or not try and definitely fail. He decided to go with the former and while staring into the woman's eyes he tried to feel out individual ki's down in Satan City. They were going out one by one, his face distorted as he thought about all the lives that would never be able to be restored.

"Oh, I see what you're doing," Eighteen was still close enough that all she had to do was lash out and she could break his face but she wanted to see what everyone was going on about. In a tone of voice all too familiar to the Son boy she mocked, "Don't become a Legendary Super Saiyan, whatever shall I do? You Saiyans think you can just transform and beat anyone you want to, but you can't."

Gohan couldn't get angry enough, he wasn't seeing the people die, he felt it and was sad but anger at Eighteen he wasn't feeling. Nor to those two men who were the killers because none of them were in control, _I can't fight her without becoming a Legendary Super Saiyan and I can't stop her without becoming one._ A tinge went through Gohan's mind as 18 spoke again, "I'm getting impatient," she punched forward fast trying to surprise the boy with a punch to the chest attempting to break some ribs. What she hit instead was the inside of Gohan's hand.

_Nice he did it, now I might have a challenge,_ along with all her negative emotions, her arrogance was through the roof. She made eye contact with Gohan but something was wrong, not only did her fist hurt that was still being held by his now clenching hand, but his eyes were all wrong. They weren't void of life, not white like they should have been. He seemed different somehow, more confident.

With his other hand he reached behind himself and put his hand in his pants. Eighteen thought he was mocking her by scratching his butt in the middle of their fight but she gasped when a long golden haired tail popped out from his waistband. "What?!" she shouted never before seeing a Saiyan's tail.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Gohan asked cheering in his mind while in reality keeping his cool. He glared straight into her eyes as he continued, "This is great, you thought you had me beat. You thought you'd won, but let me tell you something else you didn't know," she looked on confused how getting his tail could have made his expression change so dramatically. "Now that I have my tail I'll be much stronger," _Maybe not enough to beat you but you don't need to know that._

"For all the God damn," she paused and both of them looked down as an explosion rocked the base of three huge buildings and they started to collapse. The boy went nuts as he felt every single person in those buildings die, many of them not so quickly.

"Ahhhh, call them off now!" She pulled her fist free and the two started rapidly going at each other and 18 noticed the immense difference in his strength from before but it wasn't enough and she knew it. Oddly he didn't seem to notice the difference in their abilities and when she kneed him in the gut and followed up with a roundhouse kick to the face he just slowly turned his head back straight and resumed his wild assault. _What's up with him, he just keeps getting stronger,_ then she saw it. His golden aura blinked green. Gohan didn't notice but his opponent's eyes grew big as it happened again for longer than a second and the few hits he threw while immersed in the green aura bruised her arms which she fortunately crossed. "What did I," his voice changed and went really low as his eyes turned pure white for the rest of the sentence, "Just tell you?"

Fear was something that was blocked by the scientists who engineered her. Dr. Gero and then Dr. Abrams both attempted to make their beings fearless but so far it wasn't working. Fear was set in the deepest part of the mind and couldn't go away completely and Eighteen knew that what she was feeling was all the fear she hadn't released for over seven years. Her mind was buzzing with escape options as his aura and eyes changed again and he kicked her in the left temple shooting her a quarter of a mile away before she could right herself but he was already above her and slammed his leg down hard smashing her into the road leading out of Satan City that was jam packed with cars.

Gohan flew down to the hole in the street and looked down when some guy honked a horn from his car and shouted out the window, "Get out of the road! Can't you see we're... oh no, stop!" Gohan lifted the car without even touching it and sent it flying through the sky and into the closest building.

Eighteen came out of the hole and saw Gohan smashing cars around him buffed up to over twice his normal size. He was no longer blinking green, he was full fledged Legendary Super Saiyan and it was horrifying. She started flying away and even without sensing her ki the new monster Gohan appeared in front of her and punched her in the face tearing some skin off her right cheek and revealing a metal plate underneath that leaked human blood. In some parts of her the skin was just a coating to cover her metallic parts underneath but in other areas, like her legs, they were mainly flesh. "If he's not letting me escape then I'm going to go down fighting," she powered up as much as she could and the ground around her shattered disintegrating into a huge crater as her red aura turned darker than blood and then her eyes met with Gohan's. At least she thought their eyes were met but without irises she couldn't be sure.

She flew forward and pulled back her right arm. Gohan planted his feet on the ground and spread a meniacal grin across his face as he pulled back his own main fighting arm and released forward at the perfect time meeting with 18's. As the fists collided with each other a force shot out crashing through the left and right of the impact and creating a line into the ground over a mile in each direction.

Gohan's grin disappeared and Eighteen started smiling, _he's not invincible._ She started punching as fast as she could but Gohan was getting stronger each second. He could feel the humongous power inside him releasing itself to the surface but it wasn't going fast enough. "RARR," he punched hard and missed 18 hitting the ground and creating a crater that spread into the outskirts of the city making some smaller buildings fall into the newly lowered elevation area.

Both of them stared at each other as buildings crashed to the ground behind them. Neither of them looked instead their auras grew and grew until they merged even being over fifty feet away from each other. Maroon merged with darkening green and the sky between them turned black. Lightning was erupting from all over their bodies and all the white clouds in the sky were spiraling around their massive powers.

They screamed in unison as they charged towards each other again and kicked out. Their feet missed each others and both shoes collided with the other person's face but just like in the 21st World's Martial Arts Tournament, it came down to who had the longer legs. Gohan was able to go much farther into the kick and 18's chin and neck were bent so far back. Both were on the ground but Legendary Gohan flared his aura and the ground below him disappeared as he moved from horizontal to vertical in mid-air. Eighteen slowly moved her head up from where she lie but could not move her body. What she saw in front of her almost made her cry.

The seventeen year old boy looked like a beast and his smile said it all. It said, 'I'm going to kill you and use your bones as toothpicks,' it said, 'You're about to die and there's nothing you can do to stop it.' She moved her neck to the ground and tried to move herself to the side but she was paralysed. Looking forward it was as if reality couldn't handle Gohan being there any longer and was shattering around him. The atmosphere around him tinted different shades of green as they convened into him. He held out his hand and energy filled his palm, a little green ball that seemed to take in all the light around it making the area dark but visible. Everything was died purple but the ball in Gohan's hand that was small and green and he pulled back his arm.

"Gohan no!" He turned as Videl flew towards him. He hadn't felt her approaching because he was so focused on 18 but he spun to face her still armed with the ball of energy. _No..._

**Fifteen minutes earlier...**

**The woman in the leopard style skirt and matching shirt attacked Videl inside the Biology room. Videl dodged and each hit that missed her punched a hole in the wall behind her. Sharpner jumped on the woman's back and covered her eyes with his hands blinding her. She swung her arms behind her but was missing the boy and it was her thrashing around that almost made Sharpner get thrown off but couldn't focus on the boy because she felt a flurry of jabs to the neck from in front of her and it actually made her lose her breath. She swiped forward and hit Videl in the chest knocking her into the wall but wasn't able to witness her achievement.**

** As the woman focused on Videl, the long-haired blonde boy made a decision he didn't want to use. **_**This is so not cool,**_** he took his hands that were in front of the woman's eyes and dug them in. Her eyes were open as she could see between the cracks Videl and didn't expect fingers to get put in them gauging her eyes. She reacted quick enough to fly straight up into the ceiling making the boy lose his grip and fall off onto the floor but trying to open her eyes was too painful.**

** Videl saw the act and although dizzy, decided to capitalize on it. She sprinted towards the woman who was trying to find something to grab onto and tackled her getting into a flight a second before. She flew the woman straight threw another window shattering glass into the woman's back as they fell for the pavement. The lady tried to spin them around so Videl was on bottom but Videl started flying right as they were about to hit the ground. The girl took off into the sky and again was thankful that her enemies couldn't feel her. She sped down and kicked the woman in the face as she turned slamming her into the ground.**

** Her attacks were stronger with the increased speed behind them and flew right above the woman. **_**Now's as good a time as any to try it out,**_** "Hey you," she shouted and the woman tilted her head up. A smart fighter would have known it was a trap considering when your opponent can't see you don't tell them where you are. This woman, was not a smart fighter.**

_**What a dumbass, I've got you now,**_** she started flying up and what she thought was probably halfway to where the girl was she started to hear her screaming. "Masenko," the woman didn't know what it meant but kept flying up.**

** Videl waited for the perfect time to finish, the woman judged the distance wrong and thought Videl was higher than she was so Videl waited for her to be less than a yard away before screaming, startling the woman who didn't expect Videl to be so close, "HAAA!" She spread her hands that were over her hands down and placed them right on the woman's face in front of her open mouth. The blast that followed Videl thought was going to be gruesome but it was enough that instead of just killing the woman, her entire head was engulfed by the beam and disintegrated.**

**"Videl where are you going?" Sharpner limped over to the window and was amazed at Videl's power but she started to fly off into the city.**

"**Gohan's still out there," she smiled, "I was wrong, I needed your help. Thanks Sharpy," she took off towards the direction with the most explosions.**

The bulked up demi-Saiyan held up his open palm with the small ball of green light and watched the girl who was only feet away from him stop. In a confused voice she whispered, "Gohan?" the boy extended his arm and threw the ball.

18 gasped as the boy seemed to throw the ball at his girlfriend but right as it was about to hit her it moved to the side and flew into the distance outside the city where the ball increased its size a hundred fold and incinerated the countryside. Videl's eyes were as wide as they could be as she turned and saw a green semisphere erupt causing a massive earthquake she could barely keep her balance in. She turned to Gohan's friend who was crippled on the floor only moving her head.

The boy grabbed his head and screamed but turned back to face Eighteen who was hoping the monster had forgotten about her. "DIE!" he screamed and flew up to her so he had one foot on her chest.

She couldn't feel the pain but she knew that he could easily break through her without her tensing up to stop it. "Stop!" Gohan spun again grabbing his head as Videl was only three feet away. She landed in front of him and he yelled at her but besides taking a small step back she showed no signs of fear. "Gohan, it's me," the boy blinked a couple times before falling to his knees and grabbing his head again. The agony was excruciatingly terrible and he smashed the ground with his fist sending Videl flying backwards.

Again the demi-saiyan faced 18 and brought both fists up in the air putting them together as one. He came halfway down and then stopped, looking down at his stomach. Around his bare chest (His bulked form ripped the shirt to shreds) were two little hands that could barely reach his sides. Behind Gohan, Videl had her arms stretched wide and her arms were just long enough that her hands could grip onto his sides.

He turned his head and the pain stopped as he fully recognized who he was looking at, "Videl?" The boy's giant muscles went down to just being extremely above average muscles and his eyes softened to being green. The teenage girl nodded and Gohan smiled before his eyes turned black and she gasped as he fell forward towards her. His hair turned black as he fell and his eyelids shut but she caught him and lowered him slowly to the ground.

The strongest person in the world's girlfriend lowered him to the ground and faced Eighteen who was glaring at her. She started walking slowly towards the woman who sent out a feeble kiai with her mind that pushed her back a little and then Videl ran over and punched her in the face. Eighteen laughed as Videl gripped her hand hurting it on the metal plates but couldn't hide the fact that in such a weakened state, the punch did hurt. Videl kicked the woman and then tried chopping the pressure point Gohan showed her, freaking out 18.

"Stop it girl, I'll kill you." 18 felt Videl hit her again and was closer to the spot on her neck that with enough force would knock her out at this point. "I said stop it you little bitch. I'll rip out you guts and..." Videl chopped harder than she had the two previous times and the woman stopped mid-sentence as her eyes closed.

Videl looked around and saw she was in between probably the two strongest things in the universe and she managed to knock them both unconscious. _Score two Videl, zero bad guys._ An explosion sounded out behind her as she remembered the other fighters but there was no way she could fight them by herself, she couldn't even handle one without Sharpner's help. _Okay maybe one bad guys..._

Coming down the street finally were the cops who were able to divert three cars from the main fights downtown to help over where Videl was. Ashley stepped out of the passenger seat of the first car and saw Videl standing triumphantly between two unconscious people she assumed to be the bad guys from the distance she was away. Videl ran over and stopped right in front of four of her classmates and a cop. The officer, Kim, smiled and hugged Videl, "It's great to have you back girl."

She blushed in front of her classmates but started giving orders, "Alright, head back to one of the remaining guys. There are only two sets of explosions around the city so the others were probably killed already, I'll head over myself, it'll be faster." Officer Kim was about to argue that his cop car was personally engineered to be the fastest of the force when Videl lifted off the ground and shot off in the direction of the fire and explosions. _You two better still be there when I get back,_ she thought knowing that pretty much anything could happen to the two of them while she's gone.

sc

Neither of the boys could land a blow. Both were as powerful they could be and Trunks was obviously a little stronger but besides his increased strength, had it been a match of skill, Chaozu would've defeated the two boys anyway. He was over forty years old even if he still looked six, and throughout that time he couldn't remember a time he wasn't nonstop training with Tien. During his childhood with the Crane Hermit, as a teen by himself with Tien training for World Tournaments and to help his friend get better to defeat Goku. _And what was it all for, nothing! He turned out to be an alien who gets so many automatic advantages that we could never surpass him._

"Trunks what are we going to do?" Gohan picked himself up out of the little crater he just made in the ground. His friend was busy with the remaining three teammates of Chaozu and didn't even answer. _We both have to focus on one opponent so these guys have gotta go,_ Goten flew over to his best friend and kicked one right in the head snapping his neck as Trunks at the same time spread out both arms and sent ki blasts through the remaining twos' chests.

"Haha," the cheered in unison and held up their bent arms hitting their elbows to each other. Interrupting their little celebration, the tiny man appeared between both of their faces and did a split kicking them both into buildings on different sides of the street. Trunks unfortunately flew through the front left corner and then through the entire wall until he crashed into the back left corner of the building and it creaked.

Screames were heard on every floor as the building started tilting to one side, "Oh no oh no oh no," Trunks flew up to the side that was falling and pushed up on it shouting at the top of his lungs, "Everyone get out of the building." The people on the first floor ran out and were met with a giant explosion that tore the wall off the front of the skyscraper as well. Now there were almost no supports and Trunks was holding the entire building as Chaozu swatted the attacking Goten away with a ki blast to the stomach. The man flew right up to Trunks and smirked as the little boy looked at him pleadingly, "Please just let them get out."

"No," Chaozu's smirk disappeared as he held out one finger in front of him and shouted, "Dodon Ray!" He frowned and chased after the boy who flew backwards dropping the building. The red beam hit Trunks square in the forehead and if it was just a little stronger it would have pierced his skull and killed him. It still broke the skin and being a head wound, it bled a lot, much more than a little kid could handle.

"Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh," Trunks squeezed the point on his forehead where the blood was oozing from and Goten flew over ignoring the cackling albino floating above them. Miniature Goku started trying to reassure his friend that his mom told him head cuts always did that and Trunks sniffled and asked, "Really?" Gohan nodded really fast and both boys turned the the midget still in mid-air and pointed at him together. "Little man you're going down," both flew fast up to him and started attacking as fast as they could.

Now with eight limbs to worry about, Chaozu was finding it harder to block all the attacks and the lavender haired boy was the first to get a good kick in and it was on his shin. The three of them were all about the same size and as they fought in the sky, the building Trunks was holding up was tilting and falling again, this time much faster towards the street. People falling out of windows distracted Goten who flew away from the fight to catch them and place them on the street but Chaozu appeared in front of him and kicked him through the falling building. Goten landed and saw Trunks, still with blood coming down his face that now made him look red, standing up slowly and glaring at his friend. "Way to just leave me like that."

"I had to help those people," Goten argued.

"We can't even help ourselves," Trunks shouted back as a foot collided with his gut. The spiky haired Son Saiyan flew over and started hand to hand combat with the man in the black hat. The Briefs Saiyan boy also flew over and continued fighting but Goten slipped up and missed a punch that he put too much force behind and lost his balance in mid-air and Chaozu took advantage jackhammering him to the floor. Swatting Trunks away with his left hand, the man proceeded to bend his right elbow and piledrive Goten in the back making him scream with pain.

"Ahhhh," Goten squirmed as Chaozu kicked the boy beneath him before getting kicked himself into a nearby building.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked worried. His best friend was crying and trying to grab his back where all the pain was coming from but her managed to get to his feet. They both looked at the round topped building that shuddered and then exploded around the flaming midget. His aura was bright red and the boys thought there was nothing they could do to stop him.

Chaozu started flying fast towards them and at the same time, both boys lost enough energy to be Super Saiyans and their hair turned back to their normal colors. _It's all over,_ they closed their eyes but a voice shouted from above them, "56 minus 17!" Chaozu froze mid-flight and looked up to see Krillin.

In a voice laced with hatred and disgust the man shouted, "You!" Krillin laughed nervously flying down.

**Another Flashback**

** "Krillin, go," the bald man turned to Vegeta questioningly. "I can handle other baldy, but the boys need help, go." The littered bodies of all five of Tien's men laid out on the floor but all three of the remaining fighters were covered in sweat, and the blood of themselves and their enemies.**

** Krillin didn't argue and lifted off to be met with Tien who had seriously outclassed him since the start of the fight. Tien lifted a finger to Krillin's chest right in front of his heart and started to charge a Dodon Ray but was blasted into the sky by a blast from Vegeta. Looking down Krillin graciously shouted, "Owe you one," before shooting off downtown.**

** Vegeta whispered as he flew off, "No, you owe me eight."**

Krillin watched as the red aura around Chaozu burst into flames around the edges as he could feel the man's energy for the first time. It felt _evil._ "That tournament I had you beaten," Chaozu slammed his fist on the ground creating a crater and making lightning crash next to him. "But you fucking asshole used _MATH!_ Who does that? It was a martial arts tournament and you only won because you knew some addition problems."

"Five plus sixteen, twenty four minus eight, a hundred times two." Krillin yelled down but Chaozu met him in the air and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Twenty one, sixteen, two hundred," Krillin gulped. "Yeah, turns out I never wanted that to happen again so instead of training, I spent a month learning math, now I'm the smart one bitch." Chaozu punched Krillin in the gut and the man started to fall so Chaozu helped him along by smashing his back with an elbow.

Krillin fell next to the boys and sat up nervously saying, "Sorry guys, that was my trump card. He could never resist anwering a math question."

The boys looked at each other and grinned evil little smiles before standing to their feet. Chaozu was already flying back down as the purple haired boy shouted, "What is Tangent 45?" The little man froze, "Come on it's simple trig, okay what about this, find the derivative of three x cubed, you must know that." Chaozu looked down at his fingers but he didn't even understand what they were asking him.

Goten shouted up adding in his own, "How about an easy one? Five billion and four divided by two?" Chaozu looked at his fingers and all three of the others flew up and punched as one in the man's face. "Too late!"

The man in the hat flew out of crashed car he smashed into and uppercut Goten in the chin sending him flying into the sky. Trunks shouted again, "seventy one times six," Chaozu froze and lost focus as Krillin charged a Kamehameha wave and Trunks formed ki blasts in either of his hands. Both of them released at the same time and Chaozu looked up too late as they hit him and surrounded him in light. "How?" Trunks asked as the beams went away and Chaozu was still floating there in the sky even if his red aura was gone.

"Ha ha ha," Chaozu moved forward slowly as he laughed and lifted both arms as the tips of his index fingers glowed purple. "Dodon," he yelled and the dots of light grew. "Ra..." coming down from the sky above them was Goten who saw Chaozu down below and started into a swan dive with his head out first. Having a stronger skull than humans really helped and he smashed into the top of Chaozu's head with his own. Both of them were instantly knocked unconscious but luckily neither of their heads cracked on impact.

Krillin and Trunks dropped their jaws as they didn't even see Goten falling. Now both of them were unconscious on the ground below and the two started dancing around in the sky. "Woo hoo we did it," they flew around a little in circles gleefully before remembering there were destroyed buildings all around them and they needed to go save some people. "Alright Trunks, I'm going to be nice. You take Goten and Chaozu back to Capsule Corp. If you see your father still fighting Tien then... Uh oh," in the distance a huge beam of yellow light collided with a blast of black light and the shockwave was rippling through the city taking down every building in its path. "Brace yourself!" Krillin dove down to the ground and blasted a hole dragging the limp bodies into it with him and right before the explosion's wave passed over them, Trunks dove into the hole as well with a beautiful woman in his arms.

"I couldn't just leave her," Trunks argued as the heat and dust cloud subsided above them.

"Who are you people," Krillin chopped her neck without her even noticing he moved so fast, and then he left the three bodies in the hole as he and Trunks lifted out. The explosion was just the impact of the two waves hitting each other, most of the city was leveled and the two beams were still going at it. One yellow, the other black, both had huge balls at the end which were pressed together so hard it seemed like one giant ball that was half black and half mixed as the dark energy was bleeding into the yellow.

The little boy lifted off the ground but Krillin grabbed his foot, "Let me go!"

"You're too weak right now, you'll only get in his way. Besides, when that explodes, we don't want to be anywhere near it. Grab the woman, I'll get the other two," Krillin said making sure he didn't do anything 18 would think of as cheating including touching another woman for when she came back.

sc

The Super Saiyan 2 Prince Vegeta circled Tien on his back lawn. Both of them had seemed closely matched with each other for the entire fight and neither wanted to accept defeat. When Krillin was fighting alongside him, Vegeta felt like they had a big advantage and wanted to fight the man alone which was mainly why he sent the man to deal with the children. Another reason he sent the smaller bald man away was because of Bulma.

The walls of Capsule Corp. were as strong if not stronger than the walls of the Gravity Room after all the installations Bulma added. It could survive a nuclear explosion or ki blasts that could annihilate fortified military forts. Unfortunately, being this close to the fight made it dangerous nonetheless for the Briefs and all their pets. Already, the walls were tearing and the "indestructible" glass Bulma made was not living up to its name. They had to retreat to the basement against Bulma's arguments about wanting to watch her husband "kick some ass."

Vegeta was worried that he could no longer see his wife when he checked the eroding building but guessed she moved to a safer place. Tien shot a stream of twenty Dodon Rays and Vegeta Scatter Shot matching each wave with his own. The biggest problem for the Prince was that he couldn't aim blasts down in fear of wrecking his house and constantly had to go deflect stray blasts.

He panted as his aura flared still at a hundred percent not being worn down too much from the battle. Not many good hits had gotten past but he counted at least three kicks that got through the triclops defense. _Why does he seem so calm?_ Tien had the deepest frown a person could force themself to make but he wasn't breathing deeply, he wasn't having a hard time getting to his feet when he was knocked down.

Finally the man spoke since his outburst at the beginning of the fight when he shouted Vegeta's name. "You pathetic _weakling,_" the Saiyan froze. He was winning the fight, who was this guy to call him 'weak?'

"Oh I'm weak am I?" He shouted.

"Good comeback shorty, you little wimp," Vegeta's aura flared gold but he was a talented, experienced fighter. He didn't let taunts get through to him enough to make him perform sloppy. The Prince shot forward and punched Tien straight in the face, _he didn't even see it coming YES!_ The human man hit the ground and created a trench in the dirt with his skid. _What the..._ "Is that all you've got?" Tien stood up without difficulty and wiped off the dirt with his hands. _Uh oh._

The tall baldy appeared in front of Vegeta and punched him in the nose cracking it. Vegeta stepped back but wasn't too damaged that he couldn't block the next attack and counter with a kick to the side. He already hit that spot earlier but instead of throwing him aside like it did the time before, it pushed into the man's side and knocked Tien off balance a little. The man quickly recovered and sent a powerful red ki blast straight into Vegeta's chest making him soar into the sky. "Arrg," Vegeta made a kiai wall behind him and stopped himself in mid-air fuming. He looked down but Tien was no longer there, "Stop hiding and fight me like a man!"

"No need to shout, I'm right here," Vegeta heard the whisper in his ear and spun charging a galick gun but when he looked up into the sky the man was not there. Looking back down, Tien was on the ground with hate in his eyes and a frown on his face. His red aura grew to three times its size and turned dark. The air around him turned red and the daytime sky looked like a sunset even if it was before noon.

Vegeta quickly lowered to the ground and faced the bald man on the lawn, "You can't be this strong. Even with your boost, you never would have been able to get this powerful," Tienshinhan vanished and Vegeta felt a kick in his spine flying him into his house. He crashed through the wall which was incredibly painful because of the strength of the kick but Tien only walked towards the hole.

"All I ever hear when I meet up with you guys is how often you train _my prince._ 'Oh that Vegeta, he's in the GR right now,' or 'Vegeta's so motivated.' All I've ever done, forever is train. Train as hard as I can but because you were born into a better race, you get stronger. Since the Cell Games I've done what I've always done, except I did it better. I trained harder in these seven years than I ever have before and I became strong." Vegeta didn't like to listen to these boring speeches but the man had him outclassed and his back was on fire. "I measured myself up six years ago and I was stronger and a better fighter than Trunks, but he could transform and that let him beat me. After that fight I trained harder and harder until I knew I'd reached it, I could take on a Super Saiyan. Unfortunately every Super Saiyan was able to transform again so I had to keep training, only harder."

Vegeta understood what he was getting at and where he was coming from, always being second best. _Worse, he's not even second best, he's like... fifth best or sixth or something._ He screamed as he powered up again sensing the end of Tien's break. He got a nice little rest there to recover from that kick and was ready to go again but knew that he was not at his strongest anymore. Still standing in front of his house Tien just seemed to get angrier and angrier as both flared their auras stronger and stronger. The bald man had the same sized energy as Vegeta, and then it kept growing. _What is this power, it's unreal._ The dark red aura got darker and darker as it touched the ends of the Prince's.

Tien's face started to laugh as he saw the frustration shown by Vegeta. Throughout the fight Tien never cracked a smile once but now the man found it all too funny, "What are you laughing at?" Vegeta yelled and his yellow aura managed to grow a little bigger.

"Oh, it's going to be so easy to convert you little man," rage appeared all over Vegeta's face. "You're already an angry little mess." The Saiyan snapped and flew forward collifing fists with Tien creating shockwaves cracking the lawn. They disappeared into the sky punching and kicking each other with every one of Vegeta's hits blocked, and all of Tien's getting through.

Vegeta got off the ground in front of his house and looked forward to see the bald man facing him with his hands in a triangle on his head. _No no,_ Vegeta pulled both of his hands back and started putting as much power as he could muster into his next attack. Across the lawn he heard the man shout, "TRI," all the energy in the sky melted into his aura and convened at one point. "BEAM," the ki was so condensed in the red cloud of lightning it turned black and had lightning bolts flying out of it as it amassed in front of his face.

The Saiyan Prince couldn't let that beam passed him or it would obliterate his home with his wife and parents in law inside. All the golden energy near him went to one point, one position in his hands as he screamed, "FINAL FLASH!" Throwing his hands out in front of him the huge golden light incinerated everything and was on a path that would destroy miles of land before it left the Earth's surface. It was the largest blast Vegeta had ever released and it was heading straight for the man in front of him with black energy in front of his face.

"HAAAA!" The black energy emerged from its small space in front of his head as it engulfed the air around him moving forward fast. As the beams crashed into each other they created an earthquake that didn't measure on the Richter scale it was so high and only because of the direction in which the shockwave went out from, was the Briefs home saved from the brunt of it.

_It's so powerful, more than I could have imagined, good thing I had some power left,_ Tien pushed more and more energy into his attack as they pushed back and forth. Black would gain a few inches then yellow would push right back and get back to even. Then something Vegeta had never seen before happened, the black energy started taking in the gold. Tien's black wave was so intense, so evil, that the entire thing was engulfing Vegeta's. "THIS IS FOR KILLING ME!" Tien shouted over the roar of the beams and his beam got bigger, more than Vegeta imagined was possible.

_No, it can't be,_ the Prince pushed but there was nothing he could do, the other wave was far too powerful. As the black beam approached Vegeta felt the afraid ki's of his wife and her parents inside the house behind him. _I'm so sorry, Bulma,_ the yellow wave was pushed back until the ball of energy was resting in Vegeta's hands as he pushed it into the black ball of fury that threatened to kill him. Then the unthinkable happened, instead of letting his beam overcome Vegeta's, Tien caused his to explode where it was against Vegeta's wave. The Prince was sent flying through the sky as the sheer force of the explosion seared his skin and burned him in the third degree all over his body.

The immense physical pain he was feeling was nothing compared to the sight he saw below him of the Earth. He managed to right himself in mid-air but he had lost his ascended state of Super Saiyan however none of that was on his mind. Below him, over three mile in diameter, a giant black sphere surrounded all of what he called his home. His wife was gone, _it was quick, it was quick, it was quick._ Then new thoughts burned into his head, _THAT MOTHER FUCKER WILL DIE,_ Vegeta snapped his head around looking for the man who obviously escaped his own blast when he heard it.

Laughter sounded from above Vegeta and Tien lowered himself in front of the man, one foot away. There was not a time in Vegeta's life when he hated anyone more than at that particular moment. He screamed and punched forward but Tien just grabbed his hand and frowned again showing teeth to show that his anger was also real and did not go away with the satisfaction he killed those Vegeta loves.

Tien crushed the fist in his hand and the alien yelled but the tears that streamed down his face were not out of pain. He kicked out and the man caught his foot but it was his fake and he got his left hand in an uppercut to the chin. Tienshinhan's head snapped up and then lowered slowly as the two made eye contact, evil and hate, black and blue. A drop of blood came out from the corner of Tien's lip but besides that, Vegeta was the only one with real injuries. The kick in the back was now a giant purple bruise, half his ribs were broken, he had burns all over his body, and his mind was destroyed. All he'd thought since the initial shock of losing Bulma was having to kill the guy in front of him, no matter what.

"You were outmatched from the start, it's your fault Vegeta. You could have brought the fight away from the city but..." Vegeta smashed his head into the other man's and knocked some of his teeth out. Tien roared and powered back up to before when he was easily handling Vegeta as a Super Saiyan Two. The Prince knew it was over but the bald man wasn't going to end it quick: he smashed Vegeta in the gut and kicked him in the knees. One kneecap exploded and the other turned the wrong way as Vegeta fell out of the sky screaming finally recognizing his own pain. He slammed into the ground and spun onto his back sending a weak scatter shot into the sky. Tien was hit by every blast but went straight through them towards the ground and punched into Vegeta's chest and he couldn't breathe.

He coughed and coughed and turned onto his side in crazy pain. Tien kicked him while he was on the floor as he was brutally beaten. "You, you..."

"Sorry Vegeta, do you have something to say?" Tien prodded stopping his kicks for a second as Vegeta coughed up some blood, one of his broken ribs punctured a lung.

"You will die, by my hand," Tien looked down at the pained, but confident look on Vegeta's face. "You are strong, but I'll kill you anyway. I'll kill you, and then wish on the dragon balls to bring you back so I can kill you again. I'll go to Namek and kidnap a Namekian forcing him to make me a set that don't have a recharge time," Tien felt scared. He didn't know why he was afraid but the conviction in the Saiyan's voice that he actually was going to do what he said was so convincing. "I'll kill you in the most painful ways imaginable but I'll bring you back to life, over and over and over again. Bulma will be alive again and you will die eternally."

Tien kicked Vegeta in the side of the head and knocked him out. _Better get him back, hopefully he won't be this pissed once he's on my side._ The triclops tossed him over his shoulder and started flying away, _that took more of a toll on me than I thought,_ he grabbed his right shoulder with his free arm and caught a glimpse of Vegeta's broken body. _Not as much as it did on him._

sc

"Gohan, Gohan get up!" the boy shook his head and sat up. He was dizzy and his brain was pounding but he noticed something odd, in front of him a muscular blonde boy was screaming at him. "God damn it Gohan, snap out of it," the half-saiyan realized what Sharpner was telling him and stood up fast. In front of him were an army of students from his high school, many with loaded weapons, more with nothing but a baton to hit with. Above them were two men from the school that came in with 18.

The only thing stopping those two and the slaughter of his entire school was one girl. Flying back and forth between the men who were toying with her was Videl. Her short black hair was swaying with her motions as she did backflips and showed off her amazing fighting skill by her movements. Skill isn't everything though and they were able to best her by throwing hard punches much faster than she could dodge from.

_Videl,_ Gohan's mind turned blank for a second but he was much too depleted from his recent outburst and quickly regained control shaking the thought out of his head. Sharpner was still shouting when his friend disappeared and he heard screams. Looking up he saw Gohan with a hand through both of the mens' chests.

_Show off,_ Sharpner ran over to the crowd of students as Gohan landed supporting Videl on one shoulder.

_Here it is, forget about normal life, they're all going to think I'm a freak._ Gohan sulked as he landed nervously looking at his classmates and after a second pause Sharpner cheered, "YEAH GOHAN!" an instant later the entire street was cheering and lifting their savior onto their shoulders. As a group they tossed him up in the air. _They're not scared?_ He let himself drop down and get tossed back up and this time they were all throwing Videl up in the air too.

"Alright that's enough you guys," the kids all turned and saw the only two adult officers that were there. "It's time to clean up this mess."

"Awwww," they all moaned in unison as they quieted down and made their way to the cop cars. Sharpner turned to Videl, "I don't suppose you two are going to help us clean up." Without waiting for a reply from the two nervous teens he held up his hands, "Just kidding, I know you two have got more important stuff to worry about. Go," he headed back over to get a ride with one of the other students. _Heck, being a police officer might not be so bad, why not help them out._

The officers all dispersed and Gohan and Videl turned back to the massive crater they stepped out of. They were still on the outskirts of the city but sirens could be heard from miles around as other cities were sending aid and help to a city that really needed it. Inside the hole was the still knocked out android that they walked over to.

"Gohan we should get her to Bulma, she'll be able to determine what happened to her and maybe we can stop the others from being evil as well." Gohan nodded and picked up the girl but for the first time since he awoke decided to feel out looking for his friends. Ungracefully, the teenager dropped the woman he just picked up while looking to the west. "What is it, what do you feel?"

He turned to Videl, "That's just it, I don't feel anything." Videl gasped, "No Piccolo, no Vegeta, no Trunks, no Goten, no Krillin, not even the small ki's of normal people. There's no one where West City used to be."

"You don't think," she hesitated, "you don't think they're all dead do you?" He felt around the world but didn't feel them, then he turned to the Lookout and felt three strong ki's.

"It's them, some of them are still there!" he said excitedly. Only moments before he had come to believe that everyone he loved was gone. He picked back up 18 and took to the sky with Videl right behind them and they shot off for Kami's Lookout.

After a while they arrived. It would have been shorter but Gohan didn't want to leave Videl behind. She was an experienced flyer, but not that experienced. Arriving on the Lookout they were met with a warm welcome. Trunks and Goten both ran up to Gohan and started asking him questions and jumping all over him. Behind them Gohan saw his little Namekian friend and the black helper to the guardian as they approached. Finally Krillin was coming and he looked very bleak.

Gohan took 18 from his shoulder and held her out in front of him. The bald man was staring at the ground but when he looked up, all the sadness went away and he ran to Gohan grabbing his wife's hands and holding her close. He sent a mean look at Gohan who scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about umm, this." Krillin understood why he had to be so violent with her, he had to do the same thing to the unconscious Chaozu. He knew it would haunt him in his nightmares.

Krillin put his wife down after stroking her hair and making sure she was alive. Again his face turned sour as he pulled Gohan aside, "I didn't tell him." The oldest half human half saiyan hybrid looked over at Trunks who was happily chatting with Videl and Goten. "I was waiting for you to get back so now I'll..."

"It's okay Krillin, I'll do it," Gohan started walking over to Trunks wondering how he was going to word this. _Sorry kid, your mom's dead and either your dad is too or they're making him evil so that we'll have to kill him ourselves._

"Hey guys," the voice was all too familiar and everyone froze what they were doing. As a group they turned in unison towards the palace where the voice sounded from. Stepping out was a small, pink, pig. "I've got a message for you," the pig stepped fully out of the palace and everyone got a good look at the halo over his head.

"Oolong?"

* * *

><p><strong>An** I spread this out over a couple nights so yeah, it's long. What does Oolong need to tell them? Will Vegeta be turned like the rest of them?

TheAdmirer

Aaaah. Well that was awesome. I had a couple of things to ask last chapter but I was too tired. Anyway, first I've been trying to guess the enemy from the beginning and so far I've come up with: The RR, which doesn't fit now. The RR and some aliens, which is better but not quite. Possibly one of Frieza's race/associates, which also doesn't fit. So I don't think it's any of them but I bet I'm in the Ballpark. I was also hoping you'd do that epic "1 year" thing that DBZ did with the Saiyans but it's still ok where it is. Finally, I know this a Gohan-going-Legendary focused story, but I should say that every victory in DBZ has a Goku-saves-the-day, so I hope you put one in. Keep up good work, happy to see what arcs you do next!

**Your getting closer, keep on trying to figure out who the mysterious figure is.**

bigblukrew

Don't really have much to say other than to keep it up lol. Love that you update so often, but don't think you have to keep pushing out updates to keep on track or whatever. I'd rather have high quality chapters once every 10 days than alright ones every few days. Not saying you've been writing badly, but I've noticed the pace of the story has picked up pretty fast. Just a thought. Keep it up though :)

**I took your advice, I was going to upload yesterday but then I just added another scen and put it all in one chapter. Tell me if you think it's better this way.**

shugokage

Nice job on the cliffy and I really have enjoyed this dark turn of events for the dbz cast!

**When you think about all the death and stuff in the Majin Buu series it was actually quite dark. They just made it so not graphic and kept in so much comic relief that it didn't come out as seeming bad. Glad you like cliffhangers :) I use 'em a lot.**

critic

Now the story is really getting good.

**Thanks!**

jomama25

nice job, just wondering why you didn't put krillin vs 18?

**As you can see, it would've been a totally uneven matchup. But what about when she wakes up, confrontation time.**

QuencherPikachu

Vegeta's pun right there...He's just Saiyan...XD How many times did I hear that joke on the internet...But seriously, making Vegeta say that just killed me from laughter! xD Keep it up!

**I thought of it while I was writing the line as 'I'm just saying' and then I was like, no way that actually works in the story so I put it in as Saiyan. It's some good relief from all the action and seriousness.**

**Glad you're all enjoying. I'll update again soon, plus next week is break so I'll be getting a lot up. Love the reviews, they really help.**


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own DBZ.

"Oolong!" Krillin and the rest of them ran over to the pig. For the first time in a while they were surprised by something good and they were all happy.

"Hey, watch it buster," the little kids were playing with the halo above the porker's head. Oolong looked around, "Where's Vegeta, I need to talk to him. You too Gohan," the pink pig saw the depressed looks on Krillin and Gohan's faces.

"Yeah, where's my dad? I thought he would've been done beating up that weakling by now," Krillin took a step forward but Gohan held out his arm in front of the man.

"I'll tell them," Gohan got down on one knee in front of Trunks and his brother. "Trunks, I'm sorry. He lost," Trunks looked into Gohan's sad eyes and pushed away the hand Gohan rested on his shoulder.

"He can't lose, he's the Prince," tears were welling up in his eyes as he was in denial. "You're wrong, wait," he came to a realization, "he could still be alive right? I mean, they might have taken him to do what they did to those two," he pointed over at the unconscious 18 and Chaozu.

"Yes Trunks, that is definitely a possibility," the older boy's face still looked grief stricken and the lavender haired boy lost his excited look. "Trunks, it's your mom," the little boy closed his eyes and started shaking his head, "Along with your grandparents and everyone in West City, she perished in the fight."

"Nooo!" Trunks burst into a Super Saiyan and flew up into the air but Gohan reached up and grabbed him still in his base state.

"This won't help anything," gone was Gohan's sympathetic tone. Now the boy was serious and Videl watched in awe, "If you want revenge, it isn't going to be by flying blindly around when you're not even at your maximum. Calm down, as long as we have the Dragon Balls we'll be able to revive everyone."

Trunks was starting to water up again as he landed, "Don't you get it Gohan?" The older demi-saiyan didn't know what the boy was saying. "Our dragon radar was in West City," the crowd around them gasped except Videl who didn't understand the repurcutions of this, "and the only person who could've made another was my mom."

Everyone grew quiet but Dende finally spoke up, "I can find them." They all turned to him standing next to Mr. Popo, "Yes, myself and Mr. Popo both are able to sense the specific energies of the balls and find them."

_Oh yeah, like when we were on Namek,_ Krillin jumped for joy and hugged the little green man. Dende was now taller than Krillin but compared to the only other Namekian on Earth, he was still the smallest. "Thanks you guys," Oolong cleared his throat loudly and they all turned back to him.

"So, is Piccolo not here either?" The happy mood from a second before evaporated and Oolong sighed. "I was supposed to come here and show Gohan how to fuse with either Vegeta or Piccolo but that plan just got shot down."

"Fuse?" they all asked at the same time.

"Goku had me nonstop practicing it for days until Baba could schedule me to get sent back to Earth. Your dad couldn't come himself because his one day pass already was used but because of my shining moment saving the world, I also got a free pass." The pig beamed and they all laughed, remembering all the times Oolong told them about his wish on the dragon that saved the world from Emperor Pilaf. "There were some really specific movements that each person had to do and after they would be fused for thirty minutes. The person had to be around the same size and power of yourself."

"But now that I have no possible partners," Gohan looked around but he was the tallest one there by far.

"What about the boys," everyone spun to face Mr. Popo who had kept a straight face and been silent throughout the entire interaction. They looked at Goten and the sad Trunks who was keeping it together quite well considering.

_Crying is for weaklings, never show fear or sadness, 'winners don't pity themselves they train harder,' _the eight year old looked up and his tears were gone a determined look spread across his face. His dad's words to help him get stronger followed him even if his dad was gone. "I'll do it," he looked at Goten and the spiky haired boy nodded.

"Me too, I'll do fusion with Trunks," smiles spread across all their faces as Oolong prayed that this was the best thing to do. "So how do we do it?"

Oolong's cheeks became pinker than they were before and he started, "Alright boys watch closely," he started stretching as he continued. "First you need to match your energies to perfect match each other. Then when your breathing and power are aligned, then you do this, then this, and finally tada!" He had his index fingers held out on either hand while everyone looked at him jaws on the floor. "The other person would be here and their fingers would be touching..."

"You can't be serious," Trunks stated.

"That's what I said," Oolong agreed standing up normally. "But Goku says that this is an extremely powerful technique and Goku isn't usually wrong about things like this. "Now watch again..."

sc

In charge of the entire operation far beneath the Earth's surface, one woman stood at the entrance bay. Descending from the surface in a chute made specifically for that purpose, were two of her fighters. She'd decided not to self-destruct the other two as she had lost video contact with them when the fights started. Their transmitters were still working so she assumed they were alive but maybe just taking a little longer or knocked out from their intense battles.

As the bell ringed the chute's doors opened and she watched as Subjects 103 and 106 stepped out carrying their targets. "At least I know I can rely on some of my fighters," she remarked and the two dropped Piccolo and Vegeta on the ground.

"Where do you want them?" Tien asked a frown on his face still thinking about what Vegeta told him before he was put to sleep.

"Bring them to the lab," she looked down at the two bodies covered in the brown dirt her men used to hide their targets. "Remind Dr. Abrams he's not to inject them with this substance before you leave."

"Of course ma'am," Yamcha picked back up Piccolo. He laughed, "This one barely put up a fight, it only took one hit to the head and he was unconscious." The Namekian in his arms was still and the boss looked at him carefully wondering if it was really worth it to convert this one if he was really that weak. Suddenly, as she was looking at his face, both of his eyes opened.

"He's awake!" she screamed diving to the floor as Piccolo spun out of Yamcha's arms to his surprise and kicked him in the head hard.

_Now I know where their base is, time to end this._ "Vegeta get up, it's time to take them down," he was annoyed that Vegeta didn't get his signal and jump up at the same time as him. "Vegeta?"

Tien's straight face turned wicked as he dropped Vegeta on the floor and kicked his limp body, "Oh Piccolo, what a trickster you are."

Behind him Yamcha stood as well fuming with anger. His boss was on the floor and he turned to her, "Sorry I'll fix my mess right away." Piccolo saw Tien crouch into a stance then stand and take a few steps back. "You think that you would have defeated me. Were you so confident in your own abilities that you would let yourself be captured?" Yamcha's aura appeared and it was red shaking the foundation of their underground base.

"That kick should have been more than enough to take out ten Yamchas. There's no way you've gained this much power," Piccolo couldn't understand how they could be so strong but Yamcha appeared in front of him.

"You're wrong," the man grabbed Piccolo from around the neck and lifted him off the ground crushing his windpipe. The Namek punched Yamcha in the chest and the gut and the arms but the man's aura grew bigger and bigger shaking the room.

"Finish this now before you kill us all you idiot. But don't kill him, we still need him for the final stage." The woman regained her composure as she fixed her glasses to make them straight.

With his free hand he punched Piccolo hard in the gut before releasing his neck and as the man dropped, he clapped both of his hands on Piccolo's temples. The green alien tried to stay focused but his vision was all blurry as he fell to his hands and knees. _How could I have been so foolish?_ He looked up as Yamcha's foot hit him square in the face.

Yamcha picked back up his target and started off for the experimental lab with Tien leaving their boss behind without another word. She stared after them, _don't they realize with the push of a button I could destroy them? _Her newer subjects didn't seem all that afraid of her and it was worrying. They had bigger things to worry about, like Vegeta and Piccolo waking up angry at them for varying reasons.

The triclops waited until he was around the corner then stopped and made eye contact with his friend, "Yamcha stop." Neither of them were smiling and they seemed pretty angry but they were controlling themselves. Knowing they had video cameras implanted behind their eyes they powered up a bit to make some interference. As soon as they thought it was safe to talk Tien spoke again, "Vegeta seemed pretty upset that I killed his wife," Yamcha stopped listening but Tien kept talking. "I think I should just kill him, it could be an accident and I..."

Yamcha dropped Piccolo and his red aura grew around his body but he couldn't move, "You killed Bulma?" he asked seething anger behind his words. He pushed and pushed but the thought of attacking another one of the subjects caused him immense pain. He fell to his knees and stopped thinking about killing Tien and the pain subsided.

"What's wrong with you?" Tien questioned as Yamcha stood back up.

"I don't think you have to be worried about Vegeta," Tien looked confused, "Just the thought of attacking you made me feel pain. It must not be the same with the first batch because I blew all five of mine up just for fun."

They continued to the lab after Yamcha put the Namekian on his shoulder. Dr. Abrams saw the two new subjects as they entered and asked for them to be put on the operating table. Both fighters stayed in the room in case either of them chose to wake up during the procedure.

In the main room of the base, all the scientists were buzzing around checking their radars and gizmos. "Report," the boss demanded as she stepped into the room.

"Our scanners aren't picking up any of the large life forces that were on the planet. It seems like," the man caught himself not wanting to end up like his predecessor who declared victory too soon, "we might be close to completion. If these calculations are correct, then 104 and 105 completed their missions and have most likely covered their targets in the dirt and are on their way back."

"Very good. What's your name?" she looked at the scientist closely. He didn't talk back to her when Krillin made his speech like the others did.

"I'm Dr. O'brien," he responded standing up straighter.

"Well Doctor, it seems you've just been promoted. You, get back to your old station," she demanded of one of the higher ranking scientists in the room who frowned and walked back to a different computer. One of the men in an army officer's uniform stepped out of the boss's office and they met eye contact. _What was he doing in there?_

"He wants to speak with you," the man said and stepped out. The room became quiet as nobody spoke to her like that.

_He's dead as soon as I'm out of there,_ she stepped into her room and instantly heard the voice from her screen. The body was dark and the voice was masked once more but there was something she hadn't heard yet, anger. "Is it true?" he paused but realized she didn't know what he was referring to. "I've been informed that there is no longer any resistance for my arrival. That you've just been delaying telling me," he slammed the table in front of him and it broke in two.

"Those are lies by my subordinates to gain a higher role in this," he growled and she continued. "We only just received two of the final resistors to convert and the others are on their way as we speak. I was just about to inform you but I was going to wait for them all to be in my sight before I gave you the news."

No longer upset but rather pleased and she could hear it he said, "Good job, I'll be at the northernmost point of the planet in twenty four hours. Make sure I feel welcome... and Mika," the woman listened closer as the man held out his hand to turn off the video, "make sure that army dick gets what he deserves."

"Oh I will," she cocked back her pistol and she could swear she saw a grin appear on her master's face. Stepping out of the room she headed off down the hall towards the barracks. Inside were twenty men lined up with the officer in the back. It wasn't all of her men but it was a lot to be siding with her traitor.

"You've been relieved of duty," the man shouted cockily. She saw every person for who they really were: there were the ones who were just following the crowd, the ambitious, the power-hungry. She was proud and disgusted at the same time.

"If any of you want to live," she pulled out the remote controls out of her pocket, "leave now. My master has instructed me to kill the man you follow now as your leader, so either disperse or die." Her words had an essence of power and strength behind them as the doors to the lab behind her opened and Tien stepped out in a white muscle shirt.

Four men broke off and ten others lowered their weapons when Tien lifted to the air. "It's just one man, you can take him, go!" the leader shouted.

The woman spoke only three words as she pointed, "Kill those seven."

Tien appeared in the middle of the six remaining and without the leader even seeing it all his remaining followers were dead. The coup had ended before it began Tien was about to go in for the final kill when he heard the woman shout, "Stop." In the officer uniform, the man threw his gun to the floor and held up his arms pleading for his life. "I didn't say stop to spare you," she walked straight up to the man who was now on his knees and in front of all his would be followers that broke off she shouted, "Look how he begs." She pulled out her pistol and pressed it to his forehead, "Watch how he dies," she fired and he collapsed to the floor blood spilling. "The same will happen to all who are disobedient. Now you fourteen, clean this up." Her killer went back to the lab as the army men got to work disposing of their friends' bodies.

sc

"Fu, sion, Ha."

"Again."

"Fu, Sion, Ha."

"Better, Trunks lift your arm a little on the completion."

The boys were nonstop training since they agreed to fuse and Oolong wasn't a very good teacher. After a few minutes he got angry and stormed off so Gohan took his place in teaching the boys and was more like his first teacher who was very strict. The boys weren't allowed to take a break and it had been hours. They did it again and Gohan smiled nodding his head, "Go get some food," the boys cheered, "because when you come back we are trying for real." The two gulped and looked at each other.

Krillin walked over to Gohan with both arms behind his head, "How's it going? I could only take so many 'Fusion Has,' so I went to check on the others."

"They're improving in leaps and bounds. How's Videl?" Gohan looked away as Krillin gave him a smirk.

"She's doing fine, maybe you should go and talk to her," Gohan opened his mouth but Krillin stopped him. "I don't know, but she's been through a lot, maybe more than all of us so just start talking." The short bald man jogged off for the palace after the boys because when two miniature Saiyans ate, you could be sure there wouldn't be any leftovers and he hadn't eaten in a while.

The half-saiyan heeded his friends advice but before he could go around to check on her he heard her call out his name, "GOHAN!"

He ran around the area fast and saw Videl on the ground twenty feet from 18 who was using her head to crawl towards the edge of the tower. _Oh no you don't,_ he ran at super speed t reach her in a second and held her down. She was still too weak and Gohan had all his strength back being healed by Dende. "Get off me you little."

Krillin had heard Videl scream and ran out of the palace with a mouthful of spaghetti. As he saw his wife awake he slurped up the remaining pasta and walked over. Gohan and 18 turned as the man approached. "Oh great, shorty's here," his wife said hurting him. "You going to cry about it, blaming me for losing the match in the first round to that buffoon, I Still MADE the same amount of money as you! The asshole might not have paid me but we haven't been able to use much of the money anyway have we? You just going to stand there or are you going to say something?" her husband took a step closer to her and nodded to Gohan who got off of Eighteen.

"Dende come here," he shouted over his shoulder and bent down to his wife's side.

"Krillin we can't heal her, I couldn't beat her normally I had to go Legendary and," Gohan looked over at Videl who was looking at him a little differently since then, "I don't know what I'll do." He slightly remembered focusing an attack at her but then redirecting it at the last second when he gained control but it was all a blur.

"You're going to have to trust me Gohan," he knelt down next to Eighteen who couldn't believe what she was hearing as the teenage Namek came up to them nervous. The Saiyan shook his head showing he was not in control of the situation and Dende gulped. "I believe that if Dende heals her, he will not only heal her body, but also her mind." They had all thought it but the risk was too high, "We won't be able to stop once we get started or we'll never know if healing her all the way was the only way to get her back so I want you to be ready."

Gohan did not like the plan and held Videl back as he wasn't fooling around and went straight to a Super Saiyan 2. "You fools, you're actually going to heal me. Screw the plan, I'm going to kill you all." They tried to ignore her as Dende got on his knees next to Krillin and the short man grabbed his wife's hands. She couldn't feel him touch them as she still had no movement below the neck but she saw the motion. "Aww, stop this now my husband or die," she was starting to worry that his idea might work and her tone boosted the confidence of everyone there.

"Do it," Krillin said and Dende took a deep breath before placing his hands over 18's chest blushing as he did so. The human let it slide as he knew Dende meant no harm as a bright yellow glow engulfed 18. He felt her hand start to twitch in his.

_They actually did it, they healed me. What retards, hahahahaha. I could get away now, but better to just heal fully then take them out. Oh no you don't,_ Eighteen's body convulsed as she bridged up in the air like someone was performing an exorcism on her. _What's going on? I don't want to kill them, yes I do,_ 18's mind split into two, her aggressive evil side and her normal side. _You've neglected me for so long, it's time to go back to how it was before. NO, _the longer Dende healed her the stronger her will became.

Her face was twisting as she continued thrashing about but Dende wouldn't stop and Krillin held her hand tight. _I can't cast you out, no you can't I'm a part of you. Then again you will be in my control, stop, no nooooo, stay down._ The internal struggle simmered as her body stopped freaking out. Dende felt that everything wrong with her was gone but that was physical, mental he had no idea.

18 sat up and looked around at all the anxious faces until her eyes settled on her husband's eyes. He looked so excited and she slapped him. Before she knew it, she was pinned to the floor by a Super Saiyan that she rolled off of her and jumped up. Krillin jumped up and yelled, "Stop! Gohan it's 18 she's back to normal," the boy stopped his charge and looked at the short haired blonde.

She looked back at Gohan and winked causing the boy to laugh and power down. Finally 18 took a good look at Krillin but noticed something, he was holding his hand behind his back while rubbing it with the other. "Oh no, Krillin show me your hand."

"It's not that bad," the man said his face straining between complete and utter joy and throbbing excruciating pain. He held out his right hand that looked like it got jammed in a wood chipper.

"Heal him," she told Dende.

"I think I should make Chaozu better first," Dende replied.

"Now," she commanded and the green man ran over to Krillin resting his hands on the man's busted up fingers. Dende quickly healed him and then went through a similar process with 18 to Chaozu who bugged for a minute but Dende really looked exhausted after it.

"You alright my friend?" Mr. Popo asked as Dende fell onto his butt after making sure Chaozu was fine.

Looking up at the sky Dende turned to his friend and was still panting, "It's a good thing there were only two of them."

"Now all we need to do is bring Dende with us and if we can just hold down our friends he'll be able to get them back to normal," Krillin said to the liking of the others but Gohan stopped them.

"No," even Dende thought it was a good idea and he didn't like going into combat often. "If Dende goes and gets killed then we can't wish anyone back. Sorry guys but we'll have to do this on our own." Everyone sighed but agreed and went off to do other things around the tower.

Gohan went back to teaching the full boys the fusion who seemed to forget it all during lunch. Krillin and 18 went inside the palace together and Videl was all alone again in the garden of the Lookout pondering her last few days. Her life had been turned upside down in a week. Only a week before she would have said it was the best day of her life getting second in the WMAT, but it all seemed so insignificant now. _What help can I be here, it's like everyone is stronger than me. They all are stronger than me, this isn't a fight I can win, it's not even one I can take part in._ In the distance she heard the repetition of the three syllables that would supposedly merge Goten and Trunks but she didn't see it happening. _So much has happened but even they think it's a little ridiculous._

Videl walked over to the edge of the tower and peered off. Nothing but clouds hung below them for miles but she knew that far below them, somewhere on the Earth, someone was plotting to kill them all.

sc

"Are the other subjects back yet?" The boss was pacing back and forth as the preparations were being made by her entire staff for the arrival. Mika looked as Dr. O'brien turned and shook his head. "And the scanners, are they picking up anything?"

"No, ma'am, they've been clear for hours," Frank O'brien didn't remember the last time he'd slept but it had been awhile. "There's a call for you from Olsen," he handed her the phone and she grabbed it.

"Ma'am, we are almost done up here, I think it's time for you to come await the arrival," she closed the phone and looked herself at the scanners.

"I'm heading out, keep me posted," she spun and headed off for the hangar chute. _If those fighters are still alive, that means the others have failed._ She pulled out her remote and looked at the two that seemed weird. In fact, they were the two she was about to self-destruct but it seemed like they were already dead. The red lights that were usually shown on the remotes were out and that was the only explanation she could think of. _If they mess up the arrival I will be punished..._ she started running for her chute and hopped in. _Not again._

* * *

><p><strong>An** Hope you enjoy. Give me your feedback it really helps the story. Update soon!


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own DBZ.

"Gotenks get up!" Chaozu shouted before getting kneed out of nowhere and punched across the frozen wasteland. The man landed on his feet and tried to fly over to the fused boy, "Vegeta don't. It's your son!" he screamed.

The Prince of the Saiyans looked at the boy beneath his raised foot and saw a little bit of his son in there. He smirked, "If you are my son," the boy beneath him looked him in the eyes. "Then you are a weakling to be defeated so easily. Die!" He started to bring his foot down when the entire ice sheet shook and knocked the man off balance creating a hole in the ice with his foot an inch from Gotenks head. The boy looked at what would have been his head had the ground not shaken.

"He's here!" Mika screamed and got on one knee. All her followers and subordinates were in two lines on either side of her and got on one knee as well.

Yamcha turned around and saw the entire sheet of ice in front of the boss cracking and crumbling downward but turned back to Gohan and continued his attack. "You're too late kid," he shouted kicking the Saiyan off of a knee from Tien. Gohan lost focus and looked forward at the ice cracking where he saw a massive orange hand fly out of the ground and latch onto the ice digging its fingers in. _No._

"Special beam," Gohan looked back in almost slow motion as he heard the words. _At this distance with his new strength,_ he saw the black glow around his old teacher as he pointed his glowing fingers at Gohan. "CANNON!" the beam went straight through him blood flying out of the other side of his body.

**3 hours earlier.**

"Wake up boys," Gohan shot the bed beneath them and they screamed jumping into the air. "Training time," he knew the boys were hesitant to try the fusion again after the two failures the day before.

After a huge breakfast, courtesy of Mr. Popo, they all went outside onto the palace lawn to watch the boys attempt another fusion. "I wonder what they'll look like this time," Krillin whispered to his wife who cracked a smile remembering the fat and old copies of the boys that were created. Today the two looked much more focused, and they all knew why.

Nobody said anything about it but there were two powers down on Earth and they all recognized whose they were. The smaller of the two was the Namekian Piccolo who Gohan felt devastated when he felt the power. Not only was it much stronger but it was something else, evil. There was no goodness in the energy of his long time friend and he doubted he would be able to reconcile him. The stronger of the two powers belonged to Vegeta and the evil presence in his was enormous as well. When he came to Earth he felt similarly to his power now except nowhere near as strong. Now his ki had only anger and hate inside it and it was terrifying.

The boys got next to each other and they all knew that this time it had to work as they were running out of time. "Goten, Trunks, are you ready?" They took deep breaths in unison and nodded at the same time. The small crowd gathered 'oohed,' and 'ahhed,' as the boys moved in perfect symmetry.

"Fuuuu," they started the movements and everyone was quiet, "siiooon." There was no error in their movements with their arms either, "Haaa!" The two brought their fingers to each other and the tips touched creating a bright glow around them. Everyone shielded their eyes as the light was too bright. Before they saw it, they felt it, the boys had definitely fused this time correctly. When they turned to look at the boys, they saw that instead of two there was only one and it was a mix of both of them. He had Vegeta's hair style but the center was brown like Goten's and the outsides were purple like Trunks'. The boy had a cocky look on his face and was flexing his muscles as he looked at himself.

"What are we going to call him?" Videl asked and no one had thought of it yet.

The new boy answered the question himself, "I'm Gotenks." It sounded like both boys speaking on top of each other at the same volume. "Whoa, all this power," he jumped up and down and they all just watched as the boy threw some punches and kicks faster than many of them could see.

"Alright, now we just have to wait until the thirty minutes are up and then you two can wait for an hour before fusing as Super Saiyans." Gohan said and the boy laughed putting his head back so he was cackling at the sky.

"Don't worry about it Gohan, I can take them all right now. Don't you see how powerful I am?" he did a backflip in mid-air.

"What!? Don't be full of yourself, you might be much stronger but you're still nowhere near strong enough to take them on by yourself." Gotenks laughed and jumped into the air ignoring everything Gohan just said.

"I'll go finish this, see you guys later, ouch!" Gohan flew up in the air and punched the boy square in the face. "What was that for?" Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan two fast and grabbed the boy by the ankles. Spinning around in the air he chucked the boy back at the Lookout and he slammed into the floor rubbing his head. "You asked for it," Gotenks jumped up to hit Gohan but the older boy dodged and kneed the younger boy in the gut. "Oof," he hunched over and planted his hands on the ground coughing.

"Don't you get it? This isn't a game. I could barely defeat 18 and your dad is much stronger than her anyway," Eighteen frowned but didn't say anything knowing, that he was right. "If I can't beat Vegeta and you can't beat me, then what do you plan on doing?" The boy's cocky attitude was gone as he realized he was in the wrong here. Gotenks nodded his head slowly abandoning his plan to kick Gohan in the back as soon as he turned around and escaping. "Good, now you're going to wait until the time is up and in a bit we will try again.

"Okay," the boys sulked and rose to their feet.

The mini crowd dispersed and 18 and Krillin started a heated conversation on the steps of the palace. He was saying in a quiet voice as to not draw attention, "I'm just tired of always being the weakest one in a fight unable to do anything. I'm going to do it and there's nothing you can say that will stop me."

His wife argued back, "They are all on an entirely different level. It's not that you're not a strong fighter but compared to the Saiyans," she realized this was hindering not helping her point so she tried a different approach. "No human has ever done it, none that we know of anyway. How do you know you'll even be able to handle the conditions in there," they both looked over to the room.

Krillin sighed and shook his head, "I don't know if I'll be able to," a determined look appeared on his face. "But when they came and took you," he stood up straight and his wife stared at him awe on her face, "I couldn't do anything to stop them. I was pathetic and you got turned into a monster. It was my fault."

"Krillin no," she whispered.

"Don't," he said, "I know if I was stronger I could have stopped them from taking you and maybe we wouldn't all be in this mess. I'm going in and when I come out, sure I might not be the strongest fighter around, but at least I won't be taken out in one hit like always." _Nappa, Vegeta, Reacoome, Frieza, Cell, they all just hit me and I was down. Never again,_ he turned and started walking towards the chamber.

His wife stood and walked behind him. He turned and saw her following him and said, "I have to do this alone. Go find Roshi and Marron, he said he wouldn't be hard to find," Krillin had suggested the old man to take care of his daughter far away from West City in case anyone came to find them. He'd suggested the same to the Briefs but they wouldn't hear of it, _Bulma._

"Krillin," she placed a hand on her husband's cheek, "You did save me. I know people thought you did wrong by not blowing me up and letting Cell become complete but you already saved me. It wasn't because you were the strongest, it was because you were, well you." He tried to speak but she interrupted him, "You might have to do this, but that doesn't mean you're doing it alone. I'm coming in with you and that's final."

Back on the main floor of the Lookout the boys had unfused and Goten was on the edge of the tower with his eyes closed. His older brother walked over to him and sat down, their legs hanging off the side. "Gohan," the brothers looked at each other, "Is mom okay?" The little boy didn't have much training in sensing ki's and although he could a little, Vegeta and Piccolo's giant ki's were blocking everyone elses. His older brother was much better and closed his eyes letting his bro know he was trying.

After having his eyes closed for a couple seconds Gohan couldn't feel anyone back at Mt. Pao's. Then he felt it, his mom was heading towards West City fast, probably flying. _I hope she realizes we weren't all there when it happened. Bringing her here would only make her more of a target,_ "Dende," he shouted and his brother who was leaning in real close jumped back. The green teenager ran over and asked what was wrong, "I need to ask a favor of you."

"Of course my friend," Dende sat down on the other side of Gohan as they all had their legs off the side of the tower.

"Look towards West City and find my mom," the green man nodded showing he'd found her. "I need you to tell her that me and Goten are okay. And I need her to go back home, coming up here would only put her in more danger." Dende nodded and his attentive look went away as did his mind.

**Chi Chi, it's me Dende.**

** Dende! **The woman almost fell out of the sky she was so startled. **Can't you ring or something.**

** Sorry about that. Gohan and Goten are fine and they're up here on the Lookout. Your eldest son wants you to go back home, there's nothing you can do now.**

** Nothing I can do!** she shouted in her mind and Dende reeled backwards. **Put my son on the line,** Dende grabbed Gohan's shoulder and he heard his mother shout, **What happened? How's my baby boy?**

** Mom he's fine, we're both fine. We got Eighteen back and Chaozu but they got Piccolo and Vegeta,** on the other end she gasped. **It's going to be a hard battle and I need you to go home, this time there's nothing you can do.** Chi Chi hated it when they said that but she'd long ago accepted that her boys were going to be fighters. That didn't mean she wouldn't stop trying to make them scholars, she just accepted that they could be both.

** Alright my son, be careful and look after your brother.**

** I will mom,** Dende thought it was a good time to end the connection and he did. The Namek was blushing a little, feeling like he was intruding on that conversation. "Thanks Dende," the two of them felt the Saiyans' human mother turn around and head back towards Mt. Paozu. "Alright, let's try the fusion again," Gohan called Trunks over and Dende went to go get everyone else.

The two boys stood next to each other again totally calm, breathing in synchronization. At the same time without even being told, they powered up into Super Saiyans and matched each other's powers perfectly. Goten was at his maximum and Trunks was matching his friend's power only a little below his own. "Okay boys, this is it. Go for it,"

"They were so powerful last time, I don't know if the Lookout will be able to handle it if they power up again even more," Chaozu announced.

"Don't worry," Mr. Popo said, "This tower is extremely strong, you'd have to be trying to break it to actually tear it apart."

"Hey wait, where's 18 and Krillin?" Dende asked looking around and noticing two of them were missing.

"I believe they are inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Mr. Popo stated.

"Enough, boys start the fusion," Gohan felt Vegeta and Piccolo's powers moving below them for the first time since they started feeling them this morning. _This can't be good._

As the boys did their motions, they all stared, amazed at the power the boys were already emanating before they fused. The bright light engulfed them for a second time but this time the power was more than they could have imagined, they were insanely powerful.

sc

"I can not allow it," King Yemma stamped another paper as a soul came by his desk. "You know the rules, one pass per person."

"But King Yemma," Goku complained. The spiky haired Saiyan was sensing the fights from above and only after Baba took Oolong to go to Earth did he feel Vegeta and Piccolo's powers disappear. Then when they reappeared he lost faith that they'd be able to defeat them even if Goten and Trunks fused. His arguing with the giant red God was getting him nowhere fast and he thought of a different strategy. "I'll just go to King Kai and have him let me go back," he put his fingers to his head to try Instant Transmission.

The big horned bouncer yelled in a deep commanding voice, "King Kai doesn't have that power."

"Then I'll go ask Grand Kai," Goku countered.

"He can't help either," the big man loved when he actually had the power. "In these instances it is my job, and my job only to decide who gets to go back and who gets to stay. I already let your pig friend go and I was on the fence about that one, but there's no way you are going back again."

The third class Saiyan warrior thought for and second before a wide smile spread across his face and in a loud whisper from the floor he cupped his mouth with his hands and said, "What about the Supreme Kai?"

"WHAT!? You can't know the Supreme Kai, no one's actually met him," the God shouted and Goku grinned.

"I'm going to assume that's a yes. Now I just have to find him," Goku kept his fingers to his head and searched around heaven for Shin. "There," the man disappeared from in front of King Yemma. _If he knows the Supreme Kai then maybe I should have just let him go..._

"Hi," Kibito and Shin turned around and fell on the ground out of surprise. The pink man with the halo over his head was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here, this is a sacred place. No mortal has ever set foot up here," the hulking man stood in front of Goku who scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Goku, I assume you're here because of what's happening down on Earth?" the man nodded his head getting serious and walking passed Kibito who still had his jaw dropped. "It's bad Goku, even with the fusion technique I don't know if the boys will be able to handle both Vegeta and Piccolo." Shin frowned as Goku agreed with him. He was hoping for some optimism to lighten the situation.

"That's why I'm here Supreme Kai," the Gods looked at Goku. "I've already had my one day pass to go back to Earth and that was pretty recently. King Yemma won't let me go back and I was wondering..."

"Goku I'd love to send you back to Earth and I do have that power," the man cheered pumping his fist in the air. "But it won't help, I don't think even you can defeat them."

"Supreme Kai, there's a technique I haven't shown yet," Goku stopped the short purple man before he could finish.

"We know all about your Super Saiyan three technique," Kibito interrupted. "Yes it is very strong as you have shown in Otherworld but can you handle it on Earth? And even if you can will it be enough to defeat both Vegeta and Piccolo?"

"Vegeta and Piccolo?" Goku asked confused, "So you haven't felt it?"

"What do you mean?" Shin replied and Goku's face turned serious again.

"I felt it only recently," he looked down below the planet until he could feel the Earth and the Gods did the same. "Far in the depths of the Earth, miles and miles below the surface is a growing power. It has been getting stronger as it moves closer to the surface and I can feel it more and more every second."

"I feel it Master, it's tremendous. I wonder how we didn't before," Kibito took a step back the power was terrifying.

"Yes, as do I," Shin opened his eyes and looked at Goku, "This is worse than you could possibly imagine." Goku thought he already knew it was bad but Shin's expression was beyond worry, it was fear. "As you already know because you blew up North Kai's, planets aren't just for living on. Inside every planet in Otherworld: All the Kings, Grand Kai, even my own planet has an ancient evil trapped inside it. I wasn't even around when most of them were trapped, only Bojack and one other you wouldn't have heard of inside West Kai's planet." He paused as he felt back down on the Earth, "I've never heard of trapping one inside a planet for mortals but Majin Buu killed all the other Supreme Kai's before my training was complete. There is much I do not know and if I am correct, then the power of all the kais were needed to trap this _thing_ inside the Earth."

"That sounds bad," Goku commented.

"You're right, it is. The bigger the planet, the more powerful the villain trapped inside. If Bojack only had to be trapped inside North Kai's tiny planet, imagine what power would have had to be put inside the Earth which is over a hundred times bigger." Goku was finally comprehending the magnitude of what was about to happen. "If your sons don't stop this from happening, it's all over."

sc

Mika felt a jolt as the entire ship halted. "Ma'am, this is as far as we can go, we're unloading the snowmobiles now." She stepped out of her cabin and climbed down the ladder on the side of the S.S. Sharkton. Already on the ice below were a group of men in army uniforms awaiting her on their own snowmobiles. There had been teams setting up for days and she'd made sure they sped up their work to be ready by today.

"How close are you to being done?" she asked as she got on her vehicle. Above her head floated her four super fighters to be there for when the arrival occurred.

The man in charge named Olsen saluted her, "We've just finished. Everything is awaiting his arrival," Olsen was one of the few who had ever talked with let alone know about, the Master. "It's almost time, all our work is about to pay off," she grinned at her friend and they started riding even more North. The boat had plowed through a lot of ice but had reached a point where it became too thick to smash through anymore.

Lowering so they were right above her snowmobile, the four fighters in a box formation around her twitched a little. Mika didn't notice and was instead checking back in with base, "O'brien report. Has there been any sign of the others?"

Over the headset she heard as did her fighters above her head, "No ma'am, they're not anywhere on the Earth."

Yamcha looked at Tien and they nodded but Piccolo was already on his way down. "What did he mean?" she was startled and looked up seeing the green man flying right above her.

"Your old friends, we can't seem to find them anywhere. It looks like they got scared and left the planet," she laughed as did some of her men on their snowmobiles around her. Vegeta scoffed and she looked up, "Do you have something to say 108?"

The proud Saiyan elite spazzed out a little before calming down, "My name is not 108 it is Vegeta," Mika looked surprised as none of the other subject had acted like that so far. "And the reason I laughed is because they never would have run and left the planet to you. You're just too stupid to do your research correctly."

Piccolo continued, "There is a place above the Earth hidden by all below it. It is called Kami's Lookout and that's where they are right now. Only moments earlier we felt a huge power surge coming from there."

"Why didn't you say anything!?" she shouted as she sped up her snowmobile. _We only have twenty minutes until the arrival and these fools are going to mess it up._

In a completely calm voice the Namek responded, "You didn't ask." Then he flew up and flew again at the same level as his fellow subjects. Time was running short and in the distance she saw the giant foundation and knew she was approaching the North Pole. At the northernmost point of the Earth she prepared for the arrival of her master. Her men had set up a huge ring of food all around a giant circle surrounding one spot. As they reached the area she saw all the different meals prepared, hundreds of them, all circling a pole that they had placed to mark the point furthest north.

"Get ready everyone, there might be trouble coming. You four guard the perimeter," she froze as she turned noticing one of her men gone. "Where's 108?" Yamcha pointed behind her and she spun to see Vegeta chowing down on one of the dishes of a full cooked cow with an apple in its mouth. "108 get over here!" she shouted pulling out her remote and pressing a button shocking Vegeta noticeably.

He fell to his knees and turned around slowly still chewing his last bite. With a smile on his face he swallowed and she buzzed him again. His smile disappeared as his face distorted painfully, walking back towards her he felt even more pain as thoughts of killing the demoness flew through his mind. "My name," he yelled, "Is not," he kept taking steps back to her no matter how many times she pressed the button, "108!" He screamed releasing a huge amount of energy and only Tien's quick reflexes stopped the boss from getting thrown a mile away. Unfortunately for many of her men and almost all the food, it did get thrown aside.

"Stop this, 103 get him," Tien was still holding onto the woman and was feeling extreme pain as he looked towards her pocket. "What are you..." the bald man with three eyes reached quickly into her pocket and grabbed the other three remotes while snatching Vegeta's out of her hand.

"Just so you don't get the idea to kill us once this whole arrival thing is done," Tien said maliciously while crushing the remotes and the other three smiled as well.

"Alright," she was getting nervous. The ceremony was about to start and all her men were frantically running around to get the food back to their plates around the ring. The ground shook beneath them softly but they all felt it. _First I find out the others are coming to stop us, then my own subjects start turning on me,_ "Everyone get ready, he's coming."

**BOOM!** Mika spun around but the center of the ring was crumbling inward. She looked up and saw above her a little boy with glowing gold hair spiked up above his head. "Oh sorry about that," Gotenks stuck out his tongue and held one eyelid down.

_Who is that?_ The four fighters thought at the same time. None of them had seen the little Super Saiyan before. Vegeta snapped as soon as he saw the boy, "NO! The legend of my people can't be for every single person!" _I was angry when Kakarott became one, and I accepted that our sons could become Super Saiyans because it's in their blood, but I don't even know this fucker._ He shot up in the air but the kid smashed him back down with both of his hands.

"Sorry dad," the boy shouted down and the man stood up again.

This time he wasn't playing around. A glowing red aura flared around Vegeta and got darker and darker until it was black and the ice around him started to melt. Piccolo did the same thing and Tien and Yamcha both powered up to deep red auras although Tien's was a little darker. "I'm not your father!" the Prince screamed and started flying off the ground when a pair of legs hit him straight in the side and he was thrown into the ice creating a trench that spread off into the distance. The other three turned to where their comrade was a second before and instead saw Gohan glowing gold, his hair flowing back and forth with lightning flying out all around his body.

All the normal humans on the ground were running around in a frenzy as everything was going to Hell. All these fighters were coming out of nowhere and were going crazy. Suddenly the ground beneath them shook again and they all froze looking back to the ring. Mika shouted at the top of her lungs, "Stop running and get ready. He's almost here," the crowd resumed their preparations attempting to avoid the flying people around them.

Yamcha and Piccolo went straight for Gohan as Tien went around to flank him when from above him he felt two fists pounding into the top of his head sending him crashing to the ice below. He just missed one of the scientists as he crashed to the ground and the woman screamed running away. The ice all around where he landing exploded up and the man saw his partner, his best friend.

Chaozu looked down from above glowing red and smiled, "Hi Tien." His aura was glowing red and he didn't even know if he'd kept all his power but it seemed like Dende just made them lose their control over him. He was still just as powerful as before and he was liking it.

The taller man's eyes blinked black for a second losing their reddish tint. "Chaozu?" he said before the red came back to his eyes and he screamed, "CHAOZU!" The triclops flew up in the air and uppercutted his friend in the chin.

Gohan was having a hard time taking on both Yamcha and Piccolo. He was focusing mainly on his old mentor but his gym teacher kept hitting him when he tried to block one of Piccolo's attacks. _I could totally take Yamcha but Piccolo won't give me that time to take him down, and I don't think Piccolo's even getting hurt when I hit him._ Gohan got passed the man's guard again and hit him below the waist. Had he been a human that would have hurt like crazy and maybe incapacitated him for enough time for Gohan to take down Yamcha but on Namekians there was nothing there. Piccolo raised an elbow and brought it down hard. Gohan saw it coming and moved his head but his left shoulder wasn't so lucky and got slammed.

Meanwhile, Gotenks was fighting a losing battle with Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince was far too powerful and he realized it the second the man got up from the ditch he was in. Gotenks could barely see him through the black translucent haze around him. Vegeta yelled as he kicked out just missing the bottom of his fused son's feet. "Dad stop, please," Gotenks was infinitely more cocky as a Super Saiyan than as a normal fused boy and that was why they were all there. Gohan had tried to stop him but he'd kicked the older boy's hand away this time and escaped flying north.

_This is all my fault,_ he thought as he looked around and saw both of his friends getting pounded. Tien landed a hard kick to Chaozu's temple throwing him across the ice before joining back in with the others in their onslaught against Gohan. The oldest half-saiyan couldn't handle it any longer and Piccolo got in a kick on his Super Saiyan Two stomach. Tien followed up by shooting a barrage of Dodon Rays at the teen who could only deflect a few. Yamcha landed behind him and quickly charged a Kamehameha before hitting Gohan straight in the back as Piccolo distracted him from the front. Gotenks tried to leave and help his brother but Vegeta grabbed him by the ankles, "Oh no you don't," he threw the boys hard into the ground and descended fast with one foot outstretched.

All the running around people on the ground fell over as the ground shook once more, much more violently this time.

"Gotenks get up!" Chaozu shouted before getting kneed out of nowhere and punched across the frozen wasteland. Yamcha had seen Chaozu try to stop Vegeta and kicked him away before getting back to Gohan. The short man landed on his feet and tried to fly over to the fused boy, "Vegeta don't. It's your son!" he screamed.

As the Prince of the Saiyans looked at the boy beneath his raised foot and saw a little bit of his son in there. He smirked, "If you are my son," the boy beneath him looked him in the eyes. "Then you are a weakling to be defeated so easily. Die!" He started to bring his foot down when the entire ice sheet shook and knocked the man off balance creating a hole in the ice with his foot an inch from Gotenks head. The boy looked at what would have been his head had the ground not shaken.

"He's here!" Mika screamed and got on one knee. All her followers and subordinates were in two lines on either side of her and got on one knee as well.

Vegeta ignored them and rose his leg back up in the air before starting to bring it down. The boy closed his eyes before a bright light surrounded him. Again Vegeta felt his foot hit nothing but ice and when he looked down he gasped. His foot and the majority of his leg was deep in the ice and on either side of his leg was a little boy. On one side was Kakarott's youngest as a Super Saiyan and on the other was his own eight year old son looking at him with eyes full of fear.

"Dad," the boy whimpered getting to his feet and backing off with his friend. Vegeta yanked his leg out of the ground and ice flew everywhere as he shook his head. _No! It is my son, who cares kill him he's pathetic. Arrggh,_ the Prince fell to his knees grabbing his head and screaming but there were bigger things going on around them.

Gohan didn't want to become a Legendary Super Saiyan unless it was a last resort measure and telling from the way the ground was nonstop shaking he figured it was a last resort and tried to let go.

Yamcha turned around and saw the entire sheet of ice in front of the boss cracking and crumbling downward but turned back to Gohan and continued his attack. "You're too late kid," he shouted kicking the Saiyan off of a knee from Tien. Gohan lost focus and looked forward at the ice cracking where he saw a massive orange hand fly out of the ground and latch onto the ice digging its fingers in. _No._

"Special beam," Gohan looked back in almost slow motion as he heard the words. _At this distance with his new strength,_ he saw the black glow around his old teacher as he pointed his glowing fingers at Gohan. "CANNON!" the beam went straight through him blood flying out of the other side of his body. The blast was different than usual, it was a black line surrounded by red rings instead of just yellow like normal.

_Hahaha, Nooo, Gohan! What have I done?_ Piccolo looked down at his hands and then felt his mind start to lose control as it went back to being evil. _He was my best friend, the little prick deserved it, his being weak made me kill myself, it wasn't his fault! _

Tien saw Chaozu running towards the two boys who were backing away from Vegeta and ignored the giant hand that just latched onto the ice. More and more ice around the inside of the ring collapsed and some of the food plates were falling into the hole as well. The ground shook again but this time it was different as it coincided with more ice exploding up into the air. Another huge orange hand flew out of the ice and smashed down on the other side of the ring.

The man tried to ignore it and chased after his friend sticking his hands on his forehead screaming, "Kikoh... NOO!" the man fell out of the sky mid-flight and crashed to the ice. Mika looked around away from the giant hands in front of her to see three of her fighters on the floor screaming while they grabbed their heads. _What's going on?_

The special beam cannon took Gohan with it for about a mile before flying completely through his back. He had turned around just in time for it to hit him in the right side of his stomach. The boy saw in the distance the fights still going on and the monster's hands latched onto the ground. He stood up and coughed into his hand uncontrollably for a minute. Looking at his palm he saw blood all over his hand, or hands as he was seeing double. The teen reached down with his other and tried to feel where the attack had hit him but there was a hole in his shirt and he started panicking as he didn't feel anything behind it. As he reached his hand inside the hole he went into shock and collapsed on the ground

"Ahhhhh," Vegeta screamed as he fell to his hands and knees fighting all the urges to kill everyone around him.

"Father," Trunks started to run back over to his dad but Goten held him back. "Let go of me," he demanded.

Chaozu landed in front of Trunks and grabbed onto him. "There's no time, we have to go now!" The ground around them shook violently as it all started to fall apart. "Come on," he shouted as he flew up into the air and Goten followed him looking back.

The purple haired eight year old stared at his father who started pounding the ground with his fist causing ice to shatter everywhere. _I'm sorry dad,_ he lifted up into the air and shot off with his friends.

Only Yamcha remained as he looked around. All his teammates were screaming in agony and he couldn't tell why but they were all failing in their mission. _Dumbasses can't do anything right,_ he flew over the collapsed Tien and stopped in front of Chaozu who froze. "Time to die," he said and held up his hand in front of the albino man's face. From above and below the man Yamcha saw beams of light coming for him and dove out of the way to the right.

"Not today," Yamcha turned around and felt Chaozu's hand against his back. The man screamed releasing a large blast of energy at point blank into Yamcha. The smoke cleared and Yamcha turned around slowly. Chaozu started walking backwards amazed at how strong his old friend had become compared to him. "Yamcha don't," he started but the man roundhouse kicked the midget into the ground.

He turned towards the kids and shot forwards headbutting Goten into the distance. The little boy landed and rubbed his head seeing Trunks blocking some of Yamcha's attacks. Turning around he felt a strong presence right behind him and he turned. Ten feet to his back were his brother who was unconscious, but also his father with a halo on his head and the purple and pink men from the world tournament. "Daddy?" he called out and Goku looked up from Gohan to see his youngest son staring at him.

Looking at the small purple Kai with the mohawk, Goku's eyes pleaded but the man shook his head. He was already breaking multiple rules not only allowing Goku to stay on his planet but bringing Gohan there too. Shin looked at the knocked out teen and thought, _he just might be the one._ The father of the seven year old Saiyan spoke while he put his fingers to his head, "I'm sorry my son." Then the two gods disappeared and Goku followed holding his eldest in his arms.

"Dad wait, we need your help," he shouted but there was no response. If it wasn't for the puddle of blood on the snow in front of him he'd have thought he imagined it all. Looking back he saw that Yamcha made quick work of Trunks and had his arms raised high in the air preparing to come down. "Nooo," he stopped as Yamcha went flying across the ice.

Trunks was prepared for the final blow, he'd even closed his eyes. When he opened them he gasped, above him his father was sideways with his legs extended and Yamcha was nowhere in sight. "Dad it's you," he said moving closer to his father who fell onto the floor and began rolling on the ground in pain. It had taken every bit of willpower to not only save his son but attack another subject in doing so.

"Get out of here, go now," Trunks leaned down and grabbed his father by the arm. Vegeta felt the touch and lost control smacking his son across the face sending him into a snow bank fifty yards away. "What did I just say?" he screamed.

Many of the humans who were kneeling down kept casting glances over at the battle happening around them but most of the others had their eyes stuck forward. As the arms under the hands pulled up crashing all the ice around them into the ground, the people started panicking once more. Two of them lost their nerve and started running but the ice beneath them crumbled in and they fell to their icy deaths. "Everyone stay calm," Mika shouted over all the noise of explosions around them.

She froze as did everyone behind her who were now staring between the massive orange arms of the beast. Coming out from the hole was now the head of the monster. The first thing they saw were the two white horns; massive things pointing straight up into the sky off of the top of the monster's head. "Oh my god," Olsen mumbled as he stayed knelt down next to his boss. Next the rest of the head emerged, the eyes black with green pupils, the nose was just two oval holes centered beneath his eyes, and his mouth. His mouth was like a great white shark's, rows upon rows of pointed teeth making him look even more menacing than he already was.

Chaozu took one look at the beast and grabbed the unconscious form of Trunks before shooting off into the distance with Goten on his tail. Tien looked up and thought _go fast my friend,_ before screaming again and stopping. The man turned back and walked over to his leader where Yamcha had already gone over to. Looking over his shoulder he saw Vegeta still hunched over in pain and felt Piccolo off in the distance. He knew what just happened and was upset about it but something was different now, he was still following orders, but those orders were vague. _Why am I listening to her, this is stupid I should just stop this monster before it eventually kills us all which is what always happens when this sort of shit happens._

"My Lord, we welcome you," Mika shouted standing up in front of the hole. The giant monster smiled wide showing all his teeth and she flinched. "Here is a feast prepared in your honor," she pointed at some of the huge plates of food that still had stuff on it. Now the entire mid-section of the beast was out of the Earth as it pushed itself up with its arms. His elbows were extended as long as they could be and a leg started to lift up out of the hole. Only right below the monster's waist was any sort of clothing and it was just a rag. His feet and hands were weird with four fingers and six toes on each.

He looked down and picked up a plate sniffing it and putting it in his mouth, "Mmm, blech," he spit it out to his side and shouted, "You expect me to eat this garbage?" His followers ran around getting more food to show to their Master. Olsen grabbed a ham on the bone and held it up to the monster, "Oh," he reached down and grabbed it as he pulled his other leg out of the hole and just missed stepping on Mika. Tossing it in his mouth he spit out the bone without a trace of meat on it, "I like it rarer than this," he said eying Olsen.

The man turned around and shouted, "Someone get some rare steak over here pronto, ahhhh," he was lifted into the air by the collar of his military uniform.

"You'll do nicely," he tossed Olsen into his mouth and chomped down. The people below didn't, no couldn't comprehend what they were seeing. "Delicious, but I need more!" he reached down and grabbed person after person tossing them into his mouth as the others fled. Tien reached for the boss to get her to safety but she pushed him away.

"My Master, it is me, Mika," she yelled and the beast looked down teeth dripping red with the blood of her associates. "I brought them here, all the negative energy was inside these few warriors behind me," the monster looked at Tien and Yamcha then tilted his head up and saw Vegeta and Piccolo.

The Namekian was losing it, _Gohan,Gohan where are you? Stop it go do what your supposed to be doing, Gohan!_ "Gohan!" he shouted cupping his mouth but he didn't see the boy anywhere. He felt the ground shake and turned around to see the hulking form that was just released from the Earth walking towards him. It seemed like the monster had gotten his fill and the other humans were calmed down by their leader who told them to stay where they were. He knelt down instinctively although his thoughts were painfully still on Gohan.

Vegeta struggled to his feet and yelled causing the monster to turn away from Piccolo and look back towards the Saiyan. His aura raged around him, black with fury. "That one there, what is his name?" the monster asked and far below him Mika shouted up his name was Vegeta. "Vegeta, yes, he will do nicely."

_How could I attack my own son? Arrghh,_ the pain skyrocketed inside him but he lost track of what he was really supposed to be doing. They'd lost all control over him, "Arrrrggg!" he screamed as the beast approached him.

"Vegeta," the huge fifty foot tall monster said in a deep voice. His words soothed the Prince and the pain evaporated, "Take me in and you will never feel pain again." He reached out with one finger and with the very tip of it poked Vegeta right in the forehead. The Prince calmed down and stopped struggling as he felt the cold finger on his head. His black aura still flared around him but his mind faded away. Suddenly his eyes shot open and his mouth went into a wide grin.

"What did you just do?" Mika questioned and the beast looked down happily.

"He _was_ under your command, now he's under mine," he looked down at Vegeta and the man nodded flying up to eye level with the beast. "Who is your master?"

Vegeta looked him straight in the eyes and with a smile on his face replied, "You are."

Piccolo felt pain coursing through his body as he did it but he couldn't stay there any longer. _I don't know how long I can stay in control but if Chaozu wasn't under her control anymore that means that they found a way to fix it._ He set a course for the Lookout and flew as fast as he could, _Just remember how I shot Gohan through the stomach, I killed him,_ sadness flooded the man and it was much stronger than hate or anger or any other emotion. Grief was the strongest and took control of him as he flew away completely lucid.

sc

18 flew up in the air to avoid the humongous explosion from her husband's Kamehameha wave. _That was gigantic,_ she thought to herself before feeling his presence right behind her. He spun and sent a three sixty kick at her back as she turned.

Right before the kick hit her Krillin's leg stopped. She had braced for impact but didn't feel one and saw the leg just hovering in the air in front of her stomach. "What are you doing?" she asked confused as her husband just stared at her seriously.

"It's time for you to leave," he stated and lowered to the ground walking to the room with the door to the normal dimension.

_Ughh,_ "I thought we already had this conversation, I'm not leaving. Things have changed but that doesn't mean I still can't fight. Besides that last time, you couldn't lay a hand on me." She continued walking with him back to the room where he walked straight to the door.

"This is different," he said and she knew it was true. "What if I hadn't stopped just then? It's too dangerous in here anyway, the gravity is too intense." She nodded conceding to his wishes.

She walked over to the door smiling at her concerned husband. "I don't regret it," she opened the door and stepped out closing it behind her. As she finished closing the door she turned and saw the entire Lookout was shaking. Running out of the sheltered area she flew over to the area all the power was coming from.

On the ground with his arms held down, each one by a miniature Super Saiyan, and with Chaozu and Mr. Popo trying to hold down his legs, was a screaming Piccolo. The green man was flaring red and black energy all over the place sending one of the Z fighters away just to run back and jump on again. Dende was kneeling down next to his friend's chest trying to keep his hands on the man's body but it was too difficult.

"Let me help," 18 flew over and pushed down hard on Piccolo's chest to pin him to the ground. They all definitely felt the weakened resistance as the Namek had to focus on the blonde woman on top of him. She put a knee on top of him to help her hands and she had him held down tight.

_Get off of me you pathetic worthless humans! Help me, you can do it, stop, go,_ Piccolo's fight internally was shown outside his body as random streaks of lightning shot out and zapped someone near him. Videl was a safe distance away with Oolong hiding behind her wondering why Baba hadn't come back yet. He really didn't mind going back to heaven before his day was up, it was much too dangerous down here.

"Rarrrr!" he yelled and everyone except 18 was thrown off him. She powered up more and with Piccolo trying to hold himself down it was enough to keep him on the ground.

_If he just keeps throwing Dende off, he's never going to get healed,_ Eighteen raised both of her hands while planting another foot firmly on his chest. **POW,** she punched him hard in the head and then again and again until he was no longer struggling and his aura disappeared. "Now, get over here and heal his ass," she shouted and Dende picked himself up dizzy from all the healing.

He ran over and placed his hands on Piccolo's chest making him convulse but much less than before. However the process was draining on the teenage Namek and he had to keep pouring more and more energy into the healing. Dende started sweating profusely and 18 could see the wear on the kid's body as he shook almost as violently as Piccolo was. "Kid that's enough," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"NO! I've got this," the white light surrounding Piccolo grew larger and larger as the boy took deep breaths and pushed one final time as hard as he could. Piccolo stopped convulsing and dropped to the floor so Dende let go and fell backwards lying on his back. A huge smile broke out across his face as he mumbled, "Yeah," before passing out. Eighteen stood there between the two unconscious Namekians and sighed looking around. Goten pulled himself out of a wall that he was thrown into and Trunks was already almost next to her. Chaozu was hovering in the sky above her head and lowered down landing next to her.

"Piccolo must have put up one nasty fight, you guys look like you were put in a meat grinder." They looked at their clothes and each other and for the first time realized the extent of the injuries they sustained in the battle.

"It wasn't Piccolo," Trunks muttered looking at his feet.

"That's right it wasn't," Chaozu said angrily turning to face the boys. In his high pitched voice he didn't sound too mean but his words stung the boys more than anyone's could have. "If you two would have just waited and followed the plan maybe Krillin and 18 could have finished their training and we all could have went as a group. Instead you go head first blindly into battle and not only did we get our asses handed to us, but Gohan got killed as well." Eighteen gasped, _Gohan's the most powerful thing on this planet, if he could be defeated..._

"No he didn't," they all turned to Goten who was frowning but not in a sad way. "My dad came and took him away," he pouted.

"What?" thay all asked at the same time.

Piccolo was nodding awake at this point and heard a few of the words they were saying, "Yeah, he was on the floor with a hole in his chest and then that purple guy, and the pink guy, and my dad came and then vanished into thin air. They took Gohan with them." He put his hands up in the air for emphasis, "He didn't even stay and help us fight."

"Gohan's alive?" they turned and saw Piccolo standing behind them and they jumped backwards in fighting stances.

"What!" Videl ran over hearing that Gohan had a hole in his chest. When the boys and Chaozu arrived, it was only moments before Piccolo landed himself and she didn't have time to ask about her boyfriend. "Is Gohan okay?"

They all let Piccolo answer that question as he replied, "He might have a hole in his stomach. But I'm sure he's fine," actually the Namekian was relieved Goku had come and taken his son to Supreme Kai. It meant that the boy was probably still alive, _probably._

"What, how, why," she screamed and pulled her hair before calming down, "Where is he?"

Piccolo was careful as he responded to this next question, "Umm, he's in heaven." Videl took that the wrong way and fainted in front of him thinking that her boyfriend had died. _Good job,_ he thought sarcastically as Mr. Popo picked the girl up and carried her to the palace.

The pig was the last one to approach Piccolo finally accepting that the man was no longer evil. He turned to Eighteen and looked behind her, "Hey where's Krillin?"

"He's still in the chamber, we were only in there for around two months before I left," she responded. She seemed happier than usual, and she wasn't a happy person so it was weird.

The boys were looking at her oddly, Trunks asked, "Why did you leave?"

She smiled at the little boy with scratches, bruises, and burns all over his face, "Because I'm pregnant."

**A/n** Hope you enjoy, love the feedback so keep reviewing. I'll update again soon.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own DBZ

Everything was black. Gohan looked back and forth unable to move, but all he saw was darkness. He didn't remember when he'd woken up, or if he was awake at all but the only things he could move were his eyes. From deep inside the dark void he heard the voice, coming softly but louder as the darkness around him intensified. He kept thinking that it couldn't get any darker just to be proven wrong as a different shade of black fell in. Again he heard the voice, '_Give in._' It hissed like a rattlesnake and Gohan tried to move backwards, anywhere to get away from it but it spoke again, '_GIVE IN.' _The dark was surrounding him, it cloaked his vision and he felt himself fading.

Then there was light. From all around, all at once, the darkness illuminated and he saw what lurked inside of it. The light absorbed the darkness and he could move, he felt _alive_. Realizing his eyes were closed, he slowly pulled his eyelids open. Up above his face was the person he wanted to see the most, his father. Goku had the biggest smile on his face and hugged his son for a long time.

Gohan looked down and saw the pink man Kibito with a grumpy look on his face holding his hands to Gohan's stomach. The man was sweating but released his grip when a new layer of skin folded over the reattached muscle and reformed bones. "Thank you," Gohan mumbled smiling as he sat up. His dad tried to keep him laying down but his mind was buzzing. His head snapped in different directions but it was not the frozen tundra of the North Pole he had awoken to. No it was quite the opposite, grass fields and green leafy trees surrounded him. He could hear waterfalls in the distance and the chirping of birds above him, perched in the trees. Turning back to his father he asked, "Where are we?"

"I'll answer that," Gohan did a three sixty and stood up bowing to the short purple man. As he bent down he noticed the hole in his shirt but beneath it he could barely tell his belly had also had a hole in it. "You are on my planet, the planet of the Kais," the man spread his arms to show his planet that Gohan was still taking in.

Becoming serious suddenly, Gohan snapped his gaze to lock with Shin's, "What happened? Are the boys okay?" It had only been ten minutes since Gohan got there but they were monitoring the Earth as well. The boys had escaped with Chaozu and although Piccolo seemed to be following them, he didn't seem so bad anymore. His ki wasn't emanating evil like it was before, it still was, but on a much smaller scale. His father started explaining to him what had happened.

Kibito was still frowning and looked over at Gohan who was trying to sense the Earth from there. "I believe it's time for him to go back," he stated. "This is a sacred place, even Goku being here is outrageous, but for a _living_ mortal, it is unacceptable."

"No," they all turned to Shin who was smiling like he had a plan. Kibito was about to object again but his master held up a hand and he stopped. "Gohan, there is something I want you to see," he lifted up in the air and started flying and the others followed. "Kibito, give them some clothes," the Sons looked down and didn't see anything wrong with their clothing but the pink man agreed with the God and their outfits changed entirely. Now they had on the same purple garb and yellow earings as the two Kais. "For some time now I've been watching you Gohan. Ever since you came up with the plan to destroy Majin Buu," they all focused on the Supreme Kai as they continued flying around the planet. "Now I'm sure of it, you will be the one to release the Z sword..."

"THE Z SWORD!" Kibito screamed although they were the only ones there and could all hear him fine. "MY MASTER, HE IS BUT A MORTAL, THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD DO WHAT THE KAIS THEMSELVES COULD NOT!" Kibito was all up in the shorter God's face who smiled and looked back at Gohan grinning.

"We'll see," he said and started descending towards a pillar of rock with something sticking out of it. Kibito turned back and forth from his master with the mohawk to the Saiyans who stared at the hilt of the sword. "Gohan, it is said that he who frees the sword from the stone will obtain unimaginable power, he will become unstoppable."

"Whoa," Goku said walking over and looking at the top of it. "Come on Gohan you can do it, it doesn't look like it's stuck in there too hard."

Kibito laughed and scoffed and acted like a child, "No one has ever pulled the Z sword from its holder. No Kai in millions of years has ever been able to release it but you believe it to be a simple task? Ha." Gohan walked over to the sword starting to get annoyed by Kibito's remarks. Spitting on each of his hands he bent his knees and grabbed the hilt with both hands pulling up as hard as he could. A white aura flared around him as he yanked and Kibito, Shin, and Goku all leaned in to watch a little closer to see if Gohan was succeeding. His face distorted scrunching up in a frown as he pulled and then fell backwards on his butt.

"That thing is stuck in there good," the other three fell on their heads and Gohan stood back up powering up to a Super Saiyan. "This time for sure," he grabbed the hilt and pulled up as hard as he could again but this time he felt something move. The entire tower of stone was shaking violently and the other three lifted into the air, "ArrrRRRRRRAAAAAA," the tower crumbled beneath him and when the dust cleared he stood there with the sword held up in his hands. Kibito gasped, Shin fist pumped and his father just smiled at him as he powered down.

Suddenly the sword swung forward and the tip hit the ground and Kibito said as he hit the ground, "I knew you wouldn't be able to..." Gohan pulled the hilt back up and the tip of the sword swung around him again but this time he kept the balance straight in front of him.

"I think I'm getting," he swung the sword and pulled it back up stopping just before he cut off his own head, "the hang of this." The pink man stood there speechless as every swing Gohan took he advanced drastically in skill.

"Wow, great job son," Goku commented as Gohan took his first good swing getting right back into his stance. "Try holding it up more, like this. May I?" Goku walked over to his son and held out his hand.

"Sure dad, it's pretty heavy though be careful," Kibito stood there shocked how Goku could even think he could wield the sword. Then he was astonished as the man was not only able to hold the sword but swing it around as well. "Nice."

"You're right, this is pretty heavy. Here," he handed back the sword to Gohan who used one of the techniques Goku just showed him. "Great, that's awesome."

Shin was smirking at Kibito who started storming over to the Saiyans, "Give it here, it was just stuck in that rock. I'm sure I can handle it," Gohan grinned and handed the pink man the sword who held it for about half a second before both of his hands slammed into the ground underneath the hilt of the sword. He wasn't giving up however, and bent down grabbing with both hands the golden hilt and pulling up hard but it didn't budge an inch.

Goku and Gohan held back their laughter but Supreme Kai did not as the three of them sat down allowing Gohan to continue his training. "When he has mastered the sword," the other two looked at the God, "He will be invincible."

sc

"My Master," Mika started, getting down on one knee, "We are here to serve you." Everyone kneeled around her including her two slaves. The only one who didn't bow was Vegeta who was flying on the right side of the giant's head with his arms crossed. The smile on his face wasn't fading as he looked around.

"You have served me well Mika," he said in his extremely low voice. Before their eyes the giant orange beast began to shrink. They were all so confused that nobody said a word as he shrunk to forty, thirty, twenty, and then stopped at ten feet tall. Still a giant in some people's perspective, but not near as big as before. "Vegeta come here," he ordered and the Prince flew back down landing at his side almost half as small as his commander.

Inside Vegeta's mind he was calm. Calm for the first time in a long time. He was filled with hatred and rage but it was controlled, focused, he could be angry but still happy at the same time and that was how he felt. "Yes my lord," he said with an arrogant grin on his face as he stared down Tien and Mika, two people he really wanted to kill.

His voice was nowhere as deep as he continued and the orange tint of his skin seemed to pale as his horns shrunk as well. Besides being ten feet tall he didn't seem too out of place, "Power up, all the way," the Prince obliged and quickly turned Super Saiyan and then Super Saiyan 2. The Prince kept pushing all his power out of him exhuming black flames all around and the monster grinned maniacally as he felt the power. Vegeta felt his power disappearing quickly but didn't let up knowing that it must be his master that was taking the energy. _My master? I don't have a master, shhhhhh, give him all of it._ He paused for a second frowning but quickly resumed powering up as much as he could until he was sweating like crazy and fell to a knee as his hair turned black again. "Very good," he said looking around and noticing that all his subjects had blown away except for Mika who was shielded by the other two subjects.

"Now," he disappeared and reappeared right in front of the other two men guarding Mika. "You're mine," he tapped their foreheads and they fell under his spell.

sc

"Ahhhhh."

"Ahhhhh!"

"AHHHH!" Satan City was a madhouse. Criminals roamed the streets and the half-trained high schoolers and remaining police officers were not enough to stop the criminals who broke loose across the city.

Not only were people using Videl's disappearance as an excuse to go crazy, but when the two subjects were set loose on the city, they blew open a prison releasing all the inmates onto the city. Murderers, rapists, and robbers charged the city and people were afraid. Every day, the attendance at OSHS decreased because more and more students had to take off to help stop crime sprees. It wasn't a safe job either, gun smugglers got into town and before they were busted by none other than Sharpner, they sold heavy weapons to half the city's criminals. Students that Erasa knew were dying out on the street while she sat in class listening to the gunfire from her classroom.

Most of the kids in the class now had wristwatches similar to Videl's and left school whenever they were there before third period rarely returning. Erasa sat alone at lunch most days since her blonde haired boyfriend almost never showed up. It had been days since she'd last seen or heard from Videl or Gohan and was hoping for some good news but her phone informed her that the numbers were disconnected.

All of a sudden she could swear she felt the ground shake. Assuming it was an explosion from a rocket launcher and sighed hoping no one she knew was hurt in the blast. _Oh Sharpie, you better be okay,_ she grabbed her glass with water in it but as she looked at it she saw ripples go across the water. Leaning in the ripples faded and then appeared again as she felt the ground shake once more, "What the..."

Erasa looked up and saw Wu Lee running past her table almost falling over as she ran away from the window of the cafeteria. "Wu what's wrong?" she asked.

The short asian girl spun around and shrieked pointing out the window, "Godzilla!" she turned and ran along with the other students in the lunch room. _No way,_ she walked over slowly and nervously towards the window and looked out dropping her lunch tray as she did. _That's not Godzilla, that's not Godzilla at all!_

Outside the window on the outskirts of town was not Godzilla but something much worse in her opinion. _It's the devil,_ she stumbled backwards as she saw it's giant six toed foot lift up in the air and slam down on top of a building flattening it as it did. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed and ran the other way.

Satan city was crazy enough as it is, but when Sharpner felt the shakes on the ground he instantly knew something knew was happening. Running outside a bank with some criminals, cops, and bank patrons they all looked up and saw the hulking form taller than the skyscrapers around it as it screamed. He was not one to panic, not easily anyway but this was one of those times where he couldn't control himself, "RUNNNNN!" he shouted and everyone turned tail and booked it away from the foot that was standing in the middle of the street.

_Holy shit holy shit, Videl where the fuck are you?_ The blonde boy looked up and saw the foot coming down fast right above his head. "Get off the street!" he screamed sprinting into an alley. He just made it and was thrown to the ground by the shockwave. No one else was in the alley but he just hoped some of them made it off the street in time. Turning around he looked at the giant's foot as it began to lift off the ground again, it was like it didn't even know it just killed hundreds of people.

The teenager cop looked up to the face of the beast and it was snarling but it's face was in a twisted grin like it was enjoying itself. Then he saw them. Looking closer to the had of the beast as it started walking down the street he saw three forms in the air around his head and another on his shoulder. _It can't be,_ he reconized his gym teacher, in the same tattered clothes he'd last seen him in back at the school. A quick look at the others and he saw Vegeta who he'd met the day of the tournament. He didn't recognize the bald one or the woman but to be with that monster meant that you were a bad guy. _Videl what type of people do this sort of thing?_

Erasa ran out the school and looked into the city as the monster was getting closer to her. She froze in terror, her peers running away by her but she couldn't move. As the orange beast came closer and closer to the school it stopped and looked down noticing Erasa standing in front of the doors by herself but not really caring. "This will get the boy to come out of hiding," he lifted his foot above the school and Erasa and she moved her eyes up, too much in shock to even lift her head.

As the six-toed foot came down fast, she finally screamed. It was the loudest scream she'd ever made but if it was going to be the last one, might as well be a doozey. She continued shrieking at the top of her lungs for ten seconds, then twenty, and as she neared thirty she realized she was not dead. Finally opening her eyes she found herself high above the ground, looking down. She tilted her head to the side and saw that she was being held by one arm around the stomach by her gym teacher. "Y-y-y-yamcha?" she started, scared out of her wits.

The man with scars over his face was confused, he looked at Erasa with recognition but didn't know why he saved her. He repeatedly tried to let go but his body just wouldn't let him. _Why can't I just drop her?_

"Yamcha," the monster said in the deepest voice imaginable. Erasa turned her head slowly to see that yes, the humongous orange thing had just spoken. "I'm disappointed. Opposite to the control Mika had over you, the more evil a person has in them, the easier they are for me to control. You have failed," he raised his arm in slow motion.

"No I swear, I didn't stop you from killing anyone else," _What am I saying?_ "Just let this one go," he dropped his jaw as his lord was no longer listening. The giant orange palm held out in front of him was glowing red. The bright color surrounded the palm and then all at once convened in a single dot in the center. "Erasa forgive me," _I won't let her die as well,_ as he watched the dot get released from the giant's hand he grabbed one of Erasa's arms and swung around. With enough strength to get her exactly where he needed to throw her, he released and sent her screaming into the distance.

"Yamcha! Nooooo," she yelled as she was thrown, angrier at Yamcha than she'd ever been at anyone. She was on the verge of tears as she thought he was trying to kill her by throwing her up in the air before she felt it. **Doof,** her eardrums popped as all the air around her vibrated as she was spinning through the air.

Behind her, exactly where she was a second before, what could only be described as a rip occurred. The air all around the area seemingly disappeared as a huge red sphere took its place slowly spreading out around the area engulfing where her newly rebuilt school used to be. _Yamcha?_ she found herself no longer screaming, her death might be imminent, but at least he'd tried to save her.

sc

"Do you feel that!?" Videl shouted sitting up. She was one of the only ones who hadn't felt it in fact before she shouted but they all nodded. Oolong was gone, Baba returned him to the afterlife per his request, and now everyone on the Lookout was more powerful than any human, even Dende. Approaching the Lookout was something she could barely feel, but she was hoping it was Gohan.

"It's not Gohan," Goten shouted and Videl dropped her gaze her hopes shot down.

"I don't recognize it, prepare for a fight," Piccolo said getting ready. All the fighters prepared for an attack on their stronghold except for Mr. Popo who stood still with his arms crossed like nothing was happening.

"Do you hear that?" Trunks asked lowering his stance as he walked towards the side of the platform.

"aaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the sound got louder and louder until they recognized it was a scream and the dot that appeared on the horizon started coming towards them insanely fast. Right as it got close to the tower it began to lose speed and arc down. "Help meeeee!" she shouted.

_I know that voice,_ Videl sprinted to the side and swan dived off the tower into mid-air as the person with blonde hair started falling straight to her. Flying right up beside the teenage girl with her eyes shut Videl grabbed her by the hands and steadied her as she flew back and landed softly on Kami's Lookout, still not stopping the screams.

"Can someone shut her up?" Trunks demanded annoyed.

Hearing the childlike voice the short haired blonde girl froze and slowly opened her eyes. She was staring right into the big blue eyes of her best friend. She stared for about a minute before breaking down in tears on Videl's shoulder. "Oh Videl," she wiggled her head around a couple times in the girl's shirt getting salty tears all over it.

"It's okay girl, you're okay now," Videl patted the top of the girl's head who started crying louder annoying everyone else there who started walking away.

"Aw man, I thought we were gonna beat up some bad guys again," Trunks complained.

Goten corrected him, "But uhh Trunks, we got beaten up last time," the purple haired child slapped him on top of the head. "Hey," Goten scratched his head angrily and they ran off to play tag.

Erasa finally lifted her head up and got control of herself, "Videl it was terrible. First this really big guy stomped on the school, I thought I was going to die but then Yamcha saved me."

"You saw Yamcha, wait he's a good guy again?" Videl asked remembering how they said he was turned on the other side.

"Well because he saved me the big guy shot the little ball of light at us that turned into a big ball of light but Yamcha threw me and I thought I was going to die but he was just trying to get me away from the explosion. It didn't really make sense to me though because he was just delaying the inevitable."

With Piccolo's super hearing he interrupted them from where he stood, "He threw you here. It was no accident you started descending right above the Lookout, Yamcha saved you more than once today." He stopped and walked away, _and you've already been killed my friend. Always thinking of others before yourself,_ Piccolo grinned and looked up before almost falling over. "What the hell!" he turned around as a massive power appeared right behind him and he didn't even feel it coming. _Goku?_

Expecting instant transmission as it was the only thing to ever startle him so much he spun around expecting his Saiyan friend. Instead there was no one. He felt it out and realized where the power was truly coming from, _What!?"_

Piccolo started running and saw that not just he felt the power surge. Videl was leading her friend, the boys had stopped running around, and 18 was walking out of the kitchen with a sandwich in her hand. Appearing from the hallway that encased the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was Krillin. "Wow," was the first thing that came out of Piccolo's mouth as he saw the man before realizing what he was doing and closing his mouth as he turned to the side. _To think he could increase that much in only a year._

Krillin didn't just have a much stronger energy that they could all feel, but he looked stronger too. His bulking muscles before now looked twice as big and he smiled as he saw his friends for the first time in a year. He'd kept his head bald while he trained as he believed a true martial artist should always do but his clothes were all but destroyed.

Inside the chamber Krillin had pushed himself to the max every day and then some. He'd stop and then think about all the times he'd trained so hard and failed, so he continued. He ate lunch and decided to take a break one day but as he closed his eyes he saw Vegeta laughing as he easily pummeled him without even being a Super Saiyan. Then he'd opened his eyes and went back to training. Sometimes he wished Eighteen was back in there with him but he couldn't risk it. He kept fearing that she was going to have the baby since he'd been gone for over nine months since she left but he had to keep reminding himself that it had only been hours for her.

There were times when he thought he'd have to back out and leave because it was too intense in the room. He walked farther than he ever had out and it was like standing on the bottom of a lake of lava inside an erupting volcano. He couldn't handle it and he didn't know which way was back to the palace and the door so he curled up and then it struck him. Nobody was counting on him, if he didn't succeed in his training no one would care, they didn't even consider that he could help. His rage exploded and he stood there in the flames taking in the pain as he trained, the gravity so intense that far out he could barely move yet he continued training the whole time.

Now he watched as his beautiful wife came near him checking him out. Blushing slightly he noticed the sandwich in her hands held out in front of her and started drooling. He pointed at himself and she nodded handing it to him. Between resting and training he didn't like to do much else and he hadn't had a good meal for months, seeing the sandwich made his eyes water a little. "Thank you," he opened his mouth and took a huge bite swallowing it after one chew, then he quickly gobbled the rest down faster than a Saiyan and the boys went 'Whoaaa.' "That was the best sandwich I've ever had."

He leaned forward and kissed his wife who was really liking the man who had completely transformed in the last twenty or so hours. Now she was blushing as she pushed him away and he laughed looking around.

"Erasa?" Krillin recognized the girl from the pizza place after the tournament. He was the champion and he was sure she would remember who he was but she seemed astonished that he knew her name.

"Yeah," she said checking out the short man subconsciously before shaking her head. _Remember you're going out with Sharpner, oh my god I hope he's alright._ She started thinking about what would've happened if the monster had stayed in Satan City much longer.

"Krillin," the five foot tall jacked man looked at Piccolo smiling but the Namek wasn't returning the glance.

The man's face became solemn as he asked completely serious, "Who?"

The Namekian paused and said, "Yamcha."

"FUCK!" Krillin said, slamming his hand on the ground. _He's already died, wait!_ A huge smile broke out on his face, "We could go to Namek and find the other... oh wait." Piccolo nodded confirming Krillin's doubt, _We don't know where New Namek is._ He became very sad as his wife grabbed his hand and squeezed. She wasn't one to show affection but Yamcha was one of Krillin's oldest and closest friends, now he was gone.

He smiled at the gesture given by his wife and during the year by himself he had had the occasional thought that his friends were dying while he was in there, but he quickly shook them out of his head to avoid breaking his training. Now that it was a reality he felt guilty but he wasn't going to let it get to him, _It's time for them to pay._

sc

"No!" Goku shouted and Gohan stopped swinging the Z sword. The boy was already quite masterful at the training but what he'd just felt was too much for him to contain. Earlier he'd felt the ki's of Tien and Yamcha appear out of thin air feeling similar to Vegeta's except weaker. Then Yamcha's went out, and he knew that all three of his first friends he made after leaving the forest as a boy were dead. _Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, we'll avenge you all._

"Father what's wrong?" Goku put on a fake smile for his son and jumped up surprising the Supreme Kai and Kibito.

"Nothing, nothing. Now how about we test how sharp that sword really is, let's start with something small." Goku reached down and pulled a gigantic boulder out of the dirt and held it in one hand like a pitcher.

"That's a small one?" Shin whispered into Kibito's ear whose mouth was gaping. Thowing the rock Gohan sliced with proficiency and sliced straight through it. Gohan looked pleased with himself and Goku laughed so Shin stepped forward, "How about this?" a giant black cube appeared in his hand. "This is Kachin, the hardest material in the universe." Goku grabbed the rock and grinned looking towards his son.

"Here it comes," he threw the cube and it approached Gohan fast. Taking a swing he felt the blade connect and stop. Before he knew what was happening the sword broke in two and everyone screamed. "I guess it's not called the 'hardest material in the universe' for nothing. Haha," Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"He broke the Z sword," Kibito said in shock pointing towards the broken pieces.

"I know Kibito, I don't understand. It was prophesized whomever pulled the sword would become unstoppable." Shin frowned but Gohan lit up.

"Maybe all the training with the sword is what the prophecy meant, I already feel a lot stronger." Shin smiled and agreed but before he could comment a voice shouted from behind them.

"Think again!" they spun and saw an old version of the Supreme Kai standing.

"Who-who are you?" Shin asked.

"I'm you from fifteen generations ago," the old man replied. He had blue skin just like the Supreme Kai but his skin was all wrinkly. "I'm surprised," he paused stepping close to Gohan and looking at the broken sword hilt. He turned back to the Supreme Kai and Kibito, "I always thought it would be a Kai that released me. Too bad," both of the other kais blushed and looked at the ground. "Oh well, who are you," Gohan and Goku introduced themselves to the old man. Then the man decided to tell them about himself, "I'm the most powerful thing in the universe, all my enemies feared me, blah blah blah," Goku tuned out.

Leaning in to his son's ear he whispered, "Let's see how strong he is." Goku formed a small ki ball in his hands and against his son's protests, tossed it at the kai. There it exploded and sent the blue guy with the charred face to the ground.

"What was that for!" the kai shouted standing up. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry, that was child's play, I guess you're not as strong as you say you are huh."

The wrinkled old kai twitched as he shouted, "My enemies feared me because of my capacities. I can awaken anyone's hidden power," he said in a mystical tone.

"Oh then maybe you can help," Gohan said.

"Of course he can help he's the Supreme Kai, wait no, wait yes, ugh two supreme Kai's is too confusing." Kibito complained.

"Why should I help you?" The old kai said grunting and turning away.

"You just have to help, please. All our friends are dying, and this giant monster came out of the ground, and he's turning them all evil with the help of some sort of like cult, and..."

The old Kai froze halfway through the sentence then interrupted him, "You are Saiyans are you not?"

"Yes," Goku replied. "Well I am, my son is only half," the old kai took a step backwards. "He's also part human, we live on planet Earth."

"Earth." The old kai stated. He looked up at the sky and back at the others, "There is no intelligent life on Earth you must be mistaken."

"No my ancestor, these are definitely Earthlings. I've been there myself, it's actually quite similar to our own planet." Supreme Kai noticed his relative's nervous gulps and how he started to sweat. "Wait, why did you think no one lived on the Earth?"

"Oh no," he turned around and started walking. "We were wrong," he said and sat down.

"What do you mean?" Gohan rushed over beside him.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "We never thought a species like your own would ever occupy that planet."

"You were on Earth?" Goku asked intrigued.

"Yes, for a short time," he dropped his gaze from the Saiyan, unable to look him in the eyes. "I'm afraid I've done something terrible. I can feel it, now that I'm trying to sense the Earth I can feel him."

The realization of what the old man was saying started to sink in to Gohan's mind, "You know what it is that came out of the Earth." he stated and the Old Kai sighed.

"Yes," he paused and looked up into the coal black eyes of the demi-saiyan, "I'm the one who put him there."

**A/n** Next time, Old Kai's story. I love getting review so post one if you liked it and I won't be updating again for a couple weeks. Sorry :(, APs are coming up as are SAT 2s and its a busy time but then it's summer time! So yeah I hope you enjoy.

shugokage

Great job on this chapter!

**Thanks!**

LORDGOHAN

I feel like its been a long time when i review I'm not just talking to you i feel like we are siblings as is with all other writers of fanfiction I read these stories so I can get lost in them and leave my drab life behind but now legendary doesn't seem special anymore witch breaks my heart rekindle the awesomeness of GOHAN please all hail the sayains

**Yeah the last couple chapters were to get some of the things that were lost by the Buu saga but Legendary will return better than ever I promise :).**

TheAdmirer

I was just about to ask why 18 wasn't kicking krillin's ass with her evil boost... Ooohhhh welll... So this Villain kinda sounds like the Devil or something what with the horns and eating people. Probably not though right? XD...

**She's a happy pregnant lady, let's see how it affects the fight.**

Albinounicorn

This could mean a lot of trouble

**It is.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/n **Sorry I haven't gotten one up sooner I had a lot of tests and was working on some other projects but now I'm back at it because SUMMER!

I don't own DBZ

"What do you mean you put him there? Who is he? What happened?" Gohan was an inch from the old kai's face shouting all these questions but the blue creature lifted a hand and the boy was silent.

"Before I get started, come here. I will help you and you will know why but there is no time to waste." Gohan got seated where the old man pointed and anxiously awaited instructions. "Now stay still for a couple hours, I will explain." The old kai started dancing around Gohan like an idiot and the others all sweat dropped. Suddenly the kai stopped his dancing and looked up into the sky, "I apologize." He sat in front of Gohan and answered the question he knew was going to be asked. "Usually there is a long period where I must first perform the sacred ritual, and in _any_ other circumstance I would not skip this ritual, however I know Skaren and he will act quickly."

"Skaren?" Gohan asked and then received a dirty look from the kai in front of him.

The blue God held up his hands in front of the half-Saiyan and began speaking, "Yes, Skaren. He is the monster you saw on Earth. This will take a while so I will start from the beginning." The kai breathed in deeply and started, "A long time ago, a long long time ago, there were two massive forces in the universe. One was good, and the other was evil. The Kais had long since decided not to get involved in the conflict no matter how much we wanted to support the good because those forces for evil were not attempting to destroy but enslave the universe. We should have stopped things before they started." Gohan saw the old kai's eyes get glassy as if he was in a trance.

"After hundreds of years of bloodshed the forces of evil finally got pushed back. It looked like all was won but there was one group of them that were so insanely powerful that we realized could annihilate most of the heroes in the universe. The technology that created these powerful fighters was located on one ship and one ship only. This spaceship was so heavily protected that every one of the transformed evil creatures were on it to make sure it survived. This is where we finally stepped in. I convinced our leader, who was completely against our intervention, that we didn't have to involve ourselves directly. Instead I unlocked the hidden potential of the strongest of the fighters for good, Ilior. He became more powerful than any of us could have imagined and piloting the fastest ship they had, Ilior travelled to the enemy controlled space and infiltrated their ship. From our planet we watched as my creation easily took down the strongest fighters in the universe until it was just him and the leader of the enemy, Trall. The two of them fought a god-like battle inside the ship but right before it looked like Ilior was going to land the finishing blow, Trall started the self-destruct sequence. Ilior ended Trall's life and the war in the process, but the ship exploded with him still on it. The explosion itself was not enough to kill the strongest fighter in the universe however his species could not survive the vacuum of space and he died." The old kai paused and his head tilted down for a second.

Gohan stared at the blue creature until a small bubble formed coming out of the kai's nose. "Excuse me?"

"I'm awake!" The kai shouted shooting glances all around to make sure no one thought he'd fallen asleep for a second there. "Oh yes, let me continue. You are probably wondering what all of this has to do with Skaren. You see, as there are Kais in heaven and Otherworld, there are demons who rule Hell and the underworld. Although we are always supposed to be in control of the demons, sometimes they don't follow our orders."

"That sounds just like Dabura," Shin started and then closed his mouth as his former self glared at him.

"Yes, Dabura, he was the son of Skaren." The others opened their mouths wide but old kai continued, "Skaren was at the time the king of the demons, he was much more powerful than that Dabura ever will be. This particular demon had the power to change his size and features at any time, but he was also able to absorb the power from any creature he came in contact with. At the time we had no idea of his hidden strength but after the battle in the mortal world was finished, we finally felt something happening down in Hell. After Ilior killed the strongest fighters in the universe and they were all sent to the grave, Skaren saw his opportunity, the chance he'd been waiting for for millions of years. Using Trall and the others' powers, Skaren became powerful enough to interact with the mortal world. We believed it impossible for him to escape and even after realizing how powerful he was, we ignored him knowing that he couldn't get out. Unfortunately for the universe, we were wrong. A group of beings on a far off planet were contacted by Skaren and he explained to them exactly how to bring him to their dimension. In their eyes he was a God and he may as well have been. When he was risen he was far too powerful for any of us to handle even together. That is when we turned to Ilior."

"I thought you said that guy was killed in the big space battle," Goku commented. The spiky haired Saiyan was sitting only a couple of feet from the pair and was listening intently to the story.

"He was," the blue kai continued. "We transported ourselves to Otherworld and along with the Grand Kai, begged Ilior to fight Skaren. He didn't need to be asked twice because that was the type of hero he was: even in paradise he couldn't let evil threaten the universe. Ilior was sent to the planet that Skaren was on and attacked the monster. It was a mistake to send him there. The demon was able to take any bit of evil that rests in your heart and turn it into the only thing present. Ilior became his to control and Skaren became more powerful as he sucked Ilior dry and annihilated him. Already having died, Ilior was erased from existence and there was seemingly nothing we could do." Old kai took a break for another second and then gathered another breath of air, "Skaren was also a fool though, he would suck powerful fighters of all their power and then toss them aside like he didn't need them anymore. His power began to drop, after he destroyed hundreds of planets, countless number of civilizations, he began to weaken. We sensed this drop in power but we were still too weak to stop him. Your solar system, you think there are eight or nine planets in it. There used to be forty three. This was the battleground where the Grand Supreme Kai took me and my other kais to fight Skaren. During the battle we were easily outclassed but the Demon King was weakening as we fought faster than we were. It seemed like all was lost as he killed the former Grand Supreme Kai but I quickly came up with an idea. The forbidden practice that was only to be used in extreme circumstances seemed to be needed and I called my fellow kais together. We picked a planet devoid of any intelligent life and performed the ceremony that trapped Skaren inside the planet for eternity, or so we thought. The battle cost over thirty planets and our leader but the threat to the universe was finally defeated and we went back to our peaceful existence on this planet. Never did it cross our minds that the species that were on that planet could have evolved into something like humans. For this I am truly sorry."

Gohan stayed perfectly still as he pondered what the old kai had said but his father walked up behind the old man and patted him on the shoulder. "It's fine, I'm sure after you unlock Gohan's power he'll be able to stop that Skaren."

Goku's son grinned too, "Yeah sorry dad, you won't get a chance to fight him. I'm going to finish him off."

"How can you be so calm!" Old kai shouted, "The whole universe is in danger. Unlike last time, Skaren is being smart and keeping the strong fighters under his control with him and after they regain their strength he is taking it again. He will never weaken, only get stronger and stronger."

"Hey, that doesn't mean we can't have some fun while we're at it." Gohan chuckled.

"It's not me you should be worried about, I think Vegeta will want a turn with this guy too once he gets free of his hold." Goku laughed heartily and old kai looked back and forth between father and son. _They are so arrogant, naive, innocent, rgrrgrgrg._ He looked at the smiling Saiyans again and his expression softened, _they, they don't seem to have any bad thoughts. They're perfectly good in every way. If anyone could stop Skaren, it'll be them._ Old kai focused back on Gohan and tried to speed up the process as quickly as he could. _Skaren doesn't stay on one planet for very long, the Earth is running out of time._

sc

"Excuse me, Master?" The enormous beast turned his head to face his left shoulder where Mika was standing. She gulped and continued, "When we started this, you said I would be the leader of this planet, but you keep killing all of my subjects." The huge orange monster spread his lips into a grin and laughed in the lowest tone possible making Mika shiver.

"You will be in charge of the _planet._ I said nothing about the people living on it." Tien and Vegeta were watching as they hovered near the monster's head. Both men were smiling as they looked down on the despicable woman who kept them in her control.

"That wasn't part of our agreement, you never said this many people would die." Tien thought for a second that maybe she wasn't all evil and then she continued, "How can I rule a world if there are no people to take orders?"

"Quiet!" Skaren bellowed and the ground shook. He was standing right outside of Satan City. The plan to get the kid to come failed even after he leveled half the city and he was not in the best of moods at the moment. The grin got wider as he decided to entertain himself further, "Vegeta," the Saiyan flew over to the same shoulder as Mika.

"Yes Master?" Vegeta questioned giving the occasional glance at the lady.

"I no longer have a use for Mika, and I know how much you hate her. Would you like the honors?" Vegeta smirked.

"Wait, I don't actually care, kill as many humans as you want." Mika panicked, there was nowhere to run as she was over a hundred feet off the ground.

"In that case," Skaren opened his mouth showing razor sharp teeth in his widest smile yet. "Kill her." Without a seconds pause, Vegeta shot down and gripped Mika by the throat clenching his fist as he did. She was being strangled, trying to gasp for air but she never got that breath and Vegeta tossed her off the shoulder and let her plummet to her doom. "Hahaha," each laugh shook the ground and Skaren spoke, "It's time again. Power up as much as you can, both of you."

Vegeta remembered what happened last time when he did this and the monster stole his power and he momentarily froze. _Why should I give him my strength? I don't have a Master, wait yes I do._

On the other side of Skaren, Tien still hadn't moved from his spot. _He's going to kill everyone. He's my Master... no he's not! I don't have a master. I shouldn't give him my power._ Tien looked around with clarity and saw smoke rising from the city he just helped get destroyed. The thought of his friend exploding in front of his face shot anger through him and he began powering up.

The Saiyan Prince was also powering up but for a different reason, he was going to give all his power to his lord again. Tien's dark red aura turned black and had little flames shooting out of it as lightning crackled all around him. Vegeta's black aura was much larger and seemed to make the sky darken around him as Skaren reached out and touched Vegeta's forehead with one of his fingers. The bald triclops wasn't going to wait for this to happen and vanished, appearing in front of Vegeta with his legs outstretched. The Prince was shot into the distance by the double kick leaving a streak of black across the sky.

"It's time I put an end to this madness." Tien pulled his arms up and made a triangle with them on his forehead. "TRI BEAM," The man felt weird as he was about to release the humongous amount of energy he was collecting. The beast in front of him was not trying to evade the attack or even run away, it was just standing there with a widening smile. "HAAAAAAAA!"

sc

"Are you alright?" Sharpner had a huge piece of debris in his arms as he asked the now freed woman if she was okay.

The beautiful red head smiled at him and blinked a couple times flirtatiously, "I am now."

Ignoring the girl, Sharpner dropped the piece of building safely next to him and jogged away to go help other trapped civilians. When the huge explosion hit he was still pretty far off but all he could do to keep his mind off of Erasa was saving as many people as he could. _She wasn't in the school, she found a way out, someone came and saved her._ He repeated these things over and over in his mind when all of a sudden the ground began to shake again.

He ran over to an empty area on the street and looked into the distance where the sky was now black. Not dark like it was before, but an actual huge ball of blackness was formed in the sky and was rushing forwards at... _Oh my God._ He'd lost sight of the monster before but now he saw it standing, about to be annihilated by the black ball of death.

Other people around him were also watching and started cheering as the ball crashed into its target and went straight through it without stopping. "He did it!"

"We're saved!"

Sharpner ignored all the cheers and focused in as the ball shot into the distance and up into space. The dust was clearing where the energy passed and there was a huge outline in it. The screams died down as everyone could see the form. The dust settled and people began running away, there was nothing anyone could do.

sc

Tien was panting heavily and his mouth was in a scowl as he wished he'd put more power into the attack although it didn't seem like it would have done anything. Skaren was laughing at him and there wasn't a scratch on the monster. He opened his mouth and Tien saw a red light forming in its throat. There was nowhere he could run, after seeing his best attack do nothing, he realized he was far outclassed and awaited the inevitable. It came much faster than he thought and Skaren was in fact confused at first. Tien was thrown from the sky into the ground creating a massive crater in front of him. When he looked up he saw a flaming Vegeta with lightning coming out from every part of him.

"How dare you attack me when I'm not looking," Vegeta screamed and flew down to the ground where Tien was getting to his feet. Raising both arms into fists he slammed down powerfully on Tien's back smashing him down into the Prince's foot where he punted the human back up into the sky. The beam of light in Skaren's throat disappeared as he grinned at Vegeta's handiwork as the Prince continued pounding on Tien. The triclops put too much of his power into his earlier attack and couldn't even put up a fight against the Prince. Again Vegeta elbowed down on Tien's back sending him crashing insanely fast down into the ground.

The Prince flew down into the cloud of dust that flew up with dirt and smoke as Tien hit the ground. "This is for Bulma!" He screamed as he neared the three eyed man. Tien opened his eyes and looked into the Prince's dark blue ones, "DIE!" Vegeta punched down and hit the ground right next to Tien's face. They were still shrouded by dirt and the Saiyan leaned in, whispering, "Drop your power to nothing or you will die." Tien's face filled with recognition as he discovered Vegeta wasn't under the monster's control anymore, and he did as the man said.

Skaren looked down and saw Vegeta standing over the corpse of his old subordinate and smirked. "Very good Vegeta. Now," the huge monster moved faster than the Prince could see and appeared right next to them, shrinking down to normal size. Skaren was still ten feet tall which put him well over Vegeta, almost double his height. Suddenly he vanished and Vegeta spun around following the ki and saw him leaning over Tien. The man was doing well to conceal his power but apparently Skaren saw through it and reached down, wrapping Tien's head in both of his hands. The triclops opened his eyes as he felt the last of his power leaving him, and then it was all gone. Every last bit of energy was sucked dry and he collapsed on the floor.

The Saiyan was watching disdainfully as Tien's limp body fell to the ground unmoving. "It's time to put a stronger leash on you," Vegeta jumped backwards just in time expecting the hand that shot forwards for his head. Skaren was attempting to get him back under his control but he wouldn't allow that. Somehow the monster had seen through him but he wasn't going back to being a slave.

_First Frieza, now him, never again!_ Vegeta formed a thousand little ki balls and was shooting them in every direction where they created massive explosions after. Skaren was moving too fast for him but he was dodging every attack. Vegeta sent a blast for his previous Master and then another and he smirked. The next blast went straight for Skaren but when the beast dodged he found himself getting punched straight in the face by the Prince. Vegeta had been following his dodges and knew exactly where he was going to go next.

The fist hit Skaren straight in the face but didn't faze the orange monster. It moved his head back the slightest bit which angered the demon. With insane speed he reached out and clutched the Prince's neck with one hand. With the other he pressed two fingers up against the man's head and attempted to get him back under his control.

_NO! I WON'T! Why am I fighting this? He's my Master. NO HE ISN'T._ The black energy around Vegeta grew more and more as he pushed against being controlled. With all his strength Vegeta slammed his head forwards passing the fingers and straight into Skaren's face. He'd lowered his guard because he thought all the fight would be gone from Vegeta now that he had him and wasn't expecting the attack. This made him lose his hold on the Prince's neck as well and the Saiyan fell backwards. Skaren had never tried controlling anyone for this long before as he'd usually sucked them dry right away.

"RAAARRR!" Vegeta spun out of the way of the fist and started backing up as Skaren approached him. So much of his power had been depleted already that he didn't think he could hold off any longer. His black aura was turning red and getting smaller but he continued backing away to delay the inevitable as long as possible.

"Hey Vegeta," the Prince started to turn his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Next thing he knew he was gone and on a grassy field looking straight at Kakarott.

Skaren looked at the spot where the man just appeared and stole his prey and screamed. The ground around him shook violently and cracked, earthquakes destroying most of what remained of the city near him.

sc

"Another mortal! This is not the place for such beings!" Kibito shouted as another Saiyan appeared on the supposedly "sacred" planet of the Kais.

"Quiet you, Gohan needs his concentration." Old kai snapped at Kibito and Supreme Kai laughed at his friends blushing face. "I think the situation called for it."

"Where the Hell am I?" Vegeta said angrily.

"Nice to see you too Vegeta," The Prince looked back at his rival and it flooded back to him. What Kakarott told him after their fight, he said he wasn't able to do it on Earth, but they weren't on Earth. "This is Supreme Kai's planet."

"Show me," Vegeta demanded.

"Huh," Goku asked and scratched his head confused.

"The transformation, you told me you could go beyond a Super Saiyan 2, if it is possible, then show me now!" Vegeta ordered.

"I don't think this is really the time," Goku said slowly looking around for some help.

_Who does he think he is,_ "I am your Prince and I am telling you, show me." Vegeta almost never pulled the prince card so Goku figured it must be important to him and sighed.

"Alright," Goku powered up twice to a Super Saiyan 2.

"Stop!" Old kai shouted. "You are distracting Gohan, go over there and do this."

"Aw, but I want to see this too," Gohan complained.

"I'll show you later son. Now just focus on your training." Goku flew off and Vegeta followed close behind. All the troubles of the world, at the moment his only concern was discovering whether Kakarott was telling the truth or not. If the man truly could become this "Super Saiyan 3" he would need to become one himself.

As the Saiyans flew off Gohan groaned but tried to concentrate again. He sat there for hours unmoving while the old kai stayed in such a concentrated stance. He wasn't moving at all and Gohan was admiring it until he saw the old kai's head nod up and down so he listened closer. "Are you sleeping!?" Gohan shouted and the blue being fell backwards before shaking his head and getting back up.

"Sleeping? Of course not, I'm in such a deep trance that it only appears that I'm sleeping." Gohan didn't believe it but grunted and ignored the man until he started making the deep breathing sounds of a sleeping man once more. _This is taking forever, that guy better not destroy the Earth while I'm up here. If Videl gets hurt I'm going to take that Skaren's head and shove it so far up his own ass..._ Old Kai's eyes shot open and he leaned back as he stared at the boy in front of him. Gohan was staring into the distance with a snarl on his face and gone was the innocent teenager from before, now he looked like he was evil. The God shuddered and looked over at his counterparts who gave him the same look.

sc

"We couldn't have stopped it, calm down or you're going to get us all killed." Piccolo was holding Trunks down who was powered up as a Super Saiyan. Both Tien and Vegeta's powers just disappeared without a trace and it sent the little purple-haired boy into a fury.

"It's his fault!" Trunks yelled as he squirmed trying to break Piccolo's grip. "My parents are both dead and it's all that mean monster's fault." Goten was standing a few feet away from his friend with a sad look on his face looking down at the floor. Erasa and Videl were both also backed up pretty far with the black haired girl in front of the blonde.

"Why is that little kid freaking out?" Erasa asked nervously.

"His dad just got killed," Erasa looked at Videl with a blank gaze.

"How do you know that?" She questioned.

"We could feel it and before you ask," Erasa closed her mouth, "it takes too long to explain so just wait for later and I'll tell you all about it."

The bald man walked past Videl and Erasa who turned to watch him go by as he walked straight up to Trunks. Krillin got on one knee and started speaking, "Trunks, your dad would need you to be strong right now and would want you to get revenge wouldn't he? You're not going to get that by rushing in there and fighting that monster who so easily defeated your father." Krillin knew his words were hurting the boy but they had to get through somehow. "The only way to avenge him is to get stronger than he was and then we can... OH NO!" At the same time everybody else on the Lookout spun the same direction except for Erasa who shook her friend's shoulder looking for an explanation.

"What is it? Why is everyone looking that way?" Erasa asked quickly.

"He's coming, he's coming fast!" The far off power was shooting so fast towards them that Videl couldn't even give an estimate to when he would be there.

"How long do we have?" Dende asked turning to Piccolo.

"You have no time," They all turned around slowly, some shaking in their shoes. Most of them felt it before they saw him but either way, when they turned around their mouths dropped. The orange monster loomed over them glaring with its red eyes, "Mmmm, a feast."

**A/n Hope you enjoy and I will have another one up soon. Leave a review.**

Albinounicorn

Maybe you could get old kai to unlock super saiyan 4 for gohan? that would be much cooler than mystic

**Super Saiyan 4 is GT which I'm going to stay away from but there's gonna be new to mystic so don't worry! :)**

shugokage

Well definitely an improvement over the original scene and great chapter!

**Thanks!**

****AmericanWriterMan ****

********

So how strong is krillin? Is he on super saiyan level or just better than piccolo.

**Krillin is going to be a boss, I don't want to put him on a scale with others but he'll have some action in the next chapter.**

bigblukrew

Ruh-roh raggy. I think I'm missing reviews for the last 2 chapters but if it's more I'm sorry. That thing coming out of the earth was definitely unexpected. That's one of the good things about this story, you never know what's going to happen next. I mean that in a good way. It's not too sporadic and random to where your pulling things out of a hat but it's definitely good. So was Gotenks ssj3 vs Vegeta? Because if so then under the new guy Vegeta must be close to ssj4 power. I'm not going to lie, for a few chapters this story started to get kind of bad/boring, but you've definitely picked it up and run for the touchdown with these last couple chapters. Keep up the good work :)

**I'm glad the story is keeping you on the edge of your seat. Gotenks was not ssj3 because he never went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but Vegeta was super strong anyway with the power up. Thanks!**

Guest

Ahh that's a Shane with the APIs and that you won't be writing for two weeks. Anyway, I REALLY love your story and really good cliff hangers, can't wait for more! Now I just have to find a rate 5 stars button...

**Yeah there was a lot of real world stuff I had to do but now I'm back at it so thanks!**

FanGAllOver

Okay, I just got into this... This is pretty damn good, I gotta say. Only thing is that I never like the original version of Old Kai so hope you put a good spin on him to make him different from the original. Cool Story though...

**This is a new make on Old Kai because he seemed a little bland, his only backstory was the fusion with that witch. Hope you liked it.**

pir84lyf

Krillen, go kick some ass

**Yeah go Krillin!**

Game Gal

Wonderfully written! You have an awesome talent for writing fight scenes. Keep up the great work! :)

**Thank you.**

zZ Sky Ninja Zz

Your not gonna do mystic gohan are you? That annoyed ne in DBZ that he coukdnt go super saiyan anymore. Will erasa be training now?

**Erasa will not be training now, it's a little late for that, and about mystic... no spoilers ;)**

Guest

I love this story and I look forward to updates, but I know how you feel I have my 1st AP coming up and 2 EOCTs. So i look forward to updates but don't neglect those :-) Good Luck!

**Thanks, I think I did pretty well on them and I get the grades back soon. Sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long.**

Guest

Awesome story! I just started the fic earlier today and haven't been able to put it down since. Keep up the good work and I hope to see a new chapter soon.

**Thanks, here's that chapter!**

**A/n Again sorry for such a long break. The story is nearing a conclusion but there're still a few more chapters coming soon! **


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own DBZ.

"What is it? Why is everyone looking that way?" Erasa asked quickly.

"He's coming, he's coming fast!" The far off power was shooting so fast towards them that Videl couldn't even give an estimate to when he would be there.

"How long do we have?" Dende asked turning to Piccolo.

"You have no time," They all turned around slowly, some shaking in their shoes. Most of them felt it before they saw him but either way, when they turned around their mouths dropped. The orange monster loomed over them glaring with its red eyes, "Mmmm, a feast."

As Skaren looked around he saw fighters worthy of becoming his subordinates. He needed some new ones to continue to replenish his energy. In the millions of years he spent locked away his only thoughts were his plans on escaping and what to do once he had gotten of his infernal prison. Unlike the last time he would be smart and use the fighters he converted instead of sucking them dry of all their power immediately.

At first, everyone on the Lookout stepped backwards upon seeing the monster's horrific face but the immediate shock wore off quickly. Krillin saw Trunks moving first and grabbed him by the shoulder fast. The Saiyan's hair shot straight up in the air and turned gold with a huge golden aura around him. Videl covered Erasa with one arm and pulled her farther back from all the commotion. "You bastard! You killed my father!"

The king of the demons stared at the little boy whose hair was sticking straight up and instantly recognized who his father was. "What are you talking about child?" His voice seemed to echo around the Lookout in its extremely low tone, "Your father escaped, gone to a far off place, one I will be visiting very soon." Skaren looked up in the sky and scowled.

sc

Shin fell backwards shaking on the ground as the monster in the crystal ball seemed to be staring straight into his own eyes. "H-h-how does he know he's here?" The God stumbled over his words.

"He was the Demon King, Master," Kibito responded with his mouth wide open as he stared at the image. "He must know all sorts of things, he might even be able to get here."

"Well of course he'll be able to get up here," Old Kai responded from his seat with Gohan a little ways off from them. "You have yet to comprehend the magnitude of this monster's power." The blue kai put down his arms and Gohan looked at him oddly.

"What are you doing?" the teenager asked.

"We're finished," Old Kai responded. "I have unlocked your hidden potential."

Gohan stood up and looked at his hands, "I don't feel any different."

"All you have to do is power up, then you will see the results of our actions." As the sentence finished coming out of the kai's mouth, Gohan began charging and the God began swinging his arms out in front of him, "Wait! Not here," he was too late and the massive surge of energy that flowed from Gohan shot the old man tumbling across the grass until he hit a tree with his head. He was pressed up against the bark with his arms and legs outstretched as he stared back over at Gohan who had his knees bent and was shouting as power escaped from his body. A dust circle formed around his feet and grew around him before shooting off in all directions.

Shin and Kibito looked over as well as the dust cleared and Gohan was shown. "Oh my, his power is so huge." Gohan was standing there checking himself out in front of three Gods and he felt amazing. Power flowed through him like never before and he wasn't even a Super Saiyan.

"Alright, now I can go back and save the Earth," Gohan smiled and two of the kais grinned back at him victoriously.

"No you can't," Old Kai walked over brushing himself off from all the dirt on his garb. "Sure you've become stronger but up against Skaren you're nothing."

"Just by powering up I threw you half a mile that way," Gohan pointed over and the kai fumed.

"And had Skaren flexed his muscles instead of you my planet would have exploded in an instant!" Gohan closed his mouth and his smirk faded away. "You have just obtained this power, it would be foolish to send you in right away, you aren't even that Super Saiyan thing you do."

"I can still do that?" Gohan asked incredulously.

"Of course you can, I mean I think you can," _I've never released a Saiyan's power before. He doesn't need to know that though,_ "Why would you think you couldn't become one anymore?"

"It's just, I'm so strong right now. Even as my strongest Super Saiyan I never would have stood a chance against me in this form." Gohan flexed his arm and the ground beneath it cracked creating a fissure that ran several meters long. "Do you really think I'll be able..."

"Yes, now try to power up to a Super Saiyan," Gohan did as he said and strained to power up more than he already had. His body shook furiously and he roared as Old Kai struggled to keep himself in place this time and not get thrown aside again. The blue man shoved his feet into the ground and planted himself there. Gohan was trying so hard but just trying to become a Super Saiyan was exerting more power into his state, it wasn't changing him. "Don't give up! In your current state, you are still no match for him. He is the most evil, most powerful thing in the universe and to stop him you'll need more than just righteous fury, you'll need strength." Gohan pushed farther inside to try and find the spark.

The Gods watching saw his spiky hair flash yellow for a second and a gust of wind shot out knocking them over. Gohan ignored them now and was pushing farther and farther, _Everyone is counting on me, Videl needs me, the Earth is done for if I can't get there in time. I. Need. More. POWER!_ Gohan's hair turned gold and his muscles bulked up. A huge aura blazed around him and shot into the sky.

"Ancestor, please! Make him stop. He's going to destroy the planet at this rate." Supreme Kai was on his knees looking off into the distance where Gohan was standing in the exact same place only much farther down having created a huge crater underneath himself that kept pushing farther into the planet.

"You did it, you did it, now please stop! Stop now before you kill us all," Old Kai was lifted off the ground and thrown further away from his descendant again. The boy's power was amazing and at the same time uncontrollable.

Gohan was shaking as he stopped screaming and the power up ceased. He was in a Super Saiyan state, but at the same time he still felt the power the old man had unlocked from within him. _I feel so,_ Gohan lifted his arms up and looked at his body studying it. _I feel so, so..._ On the other side of the planet Gohan felt a power and it suddenly skyrocketed. _Dad?_

sc

"Whoa, do you feel that?" Goku asked looking off into the distance.

"Yes I do, but stop getting distracted Kakarott. Turn into this Super Saiyan 3 now! That is, if you can really do it," Vegeta didn't care about what was going on on the other side of the planet, even if it did seem like Gohan had suddenly become the strongest of them all. All he cared about was learning the truth about this transformation.

"Oh I can do it," Goku grinned and powered up. He was already a Super Saiyan 2 but now he began exerting much more power. His knees bent and he clenched his fists as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Vegeta took a step back, _it is true isn't it?_ The man started to make the planet shake beneath him and the Prince realized why it was that they were floating high up in the sky instead of standing down on the planet below. Goku had said he wouldn't charge up in fear that he might break something but now instead of laughing, the Saiyan Prince had his mouth opened. He had no idea hair was capable of such an amazing feat. This time Goku's hair wasn't going further up, but it was getting pushed backwards and, extending.

"How is it," Vegeta stopped mid-sentence as the hair wasn't halting its increase downwards. It past his shoulders, started moving down his spine, and stopped around his waist. The planet below stopped shaking and Goku stood up straight in the air.

"Believe me now?" Goku asked with a wide grin on his chiseled face. His power was enormous, his face had completely changed in the process and he looked like a new person. Had Vegeta not seen it himself he might not recognize the man Kakarott had turned into.

"It's true..." Vegeta whispered mainly to himself. He descended slowly to the planet with the taller Saiyan following right behind him. _He's surpassed me again! Kakarott!_ He growled as Goku landed by his side and muttered, "Let's go back."

"What? You don't even want to challenge me in this state?" Goku asked scratching the back of his head.

"Shut up," the Prince snapped, spinning around. "We both know that I never would have stood a chance in our fight if you had used this from the beginning." Vegeta thought back to the tournament, he'd believed they were still so close, so equal in power, but it was all a lie.

"Maybe you wouldn't have... then," Goku hinted and the Prince raised his eyebrows before realizing what his rival was saying. "You've become a lot stronger in the last month Vegeta. I was watching from Otherworld, I know you have much more power than before."

The Saiyan elite looked down at his hands and tried to tap into his evil power. Red light surrounded his palms and traced his whole body, outlining him in a reddish aura. A smirk spread across his face as he made the aura grow, _I thought it would be gone now that I'm free from their control. Thank you Kakarott,_ the smirk grew as Vegeta's power did as well.

sc

"What are they doing?!" Shin shouted as his planet began shaking even worse than when Gohan powered up to a Super Saiyan while using his newfound power. The Old Kai was trying to help the boy power up to his next state while still using his awakened ability, and while the two of them were distracted, Kibito and Shin were staring into the distance as two enormous powers shook their home.

"Master look!" Kibito pointed at the crystal ball that was rolling around the grass. It was being pushed one direction as Gohan's power increased, then it tumbled right back across the grass as another power increase sent a shockwave across the process from Goku and Vegeta. The two Gods ran over and held the ball steady and looked into it.

The short purple kai dropped to the floor, "He's going to kill them all." From a little ways off, Gohan stopped powering up instantly and snapped his head to the right where he just heard the Supreme Kai say something grim.

"What are you doing? Did I tell you to stop powering up?!" The Old Kai shouted at his student who vanished, moving so fast the man couldn't follow with his eyes, and appeared next to the other two Kais.

The planet was still shaking because of Vegeta and Goku who seemed to have finally stopped powering up and started fighting each other. Gohan looked into the crystal ball and focused on one thing, _Videl._ His girlfriend was standing in front of another blonde girl he recognized who was shaking in terror. _Erasa is there too, and..._ he stopped looking around the scene and focused on the monster in front of his friends. "I need to get there now," Gohan stated.

"NO!" the other three spun around to see the Old Kai walking over. "You are nowhere near strong enough to take on Skaren by yourself, he defeated Vegeta with a flick of his wrist, what chance do..."

"Send me there _**NOW!**_" the boy growled the last word and still using his awakened power, raised his limits and ascended to a Super Saiyan 2, stronger than he'd ever been before.

"All my training will be for nothing if you go and..." the old kai was stopped mid-sentence as Gohan appeared in front of him and raised him by his collar.

"Gohan stop!" Supreme Kai shouted from where Gohan was standing a second ago.

"Venerable Elder," Kibito yelled moving closer to stop Gohan's violence on their sacred planet. Shin held out an arm to stop the pink kai from flying straight to his death. He pointed and Kibito followed his gaze to where they could see one of Gohan's eyes. It had no pupils or irises. It was pure white and his gold aura was changing green.

"I said," Gohan commanded in a low voice that reverberated around the planet, "**Send ****me there NOW!"** The Old Kai tried to look into Gohan's eyes to calm him down but couldn't find the boy he just trained inside this monster. At the same time, it was only focused on one thing and that was Skaren.

_This is risky,_ "Do it," the 15 generation old East Supreme Kai ordered his younger counterpart. Shin nodded and against Kibito's pleas for them to reconsider, he stepped forward and grabbed onto Gohan's back.

The teenager dropped the old kai and was still growling as he waited to be transported. His muscles were bigger than they'd ever been before, if he was comparing himself to his fight with Broly, he was almost twice the size of the other Legendary Super Saiyan. His golden hair pointed straight up in the air and swayed fast although there was no wind, and small bolts of lightning shot out from his aura. _Videl, _The monster boy snarled and puffed out some air from his nose as he felt a hand on his back _I'm coming._

sc

Krillin pulled his head back after whispering into Trunks' ear as quietly as he could. The monster in front of them was looking up in the sky almost like he was making eye contact with some presence that the rest of them couldn't see. The lavender haired boy took one more look at the devil in front of him and then started backing away, motioning for Goten to join him as they moved back.

Without lowering its gaze, Skaren spoke menacingly, "It won't work." The two boys froze in their tracks. "I've been monitoring the power on this planet for a long, long time. Never before had there been so many strong powers all at the same time on the planet that was my cage. No matter how much you increase however," his head tilted back down and locked eyes with Krillin, "you can not defeat me."

Trying to stall for time, the midget spoke to the ten foot tall orange beast before them. "What do you mean, 'monitoring' our power?"

Of course Skaren knew it was purely to stall him, but after being alone for millions of years, his ingenious plans needed to be shared. "Since you will become one of my subjects, I guess it couldn't hurt to let you know," Skaren smirked and his razor-sharp teeth grinded sending chills throughout the fighters spines. None of them could move a muscle as the monster started speaking.

"For years, I've tested the strongest this planet has to offer," he looked around grinning at the powerful fighters around him. "Let me tell you, I was disappointed," he shook his head as he took a step forward. "For eons I spent my time in the core of this planet, without any hope of release, until one day I felt an energy on the surface. I thought it was a dream, it was hard to tell the difference in my dark cage." The monster smiled wider, "But it wasn't a dream, there was a species on this planet with considerable energy inside them." Again the monster snarled and its menacing smile was gone as it glared at Erasa and Videl, "However, they were weak." Videl would have taken offense if she wasn't scared shitless at the moment. "I mustered up all my power to communicate with the race on the planet and they feared me, called me a demon, a _Devil._"

Goten shivered in his shoes and took a step back but the monster appeared right in front of him. "I tried to get them to help me, but it was no use. The inhabitants, these Earthlings, were too weak to provide me with enough power to break free from my cage. So I waited. And waited. Every century or so I would see if the race above me was strong enough to free me from my cage, but they never were."

Krillin suddenly felt a power stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. It was so far away that he thought it must've been his imagination, something across the universe was affecting him so, it seemed impossible. Skaren had been noticing it for a while and wasn't attacking the people on the Lookout for one reason, he was waiting for the fight to arrive.

Suddenly Videl felt a pit in her stomach as she thought about what the monster was saying, "Wait." She called over and the beast frowned, moving its head to face the human girl who took a step towards him. "These tests?" she asked, "what did you do?"

Skaren lost his scowl and grinned at the girl, he was proud of his achievements. It took him so long to build up enough power to test the planet that each time it was a trial in itself. "Years of waiting built up enough power inside to transfer all the negative energy seeping through the Earth into one being. I would find one human, it was difficult to pinpoint their location, but I would find them, and give them all the power I amassed, with one sole mission." Videl listened, fearing the worst, "To cause chaos." She looked back and it all made sense, everything that happened, it was all his fault. "Sometimes I'd give them the power to create earthquakes with the flick of their wrist, other times I'd allow them to become like gods and punish the weaklings for being unable to provide me with the power I needed to be set free." Then he looked dead center into Videl's eyes and smirked evilly, "Other times, I would give them the power to create storms, powerful enough to wreak havoc on an entire civilization. Obviously I didn't want the whole species to be destroyed so my power would have a time limit and when it ran out, the holder would die along with my strength."

Videl didn't even hear his last sentence she was so enraged, _it was him, he killed everyone! He created the storm, he made the super soldiers, he killed the cops, my friends, my FATHER!_ As the girl clenched her fists she felt a hand on her left shoulder, Erasa was hiding behind her but 18 was behind her now too and was shaking her head. They all knew how the girl was feeling, but there was nothing they could do.

"This time was different," the monster kept talking, feeling the enormous power in the far distance joined by another, and another. His smirk grew as he knew the real enemy was coming, and they had no idea how strong he was. "Fifty years ago I created a monster capable of destroying islands, but it was defeated. Imagine my surprise. Hundreds of millions of years I spent waiting inside my cage and suddenly there was something strong enough to defeat one of my minions on top of _my_ planet." The others didn't like how he kept referring to the planet as his. "Of course, I thought it must've been a fluke, the human I gave my power must not have been as strong as I thought," he looked at Piccolo, "but I was wrong. Power came back to me faster than ever, in the last fifty years, negative energy flowed to the center of this rock at speeds I didn't know existed. I knew it was almost time. Using half of my power, I created one more test, able to tear apart nations with its strength and strike down all foes with its speed." The crime fighting girl growled and Erasa finally stopped shaking as she realized what Videl was hinting at before. "And once again my creation was destroyed, this one was thousands of times stronger than my last and I knew I was close to being set free. All I had to do was regain the strength I had lost creating my monster."

Piccolo looked over at Krillin with a nervous glance. A second before they were prepared to power up fast when Gohan arrived but the power emanating from the distant place suddenly became very dark. _He's gone Legendary,_ Piccolo thought and looked over at the human girls standing still near him, _this is no place for them._ Then the Namekian cast a glance towards the palace where he could feel Dende hiding, _if an all out battle happens here I have to get Dende and escape as soon as possible._

"I began making plans," Skaren was now completely absorbed in his own story. They had no idea what he'd been through, going lifetimes without anyone to speak to except for mindless minions. "Using my strength to speak with people, convincing them that I was their true ruler, their _God._ It should've taken decades to regain the strength I lost, but only weeks after I lost it, it came back stronger than ever." Now Piccolo was focusing back on the story, _what could have caused... shit._ "The most negative energy I've ever felt, all in the same place." The monster licked its lips thinking back on the dark green energy he feasted on. "It exploded beneath the surface of the Earth and I began absorbing it as fast as I could, almost enough to free myself from my wretched prison. But then the energy was taken away, shot into space by good, light energy. It was enough though, all I needed now was to correct my former mistake. This time I would have powerful minions to feed off of, to keep me strong forever." The monster grew another couple of feet so it was fifteen feet tall.

"He's getting ready to attack!" Krillin shouted getting into a fighting stance. Suddenly every fighter on the Lookout was shocked and lost balance as so much power filled their minds that they could barely breath. The sky turned black above them and faded into dark green, then gray, then purple, it kept changing. The surprise that hit them was nothing compared to how shocked they were after regaining their bearings and looking back to where Skaren was. Directly in front of the orange monster was a monster of a different kind: muscles bigger than they thought were possible, a green tint that changed the color of the sky around them, hair that vibrated faster than the eye could see.

Shin appeared and disappeared in the same second, leaving Gohan standing on top of the Lookout a few feet in front of Dabura's father. The Legendary Super Saiyan had his mouth open and glared straight at the demon in front of him. "RARRRR," Gohan didn't wait for introductions and grabbed the orange monster by one of its white horns, pulling its face down to eye level with him. Skaren was expecting an attack; a punch or kick, nothing like this.

Erasa was on her butt, using her hands to push herself back as fast as she could. Videl was standing in the same spot however, looking ahead at the disfigured human in front of her. The giant teen stared straight into the black eyes of Skaren, his dark green pupils looking around in Gohan's eyes, looking for pupils to stare back into and finding none. After a second of this, Gohan uppercut with his right fist full strength into the chin of Skaren.

The orange monster's head snapped back but his feet stayed planted on the ground of the Lookout. Gohan was Legendary and had no hesitation before punching at speeds that no one on the Lookout could follow. He targeted the beast's face, chest, stomach, then flipped above it and slammed both fists down on Skaren's skull where he had to take one step back to ready himself.

_This is impossible,_ Krillin saw Gohan appear and thought it was all over. He had come and now the day was saved, but what they were witnessing was beyond belief. The teenagers attacks were barely fazing the monster. Suddenly the short man felt himself getting tapped from behind and spun to see Piccolo behind him.

"Get the boys to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, even if they're only in there for a couple minutes, it will feel like days for them and they'll be able to better master the fusion technique." Krillin looked downcast, even with the fusion, there was no way this monster could be defeated.

**Bam,** Krillin felt a slap across his face and turned to see 18 glaring at him. "Where did the confident man from a few minutes ago go? Don't tell me you've already given up?" Krillin thought about his year of training and decided.

"You're right," he ran over and grabbed the kids who were still just staring at Gohan pummeling the monster. "Let's go," as he ran with them towards the Time Chamber, Piccolo moved at the speed of light into the Palace and found Dende hiding behind Mr. Popo. The black man appeared in front of Piccolo with a hand raised towards the Namek's throat and then lowered his arm when he realized who it was.

The tall Namekian had no time to be surprised that Popo could move that fast and instead started explaining that they needed to get Dende out of there now.

Back outside, Gohan was still on a rampage as he grabbed one of Skaren's feet and lifted the monster into the air, spinning him around and around too fast for anyone to see and then released up into the air before charging a Kamehameha wave. "KAME," the voice was lower than ever before and Videl didn't believe what she was seeing. _Could that really be Gohan?_ She stepped back in fear as green light formed in between his palms. High up in the sky they saw Skaren falling back down, he stopped himself from going any farther and allowed gravity to take himself back down.

"HAME!" Gohan pulled his arms back and lightning started erupting from him in all directions as the green ball of light started flaring out. Skaren was descending fast and Gohan pushed his hands forward as the monster dropped right above him, "HAAAAAA!" The green light extended from his hands and shot into the air leaving the atmosphere and shooting far into the distance. It was so powerful that the wind being shot out from beneath it made Videl lose her footing and tumble backwards into her blonde friend.

Krillin was running back over after dropping the kids off at the time chamber and saw Gohan release the largest Kamehameha wave ever, much bigger than the one that defeated Cell and the one he used in Hurricane Steven, which they just learned was Skaren's doing as well. _Did it get him?_ he thought but didn't say out loud, too many times they celebrated when the enemy wasn't defeated and it cost lives. _When I jumped for joy after Goku hit Frieza with the spirit bomb, and then the crazy fuck blew me to a million pieces, not gonna happen again._

He felt around for the power and then spun around. Standing on the roof of the palace was Skaren, glaring down at Gohan who released his energy wave and was still looking up where he thought the enemy was. "You know," the monster spoke and Gohan turned quickly, "that kind of tickled." The Legendary Super Saiyan lifted off the ground to shoot over to the palace but Skaren appeared in front of him before he could. "My turn," the demon lifted a knee and slammed Gohan in the gut, causing the man to frown and throw a sloppy left hook at the demon's face who once again allowed the fist to slam straight into him barely inching him in the fist's direction.

_I can't just stand by and watch,_ Krillin started yelling loudly as he powered up. A white aura surrounded him and grew more and more as the Lookout shook.

18 looked away from the battle for a second to see her husband shouting and amassing more power than she imagined he had. She was impressed but looked back at the other two, _it's not nearly enough._ Skaren caught Gohan's right fist as it flew in for his chest, the boy tried to pry it free by punching his other fist for the orange monster's throat while kneeing up towards his solar plexus. Instead, his left fist was also caught and his knee connected but there was no solar plexus on the demon, its anatomy was unknown to the child. "Is that all the strength you can muster?" Gohan's tail snaked between the monster's legs and wrapped around his right one before yanking up fast, causing the devil-like being to collapse backwards, still holding Gohan's hands. As he was falling he slammed his forehead into Skaren's actually making the evil being wince.

Seeing that he finally inflicted pain, the crazed figure on top of Skaren smiled insanely. It was this moment that Skaren got angry and his smile that had been on his face since the start of the fight disappeared.

sc

"Stop this, stop this now!" Shin pleaded, screaming up at the vibrations appearing all over the sky. Kibito was too stunned to even shout, the last two Saiyans in the universe decided to make the _sacred_ Planet of the Kais their personal battlefield.

Old Kai dove behind a rock as an explosion appeared right next to him without any warning. "You buffoons, don't you know the entire universe is at stake here?!" His words barely reached the two fully powered Saiyans who were flying around the sky.

Goku was a fully powered Super Saiyan 3 and each punch and kick he threw send enough power out from it to destroy a mountain or create an enormous crater in the planet below. Vegeta's black flames that engulfed his figure weren't just for show and the Prince was shooting around the sky faster than light, and more importantly, Kakarott.

Vegeta shot two medium sized ki blasts towards Goku and flew around to his back and shot two more. Goku flipped and kicked the first two balls into the air while charging two of his own and throwing them behind him into the two coming at his back. Vegeta charged through the smoke created by the midair explosions but Goku raised his hands and locked fingers with Vegeta. The two of them pushed into each other as hard as they could and Vegeta could feel himself getting pushed back. Quick thinking, the Prince shot one knee between their arms into Goku's gut and then added more strength into his push, making Goku go on the defensive.

They started kneeing at the same time, knees colliding in the air creating shockwaves that destroyed the ground below them. "If you don't get down here right now, your sons will die!" Both men froze with knees inches away from each other's.

_Trunks!_

_Gohan, Goten!_

The men locked eyes for a moment, both saying the same thing with their gazes, 'This is far from over,' and descended fast to where the kais were standing.

"Finally! We've been calling you for minutes, look!" they pointed at the crystal ball and Skaren was slamming his fists into Gohan's body as the boy lay there trying to get to his feet.

sc

Things took a turn for the worse back on the Lookout. Krillin charged in and pulled Gohan out from beneath Skaren and began to attack as well, but the monster was beyond the point of toying with his prey, he wanted them defeated now. 18 flew forwards to help her husband but she was swatted away as she got close. "Eighteen!" Krillin turned towards where she flew but an Orange stomach was in his face.

A hand rose and one finger rested on Krillin's forehead. "Ahhhh," he yelled feeling evil thoughts rise to the surface and start to take over. **POW!** The feelings subsided and Krillin opened his clenched eyes to see two figures floating above him. One had a golden aura that surrounded his body and long golden hair, the other was more recognizable though he had to look past the black shroud to see Vegeta. _Wait if that's Vegeta, then this is... Goku!_

"Hey Krillin," Goku said looking down after kicking the evil monster in the face with Vegeta. Both of their hits occurred at the same time and the orange beast had no idea they were coming. He was thrown backwards and was just now standing back up on the Lookout. Krillin was surprised, Goku looked so different without his eyebrows and a square jaw.

He didn't have a long time to stare though, all of a sudden the sky changed colors again and the two newcomers along with Krillin turned around slowly to see Gohan growling as he rose to his feet. "Gohan?" Goku asked, this being the first time he'd seen his son in that state. "Oh your tail is back, that's great," he commented with a smile but the boy was snarling and stepped forwards as the air around him twisted and curled around his clenched fists.

The Prince of the Saiyans was staring at the boy who was so much larger and scarier than the rest of them and decided. _He isn't much stronger than any of us, his power is just completely evil though, if he gets caught by that monster he's going to be controlled easily._ The Prince remembered what the monster said to Yamcha before it disintegrated the human, _'the more evil, the simpler it is to control.' Gohan needs to calm down._

"Girl," the Prince shouted over at Videl who was still staring at Gohan as he stomped towards Skaren. The whole time, Videl had been frozen to the spot still extending her arms as to somehow protect her best friend. Erasa was curled in a ball behind her, traumatized by what was happening, and terrified that she was about to die. Now she looked at Vegeta who continued, "you can control him, now get him under control before he gets himself taken over."

Skaren was already back on his feet and had had enough of all these 'fighters.' "I have been entrapped for millions of years," the monster's voice was lower than before and sounded like it was coming from all directions. Erasa tried to cover her ears but the voice was coming from even inside their heads. "My rebirth is complete, now it is time for you to become my slaves as I destroy this planet and move on to the next."

"I don't think so," Vegeta snarled, his black aura flaming and growing stronger than when he was fighting Goku minutes before. The younger Saiyan was actually surprised, he didn't think Vegeta was holding back during their fight. The Prince didn't know he was holding back either, but as he directed all the anger for Bulma's death at one point, it concentrated and became incredibly powerful. Lightning shot off his body and his hair swayed faster as he screamed, "I've had enough of you! RAAAAA," Vegeta snapped his head back and Skaren grinned seeing more power than he thought the Prince had.

_Do it Vegeta,_ Goku thought as he watched Vegeta scream more, his face distorting and becoming more refined. His muscles bulked up more as the rage filled Vegeta's mind and his hair began extending behind him.

As everyone on the Lookout was focusing on Vegeta, Videl ran over to the Legendary Super Saiyan that was stumbling towards Skaren. _He's hurt,_ she could see pain on the teen's face along with rage, and hatred. "Gohan," she whispered as she got behind him. The monster turned around and looked at the girl. He was different than the time when he fought 18, farther gone. "Please, you have to wake up," he snarled at her but she didn't back away from him, instead she stepped forward.

She ignored all the fear as she stepped closer to the monster in front of her. Gohan's hair was yellowish green and his tail's fur was the same dark green as the aura surrounding him. "You have to regain control, we need your help," she stepped closer to him and the giant Saiyan froze. _It's working,_ she moved closer and the monster that barely looked like her boyfriend growled and turned around looking back at Skaren. "Gohan," she whispered stepping again towards him, lowering the distance between them to a couple of feet.

The bulked up teen was angry at Skaren and glaring intensely at the orange monster that was looking straight back at him. The other three fighters were starting to look over as Videl inched closer, ignoring all the chaos around her. Vegeta had powered up and was clenching his fists, knowing that he still couldn't beat the monster even with all this power, then he looked back over to the girl as she inched closer to the Legend. All she cared about was Gohan and at that moment she realized, she didn't want him to ever leave her again, "Gohan," she was right behind him now and he turned around. He didn't expect to come face to face with her since she was so much shorter but she had flown up to eye level with him and looked straight into his pure white eyes. "I love you," she leaned in and planted her lips right on his.

The teenager's eyes regained green pupils and the boy closed his eyes kissing Videl back. She noticed the change and opened her eyes at the same time that he did and they backed off a few inches, "I love you too. Thank you Videl," he smiled as his muscles decreased size and still stayed enormous, just not ridiculous and now he was clearly the boy she knew.

"That was Gohan!?" Erasa shouted looking up. She was curled in a ball but when she looked up she saw Videl approaching the monster, speaking to it like she knew what it was. Now that it was down to a reasonable size, she realized it was her friend too.

"This is all very touching," the low voice rung out and everyone turned their gazes to the orange monster, "not to mention entertaining." Skaren grinned a toothy grin, "But I grow tired of these games," he raised one hand and the ground beneath Gohan shattered upwards throwing both him and his girlfriend up into the sky. He felt the others approaching and turned to see Goku flipping towards him and extending his left leg which he was going to bring down on Skaren's head.

The demon backstepped and lifted his own leg to parry Goku's, while at the same time unhinging his jaw and opening his mouth wide, creating a purple beam of light that he shot out to the right where Vegeta was flying to in order to kick him in the side. The ground beneath him exploded as two hands reached through and grabbed him by the ankles. Instead of getting pulled into the holes, Skaren began floating at exactly that level and rose up one foot, smashing Krillin through the floor and up into Goku who was spiraling back at him after the parried kick.

Vegeta had caught the purple beam of light but it was too strong for him and he got slammed back across the platform and off the other side before slipping below the beam and shooting back towards the fight. He amassed power as he flew and after Krillin was thrown into Goku and both tumbled away he slammed his hands downwards and shouted, "Big Bang Attack!" a ball of light slammed down and collided with Skaren's left hand. The devil raised his palm without turning to face Vegeta. The ball of ki rested on his palm, pushing down trying to finish its attack, but Skaren had other plans and curled in his fingers, crushing the energy ball as he did.

The Saiyan Prince gulped as Skaren vanished. The creature moved so fast that he couldn't see it in his most powerful form, _this is bad._ He spun around to look up at the last second as he felt the presence above him. Skaren had a small dot of red light in his left hand and released it, sending it straight at the Prince. Vegeta had seen what that little ball of light could do when it absorbed Yamcha and half of Satan City.

While Videl was talking to Gohan, Krillin let the Saiyans know that their other sons were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Vegeta couldn't let that ball explode here or it would destroy the door and trap the boys in the other dimension forever. "Kienzan!" Vegeta spun his head and saw a golden disk flying towards Skaren but at the last second changed direction and split the little red ball in half. The two sides of the red ball collapsed and exploded; much smaller than what the explosion would have been, but larger than Krillin was expecting.

The Prince was thrown back and slammed into the steps of the Palace. As he was flying down, Goku was flying right past him to get back in the mix but saw Skaren kick Krillin down as well and his best friend slammed into Vegeta on the porch. When Goku looked back up from where his friend landed, Skaren was floating right in front of him. "It looks like you're my first victim," before Goku could react, a finger was pressed against his forehead and he felt odd.

"Now fall under my control and attack your friends," Skaren laughed throwing his head back and extending his horns longer as he grew a couple more feet. As he was laughing, a fist flew into his mouth and punched him straight in the teeth, cracking one of them and it sliced open his tongue because it was so sharp. "AHHHH," he stopped growing and looked ahead of him where Son Goku had a fist extended to his face and the other slapping away the finger on his head.

"Fool," Vegeta laughed as he floated back up with Krillin lagging behind him. Skaren looked down angrily, "Kakarott has no evil thoughts, your power will have no effect on him." The beast snarled and for a moment, he forgot the plans he'd meticulously created over the eons and almost obliterated them all right then and there.

"If this was the last time I conquered the universe, I would have killed you all already. The only reason you're still alive is because I want you to become my minions," he growled in a low tone that made their eardrums ring. "If that possibility is gone, then there is no use for you is there?" As Skaren raised a hand he felt a power gaining on him from behind and spun, releasing a small red ball of light and this time Krillin wasn't sending a Destructo Disk at it. The ball flew off the Lookout and into the distance where a blonde android was flying fast towards them.

She saw the little ball right before it exploded and raised her altitude a couple hundred feet. In no way was she expecting the explosion that followed as the little ball erupted hundreds of times bigger than what it was. The entire sky tinted red as the ball of light grew and looked like a miniature sun below her. It was as if the sky ripped open and all the air was being torn apart and into the small cracks forming around the explosion.

18 continued flying towards the Lookout and at the same time, Piccolo was shooting up from the ground. Skaren looked at them and then turned to face the other three glowing heroes behind him. _I've never been good at letting people live. Killing them was always my strong suit,_ **"ENOUGH!" **Skaren boomed raising into the sky and allowing some of his true power to show through.

The Namekian and Android who were raising their powers and allowing black kis to surround them froze as clouds began gathering in the sky around Skaren, twisting around and around leaving a giant hole right in the center of them directly above the demon. As they looked up into that hole they saw two figures floating there. Piccolo looked closer and started flying upwards, _Gohan what are you doing!?_

**"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH,"** Erasa began screaming as the voice in her head grew louder and scarier. She was looking at the monster as it spoke but it sounded like it was coming from inside her head. All the fighters were sensing the same thing and floated backwards a little to make some more distance between them and the impending sense of doom they were getting from the monster ahead of them. **"If you don't surrender yourselves now, I will destroy this entire planet with everyone on it."** He started forming a blue ball of ki in his hands and it got darker by the second, clouds in the air surrounding it and making it larger and larger until it was the size of a house, then the entire Lookout. Every second it exponentially increased how big it was.

"Kamikaze Ghost Attack!" The scattered group of people looked back towards the Lookout as a bunch of white ghosts were flying towards them.

_Wait ghosts?_ Krillin thought as one of them past right by him. _That looked like,_ he turned back towards the Lookout and felt the tremendous power ascending into the air where it froze looking up at the giant blue ball. "Gotenks is here!" The boys shouted as they flew up in their fused state, as a fully powered Super Saiyan 3.

They all turned back up and watched as the small army of ghosts collided with Skaren and he started laughing. "What are these things supposed to do?" They all hugged the orange man and started to glow.

"Explode," Gotenks responded, long golden hair flowing back behind him all the way to the backs of his knees. Vegeta scowled as he saw the boys were also Super Saiyan 3's. _Now everyone can do it, I have to be the first to make it to the next level._ The thought quickly went away and was replaced by awe as the ghosts exploded in a bunch of high powered explosions, but what followed was truly terrifying. The blue ball that had not reached its maximum potential collapsed with the distraction of the one forming it.

"Get back!" Gohan screamed flying out of the sky back towards the Lookout far below them. The group flew with him back down feeling the intense pull of the ball as it imploded. Finally as it became the size of a bowling ball, it vanished completely and they all looked up as Skaren tilted his head to look where his blast had gone. The monster started descending but didn't move fast enough and the ball that seemed like it was gone reappeared and exploded, flattening out and causing a crack in reality. The air above them literally ripped apart and a crack formed showing purple and pink lights on the other side that made the Z fighters stare in awe. The crack grew and they could see stars on the others side of it, a different reality that was tearing itself into this one.

The rip suddenly exploded as well and tore across the sky, lighting the atmosphere on fire and burning up all the clouds above them. Videl looked around and it felt like the apocalypse, the world was shattering around her. Finally they saw Skaren floating up in the sky with his hands raised, he was absorbing the explosion and the sky began to get back to normal.

"Listen!" Gohan shouted and the others all turned to him. "We don't have much time before he finishes absorbing his explosion and we don't have the power to defeat him once he does."

"You guys might not have enough power, but Super Gotenks can easily..." the seven and a half year old fused boy stopped talking as a dozen eyes pointed at him and gave him their worst glares.

"We don't have enough power, but I just found out how we can obtain it," he explained.

"When did you manage to learn that?" Vegeta asked angrily, "when you were floating around up in the sky while we fought the demon?!"

"Actually, yes," Vegeta growled and decided to just listen seeing as they really didn't have a lot of time. "When I was up in the sky, Supreme Kai contacted me..."

**Flashback**

** Gohan held Videl close as they were skyrocketed by a blast from Skaren. He prepared to shoot right back down and attack when a voice in his head shouted, "**_**Stop!"**_

** "**_**Supreme Kai?" **_**he asked out loud while telepathically communicating with the God. Videl looked at her boyfriend confused and then she realized what he was doing and didn't question him, she just looked down and watched as Skaren easily fended off attacks from the other three fighters below them.**

** "**_**Yes Gohan, I'm here with my Elder and he needs," **_**a new voice sounded in his head, "**_**just shut it and let me talk to him. Boy! I've been watching the fight and you have no chance against him, there is but one option remaining."**_

_**"What is it?"**_** Gohan was frantic because he saw Skaren raising into the sky below him.**

_**"You and your father are wearing earings," **_**Gohan reached to his ear and felt the yellow rings that had been put there when he and his father's clothes were changed on the Planet of the Kais. "**_**If you put one of those earings on your left ear and the other on someone else's right ear, you will be fused," **_**the other voice spoke up again**_**, "really, let us try. Come Kibito, ahhhhh, whoa this is amazing I feel so powerful. Now I will come down there and help you, ouch," **_**Old Kai's voice returned, "**_**You will only get in the way. Now Gohan, understand that whoever you fuse with you'll be stuck with for eternity." "WHAT!?" **_**Kibitoshin shouted realizing they had just fused for good.**

** The monster started amassing power beneath the boy and Gohan started flying back down with Videl, "**_**Thank you,"**_** he flew down and watched as Skaren started creating a huge ball of blue light, shrouded by clouds...**

"Is this fusion really going to make us powerful enough to stop him?" Goku asked his son who just shook his head.

"I have no idea, I'm sorry, but we have to try it," the others didn't seem too thrilled about being stuck with someone else for eternity but what choice did they have?

"I like fusion, I think it's a great idea. Who do I get to fuse..." a ball of purple ki slammed straight through the mini Super Saiyan 3 standing on the Lookout. The others froze in place, they couldn't believe what they'd just seen.

"Gotenks, he's..." Krillin was interrupted by a growling sound as a form appeared standing in the spot that the youngest of them was standing a second before.

"Dead," a low voice spoke and Skaren, now twenty feet tall and glowing red, raised his arms. His chest was no longer orange, but a strange shade of silver, almost like an armored plate that covered his torso. His shoulders, elbows, and knees also had these silver forms on them.

The Saiyans were shaking in anger at the monster before them. "MY SON!" the one they least expected to snap did as Goku shot forwards and kicked Skaren right in the throat. The demon was going to attack back but felt two fists on either side of his face as Gohan and Vegeta both punched at the same time.

Videl was flying back towards the palace with Erasa slung over her shoulder. _I have to admit that this fight is far beyond me,_ she flew inside and dropped Erasa to the ground. She looked back outside and saw Piccolo, 18, Krillin, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta all attacking simultaneously and using teamwork as they pounded Skaren.

The short bald human stopped his onslaught and grabbed Gohan who was enraged but still thinking clearly. "Remember Gohan, we can't defeat him," they were all so angry about Gotenks that they'd forgotten what Gohan was talking about already. "We need the fusion."

Skaren roared and a blast of red light emitted from his body sending everyone crashing backwards except for Piccolo. "Good, now it's time for at least one of you to join my ranks," the Namekian tried to jump backwards but felt both of his antennae get grabbed by the monster's hand. With the other giant orange hand he extended one finger and rested it on Piccolo's forehead. _Noooo,_ the Namek shouted to himself as he felt evil thoughts rushing to the surface, "HAHAHA," Skaren laughed feeling the Namek fall completely under his control.

"Now Piccolo," Skaren looked over to where 18 was standing in front of a cloud of smoke. Her hands were steaming and she had just released a couple balls of energy into the ground trying to shroud the others in dust. "Kill her, prove to me your strength."

The green man took one step forwards and then leapt shooting towards the female android who crossed her arms for a block. He made it halfway before slamming facefirst into what felt like a diamond wall. Piccolo reared back and grabbed his nose which was pouring out purple blood but a second later he was out cold.

Skaren watched as the hand that chopped Piccolo's neck and made him pass out retreated, and pushed over the still standing, unconscious green alien. What Piccolo had just slammed into was not a wall but a set of abs that were stronger than steel. The ancient menace looked up from the abs and saw the black hair, spiked straight up without being pointed. There were many spikes and the Saiyan warrior raised his right hand and looked at it as he closed his fingers into a fist.

"Who are you?" Skaren didn't recognize the person in front of him, it wasn't any of the fighters that were there a minute ago. The man flew fast towards him, faster than any of the others before him had and extended a fist, punching Skaren and knocking him backwards. The beast backflipped and landed on his feet wiping his lip and seeing a drop of green blood on his hand.

The man in front of him grinned, "I am Gokan." Skaren was about to fly over and kick the newcomer for the hit he just received when he felt a ki right above him and looked up just in time to see a knee finish the job on his face and smashed the nose-holes on the monster. Skaren was plowed into the ground and the knee moved off and he was able to see who just slammed him.

"And I am Villain." The five foot four, jacked man had six dots on his forehead and a widows peak that shot up into a spike of hair. Skaren finally put together what had just happened as he saw the combined features of two of his previous enemies.

"So, you learned how to fuse," the orange monster lifted out of the small crater he was in and smirked, "Now we can begin." A huge dark red aura formed around him and grew darker until it was the same shade of black as Skaren's eyes. 18 grabbed the unconscious Piccolo and flew off for the palace as the three God-like powers faced off. _Who am I kidding,_ she thought looking back at them as she flew off, _no God is this powerful._

**A/n Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review below. Recently I got accepted into a few colleges that had rolling admissions so I didn't have to wait until May. Now that the pressure is off I'm going to try and finish up this saga. I've always planned on going this direction, it just took me a very, very long time to update. It's Christmas Break and I've got 2 weeks so I'm going to get another chapter in soon. I'm sorry to everyone who's been waiting a while for me to update and I can't really give any good excuse so once again, hope you enjoyed.**


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own DBZ

Skaren, Villain, and Gokan stood in a perfect triangle atop the Lookout. The two fused men were smirking, they could feel power they couldn't comprehend, it was far greater than what they were in their strongest forms separated. The men didn't have long to admire themselves as once they thought they were strong enough to defeat this orange monster in front of them, it decided to power up.

Even in their new, powerful forms, the two fighters grimaced as the black aura surrounding Skaren increased and pushed into them. Instead of knocking them back, it surrounded Villain and Gokan, shrouding them in darkness and feeling evil coming from all directions around them.

The six foot three inches, black haired Saiyan flew fast into the sky and escaped from the ball of light. _I have no idea what Skaren is planning, better to test his strength out before jumping in,_ Gokan looked around for Villain but his comrade was still inside the black ball of death.

Villain grinned as he clenched his fists and allowed a white aura to surround him, lighting up the nearby darkness and illuminating where his enemy was. He charged forward and pulled back a fist, releasing it a second earlier than he should have since he couldn't really see the form inside the darkness. He only had a general idea of where Skaren was standing as the monster's energy seemed to be coming from all directions. His fist collided with something hard but it was farther away than he had planned and didn't get the full strength of the hit behind it.

All of a sudden, the darkness expanded and covered the entire Lookout. Gokan stared down and thought that maybe it was just going to keep increasing when in an instant it was gone; all of it sucked into one spot and as the last bit of dark energy vanished, Gokan saw where it went. The black aura flew straight into Skaren's mouth and then slowly, it seeped out of his body, more translucent than before. It was only the outline of the aura now that was black with bubbles floating off of it and dripping down, the rest was clear.

Villain suddenly found himself out of the cloud and standing a foot away from the giant orange beast, although it was hardly orange anymore. Silver plates covered its chest and abs, his shoulders all the way down to his wrists, his thighs down to his ankles, and he had a large gray plate with slits in it covering the bottom half of his face. The green pupils in the center of his black eyes turned bright purple and narrowed to look at the short fused man in front of him.

The half Saiyan, half human backflipped so he was up in the air next to Gokan. "Looks like we'll need to power up as well."

The taller Saiyan grinned at his friend and tossed his head back with a smile, "Raaaa," the black spiky hair flowing out of the top of his head transformed to gold. Villain shouted too and tossed his head back but he was having a hard time transforming into a Super Saiyan. Super Gokan looked at his friend and cocked his head to the side, "Maybe you can't transform because you're part human?"

"SHUT UP KAKAROTT," the shorter man yelled as he screamed louder. _I can do this, I'm the strongest!_ Villain clenched his fists so hard that his fingers dug into his palms and made them bleed, but as he did his hair shot straighter and flashed gold for a second. He screamed louder and the Lookout shook as he went right past Super Saiyan and ascended in the same step.

The golden flames that flew around Villain glowed and lit up the entire sky that was moments before black as death. "Let's end this," he vanished and appeared right in front of Skaren who had raised his arms and punched with his left fist before the mixed form of Vegeta and Krillin arrived. The Super Saiyan 2 slammed straight into the fist and lashed back by kicking up in between the monster's legs. The small scrap of clothing fell off as Villain finished the kick and they realized that the article _was_ covering something. "Uh, sorry, didn't think you..."

Skaren didn't let the man finish his thought he was so enraged and slammed his face into the top of Villain's head. Gokan flew down with a kick pointed at the back of Skaren's orange head but as his foot was about to collide, the silver plating around the bottom of his face molded around the back of his head and when Gokan's kick collided, he was protected. The Super Saiyan flipped over the man's head and landed next to Villain who struggled up out of a hole in the Lookout he was slammed through. As he did, another silver plate spread around Skaren's waist and covered his entire crotch, connecting with the leg plating.

The silver on the monster's head fully formed as it covered the top of his head and surrounded his horns in its hard material. Besides the slits in front of where the beast's mouth was, there were two more holes allowing the demon to see out of. "He's getting stronger by the second," Villain said but the monster was no longer in front of him. He turned to the man he was talking to but in his place was Skaren, with one leg extended, silver surrounding the orange foot as it was held out. His fists had yet to be surrounded in the hard material and one lashed out towards Vegeta who ducked under it and kicked up at the man's extended arm.

Skaren felt the kick more than he believed he would and bent his elbow to slam down but Vegeta barrel-rolled to the side, avoiding a bone-shattering elbow that sent a crack from one side of the platform all the way to the other. Skaren snapped down and clasped one of Villain's ankles with his left hand, lifting the shorter man into the air. The monster was almost four times as tall as Vegeta was and when he slammed down he smashed the fused Saiyan human into the floor and then swung him back over his head going for the floor on his other side but before he could land the smash, a foot connected with his skin between his head armor and his shoulders.

He released Villain who spun in midair and sent two huge ki blasts directly at the monster's silver knees. Meanwhile, Gokan launched off of his kick in the monster's neck and spiraled in the air avoiding small red dots that were flying past him and exploding behind him creating lots of suns all over the air.

The Super Saiyan started screaming and powered up to the ascended state as well so that he could do more damage. He dropped down next to Villain who was panting but standing in a good stance. Skaren was down on one knee, looking straight at the floor as the thin black veil around him flared uncontrollably. "Hahaha," the two fighters listened closer as they thought they could hear the monster laughing quietly. "Ha ha ha ha ha."

"What's so funny?!" Villain shouted raising a fist to charge back in.

"What's funny, is that you are treating this like a fight," Skaren lifted his head slowly from facing the ground and the two of them stared speechless into the monster's eyes. The bright purple pupil got larger and larger until the black around it could no longer be seen and instead there was a red pupil in the center of the purple. However, as soon as the eye changed colors, the red pupil grew and took over with a green pupil, then the green took over. Skaren's eyes were changing color so fast now that they didn't even stop after taking on a new color and just kept constantly changing.

During one of the changes black pupils arose inside dark blue eyes. As the pupils grew, the fighters awaited new different colored pupils to appear in the eyes, but they didn't. The black completely took over his eyes and made him look like the opposite of a Legendary Super Saiyan, with completely black eyes that made you unsure of whether he was staring at you or not. The monster's horns curved at the top in their direction and split so that at the top of each one there were two spikes.

**"Hahaha," **the voice echoed in their heads like it was before when he created the large blue ball in the sky. **"Understand now the futility of your actions," **he appeared directly in front of the two Super Saiyans and collided his fists with their faces, shooting them through the top of the Lookout, right through the bottom and slamming into the Earth miles below in a matter of seconds.

Gokan got out of the trench he had dug in the Earth after skidding for a couple hundred meters. He turned to his left and through the trees he could see Villain standing up as well, shaking off the damage and lifting above the tree line. Skaren shot down from the Lookout in a second and appeared in front of the shorter fused man who met his fist in midair with his own. The shockwave from that one punch caused every tree in the forest to flatten to the ground. Wide tree trunks, snapped like toothpicks, and the ground indented inwards, the entire elevation of the old forest decreasing by several feet.

The taller Saiyan flew up and kicked both feet towards the monster's steel colored chest, causing earthquakes on the ground below him. As he attacked, Villain accentuated his attacks by creating a huge ball of purple ki that he slammed straight at the slits where Skaren's mouth was. The monster felt the entire ball of energy enter and as it was about to explode he spit the entire blast back at Vegeta and Krillin's form. Their combined state was thrown backwards by an attack they put so much power into.

"Villain!" Gokan shouted turning to where the man flew past him and slammed into the ground creating a hole in it that he couldn't see an end to. He shouldn't have looked away as Skaren took this moment to grasp Gokan around his head. Skaren's right hand was so large that his fingers were touching as they squeezed tighter around the Saiyan father and son combo.

The beast used his knee and plowed straight into Gokan's solar plexus multiple times, knocking the wind out of him and draining his resistance for the moment. With his other hand he reached forward and pressed two of his fingers into Gokan's head. "Remember what Vegeta said, that won't work, on me, ahhh," the man tried to squirm out of the grip, "what's happening to me?"

"He said it wouldn't work on _Kakarott,_" Gokan realized his mistake and swung his legs up hitting between Skaren's legs, but the silver plate was now protecting his jewels. Ignoring the attempt at foul play, the monster growled, **"But you are now a mix of both Kakarott, and Gohan. The latter of which has so much anger in him that turning him would have been simple."** He pushed deeper into the Saiyan, trying hard to get him under his control. **"There's no use struggling, you will be mine as will Villain. I had planned on amassing an army when I rose, but the two of you will be enough to sustain my power, **_**indefinitely. Hahaha," **_Gokan tried fighting as hard as he could but the evil inside him was leaking out to the surface.

The harder he fought, the larger his golden aura grew around him, but now splotches of black were appearing in the gold and spreading. _Chi Chi, Videl, Goten,_ thinking about the little boy only brought angrier thoughts that sped up the process, _no._

sc

"Runnn!" A giant falling piece of building crashed a few feet away from Sharpner, knocking him over with the impact. People were screaming and running in all directions around him.

_I have to get out of here_, Sharpner got to his hands and knees and looked down at his uniform. The blue officer shirt was torn but its message remained. His face hardened as he shouted, "Everyone calm down!" A group of people looked over and saw a policeman taking charge so they slowed down. "We need to evacuate the danger zone of the city, make your way uptown as fast and as _calm_ as possible."

The ground shook again and the group started shouting but Sharpner yelled, "Quiet." He turned around and started jogging the other direction, further into the zone where buildings were falling or fallen. With his back to the group he shouted over his shoulder, "evacuate now!"

Once again the ground started shaking but this time it wasn't from a building around them falling. It felt like the entire planet was shaking. _What the Hell is happening?! Gohan, Videl, Erasa, where are you guys? Are you okay? Oh shit_, Sharpner was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice the grand piano falling out of a tilting skyscraper. He dove to the right and rolled just as the organ slammed where he was on track to run. Splinters of wood shattered everywhere and a piece embedded itself in the blonde boy's left calf. "Ahhhh," he tried to stand back up but the wood went in one side and came out the other.

Above him a bunch of windows shattered and glass was falling. He had no choice, reaching down he grabbed one end of the wood shard and pulled it all the way through his leg. He had no time to scream and scrambled to his feet, leaping forwards and rolling under a car. As he got under he saw huge glass shards falling all over the street.

Suddenly Sharpner felt the ground directly beneath him shake and he looked down. A few feet to his right, a hole exploded outwards in the middle of the street. He looked back and saw a hole in the building behind him and then froze. Coming back through that hole was a golden haired fighter who was glowing. Sharpner looked back down at the hole in the ground and couldn't see an end to it, _Did he just come flying through the floor?_

Villain looked around and instantly recognized Satan City. "Rrgghh," he was just slammed straight through the crust of the Earth and came out hundreds of miles away.

Sharpner looked up at the scary figure who was growling at the ground. The man moved so fast that all that was left was a golden streak leading back into the hole. The teenager walked over and looked down through the hole but a second later the Earth shook again and he fell backwards to stay away from the hole. _That was close_, he shook his head, there was no time to just stand around, there were people all over the city who needed his help.

sc

"You are mine," Gokan was screaming in pain as Skaren infiltrated his mind. "Now," he moved his fingers away from Gokan's head, "your first task..." Skaren was stopped mid-sentence as a fist that was pulled back all the way from Satan City found its mark and slammed straight into Skaren's metal plated stomach. The monster took the hit hard and smashed back through twenty trees behind him before shouting and stopping himself in midair, extending his arms and legs fully.

Villain was panting with his spiked golden hair flowing wildly. He got ready to charge after Skaren but looking at his teammate he noticed something weird, Gokan's energy wasn't showing. Before, the fused Saiyan had a golden aura similar to his own, but now he was just floating there motionless. "You ready?" Villain asked getting back in his stance facing Skaren's direction.

"Actually," Gokan started and Villain turned to him slowly. An aura started to surround him and got larger and Villain's eyes grew wide before a knee slammed him straight in the face. It was followed up by a kick to the ribs and each time he was hit back, another kick sent him flying further. Vegeta and Krillin's form hunched over as a kick in the gut sent pain throughout their body.

The huge black veil surrounding Gokan faltered for a second and a gold spot appeared on it. Villain took the opportunity and pounced on his friend, spinning Gokan around in the air and slapping him. "What are you doing?! You can't let him control you so easily you fool."

"It's pointless," Villain looked up and saw Skaren laughing above his head. "I've mastered the take over after my previous mistakes. Now, any amount of evil will multiply and take over the entire body for as long as I wish it."

The shorter of the two fused men started punching Gokan as hard as he could in the stomach before spinning in the air and roundhouse kicking the darker Saiyan's head. The taller man spun in the air and regained his bearings looking ove at Villain, _Vegeta and Krillin aren't this strong! We're better, I'm better, wait, no attack them!_ Gokan flew forwards and started kicking, meeting feet in midair with Villain who was now on the defensive.

"You're better than this Gokan, neither of the two of you in there would have been taken over so easily." Villain was shouting as he crossed his arms to defend a barrage of punches from the other man. He formed a ball of yellow ki and threw it at Gokan who jumped over just to meet another one slamming him head on. Then the one that past by first flew back and hit the man who was shooting backwards from the explosion. The second blast knocked Gokan back towards Villain who grabbed him by the throat. "If you can both ride the Nimbus cloud, then there is no impurity in your hearts," Gokan stopped struggling for a second and Skaren looked down in disbelief as the black aura filled with gold splotches all over it. "You've allowed this creature to convince you that you have evil thoughts when we both know that everything you've ever done has been for others."

"Stop it!" Skaren flew down and slammed on the top of Villain's head. He started creating balls of purple light that shot from his hands down to the crater Vegeta formed instantly deepening the crater a hundred fold. "Don't listen to him, you are my creation..." Skaren turned his metal plated head to the left and froze as no longer was a dark aura surrounding Gokan. It had vanished, but the golden veil did not reappear, instead, a bright white light surrounded the fused Super Saiyan Two.

"Kame," Gokan, veiled in light, pulled his arms back for the start of his signature move.

The monster laughed, "Impressive, but you don't think I'll be caught in that blast of yours do you?" As he finished the sentence two hands grabbed him by the ankles and yanked him down, throwing him as hard as Villain could at the Earth below. Skaren was able to slow himself but not enough to avoid crashing through a hundred feet of dirt and rocks first. **"INSOLENT FOOLS!"** Instead of flying back out through the hole, he powered up and incinerated all the ground above him creating a massive crater where all the dirt and gravel and broken trees were floating up into the air and disintegrating. He appeared back up in his spot in a second and Villain only had time to cross his arms as the monster elbowed him in the face with one of the metal plates, crunching his nose and causing Villain to snap his head back in pain. The shorter man dropped out of the sky fast and Skaren laughed, **"Running away so soon?"** The echoing voice covered hundreds of miles making people all around the continent quiver in fear as their cities were already crashing down around them because of the earthquakes.

The Super Saiyan 2 who fell out of the sky just stared at the monster and laughed, "Did you forget already?" Skaren growled at the comment and almost flew down to attack when the words Villain just spoke set it. _Forget?_ _Shit,_ he turned around feeling a presence an inch behind him.

"HAAAAAAA!" The huge amount of glowing white energy in Gokan's hands was released at point blank into Skaren's chest. He had turned at the perfect time for his eyes to be able to widen as the blast collided with his unsuspecting form. The white light grew and grew as it expanded over the entire sky, pushing the being at the end of it who reached up his arms to try and stop it.

_No no no no,_ Skaren couldn't hold on and his arms got pushed to the sides as did his legs and the blast caught him full force, burning his body and melting the silver plating around his skin, causing damage to the flesh below. "RaaaAAAAA," he got louder as the blast pushed faster and faster, slamming him right out of the atmosphere as it got stronger.

Gokan released his hands and the blast continued flying away from him, far off into the reaches of space. He was out of breath, fatigue set in and he lowered from the sky, dropping out of his ascended state and falling. Villain started walking over to catch his friend when he too dropped out of his state and collapsed to his knees. The taller Saiyan dropped flat on his face a few feet in front of Krillin and Vegeta's combined form. "Oooh," he murmured as he dropped onto his back staring up at the sky.

They sat there for a few seconds before chuckling, then full on laughing, "Hey Villain," Gokan started and the man next to him turned with a grin on his face. "What are you going to tell your wives?" The shorter man next to him gulped thinking about Bulma and 18's reactions to seeing them.

"What about you?" Gokan tilted his head, "How's Chi Chi going to respond to her husband and son being the same man?" Villain started cracking up and Gokan shivered. Then both men started laughing again as Villain dropped to his back too and stared up at the sky. It was so blue and had only a few small white wisps of clouds floating by.

"What are we laughing about?" The two men on the floor heard the voice but didn't want to look. The all too recognizable voice came from right behind them and the two of them sat up simultaneously, turning around at a snail's pace.

_It can't be._

_Not again._ Villain finished spinning and tilted his head up to see a most unsettling sight. The silver plates that surrounded Skaren were gone, his orange skin underneath was steaming and had singes all over it. Drips of flesh were falling off and sizzling on the dirt below. _Wait, he looks close to beaten,_ the shorter man struggled up to one knee and then one foot, finally getting up at the same time as Gokan.

The monster started laughing in small bursts, making it sound insane, "You didn't really think, hahaha, that one measly blast, haha," the demon's head twitched as it spoke. The twenty foot monster was missing one of its horns and since the metal plating on its face was gone, the two of them could see chipped and cracked teeth inside his mouth whenever he spoke, "could defeat me, hahahaaa," the smile on his face vanished and the two Saiyans didn't have time to prepare as two hands reached forwards and clasped them around their faces.

"Mmmmmm," Gokan mumbled from behind the left hand of the monster.

"Sorry, I couldn't quite make that out," the beast cackled. "But I assume it was something like, 'oh please Skaren, Destroyer of the Universe, God of Gods, please spare me!' Well too bad!" He slammed both hands into the ground covered in fallen trees and crumbled Earth. Everything around him bounced up into the air and then dropped back down to the floor. He lifted the two fused men up and slammed them back down, making every tree in the broken forest lift off the ground and then crash back down. Skaren repeatedly smashed them into the floor, not realizing (or caring) that the entire planet shook each time he did so.

_This ouch, isn't ouch, looking ouch, good,_ Gokan tried to escape from the grip around his head but Skaren was angry and he wasn't even a Super Saiyan. His fused form was powerful but had nothing on Skaren as he was now; weakened, depleted. Villain was feeling similarly as every time he face slammed into the rubble beneath him he felt more of his power drain. Skaren stopped slamming them to the ground and tossed the shorter of the two into the air and then as Villain was dropping, he chucked Gokan at him and both of the fused men crashed into the ground digging a trench out a hundred miles long.

At one point in their journey, which took a total of three seconds, they crashed straight through a city and multiple skyscrapers. The people in the city looked up as a black streak followed the explosions and zipped after the other two.

sc

"Get up," the blonde woman kicked the Namekian again, this time much harder than the previous times. After the fighters took the battle off the Lookout, she went and found where Piccolo hid Dende and brought him and the other guardian back to the floating pile of scrap. She had him heal the other Namek but the smaller Namekian just said that the older one was only knocked out. The Lookout was so damaged that it was almost unrecognizable, with the palace having holes all over it and the floor was covered in explosion marks and cracks. All the parts that fell off were floating around the platform, caught in its own gravitational pull.

The green man lying on the ground roused and jumped up to his feet, his first thought was, _kill them all,_ but he shook his head quickly and realized where he was. _His power must've worn off... wait, why?_ He had no time to be confused because the blonde android in front of him slapped him across the face. He had no reply as he was utterly confused at why she hit him, "Uhh..."

"Stop sleeping and get down there!" She shouted pointing to the edge of the platform. Dende and Mr. Popo were staring off the side of the platform and Piccolo flew over fast. They were looking the same direction now and 18 was only told what was going on, Piccolo could clearly see both of their fighters getting pummelled constantly by the evil menace. "We've got to go help them," the woman shouted and flew off the top of the Lookout.

"Wait!" Piccolo shouted at her and she looked like she was about to ignore him and keep flying anyway. She knew what he was going to say, _'there's nothing we can do' or 'we're too weak to help them,'_ 18 growled and spun to yell at the tall Namek. Instead she saw a frown on the man's face deeper than she'd ever seen.

_Gohan..._ "We're going," he flew off fast, Eighteen trailing off behind him. "I have a plan," he shouted as they were going and the android flew up alongside him. Below them the planet was vibrating and they knew that on the other side of the world, two of their loved ones were getting beaten.

18 listened to the plan and her face also contorted to make a frown deeper than any she'd ever made. _Ugh, I know it's our only chance, but..._ she growled and continued flying towards her husband, who was already combined with that arrogant Saiyan prick she hated.

sc

Gokan and Villain were on their feet, panting as they tried to raise their arms for defense. "Hey Vege... I mean Villain," the man started as Skaren descended from the sky above them. They'd once again been hit so hard that they were now on an island in the middle of nowhere and the dark evil was coming for them.

"What is it Kaka... Gokan?" Villain scowled as the orange man landed right in front of them. He had regained his lost composure from after getting hit by the light Kamehameha wave and was now thoroughly enjoying repaying the two fighters for the pain they inflicted him.

Gokan coughed up some blood and almost lost his balance as he tried to prepare for another onslaught, "I don't think we can beat him."

Skaren stopped moving closer and grinned, "Beat me?" He laughed louder than he had in millions of years and then pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. His figure then snapped serious as he boomed, **"I've never taken you as a serious threat. This entire time I've been toying with you, holding on to the hope that maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to convert you to my slaves. But now,"** he smirked, **"I'm just going to kill you and find a different race to control, you're more trouble than you're worth."**

"You can't," Gokan said trying to push out more strength and power back up. Skaren moved faster than he could see and appeared directly behind him, his thighs at the level of the top of Gokan's head. The Saiyan felt fear as he started to turn but an elbow hit him on the top of the head plowing him into the ground. Villain jumped up and punched the monster in the left eye, but the monster didn't even blink his entirely black colored eye, he just smiled and grabbed Villain by the wrist, swinging him around and releasing into the sky.

"I've tired of these games," Skaren roared with no one left around. Black lightning started shooting off all around him and clouds formed in the bright blue sky above him. He felt two minuscule powers coming towards him and rose up into the air. "Do not try to stop me weaklings," he thundered as he rose steadily up into the sky. Villain dropped back past him and slammed down into the island below as the two powers got closer and also descended to the island. **"THAT WILL BE YOUR GRAVE!"** He boomed as he stopped high up in the center of the clouds, they started spinning around him.

He rose one hand and a blue dot appeared on it, growing bigger and bigger, until it was a thousand times its original size, about half the size of the planet's moon. "This will be a befitting end to my _eternal_ prison," he scoffed at the term that meant nothing to an immortal being like himself.

Below him the planet was still, frozen in a sense of impending doom. All over the Earth people stood still, billions could see the enormous blue ball from where they were. It scared them to a point that no one tried to run, no one screamed. They all froze and stared, stared at the death waiting to exterminate them all.

The orange monster winced feeling one of the burns on his chest healing itself, _Revenge,_ he smiled insanely and lifted his arm higher, doubling the size of the ball one more time. The moon sized ki ball floated above his palm awaiting his command. "Now," he whispered, "you will die." He slowly brought his hand down in front of him, throwing the massive, planet shattering ball down at the Earth.

The blue ball started to move and then stopped. Skaren looked up at his creation and swung his arm down again. Suddenly the ball started decreasing in size, steadily, then gradually faster and faster as all the energy seemed to be moving towards one point. The monster was confused, shocked at why his ball of death was now back to its original size when it disappeared forever.

Opposite of where Skaren was floating, on the other side of where the ball was, floated a different figure. Almost half his size, the new fighter had a shadow cast over his face as Skaren flew closer, breaking the distance between them in a second and looking down. "Where do these impressive fighters keep coming from? Who are you? What are..." the demon didn't finish his question as an elbow, or at least he thought it was an elbow, hit him in the side and shot him off into the distance.

"What?" he asked as he stopped his momentum. The figure appeared face to face with him and he tried to move backwards but his back hit something and no longer was the figure in front of him, now he was pressed up with his back to the man's. The person kept his eyes closed and slammed his head back as Skaren spun, hitting the demon in the face and knocking him down into an island below.

"What!?" Skaren shouted as he got off his knees and shook his head to clear the dizziness. He looked up and saw the being, shadowed by the sun above him, making him have a golden outline to his completely dark form. The man was almost ten feet tall and had black hair flowing back down just below his shoulders. He dropped out of the sky fast and came face to face with Skaren again and the monster stumbled backwards before thinking, _What am I doing?! I am the mighty Skaren!_ he growled and flew forwards kicking the air where the man was standing, but hit nothing.

A bright light appeared behind him and he spun, just in time for a huge blast of light energy to crash into his legs and searing pain shot through him. **"WHAT!?"** he dropped down to his knees and looked up at the man above him, **"Who are you?"**

The man stepped forwards and finally some light was shone upon his face and Skaren froze. "Impossible, that's impossible, you're..."

**Flashback**

** "There they are!" Piccolo followed 18's point and saw her shoot down to an island below. He was looking somewhere else though and saw the twenty foot tall orange monster floating up into the quickly darkening sky. "Krillin, get up," she shook her husband and the man stirred.**

** "It's Villain," the man managed to say after smashing back down to the ground from Skaren's toss. "And 18, what are you doing here, there's nothing you," he looked over at the Namek who just landed, "either of you, can do."**

** "You're right," Piccolo stated.**

** "But you said," 18 started, annoyed at Piccolo's bluntness.**

** "There's nothing," he reached down and grabbed Gokan by the head, plucking him like a turnip out of the ground, "**_**we**_** can do." He pointed at the two fused Saiyan and human men. "They can however."**

** "I'm sorry Piccolo," Gokan said rising from his seat to look up in the sky. A giant blue ball was forming and getting bigger by the second. "There's nothing we can do about that, we're too damaged to stop it."**

** Villain didn't want to agree but he saw the ball double in size four more times and hold its size, much larger than he could hope to stop.**

** "There's nothing you can do separate, but together you can," Piccolo offered and the two men looked to each other.**

** "Piccolo, we've been fighting together this whole time, he's still too strong for us to handle. Also, I think he was still holding back, even at our strongest."**

** "He's right," Villain stated after seeing the ball double in size one more time and become bigger than he could see an end to from right beneath it. "Even together we stood no chance."**

** "Shut up!" Piccolo growled at the fools. "I mean, **_**together,**_**" he said the word slowly and then pointed at his ears. **

** 18 was already frowning, and Gokan and Villain suddenly got what he was saying. "But we're already fused, do you think fusing again is even possible?" Gokan asked.**

** "There's only one way to find out," Villain took off his right earing as Gokan took off both of his. The taller man dropped his and Villain tossed him his right earing. **

** Eighteen was angry that not only was she going to have to share her man with Bulma, but now Chi Chi and that Satan girl as well. "Here goes," Gokan said as the ball above them began moving. He put on the right earing and he and Villain were dragged towards each other. A bright light appeared and then vanished, leaving one man standing in the place of where two men were a second before. Instantly 18's anger at the fusion disappeared and she smirked, **_**this won't be too bad.**_

** The figure in front of her was god-like, more so than she could've imagined. Even Piccolo took a half step back seeing what came out of the fusion. Whereas the first fusion combined features of the two fighters, this second one was more of an enhancer, it made them look entirely different. The eyes had black pupils, but everything else was different: the hair, the height, the bulging muscles. The face looked like it combined the best features from each of the four men involved in the fusion.**

** "Whoa," Piccolo and 18 said at the same time. The man didn't stick around to chat, he appeared on the other side of the moving blue ball and held out one palm, absorbing the energy and pulling it all into his body. It didn't take him long and then he began fighting his opponent.**

**End Flashback**

A bright light appeared behind him and he spun, just in time for a huge blast of light energy to crash into his legs and searing pain shot through him. **"WHAT!?"** he dropped down to his knees and looked up at the man above him, **"Who are you?"**

The man stepped forwards and finally some light was shone upon his face and Skaren froze. "Impossible, that's impossible, you're..."

"Vilkan." The man stepped closer and was eye level with the bent over beast. Neither had a shirt on but Vilkan's enormous pecs and well defined abs left him looking better than any statue that could've been crafted. "It is time for you to pay Skaren," Vilkan's coal dark pupils narrowed as he kicked for the demon's head.

As his foot came an inch from the monster's temple, Skaren chuckled. Vilkan froze, holding his foot an inch away from its mark, "I never thought I would need to fight for real right after being released." A black haze surrounded the monster and Vilkan flipped backwards feeling evil radiating from the veil. Skaren lifted off his knees and started shrinking back down so he was ten feet tall, coming to perfect level with the fighter before him.

_I knew it, he was holding back. What matters is how much,_ Vilkan felt a small urge to attack at that moment and stop the beast from powering up. However, a much stronger urge, the urge he was going to listen to, told him to wait, to allow the monster to get as strong as possible before he crushed it. To make sure it knew when it was defeated that he was the stronger fighter, the better fighter.

Skaren lifted up into the air a little, not high enough that as his aura grew, the island below them wouldn't be sucked into his pull, which it was. The entire landmass, disintegrated and vaporized as he roared. Vilkan rose with him and stared through the darkness, seeing black features appearing on Skaren's body. At first he thought it was the veil playing tricks on him, but then he saw that it wasn't just the aura, where the silver plates had appeared before, were now glowing black molds, forming perfectly around his joints and then expanding upwards and down. In a few seconds the black had covered his whole body. His left horn became covered in it and the blackness rose to the top of the right side of his head, looking for somewhere to go, so it created a new horn made solely out of the blackness.

_That's a lot,_ Skaren's power was never overpowering before, he never exuded that much strength that he scared the fighters. He only used the exact amount he needed, but now he was expelling every last bit of his power into his aura. Flames of black danced off his form and Vilkan flew backwards to not get caught in it.

A minute after he started, Skaren stopped screaming. The black haze continued to surround him and the black substance that covered him covered his entire face, molding itself around his orifices. The beast smiled and Vilkan saw his shattered and cracked teeth were reformed by the black matter as well.

"Now you fully understand the magnitude of which you were outclassed," Skaren thundered as he lifted his arms and all the water below him rose too.

"Yes," Vilkan said, his voice unwavering which confused Skaren. The demon thought the man would have backed away in fear or had his will broken on the spot, "my turn." He rose his arms and then clenched his fists pulling his arms to his side and clenching his fists. "RaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The ground below them shook as intensely as it was when Skaren was increasing his strength.

"You don't believe you can stop me?" Skaren laughed. "Even after sensing how powerful I am, you still fight. Some would call that bravery, it's really stupidity." Vilkan started screaming as he threw his head back and a gold aura covered him, his long hair turning gold and flying back behind him and spiking out in all directions. A few seconds later the aura doubled in size and the hair behind him rose up so that it swayed above his head, spiking more and making the hero's eyes turn green. "You're too weak."

_More, he is still too powerful, I need more,_ Vilkan pushed as hard as he could, there was no holding back; it was now or never. "I'M NOT FINISHED!" He screamed louder and the water Skaren was holding up began to tremble, shaking intensely and then dropping out of the air and back into the ocean, creating tsunamis that washed over the nearby islands. Skaren's grin started to fade as the hair above his enemy's head began to fall back down behind him and extend further than before. It continued to spike outwards and extended longer until it was just past his waist, glowing gold and radiant in the sky.

Opposed to the bright color of his aura, the sky above them had completely gone dark and storm clouds released lightning almost as fast as the two fighters' auras did. Vilkan stopped screaming and snapped his head forwards as Skaren growled, angry that the Earthling believed it could defeat him. No one in the universe would have been able to follow their movements next. Even when the Kais fought and trapped Skaren, he had already been drained of much of his power, this was stronger than they ever would have dared face him, much, much stronger.

A bolt of lightning started coming out of the cloud as Vilkan and Skaren met in the air, colliding fists. At the point their fists collided, the lightning bolt hit between their fingers and separated them. They scattered across the sky, creating shockwaves all over the planet as they punched and kicked, each time hitting the other mid-swing doing the same attack. They stopped over some highway with mountains on either side of it and looked at each other, neither one panting.

Skaren was furious, _How can he possibly keep up with me?_ He held out a hand and a hundred little red balls appeared above his head, he threw his hand forwards and they all flew straight towards their target.

_Can't let even one past me,_ Vilkan knew that if the size of the explosion caused by the little red balls were destructive before, now they would be Earth-shattering. He flew underneath the balls and pushed out the strongest kiai blast he'd ever created. The wind force that pushed out of his hands and mind knocked every one of the balls out of the atmosphere and into space. One of them hit a satellite and exploded prematurely, the only one that exploded in sight of the planet. It was as if a new sun was formed right above the atmosphere, only to vanish in a few seconds after being formed.

The human/Saiyan/half-saiyan turned and glared at Skaren who was fuming. He charged at the monster with two hands full of ki. Skaren expected balls or beams to be shot at him when the man began amassing power but instead just went in for a punch. Like every time previous, Skaren just raised one of his black hands to meet Vilkan's, but when they collided, he felt his arm crack and it felt like his knuckles were shattering. Next he tried to block a kick by raising his own to defend but his kneecap cried out in agony as Vilkan's leg slammed into his.

The fused man was focusing all his ki as if he was forming a blast, all into one point, wherever he collided with the enemy. Skaren started dodging his hits and then held out both hands in front of him, **"BURN."** Flames shot out from his hands, Vilkan dove to the side but part of the fire hit his arm and instantly shot around the rest of his body, burning dark red.

"Ahhhh," he screamed as pain coursed through his body. He shot down faster than light and hit the water, but that only made the flames burn hotter.

**"DIE,"** Skaren slammed his leg down on Vilkan's left shoulder since he was able to move his head out of the way just in time. His shoulder took the full brunt of the blow and he heard a crack but the flames all around him were more pressing. _Calm down, it's just pain,_ the Super Saiyan 3 stopped wriggling and Skaren opened his mouth in surprise as the Saiyan opened his mouth and sucked in, expanding his lungs and sucking in all the oxygen around himself. The flames sputtered and went out, nothing could fuel them anymore and then the Saiyan exhaled. He made eye contact with the monster as he gripped his shoulder and popped it back in place, not even flinching as he did.

He vanished from Skaren's sight, something the demon had no idea how it happened. They'd been equals in speed the entire time, now his enemy was gone, he looked down sensing something but was too late and a foot collided with his teeth, annihilating all the remaining white ones and cracking one of the black ones. The planet beneath them shuddered from the collision and Vilkan knew the fight couldn't be dragged out much longer, if it was, the planet would surely pay the price.

Skaren flew back down at the fastest speed he could and punched for Vilkan but the man disapeared again and appeared behind him, spinning a full three sixty degrees and kicking Skaren in the left temple, knocking him across the sky before appearing below him and kicking him up into the clouds. _Instant Transmission, right when I need it._

A voice sounded around the entire planet, to the humans it sounded like it was coming from above them, below them, all around them, inside their own heads. It was all coming from the same place, **"I AM SKAREN,"** the monster panted and regained himself a bit before mentally snapping even more. The black aura was spiking in all directions, dark lightning flashing out and striking mountains that exploded from the bolts. **"DESTROYER OF THE UNIVERSE. KILLER OF GODS. MILLIONS OF YEARS I SPENT ENTRAPPED ON THIS PLANET, AND NOW IT WILL BE DESTROYED!"** Skaren pulled both arms behind him and huge balls of black ki started forming in them.

_He's going to destroy the planet, for real this time._ Vilkan looked up and saw the black energy that was going to destroy the Earth. The ground beneath them started crumbling. The entire highway broke off the ground and started lifting into the air, shattering as it did so.

**"LUCIFER'S END!"** The figure in the sky collided his hands together above his head and the black balls combined. He slammed his hands down hard and the black balls increased a thousand fold into a beam that covered multiple miles of sky as it descended towards the Earth.

Vilkan decided that there was no need to hold back any power, if he failed here, there would be no reason to have any power to stop Skaren, the Earth would be gone. "Final," he started as he swung his body, twisting it and throwing his arms back behind him. The huge beam of black that was coming down from the sky had lightning shooting out of it and striking the Earth all around Vilkan. Each time a bolt hit the ground the planet would shudder and a chunk of the planet was ripped into the sky. There would be nothing left if the beam were to hit.

_Hahaha, after this I'll head to the Arcosian planets, see if they're still strong enough to become my minions._ Skaren stopped as he saw the human below trying to fight still making a vein pop in his head, "Why do you still fight? Even when it is painfully clear that you have lost?" he screamed down at the fused warrior.

"Kame," Vilkan continued to gather more and more power, putting it all into his hands and centering it around one point.

"There is no point, you're going to die along with the rest of this filthy, pathetic, planet!" Skaren cackled maniacally and continued to push his enormous, unstoppable death beam at the Earth.

"HAME," Vilkan created a ball of white light, slightly tinted blue. The Lucifer's End was directly above his head and he could feel the heat coming off the blast. He was the only thing between the attack and the planet now, the mountains around him were touched by the blast and absorbed without any pause.

"Hahaha, hahahahahhaha, DIE!" Skaren's face distorted as his crazed will pressed down on his attack.

Down below, time slowed down. Vilkan saw the blast almost stop moving right above his head and he felt all the power he could possibly muster reach his hands. He grinned, and then, he slammed his hands upwards, colliding with the beam above his head and screaming, "HAAAAAAAAAA!" The blue ball in his hands pressed up into the black beam and the beam continued to bend around the ball, either side of Skaren's attack bending towards the Earth, scathing it as the ki grazed the surface.

"Didn't I tell you," Skaren was hysterical, "It was pointless!"

Vilkan continued to hold his hands above his head and the blue ball above him started to grow. The parts of the black beam that were touching the Earth's surface started getting pushed back and lifted off the ground. The beam started making its way back up into the sky and Skaren's crazed look become distorted with utter confusion and anger.

"No!" he screamed throwing more balls of red and black ki down into his blast. It seemed to stall for a moment, and then continued flying back towards the sender faster than it was before. "No no no no..." Skaren held his arms out in front of him and caught the back of his beam, it was being pushed towards him but he could hold it. "My name is Skaren! I will not be defeated," he pushed down hard and tried to fly the beam down at his enemy when the blackness he was holding on to suddenly brightened. "What..." he could see blue coming from below his black ki.

"Take this," Vilkan shoved his hands out and fully extended his arms. The blue beam shot out and exponentially increased in size. Still a fraction of the giant black beam it was pushing, it started breaking away at the Lucifer End's foundation. The blue ki started tearing at the black ki it was pushing against, getting closer and closer to its target.

Skaren could see the blue ki now, there was a thin veil of black between him and the other blast. In another second, the black line was gone and his hands were pressed up against a blue beam of light that felt weirder and hotter than anything he'd ever felt. _This can't be happening. I spent eternities in that prison, I won't be defeated now, no!_ He tried to hold the blue light at bay but it started pushing him up into the sky. His black outer shell was being torn apart and shattered by the blue energy crawling up his arms from the blast he was holding. He started screaming and his arms were holding their ground instead of getting thrown to the side like with the last time they hit him with a powerful wave. This time, the beam started moving up his orange arms, covering his hands and making him scream as he realized they were not only absorbed but were shredded and disintegrated by the beam. "It's not over! I'm not finished! It's not my time!" The beam continued moving up his arms and finished covering them until it was up against his torso, absorbing him completely so he was floating inside the blue Final Kamehameha for a few seconds.

The enemy flew up to Skaren. Vilkan had his hands still pointed up at the sky but as the demon was being torn apart they made eye contact and the fused man opened his mouth. "You're right," he started, "it's not your time. Your time was millions of years ago. You should've stayed dead," Vilkan's cold eyes showed no mercy as he pushed harder and the form inside the blue light ripped into a billion little pieces and returned to dust.

The Super Saiyan 3 released the beam he was holding and it flew up into space, then it shriveled out of existence. It became silent where he was and he did a slow spin, taking in his surroundings. There were fires raging all over the ground, huge craters that spanned for miles, broken mountains, and new valleys and ravines where there were none before. He smiled, _it's over._ He descended from his Super form and his hair dropped to black as he touched the ground. Fatigue from three separate battles, which was actually like twelve separate battles, all set in at the same time and the man fell to his knees before passing out face first in the dirt.

**A/n Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review below and tell me what you think. I'm going to try to get another chapter in before the year ends. Woop!**


	33. Chapter 33

Fanfic 33 15

I don't own DBZ

"Yesterday's events still have many people confused and afraid. This reporter doesn't know what to say except that it's over. Cities have been destroyed, countries torn apart, millions of people ripped from their loved ones..." Chi Chi turned off the tv and buried her face in her father's chest.

"It's okay Chi Chi, I'm sure they're alright. They beat the bad guy, they always do," Ox King assured his little princess.

"How can you be sure? What if something happened to Gohan or Goten?" She looked out the window, "ever since yesterday I've had a dark put in my stomach that's telling me that something is wrong. Mother's intuition is never wrong!" She started shouting and ripped the tv off the wall, throwing it through the window.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ox King shouted.

"If they aren't going to come get me, the. I'm going to them," she growled and shot through the open window, flying up into the clouds.

sc

A tall green man stood atop the broken Lookout and was staring intensely at the sky, **Supreme Kai. You never have to speak with us again, just answer me one question.**

Piccolo waited, staring up at the blue sky for a few more seconds before hearing, **Hello Piccolo, what is your question.** Over the telepathic line he heard shouting, **Listen to your ancestor, we do not take calls from mortals.** The new fused voice of Kibitoshin sounded, **Venerable Elder, it****'****s only one call. What do you wish to ask me Piccolo?**

The green alien was feeling awkward having listened in to the Gods' argument but cleared his mental throat and continued, **When I awoke after having been taken control by Skaren, my first thought was to kill them all,** he waited a second, **I****'****m not confused as to why I thought it, more as to whether or not that thought will re-emerge.**

**No need to worry my friend, now that Skaren is dead, all of his control is gone.** Supreme Kai grinned.

**Then answer me this,** Piccolo continued hearing the Old Kai in the background grunt at having a second question be asked. **Why did those thoughts disappear, with Gokan as well, how did we regain control? I don****'****t believe it was through sheer willpower.**

He could almost see the smirk on Kibitoshin's face when he received his answer, **Who knows? Guess it****'****s just a mystery of the universe.** Shouting over the line making Piccolo's head hurt was the scratchy voice of the Old Kai who screamed, **First you say you want to answer his question, then you don****'****t even take credit for freeing their minds. You hear me down there?! It was us who stopped your evil thoughts before you could act on them, so show a little respect, hmph,** the Old Kai stopped shouting and walked away from his younger counterpart and the younger blue God scratched the back of his head, **Okay, maybe less of a mystery****… ****I pray for you and your planet****'****s recovery. Give my regards to the Saiyans.** Piccolo nodded and felt the connection be cut.

He turned around and saw Dende struggling to push a large chunk of the platform that was floating around it, back down into its correct space. The taller man sighed and flew up, helping his fellow Namekian and reconnected the piece of Lookout to its rightful location. Suddenly the green man felt a power approaching the Lookout and thought about who it could be, most of the people he knew that could do that were gone and then he recognized who it was and sweat dripped down his face.

"Piccolo what is it?" Dende asked, looking to the side of the Lookout where he felt the power as well.

"You're on your own for this one kid, it's your first real challenge as Guardian." Piccolo flew fast for the Palace and shut the doors behind him.

_First challenge? Does he not remember me creating a giant replica of their old dragon and bringing it to life? Rrgh, wait that power, it belongs to__… __noooo._ The little man turned to run for the building as well when he heard a scream from the edge of the Lookout.

"Where. Are. My. Babies!?" Dende spun fast and almost fell on his butt as the woman flew straight up to him. "Dende, oh my you've gotten so tall," she stepped closer and grabbed either side of his head, pulling them so their eyes were inches from each other. "Now tell me," her voice hissed and the boy shivered, "_Where are they?__"_

sc

"Where are we?" Erasa whispered into her friend's ear as they looked around. Videl shook her head in disbelief as she looked around. Sure, a few minutes ago they were standing on top of a floating platform high above the Earth, but now, _What is up with all this grass? It__'__s so blue and__… __boring._

The two girls were kept very out of the loop and didn't know what was going on at all. When the fighters came back from their battle, they gathered and talked about what to do next, but the two human girls were not included in that conversation. However, after the talk was finished, they made a circle and grabbed hands, telling the girls to come over and do the same. As soon as their hands touched, they disappeared and were now standing surrounded by small oddly shaped huts.

"Oh my God," Erasa said and Videl looked at where her friend was staring with an open mouth. She turned and her jaw dropped as well; there were two things she noticed right off the bat. The first was that green people with antennae were walking out of every building, the second was the purple moon floating above the planet. The blonde girl elbowed her friend over and over in the side whispering the same phrase over and over again. She finally got over her initial shock and a giant smile spread across her face, "We're in space," she whispered.

"Yeah, we are," Vilkan turned to the blonde girl who looked up and then blushed, turning away. The god-like figure was staring at her and she felt so tiny next to the ten foot tall man. He had yet to put on a shirt, seeing as none would fit him anyway. The man was confused and looked over towards his girlfriend, if she even really was at the moment for an explanation. Videl was staring at his abs and didn't even notice him look to her so he cleared his throat and she looked up at him. _Damn she__'__s beautiful,_ an elbow slammed into his side and as he wasn't expecting it, it actually hurt him.

He turned and saw a fuming Android 18 standing right next to him. She was glaring at the men, or man, and Vilkan held out his hands in front of him, "What?" She knew there was no reason to feel jealous considering there were three savage Saiyans mixed in with her husband's body, but she wasn't satisfied.

The first one of the group that flew over to the Namekian crowd that was forming was the smallest one there. "Elder Moori," the old green man finally recognized one of the invaders before him.

"Chaozu," the old man laughed and greeted the pale human. He had spent a lot of time on Earth with his race, waiting for a new planet to be formed for them, when he was there he played gold often with the tiny human. Some of the other Namekians remembered him as well but were still staring behind at the women. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are all these people?"

The pale man turned around and realized that 18, Videl, and Erasa had never met the Grand Elder before. Also there was the issue of Vilkan, "Come here," the man called over in a high voice. The women and Vilkan walked over and the Nameks backed up carefully. "Meet Elder Moori," he turned to the old man and started pointing out each of his friends individually, "this is Eighteen, Erasa, and Videl."

Erasa ran up right away and held out her hand. _I can__'__t believe I__'__m meeting an alien, a real life alien. Eeeek,_ "Nice to meet you." The girl backed away after the hand shake, hyperventilating extremely.

"Moori, it's been such a long time." Vilkan stepped forwards and reached down, picking up the old man and giving him a hug.

"Oh my," the man gasped as he was put back down. He looked closer at the person in front of him, "Son Goku, is that you?" The crowd of aliens behind him looked closer and did see a resemblance to their savior.

"Well, kind of," he reached back and scratched the back of his scalp.

"That's one of the reasons we came here," Chaozu explained. "Can we use your Dragon Balls?" After explaining the great evil that threatened to destroy the universe and telling the old man their predicament, Elder Moori smiled.

"Of course you can use them. This Skaren sounds like he would have came after our planet soon enough so once again you've saved us Goku." Moori smiled.

"It's Vilkan," the tall man corrected. "I'm the fusion of Krillin, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan. And thank you very much," he bowed his head in thanks and was still double the height of everyone there.

After a small wait for all the Dragon Balls to be gathered, the set of seven was placed in front of the tall fused man. He looked over and smiled at Choazu then looked to 18 who was still frowning, mad about her husband being fused with a bunch of Saiyans. Vilkan raised his hands up to the sky, "I summon thee, Porunga!" 18 smiled as she recognized her husband's antics anywhere, _he really is in there._

The balls glowed gold and the sky went dark. A giant buff green dragon emerged and soared up into the sky. Erasa almost peed herself and both girls fell backwards, landing on their butts and using their hands to push themselves away from it. "Oh my God, Videl do you see that?"

"I don't see how I couldn't," the dragon took up the entire sky.

It looked down and roared, "Who summons me?"

"Porunga can only bring one person back to life at a time," Vilkan explained to the girls laying no the floor next to him. "Because some of our friends have died before, we needed to come here to revive them."

Chaozu coughed a few times to get Vilkan's attention. "Oh, sorry," he shouted back up at the dragon who was getting impatient, "Can you please bring back to life Tien." Chaozu looked up and smiled as a bright light appeared in front of them and the tall bald headed man stepped out with his fists raised.

"Chaozu!" he opened his arms and caught the little man who was flying towards him fast.

"Tien," he hugged the man. He jumped back fast and wiped his hands on his clothes, "You're all sweaty, what have you been doing?"

"Me and Yamcha were sparring up in Otherworld," he laughed, "didn't expect to be brought back to life so fast."

"Well," Vilkan said and Tien turned to the man before dropping his jaw at the sight of the figure before him. "He's probably waiting for us right now so… Porunga," he shouted, "can you also bring back to life Yamcha?"

The scar faced bandit walked out of the glowing light and Videl and Erasa continued to stare in disbelief as the man stepped out. The gym teacher smiled at his friends and looked oddly at Vilkan before stopping his gaze on Videl and Erasa who were gaping at him. His students gawked at the sight on a man coming back to life and walked forwards slowly, "Don't come too close," Yamcha shouted holding his arms out and the girls jumped back in fright.

"Why not?" Videl asked frantically._ Are dead people radioactive right after they come back?_

"I don't know," the man smiled and lowered his arms, laughing at the girls' reactions. "Just don't want Gohan here to get jealous." Videl was fuming at the man's trick but Erasa laughed it off.

The tall man crossed his arms and blushed a little whispering, "I'm not jealous."

Growing incredibly angered, the giant dragon above them thundered, "What is your third wish!?"

"Un-fuse these idiots," 18 shouted up at the dragon which recoiled at her tone of voice.

Porunga looked down and suddenly felt how much power was inside the man who summoned him. He started sweating and looked at the blonde woman with fear, she was calling the ten foot tall man an 'idiot,' yet he had the power to incinerate the entire solar system with his power. "As you wish ma'am," the dragon's eyes glowed and the being below him glowed as well, splitting down the middle and ripping in half. "I take my leave."

"Wait!" 18 shouted up at the monster.

"What is it?" Porunga asked a little too quickly and the Namekians all looked up at their dragon in disbelief. He never waited for anyone!

"You didn't defuse them completely, my husband is still attached to a rotten Saiyan." Both Villain and Gokan looked down at their hands, realizing they were two people again and then the both glared at 18 who snapped right back at them. "Finish the job," she shouted up and the dragon started sweating more noticeably.

"Sorry, I can't do that, only three wishes, you'll have to come back when I am recharged." The dragon disappeared and the balls dropped back down to the planet.

"Well that messes up the plan a little," Villain stated.

Gokan continued, "Now what do we do?" the man was glaring at Villain and had to say it, "and what was that thought we had before."

Villain thought back and realized what Gokan was referring too. 18 stepped forwards and looked straight at her husband, "What thought?"

The short man swung his arms in front of him, "I don't know what he's talking about."

Gokan looked over at Videl and saw her staring at the man who looked much more like her boyfriend. Erasa was kind of disappointed that the god-man before them was gone, though with two of them still ripped out of their minds, she wasn't too let down.

"Elder Moori, thank you very much," Tien thanked the old Namekian. Yamcha did the same and they all walked up to Gokan who was standing there holding a finger up to his head.

"Let me," Villain stated and the other man looked at him in surprise. "I still remember how to do it from when we were fused." Everyone locked hands and Villain concentrated on the Namekian's power all the way back on Earth and froze. He looked over to Gokan in pity and said, "Brace yourselves."

Nobody knew what he was talking about until they vanished and reappeared on top of the Lookout hearing, "What do you mean they're gone?! Where are they!?" Gokan felt shivers shoot up his spine and turned around slowly to see the back of his wife and mother as she yelled at Piccolo.

The woman finally realized that Piccolo was looking right over her head and spun around surprised when she saw a huge group of people before her. The man she locked onto however, was the one resembling her son and ran over to him, "Gohan what happened to you?" she wrapped him in a big hug. "Are you okay?" she looked over and saw his girl classmates with him as well, "Erasa, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Uhh," Gokan began saying and Chi Chi spun back to him.

"Oh my precious boy…"

"Chi," the man said slowly. She looked up surprised into his eyes, "Yeah I might not only be Gohan in here," the man started scratching behind his head.

The resemblance was uncanny. "Goku," she whispered.

"Actually it's Gokan, I'm Gohan too," Chi Chi looked at him like he had two heads then looked at the man next to him. At first she thought it was Vegeta because of the hair style, but upon closer examination she saw six dots right under the top of the hairline.

She stayed quiet for a second, then shouted, "Why are my husband and son the same person!"

"Will you be quiet?" Villain snapped and beat 18 to the line. She looked up at him with a huge smirk, suddenly liking the fusion a lot more than she did before. He turned to Piccolo, "Did you gather the balls?"

"Yeah, took me a couple of minutes, but Dende was able to pinpoint exactly where each and every ball was located." The Namek pointed down at the palace and the two of them flew inside to get them.

"So where is he?" Chi Chi asked her husband/son standing next to her.

He scratched the back of his head and every person around them took a few steps back. "Who do you mean?"

Villain and Piccolo got out of the Lookout's palace and saw everyone besides the Sons making their way over to them. "Ok, lets do this quick before Gokan has to tell Chi Chi the bad news." Videl tried to hurry them along.

"But there's still the problem of the fused guys," 18 stated. "We have to use one of the wishes to get them back to normal."

Dende and Mr. Popo had made their way over and joined in the group discussion. "We only have two wishes and I say one of them has to be bringing everybody killed because of Skaren back to life," they all nodded in agreement. "But, wasn't the second wish to be to repair all the damage done to the Earth? There are a lot of cracks and craters…"

"Not to mention destroyed buildings and cities," Videl chimed in.

"We're un-fusing the men," Eighteen said as a fact.

As an argument was about to ensue, Piccolo quieted them and started speaking, "We should un-fuse the Saiyans." Everyone thought that he would've been an avid supporter of fixing the planet but he continued to explain himself, "All the Earth's problems can't always disappear with the saying of a few simple words, even bringing everyone back to live is close to unreasonable." He noticed a bright blue pair of eyes glaring at him and tried to avoid looking at the Satan girl. "So I say we un-fuse the Saiyans and Krillin, because if we don't, Bulma will make another dragon radar, go and find the balls anyway, and re-summon Shenron to do it anyway."

"Are we all agreed on the plan?" Dende asked as he stood over his seven glowing balls. The people around them nodded and Erasa was bouncing with excitement, _I can__'__t believe I__'__m here to watch __**another**__ dragon get summoned. Shenron, I bet he__'__s big like the last one. No one will ever believe this,_ she looked over at the green kid who shouted up at the sky, "Eternal Dragon, Shenron, I call on you."

"Could use some work," Villain muttered under his breath and the small Namek looked over with a hurt expression on his face. _I worked really hard preparing that speech._

Erasa was not expecting the dragon that appeared above her. This time, the dragon was long, very long, and thin with huge antler-like horns on the top of its head. Videl noticed that just like Porunga, Shenron had dark red eyes.

"Why have you awakened me from my slumber?" Shenron boomed.

"Moody dragons aren't they," Videl commented and Yamcha and Villain laughed.

Chi Chi looked up in the air and as she did, Gokan escaped over to his friends using Instant Transmission. "Quickly guys, I told her he was running around here somewhere but if he's not here fast I think she'll get suspicious."

"Eternal Dragon," Dende made a dramatic wave of his arms in the air, "please bring all those killed as a result of Skaren's action back to life."

The dragon's eyes glowed red and he thundered, "I can not do that." The people gathered below looked up confused, "Many of those people have already died, it is beyond my power to bring them back to life a second time."

"Well, bring as many back as you can," Dende shouted remembering that they had known some people wouldn't be able to come back. All those killed by the storm, and the ones who had been killed by Cell years before. "Wait," the dragon stopped as its eyes were just starting to glow red, "except for the really, really bad ones."

Tien and Yamcha thought about the horrible woman named Mika who controlled them and made them turn on their friends. Villain remembered it differently, part of him recalled strangling the woman and tossing her from a hundred feet in the air. He chuckled at the thought and looked up to see the dragon's eyes glowing bright red for a few seconds.

"Did he do it?" Videl asked, looking around for thousands of people to start showing up.

"Yes," Piccolo smiled feeling millions of ki's appearing all over the planet. "All over the world, people are coming back to life."

"Name your second wish," the dragon roared.

"Un-fuse Villain and Gokan," Dende called out and held his breath like the others. They were worried that the dragon might consider it two different wishes and not comply but his eyes glowed red again and the two men started glowing before each splitting in half.

Chi Chi was now standing behind the group of people watching her husband split in half from her son and was about to yell at him some more when she heard laughter coming from behind her.

"Look Goten, the dragon is still here," Trunks ran over and pointed at the giant dragon and the little boy with brown spiky hair chased after his friend.

"Goten!" Chi Chi shouted and dove for her youngest unsuspecting son. Above them the mighty dragon glowed and the balls flew up into the sky before scattering across the Earth. "My sweet baby boy," she squeezed the seven year old tight in her arms.

Vegeta and Krillin looked at each other, a grudging respect from both of them towards the other. Then the Saiyan male shot off into the sky, grabbing his son as he did so. "See ya later Trunks."

"Yeah we should go to heaven more often, it was awesome up there," Trunks shouted back down as he started to fly by himself. Chi Chi froze and everyone on the platform sweat dropped as they boys just blew their cover.

Goten shouted into the air loud since his friend was almost out of sight, "Agreed, but we should stay a lot longer next time!" The Son matriarch twitched her head and squinted one eye as she turned around.

Gohan and Goku looked around and suddenly realized that they were the only ones still around the spot where the dragon was summoned. Everyone else had scattered, running for the palace where they would hide until the woman calmed down. "You," she pointed at the men in front of her, "let my baby boy," she lost her shit and screamed, "DIE!?"

The youngest boy ran over and hid behind his father's leg. "It's really okay mom, it wasn't so bad. We met this nice blue guy who looked like a catfish and walked around with a monkey, and there was this big red guy who kept saying that we had to leave his room and get off his desk but we knew we weren't going to be there for long anyway so we just ignored him."

"Oh you met King Yemma and King Kai!" Goku exclaimed, "How are they doing?"

"They're great," the little boy answered and Chi Chi sighed. She was exhausted and was just glad her family was all ok. _Wait,_ she looked above her husband's head and opened her mouth wide in shock.

"Goku," the man looked at his wife who was starting to tear up, "where is your halo?"

The grown man reached up above his head and felt around, "Huh, that's weird."

"Maybe Supreme Kai helped you out because we helped save the universe," Gohan offered as a possibility.

sc

"Venerable Elder," Supreme Kai bent his head in sorrow at the feet of the Old Kai. The man had suddenly died and left Kibitoshin alone on his planet again. "This is terrible, what could have happened?"

"Stop your crying," Kibitoshin jumped backwards in fright as the Kai stood up and felt the halo above his head. "It was my mess that got everyone into this, the least I could do was give that poor father his life back." The younger version smiled at his ancestor. _More like give your own life to him._

sc

"Goku, your really staying?" Krillin asked hopefully.

"Yep, I don't know why but I'm alive. It feels great too," he wrapped an arm around his wife who was still hugging him. "I can't wait to eat some of Chi Chi's cooking again." She looked up and smiled knowing he was back for good this time.

Gohan felt a presence right behind him moving away. Most everyone was talking to Goku, pleased that he was going to be staying but as Gohan turned he saw Videl walking towards the edge of the platform. "Hey wait up," Gohan called over and Erasa turned to her left, noticing that Videl was no longer there.

The blonde girl followed Gohan and caught up to Videl who froze in her tracks. The three high schoolers were next to the edge of the platform and it seemed like she was trying to escape as quick as possible. "You're leaving?" Erasa asked angrily as she got to her friend, "And you were just going to leave me here, surrounded by strong men, who all have really, really big muscles," _Sharpner,_ "You were gonna leave me here?!" she got back on task.

"Where are you going?" Gohan asked reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder. "We just saved the world, be happy," he turned her around and saw tears in her eyes. Erasa stopped talking as well and took a step back. She smiled at Gohan who bent down to be eye level with his girlfriend, _they are so cute._ "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she looked up and smiled at him, rubbing the tears from her cheeks. "I'm just so happy." He pulled her in close and hugged her, "also," he leaned back and this time the tears were cleared from her face, "I need to get back to Satan City."

"If there is a city left," Erasa commented.

"What?" the two teens spun to their blonde friend at the same time.

"That monster attacked the city and killed Yamcha with a red explosion, it was such a large explosion that I just hope there's some piece of the city left." She looked down at her feet, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as well.

"Let's go," Gohan offered and Videl smiled. She was heading out there to check on multiple things, one of which was her father.

"I want to come too," Erasa piped in. "Why don't you teach me how to fly real quick and then we'll go?" she gave the best puppy dog eyes to Gohan who scratched the back of his head.

"It takes a lot of hard work and practice," Videl told her friend. "I'll allow Gohan to carry you, but just this once."

"We don't need to fly," Gohan stated plainly. The other two looked at him oddly, "Just put a hand on my shoulder."

"I thought only your dad could do that thing," Videl questioned as she and her friend did as Gohan said.

"Just like Villain remembered how to do it after the two unfused from Vilkan, I remembered after un-fusing with my dad." Gohan put two fingers up to his head and vanished, reappearing where his school was, or where it should have been.

The three of them looked around, standing at the bottom of a giant crater. "Where are we?" Videl asked confused. She looked around and just saw curved walls heading up until they leveled out.

"Orange Star High School," Gohan reached down and picked up a piece of brick that was on the floor. "It's gone," he could hear sirens up above and grabbed Erasa's hand, "come on follow me." Videl lifted after her boyfriend and they flew up to the edge of the crater and gasped. Skyscrapers were bent over, hanging onto their bases by the smallest thread. Buildings that had toppled were lying across streets or slammed straight into other buildings around them.

The biggest problem wasn't all the damage however, the problem was the people. All the people that had died when the buildings collapsed all reappeared in the middle of the street. Thousands, millions of people all reappearing at the same time after being dead, reappearing next to people running for their lives. It was madness.

"We have to calm everybody down," Erasa shouted and the two black haired teens agreed. They didn't wait a second and shot off in different directions leaving Erasa standing at the top of the crater.

The first thing Videl did was fly to Main Street where all the cops had been killed by the first attack. They were standing in a cluster, most people around them were calmed down and sitting orderly on the side of the street. She froze when she saw eight of the cops she knew and respected pointing guns at her father who was backed against a building. "Stop!" she shouted and shot down in front of their guns.

"Videl!" the men called out, lowering their weapons slightly, "move out of the way Videl, he's the one who killed us." The man who shouted it cocked his head at the end of his own sentence because of how ridiculous he sounded.

"No he didn't," the bulky man behind her held his hands out in front of him. _Yes I did, I remember doing it too, snapping their necks in my fingers._ "Someone was controlling him, just like many others that were kidnapped. That isn't the issue right now," she looked down the street and saw a mob of people stampeding towards them. "Satan City is under panic, everyone thinks it's dangerous here but the danger is gone, Skaren was defeated."

A lady lying down on the sidewalk near them heard what the girl crime fighter said and shouted over to her, "You mean that giant demon, no one could have killed it." Some of the others that died because of the giant monster, or lived through it, didn't seem convinced.

"We all heard him say he was going to destroy the planet right?" Videl asked them all and everyone that was there nodded slowly, somewhat remembering that happening, "well then why hasn't the Earth been blown up?" No one had a response for her, "It's because certain people went up and fought as hard as they could and defeated him, now _we,_" she pointed at the cops around her and then spun around to her father, "all of us," the man looked up slowly and his daughter saw the pained expression on his face, "need to calm down the citizens of this city so that no one else dies."

"You heard the lady, get to it," the police chief stepped forwards and started sending patrols of cops different directions.

"Videl," Hercule started and his daughter took a step towards him. Without waiting for another word she reached around him and wrapped him in a hug. "I killed them," he whispered into her ear as she hugged him, he was not returning the embrace.

_He__'__s feeling too much guilt,_ she leaned back and smacked him across the face. The haze he was in since he woke up was shaken and he stared back down at his daughter whose smack left an imprint on his left cheek. "Then make up for it," she told him, "people are going to die in all this chaos. You can help them, you can make amends," her father nodded at her and then clenched his fists, making the ground beneath him shake.

_What the,_ Mr. Satan tried to remember when he was fighting Gohan before and lifted off the ground. Videl stared up at her father in disbelief, _I__'__m still strong, really strong,_ he flew off down the street and lifted a car that was upside down, letting out a woman who'd been stuck there for hours. "Mr. Satan?" she asked in wonder.

The man nodded to her and then flew down the street to stop the ensuing chaos. The woman who was just saved stared up in the sky and her previous opinion of the man that had been shaken in the last few weeks suddenly revived itself. "Thank you Mr. Satan," she shouted as he flew off.

Erasa was running around for a couple minutes constantly shouting, "Sharpner!" until finally she heard her own name get called out in response. The blonde girl turned around slowly and saw her boyfriend, limping towards her with a four year old sitting on his shoulders.

She looked down at his limping leg and saw blood soaking it from the calf down, "What happened?" she ran over concerned and helped the kid down from his shoulders. "Oh my God," she reached down with a hand and touched the area around the wound making him clench his teeth and wince in pain.

"It's really not that bad," _she__'__s alive, she__'__s alive, she__'__s alive,_ Sharpner ignored the pain and wrapped Erasa in the biggest hug he'd ever given her. "I'm just glad you're alright," she

On the other side of the city, Gohan was holding up the top half of a building that was on the verge of falling into the building across the street. He waited until all the ki's still in the top half were out before pulling the top half completely off and flying it to an open area a little bit off where he could place it down. _Don__'__t want to just incinerate it, these are people__'__s homes, we can help fix this city. _

He flew down to the street and a voice shouted from behind him, "Gohan!" he turned and saw some classmates of his. A few of them were wearing police uniforms and he smiled and waved at them, "Is it over?" the one in front asked.

"Yeah, now we just have to work on getting everyone under control." The girl smirked at Gohan and he tilted his head, confused at why all the teens were smiling.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," all the cops had just received a message from the chief and were feeling pretty excited about what was about to happen.

sc

"Woman you just got back, this can wait," Vegeta had his arms crossed leaning against the wall in the back of the lab. The first thing Bulma did when he got to West City was demand that he calm everyone who just reappeared down, which he managed to do in a few seconds with some angry shouting and explosions. The second thing was make him fly her to the Capsule Corp. secondary headquarters in North City.

North City was damaged from earthquakes but nothing major had gone down there. When she got in the headquarters she instantly got to work communicating with world leaders and police forces along with the military. "No this can not wait," she snapped at her husband and then turned back to her computer.

Grinning, she dialed the private extension for the Satan City police chief and then pressed a button leaning back in her chair as she did so.

Now intrigued, Vegeta walked forwards, "What did you just do?"

"You'll see," she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

sc

Gohan was still looking at his classmates like they knew something he didn't and then he heard the all too familiar voice. Looking above his head he saw a small robot that looked like a television with boosters flying above him. Hundreds more followed that one and shot around the sky, locking on to groups of people and flying over to them, "**Do not be alarmed,**" a woman's voice sounded over the sky. All the robots communicating the message at the same time let everyone in Satan City hear the message and they stopped panicking to stare at the creations.

_Bulma?_ "**The battle is over, there is no need for panic. Now is a time for us all to band together, and start to rebuild. **As the whole city was staring up in the sky, many people began pointing at other things flying around up there. **We are here to help repair the city: the homes, the businesses, your lives can get back to normal, all you need to do is help out. **

The teenage Saiyan looked up and smiled as he saw his father flying down from the sky and landed next to him. Feeling around with his ki, he could feel all his friends from the Lookout in Satan City, flying around and re-establishing the peace.

The Z fighters flew around the city and helped remove rubble, help free trapped citizens, and helped rebuild at amazing speeds. Some of the others left throughout the day as per Bulma's instructions and went to other parts of the world with excessive damage from the battle.

West City was the worst off of any city and the people there were all afraid. Tien and Vegeta's battle incinerated the majority of the city and left very few buildings standing. Besides that, everyplace else was salvageable, it was just going to take time before everything got back to normal completely.

One week after Skaren's defeat, Gohan was training with Videl back at Mt. Pao. Satan City's reconstruction was going well but she had begged him to continue their training and he agreed.

Videl was flying around in the air over the Son's front lawn and Gohan was sitting down with his eyes closed far below her. The training they were doing was practicing masking their ki, and it was very difficult to do while flying since she had to exert a lot of power to get herself in the air. She had learned how to drop it to almost nothing while running around and fighting, but flying was a whole different issue.

She flew down thinking her power was minuscule and punched for the back of Gohan's head. He simply moved it to the left a few inches and she crashed into the floor in front of him, tumbling across the grass. "Let's take a break," Gohan offered standing and walking to his girlfriend, helping her back on her feet.

"Sure," she said annoyed, still mad about missing the hit. Her aggravation quickly went away as they laid down in the grass. "Hey Gohan," he looked up and she was sitting up so he did the same.

"What's up?" he asked.

She was still smiling as she spoke but her expression didn't fool him. "I know I'll never be as strong as you, or your father, or Vegeta," she said flat out, still with a grin on her face, "but, do you think I could surpass the others?" Gohan wasn't expecting the question and he hadn't really thought about it much. "Yamcha, Tien, 18, Krillin, they're all so powerful. Do you think I'll ever be able to match up with them?"

"Absolutely," Videl looked at him skeptically. "I mean it," he grabbed her hands, "they have all been training for a much longer time than you, but we've refined our training methods. What they used to do at our age is nowhere near as intense as the training I put you through. My father's training was difficult, but he wasn't taught the extensive martial arts styles and moves, and abilities, that I'm teaching you. He was left up to himself to come up with his own fighting style."

"And you're saying that that wasn't a good thing?" Videl questioned.

"No of course I'm not," Gohan scratched his head trying to think of a good way to put it, "the way he trained was the best for him. For you," he grinned, "we can use a foundation that's already set and build off of it. Agreed?"

She smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

"I'm glad to train you anytime you want," she stopped him by shaking her head.

"Not for the training, thank you for believing in me, even when I have my doubts," she put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his black eyes. The look didn't last and her eyes closed as she leaned in. Gohan did too and their lips met, kissing for the first time since the battle and neither of them wanted it to end.

"Kids, time for lunch," Chi Chi shouted stepping out the front door of her house. Gohan and Videl quickly pulled away from each other but the woman knew what she had just interrupted, _Noooo,_ she thought and cursed herself for her bad timing, _just when granbabies were about to come._

The two black haired teens blushed and went inside to eat dinner with the entire Son family, all living back in the same house.

**A/n** **Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review at the bottom. At this point I don't know whether or not I'm going to continue the story, I have some other projects I'm working on right now. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
